Harry Potter And The Shiverin Descendent
by Angel Lain
Summary: During the summer between his fith and Sixth year Harry finds out he's not quite human. Draco is get's involved and things get interesting. Slashmpregrepost
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, this is my first try at full fledged slash so please be nice. The Shiverin is just a species I made up. And I'm sorry if this sounds a little too much like the many Veela fics out there. I tried to make it a little different.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters but the Shiverin species is mine. The idea of Hermione having a little sister also does not belong to me but I rather think she's a cute character.

Okay now this chapter is being beta read by the lovely Ambereyes2873. I have to thank her for putting up with my bad spelling and grammar. Thanks and big hugs

And as many of my readers know this story was recently removed from and I'm probably tempting the powers that be by reposting it. But I did say that this wouldn't get me down and I won't let it. But just so people know that there will be some changes. The chapters I post on will be edited to remove any content that might go over the rating so you'll need to go to to get the full story. It's under the same pen name so it should be easy to find. I'm working on getting it posted elsewhere for those that have trouble with all the banners on foreverfandom. I tried on but couldn't quite figure it out I'll work on it though. And if anyone knows how to make a banner I would very much like some info on how. I don't know how and I would like to post one for my story on foreverfandom. Thanks for reading and sorry for the trouble. Big hugs and chocolate Draco's and Harry's from Angel Lain (of course that's if they can stop eating each other for desert long enough.) And thanks for all the supportive e-mails. I tried to respond to all of them but if I didn't I'm sorry. I was really surprised at how many I received it was amazing.

The small house at Number Four Little Whinging, Surrey seemed like a normal, everyday house. It was a small, two story building with wood siding and a nicely kept lawn. The kind of house one would expect a normal family with a mother, father and perhaps two children to live in, and by all accounts the Dursley's did seem like your typical family. The father, a large man with a bushy mustache and almost no neck by the name of Vernon Dursley, went to work everyday. His eagle nosed, long necked wife, Petunia, would stay at home and try to spy on the next door neighbor. And when their son, Dudley, was not at his school, Smeltings, he was home stuffing his face and watching the telly. Then there was the other boy, their nephew, Harry Potter, who came to live with them when his parents were murdered when he was a year old. He was the reason for, what the Dursley's called, their darkest secret, the thing they wished to keep hidden the most, the freak they wanted no one to know about. And to them, he was a freak. To them, the boy was the worst thing in the world, for he had inherited, what they considered, his parent's abnormality. Harry Potter was a wizard. But that was a word that was never used in the Dursley's house hold. That and the word 'magic' were considered taboo. They were the worst words that could be said by anyone. Well, except maybe Dudley of course. For as much as they hated Harry they loved their son, Dudley. Their chubby garbage disposal of a son could do no wrong. His school, Smeltings, had suggested many times that they put the boy on a diet. But try as they might, it just never worked. He would sneak food up to his room and buy copious amounts of snacks with his rather large allowance. And when any of his secret stash of sweets was found, Petunia would just say he was a healthy boy with a big appetite, 'just like his father'. But poor Harry, who did not have the chance to sneak food into his room, and got no allowance, was subjugated to what little he got during meals, and would have to add to that the treats his friends sent him through owl mail. This was another thing that his aunt and uncle did not like. The very idea of sending post by owl was just plain absurd. No, they much rather send it the old fashioned way by the regular, everyday post man. Yes, the Dursley's liked everything plain and ordinary and thought that their rather unordinary nephew was just plain weird.

This night, though, at Number Four, things were far from ordinary in the smallest room in the house. This room belonged to Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry had gone to sleep that night rather late since he had been packing his things to leave the next day. Remus Lupin, one of his father's best friends, and an old Professor, had said he would come to take Harry away from the Dursley's for the rest of the summer. The boy had been excited. He couldn't wait to get away from the Dursley's. He never felt at home there and he always looked for any chance to get back to the Wizarding world, his home. He had wanted to be ready to go as soon as Remus arrived. So, he made sure his trunk was packed with all his school things and his Firebolt, his beloved broom. Harry was the Seeker for his house team in the best game in the world, Quidditch. At least, he hoped he would be. Last year Delores Umbridge, the most recent Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, had come in and had practically taken over the school. She had tried to get rid of Dumbledore, and had taken any chance she could to discredit Harry. Finally, she had found a way to take Harry away from one of the things he loved most. She had impounded his broom, taken him off the Quidditch team, and he had been given a lifetime ban from ever playing Quidditch again. He had gotten his broom back at the end of the year after Umbridge had been found out to be a crazy bitch, but it was never certain if he would be allowed back on the team next year. He hoped that his head of house, Professor McGonagall, would allow him back. Well, he wasn't going to let such thoughts ruin the rest of his summer. He just hoped that where ever he ended up, his friends, Hermione and Ron, would be there. Their friendship may have been strained last year, but they came out on top. The fact that he was going to get to leave this horrible place had so excited him that he wore himself out. It was only eleven thirty by the time he went to bed. This was a rarity for him considering the date. It was July thirtieth, the day before his birthday. Normally, he would stay up till at least midnight waiting for the gifts he knew would be arriving from his friends, but that would just have to wait until tomorrow. The minutes flew by as he slept peacefully, until the glowing numbers on his old clock read twelve A.M. It was now the thirty-first. Suddenly, a soft light surrounded the slumbering figure on the bed. The boy started to writhe as raw magic coursed through his body. A wind picked up blowing papers everywhere and blowing the window open. Harry cried out and his back arched up off the bed. Pain racked his body and he curled up into a fetal position trying to will it away in his sleep. He had gone to sleep without a shirt since it was kind of hot in the room, so one could see what looked like light brown leopard spots appear across his shoulders and down his spine. He twisted again, the pain making it impossible for him to stay in one place for a long period of time. Claws appeared on his fingers and as he rolled on to his stomach black dragon wings sprouted from his back and then disappeared. He was no longer screaming but a soft trilling sound punctuated by a sweet mewling noise every now and then flittered through the room. He sighed as the pain started to subside. Yawning, he revealed a set of very sharp, dangerous looking fangs. As the raw magic calmed down, both these and the claws disappeared. The only things left to show that anything strange had happened at all were the spots that still remained on his shoulders and back and the mess in the room. Also, the soft trilling noise now filled the small room, but, thank goodness, for now it seemed go unnoticed by the Dursley's and everyone outside of Number Four.

* * *

Yet, across England, in a rather large and expensive looking house, there was one young man who did notice it. He had felt the surge of energy as soon as it had started. The pain that the other young man had felt had coursed through his body as well. Now, all that was left was a soft tingling sensation that started in his stomach and traveled through every one of his limbs. Draco Malfoy gasped slightly as he heard a knock on his door.

"Draco," called the voice of his father. The man had somehow gotten himself released from Azkaban and Draco was pretty sure that Voldemort had something to do with that.

"Draco, I'm coming in." The concern could be heard in the older Malfoy's voice. Most people believed that Lucius Malfoy was an uncaring, son of a bitch, but the truth was, when it came to his only son, he was the most caring person in the world. Just a little strict and, of course, he expected great things from his son.

Draco growled as the door opened. He really didn't want to see anyone right now, he just wanted to be left alone with the most wonderful feeling he had ever felt.

"Draco, what is going on? I heard your cry all the way in my study."

"It was nothing really father." The boy tried to distill his father's worries. He yawned and stretched. He wasn't wearing his shirt and you could easily see the dark brown spots that lightly cascaded over his shoulders and started to wrap slightly onto his stomach. If he turned around, one would see that his entire back was covered with the same spots. It wasn't something he needed to worry about because it was natural. Well, natural for him because, on his birthday, Draco Malfoy came into his inheritance as a Shiverin. The Shiverin were an almost extinct race. Through the years, subsequent mating with Witches or Wizards had decimated their numbers, leaving only a few small pockets of pureblood Shiverin. Now, it was only possible for one to become a Shiverin in the Wizarding world if both their parents held the dominant blood line for it. The parent themselves would not be a Shiverin, but it would be handed down to their offspring. If the Shiverin mated with a regular witch or wizard, the blood line would again go dormant until another with Shiverin blood came along, but, on the off chance that they mated with another Shiverin, it could be the chance to continue the family line. Sadly, the possibility for two Shiverins to be born at the same time was most unlikely and the possibility for two of them being close enough to each other for them to mate was even more unlikely. Even if two Shiverin were born in the same area, one would have to be a Dominant and the other a Submissive for anything to happen. It didn't matter if they were both male because a submissive Shiverin would be able to have children no matter what the sex.

Lucius noticed the trilling noise coming from his son as he yawned.

"Draco, why are you singing?"  
"What are you talking about father? I wasn't singing."

"Draco, I think by now I can recognize the song of the Shiverin. So, what has excited you this time?"

The blonde Slytherin stopped and listened. Sure enough, he could hear the musical trilling noise that was the song of the Shiverin. "I'm sorry father, I didn't realize." He plopped down on the bed. "I couldn't help it. I felt a surge of power, then immense pain, then afterwards the most unbelievable feeling of pleasure I have ever felt." The trill became higher. "It was like molten lava building in my stomach and spreading to every part of my body. I could sense him in every fiber of my being and it was incredible." By now, Draco's fangs had appeared and his pupils had become slits, like a cat. Along his lower arms small scales started to appear.

From his son's reaction, Lucius realized that he could only be talking about another Shiverin. Was it possible, could another Shiverin been born close by? And the only thing that could explain his son's reaction was that he had met the other Shiverin before.

"Who is it Draco?"

Draco's face became sad. "I don't know." The trill dead panned into a low drone, reflecting the depression in the boy's soul.

"Come on Draco try harder."

The Shiverin's head shot up. "I said I don't know." His claws appeared and silver dragon wings sprouted from his back. He jumped to his feet and started pacing. He eyed his father like a predator eyed their pray. "What does it matter any way? Why do you care? He's mine, you hear me, mine. You are not to touch him." He hissed ready to pounce.

Fear raced through Lucius' body. He hadn't thought of this. Draco was a dominant Shiverin. They had more spots on their backs and were the only ones of the species to have scales. They were also very possessive when it came to their mates and would attack anyone that seemed to pose a threat. It would seem that the other Shiverin was a submissive and Draco had already clamed them. "Now Draco, calm down, I didn't mean anything by it." He backed towards the door. The trill that had been sad and melancholy just a moment ago was now high and ear piercing. "I would not think of taking your mate from you."

The boy didn't seem to be listening.

Lucius knew he had to get out of there. A dominant Shiverin had almost unmatched physical strength and if his son pounced on him, he would not stand a chance. But it was the poison he was worried about the most. When angered or while protecting their mate, a Shiverin created a poison that was very potent. If one was bitten by a Dominant Shiverin, they would end the up in St. Mungo's for quite a while. There would most likely be severe damage to the muscles. But the bite of a submissive was even worse. Being the weaker of the species, they relied mostly on their poison and speed. Luckily, the submissive was uninclined to bite and only did so if they felt the lives of their mate or children were being threatened. If one made this mistake they would not get a chance to regret it later. The last time someone was bitten by a submissive, they lived all of ten minutes. It was a very painful death. The poison froze all muscle actions. Starting with the voluntary then continuing to the involuntary organs until it stopped the heart. Still, Lucius did not like the idea of taking a bite from his son while he was mad. He reached for the door, not daring to take his eyes off the irate Shiverin.

Draco growled and started to stalk closer towards the taller man. At that moment, he didn't care if this man was his father, he just saw him as a threat to what he wanted, and what he wanted was his mate right here and now. He wanted to feel that wonderful sensation again. He wanted to taste that lovely skin and devour his mate for all they were worth. His mate was his and only his. He would not allow anyone to get in the way. When he finally had them, he would not let them go ever again. "He's mine." He growled again.

"Yes Draco." His father tried to sooth his son's wild side one more time but had to make a run for it as Draco pounced. He barley made it out of the door in time and had closed it as his son crashed into the solid wood. This was one of the times that Lucius was glad the doors were made of solid wood and charmed not to break. He put a locking spell on the door and then just stood there listening to his son trash his room on the other side. Lucius sighed. He would have to send the house elves in there later to fix things up. This was going to be an interesting summer. It seemed that Draco would be spending a lot of time in his room. He only hoped that the boy found his mate at school next year.

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning to a soft hooting noise and something nibbling on his ear. He opened his eyes to see his owl Hedwig looking at him worriedly.

"Hey girl." He reached up shakily to rub the side of her cheek with his finger.

She leaned into it and nipped his finger affectionately, then held out her leg where he saw a simple envelope.

"What've you got there?" He removed the letter and gave her an owl treat from his bedside table. She chirped happily and flew to her cage.

He opened the envelope and removed the single parchment note. It was from Ron.

_Harry,_

_Hey there mate, Happy Birthday. I know this isn't much but you'll get your present later. Hermione thought that since we'd be seeing you soon, it would be nicer to give them to you in person. Boy is she excited, I haven't gotten her to sit still for more than five seconds. So you better get here soon before she drives me totally insane._

_Your Friend,_

_Ron_

Harry couldn't help but laugh. He didn't see why those two just didn't admit their feelings for each other already. It was so obvious that they liked each other. Then it dawned on him. They were going to see him soon, so where was Remus taking him? Dread filled him. He hoped it wasn't Grimmauld Place again. He didn't think he could take that yet. Actually, he wasn't sure he would ever be able to go back there after what happened to Sirius. It wasn't like he had to worry about Kreacher. Remus had given the house elf the worst punishment he could, he gave him clothes. The werewolf had said that the house elf moaned and complained the whole time. The horrid creature had even tried to beg forgiveness, but by then it was too late. And even though he knew it was wrong, he couldn't help hoping that the house elf would die.

"Boy, get up now. One of the other weirdo's is here for you." Vernon ordered a little more quietly then normal.

Harry growled. He didn't like it when the Dursley's called him a freak, but he could take it. It took every ounce of his self restraint to stop him from attacking the bastard when he insulted his friends. He quickly pulled on a pair of pants and shirt, ran his hands through his unruly hair and ran down to meet Remus. "Hello Remus."

"Hey Harry." The man bent down and hugged the small boy. Over the years the two of them had become closer. With Sirius's death they were pulled together even more, but Remus wasn't trying to take Sirius's place, he would never do that. He held the boy at arms length to get a better look at him. "So, how have things been going Harry? Have these Muggles been treating you alright?"

"There's nothing to worry about Remus, everything's okay."

"That's good. Uhm, Harry, where are your glasses?"

"I'm wearing them, of course."

"Sorry Harry, but your not."

Slender fingers found their way to his face and felt around for the familiar black, metal frames. "Bloody hell," Harry gasped.

"Can you see alright?" The older man remembered James with out his glasses. The man had been practically blind.

The boy was shocked. How could this be? He shouldn't be able to see a foot in front his face without his glasses. But his eyesight seemed to be perfect. "How could this happen?"  
Remus shook his head. "I don't know, but we'll ask Dumbledore when we get to where we're going. Come on, let's get your things." Remus started heading up the stairs but stopped when he realized that the boy wasn't following him. "Harry, are you coming?" Harry's emerald eyes were staring at the carpet. "Harry, are you okay?"

"Yeah Remus, I'm fine. I was just wondering where we were going. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to get out of here, I just don't think that I'd be able go back to Grimmauld Place right now."

The ex-professor smiled. He came down the stairs and took the boy in his arms again. "Don't worry. I didn't think you were ready for that. I wouldn't think of taking you there right now. Come on, let's get your things."

It didn't take long to gather all his things and get them down to the living room. They had sent Hedwig on ahead of them since they would be traveling by portkey.

"Ah man," Harry groaned, running his fingers through his inky locks. "I really hate traveling by portkey."

The older man laughed. "I know what you mean. It's quite the stomach turning experience." He held out the small dragon statue that was the portkey this time. "But it's the only way we can get where we're going. They're not connected to the flew network."

Harry sighed and put his hand on the dragon's back. After a few minutes, he felt the familiar hook behind the navel feeling.

* * *

Draco growled, poking at the eggs on his plate. They had gone cold a long time ago.

His mother sighed. "Draco, darling, I really wish you would eat something."

The boy grumbled and stared at his plate.

"Please, Draco," she pleaded.

"I'm not hungry anymore." He pushed the plate away, eyeing the eggs distastefully. What did she want of him? He had already eaten the bacon and the sausage. Not to mention the steak. The eggs didn't interest him. Even the thought of eating them turned his stomach.

"Narcissa, darling, please stop pestering the boy."

She sighed again, realizing she had lost the fight. Breakfast continued a little longer before she looked up from her plate and smiled at her son. "So Draco, have you talked to Pansy lately?"

Draco's head shot up and he glared at his mother.

Lucius's fork dropped to the table with a loud clatter and he started to choke on the piece of steak he had just put in his mouth.

"Why?" The Shiverin questioned. His eyes darkened from molten slivery blue to pools of hurricane swept sea.

Lucius waved at his wife, trying to get her to shut up, but he was still coughing so he couldn't say anything. Why hadn't he told her about what happened last night?

"I was just curious. She is going to be your future wife after all." The noble woman said nonchalantly.

Stormy eyes became dark slits of anger as hands clenched the side of the table. "And who said anything about that?" He growled out the question.

"Now darling, you've known for a long time that we wished you to marry Pansy, her family is such good friends of ours."

He sneered, showing his fangs. "Good friends of yours, not mine."

"Draco." She said sternly. "How dare you?"

"No mother, how dare you?" The boy roared. Standing, he slammed his fists on the table, breaking it in half and dumping dishes on the floor.

"Now you listen here-" His mother started to berate him but was stopped by her husband pulling her back.

"Narcissa," he warned. He had finally stopped choking.

"No, you listen here mother. I will not marry that stupid cow. Why would I want to be saddled with someone that looks like a pug? I have seen Ogres that look better than her. And they are sure as hell brighter." The room started to reverberate with a loud shrieking noise and a burst of magic shattered the stained glass windows. "The only way that I would ever agree to this joining is if I had the misfortune of her being my mate. And I'm proud to say that there is no way that she is even close. There is only one person that will ever be close to me, only one person that I will spend the rest of my life with, and when I find him and finally make him mine, anyone who tries to break us apart better hope their on good standings in the after life because they won't live long." One more burst of energy and the doors to the room where blown off their hinges as he stomped out.

Narcissa stood staring at where her son once stood. Then she turned accusing silver eyes to her husband. "You bloody bastard, you could have told me." She yelled. Then slapped him hard across the face before she too stomped out of the room.

He stared at his wife's back until she turned down one of the many hallways in the manor. A sigh escaped his mouth and he returned his gaze to the broken table. Again, he sighed. They were going to need the house elves again.

Draco slammed the door to his room. The shrieking noise still continued as he paced back and forth. How could she, how could she even think about asking him that? He grabbed a chair and threw it against the wall. There is no way he would even think of touching that bitch. Another chair was shattered. No, he only wanted one person and one person only, his mate. A vase joined the mess of broken wood on the floor. He turned and slashed at the expensive curtains with his claws. A strong flap from his wings blew pictures off the wall causing a lot of the portraits to complain. He didn't care though. He so badly wanted to kill something right now, anything. He hissed and shredded the rest of the curtains. Didn't she realize how lucky he was? Most Shiverin never had a chance to find a mate, much less another Shiverin. He roared and brought his fist down on a table, shattering it. His anger was now boiling over. Why was it so unfair? He had felt his mate, felt their presence coarse through his veins but he couldn't remember who they were. He didn't even know what they looked like. An aching feeling started in his lungs and traveled through his entire body. He needed his mate. He needed to taste them, to feel them, to claim them. The other curtains were now shredded. But no matter how he had tried since last night, he couldn't sense them anymore.

"Damn it!" he roared and another vase exploded. "Where is he?" He asked no one in particular. He slashed the couch, ruining the soft black leather. "Why can't I find him? I need him, he's mine." He felt a slight calming sensation and the shriek returned to a high pitched trill as exhaustion started to take over. "Mine." He said again as he collapsed onto his bed. He pulled an overstuffed pillow closer and squeezed it to him. "I will find you." He whispered. "I will have you. You are mine and when I do find you, such pleasure will be ours." His now mercury eyes closed and he was soon fast asleep.

* * *

There was a slight popping noise and Harry and Remus appeared in a nice neat kitchen.

"Ah, we're here." Remus said with a smile.

"Harry." Two voices cried in unison and he was tackled from behind.

He stiffened slightly, but calmed down when he realized that it was Ron and Hermione. "Hi guys."

They turned him around to get a better look at their friend.

"Oh Harry, it's so good to see you." Hermione gushed.

"It's great to see you mate." Ron patted his smaller friend on the shoulder. Ron was now about six foot while Harry hadn't gotten any taller than five foot six.

The black haired boy stiffened again as the word 'mate' escaped his friend's mouth. What was going on? It never bugged him before when Ron called him that, but now the word seemed to bother him. No, not bother him, actually if sent shivers down his spine. It just didn't sound right coming from the red heads mouth.

Hermione touched his temple. "Harry, where are your glasses? Did you break them again?" She smiled. Her friend had bad luck with his glasses.

"No, I didn't break them again." He stated.

"Then where are they?" Ron questioned.

"Well, they're up in my trunk."  
"Did you get contacts?" Hermione asked. She didn't think Harry's Aunt and Uncle would pay for contacts.

"No, it's just when I woke up this morning, I no longer needed them."

Ron's mouth fell open.

"How could that be?" Hermione asked cocking her head.

"Remus and I were thinking the exact same thing."

The werewolf stood beside the boy. "Actually Hermione, where is Dumbledore, I wanted to ask him about this and something else."  
"He's in the living room talking to Mum and Dad." She pointed to the door behind her.

"Thank you." He exited the kitchen.

Harry watched him go. "Where are we exactly? Moony wouldn't tell me where we were going."

Hermione's face lit up. "We're at my house. Dumbledore agreed to let you stay the rest of the summer as long as Mum and Dad let him put up some wards. They didn't really care; they were looking forward to meeting you and Ron. They know you two are my best friends, I talk about you enough. But they only got to see you that once at Flourish and Blott's. They're looking forward to meeting you."

Suddenly a girl around eight-years-old came running into the kitchen. She had curly hair the same color as Hermione's, but her eyes were dark blue instead of brown. "Hermione, I hear another voice--oh…" She stared at the green eyed boy, then bounced and clapped her hands. "Is this Harry, ooh he's cute." She giggled.

A crimson hue spread across Harry's cheeks.

His brown haired best friend laughed. "Yes this is Harry. Harry this is my little sister, Brunhilda."

The girl held out here hand. "Pleased to meet you, and just call me Hildey, everyone else does. I could have killed my parents for calling me that."

"Nice to meet you, Hildey." He shook her hand.

Remus stuck his head in the kitchen. "Harry, could you guys please come out here. Dumbledore would like to talk to you."

As Harry, Hermione, and Ron were exiting the kitchen. Hermione's parents entered. "Hello, you must be Harry Potter." Hermione's mum said as she smiled.

"Yes ma'am."

Hermione's father shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you, finally. We've heard so much about you. It will be nice to get to know you later." He turned to his youngest daughter. "Come on Hildey, why don't we go get some ice cream."

"But I want to stay with Hermione and her friends." The eight-year-old whined.

Her mother smiled. "Not now Hildey. You can talk to them later. But right now they need to talk to their Headmaster alone."

"No fair." Hildey whined, stomping out the door.

"Sorry about that." Mrs. Granger sighed and followed her husband and daughter out the door.

Hermione's face fell.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry inquired his friend.

"I just feel sorry for Hildey. She wants to go to Hogwarts so bad. She keeps steeling my books. But so far she hasn't shown any signs of magic. I keep hoping it will show up, I don't want her to hate me because she didn't get to go. But what is the possibility of two Muggle born witches in one family?"

Harry couldn't help but remember his Aunt Petunia's reaction to his mother receiving her letter. Could it be possible that the only reason that Aunt Petunia hated his mother's magic so much was because she didn't receive a letter as well? That just didn't seem possible.

"Ah, Harry, my dear boy." Dumbledore's soft voice greeted them as they entered the living room. He motioned for the three of them to sit on the couch across from him.

"Hello Headmaster." The Gryffindor greeted, sitting down. Hermione sat on one side of him and Ron on the other.

"So Harry, I hear that something interesting happened this morning. It would seem that you no longer need your glasses?"  
"No sir."

"Well, that's very interesting indeed." The old man said as he steepled his fingers together. The room was quiet.

Harry's emerald eyes glanced between the headmaster and the werewolf. What had the two of them talked about? But his thoughts were disrupted when he felt a surge of magical energy rage through his body and he swore he heard someone yelling. He cried out and grabbed his head as pain erupted behind his eyes.

"Harry?" Hermione yelled, grabbing her friends arm.

Her touch seemed to burn and the boy instinctively pulled away but Hermione had a good grip and had bunched her fingers up in the faded blue fabric of his shirt. Since the shirt was one of Dudley's hand-me-downs and was impossibly too big for the small boy, when Harry pulled away the neck line of the shirt was pulled down to expose his shoulder, revealing, for all them to see the spots that had appeared last night.

Hermione gasped.

"Merlin," Remus whispered across from the room.

"Shit." Ron hissed.

Dumbledore just raised a white eyebrow.

Harry didn't notice any of this. He fell off the couch to his knees and a sharp trill started to echo through the room. "No, please stop," he cried. This had to be worse than any pain he had felt during one of his Voldemort visions. He heard a voice that he though he recognized yell 'Mine.' "Yes yours." He cried, "All yours. Just please, stop." The trill softened to an almost hypnotic sound and a soft hum mixed in. The pain subsided slowly, and then stopped all together. He sat on the floor gasping for air, rubbing at his temples, trying to erase every last bit of the burning sensation. The trill quieted down, until it disappeared.

"Harry?" Ron touched his shaking friend. This time the seeker didn't pull away.

"I think we have our answer." Dumbledore's voice was quiet but steady. "Harry, do you remember anything from last night?"

The raven haired boy was helped back onto the couch by his two best friends. "Not really, sir. I think I remember hearing some sort of singing sound and maybe felt a little pain."

"Have you noticed the spots on your shoulders?" The Headmaster asked.

Green eyes opened wide. "What?" He ran to a mirror that was in the room pulling the neck line of his shirt down. "Bugger, where did those come from?"

The ancient man sighed. "It would seem that there was more to James and Lily than we thought."  
Harry turned to face the man. "What does this have to do with my parents?"

The man sighed. "Harry, I know this is asking a lot, but could you please lift up your shirt so we could see your back."

Jade eyes turned to darkened slits but he did as the headmaster said. It wasn't like Ron and Hermione hadn't seen him without a shirt. He turned and pulled the edge of the shirt from his pants and lifted it till it covered his head revealing his back to the gaze of the others.

Hermione gasped at what she saw. The light brown spots started at Harry's shoulders but then gathered until they just ran down his spine and disappeared into the waste of his pants.

"Can I lower my shirt now?"  
"Yes, we saw what we needed. It would seem, Harry, that your mother was not a muggle born like we thought, or this would not be possible."

"What's wrong Professor, have I got some sort of disease."

The headmaster laughed, his blue eyes sparkling. "No my dear boy, you do not have a disease. But I should say that you're not quite human either."

"What?" Harry's voice was incredulous.

"I have something to explain to the three of you and I need all of you to listen. There is a species known as the Shiverin."

"The Enchanters." Hermione said.

"Yes, Hermione." Dumbledore smiled. "They were known as such because of the soft trilling music they created could be so calming it could cause one to do anything for the Shiverin. But the Shiverin were also a very curious species, especially the Dominant Shiverin. They just couldn't keep their minds off the creatures they saw outside of their community and through many centuries, they traveled outside of their city walls and mated with other magical creatures. The Gorgons were created this way, and so were the Sirens. The Gorgons acquired the beauty of the species while the Sirens inherited their enchanting music. The problem came with their favorite matches, witches and wizards. Through the years and due to the fact that most left before they found a submissive Shiverin mate, the species all but died out. Even now, there are a few last pockets hidden in the wilds where they no longer come into contact with wizarding kind. But the damage has already been done and their numbers have never been able to recover. Even though Shiverin's do not interact with wizards and witches anymore, their legacy is still with us. The Shiverin blood line still runs through some of the pure blood Wizarding families, but it never shows up unless two people who carry the blood line produce children. These children, on their sixteenth birthday, will come into their inheritance. In other words, they will become a Shiverin."

By now Harry had sat back down and was staring shocked at his Headmaster.

"This, of course, is very rare, only resulting in one Shiverin birth every hundred years or so. And since there is no other Shiverin around, they are usually dominant. Of course, there is no submissive Shiverin for them to mate with, so they end up with a witch or wizard and the blood line goes dormant again. If there ever was a chance that two Shiverin were born at the same time, the older one would most likely by the dominant and the younger the submissive. Do you understand what I'm saying Harry?"

He nodded, still a bit shocked. "You're telling me that I'm one of these Shiverin. But how can that be, Mum was a muggle born."

"So we thought. But the only way that you could have been born a Shiverin is for both your parents to have carried the blood line, and the full blood Shiverin never mated with muggles, they saw them as below them, still do. I think we're going to have to do a little more research on your mother's family line."

"So, let me get this straight. I'm a Shiverin and somewhere out there is another Shiverin that could possibly be my mate. And if not I'll just find some nice witch and the blood line will go dormant again?"

The older man smiled sadly. "Well yes and no Harry. Yes, there is another Shiverin out there, and rather close by, I might add, or there is no way you could have felt them just now. Also, this is someone you've met before, or again, you wouldn't have been able to feel them."

"So it's someone at school?" Ron gasped.

"Most likely," the headmaster answered. "It's probably someone in your years since I don't know of any Shiverin in the older classes. It can be hidden for a while, but not that long. Especially if their dominant like I think."

"Hold on," Harry called, waving his hands in the air. "You just said that if two Shiverin were born at the same time that the older one would most like by dominant and the younger submissive. So, if you think that their dominant, that would make me…"

"The submissive, yes Harry."

"Wait no, I'm a guy."

"The dominant Shiverin is always a male, but the submissive can be either male or female."

Ron was confused. "So you're saying that Harry is destined to be with another bloke?"

"Yes Ron." The headmaster confirmed.

Harry groaned.

"But what if Harry's not the dominant's mate?" The red head said, trying to get his friend out of this.

"I think we got our answer earlier, Ron." Hermione explained to her stubborn friend.

The headmaster's intense blue eyes focused on the upset Shiverin. "Harry, do you remember what you said during your attack earlier?"

He nodded, not able to answer vocally because he knew exactly what he had said. But why, why did this have to happen to him?

The old man's face was grim. "Harry, why don't you go up and rest. I think this is a lot to take in for you."

"Yeah, you're right." He groaned, getting to his feet.

"Remus, would you please show Harry to his room?"

"Yes Albus." The werewolf took the boy by the arm and led him up the stairs.

The headmaster waited until the two of them were out of hearing range before he turned to Harry's friends. "Now, I expect you two to be there for Harry through this."

Hermione smiled. "You didn't even have to say anything, Professor."

"Thank you Hermione. I knew I could count on the two of you. He's going to be very emotional for a while, and it will just get worse over the next three months. So, don't take him too seriously if he gets mad at you. But be careful, if he feels threatened he just might attack and you don't want to take a bite from a submissive Shiverin. When cornered, their bodies create a poison that is very deadly. There is an antidote, which I'll make sure you both have a vile of on you at all times, and make sure you get it in you right away if you're bitten, or you'll be dead in ten minutes or less."

Ron gulped.

"So why are the next three months so important?" Hermione questioned.

"Because it's the first birthing cycle."

Now Ron blanched. "You mean that Harry--"

"Harry being the submissive Shiverin can carry children. It doesn't matter that he's a male. But the only way he can become pregnant is if he mates with a dominant Shiverin. In these three months his body is emitting hormones that are readying his body for the possible pregnancy. During these three months the Dominant will crave their mate even more than normal and will try to hunt them down no matter what. So we need to find them before that happens."

"You mean you don't know?"

"No Ron, I do not. Except for the few Shiverin that have been born into the wizarding community, no Shiverin has mated with a witch or wizard in over a thousand years. Even before Hogwarts was started, most birth records from that time have been lost, so we have no way of telling which families carry the Shiverin blood, or I would have known at least about James. That's another thing I need you two to be on the look out for. Even though Harry might fight this, he will be drawn to the other Shiverin. I need for you to watch for any signs that he's especially attracted to any certain person."

"Yes sir. But don't you think you should tell Harry about this?" Hermione inquired.

He smiled. "I won't have to, because I know you two will do it for me."

"What about the rest of the Gryffindors?" Ron spoke up. "I think it's going to become quite obvious if Harry starts to make that trilling noise again."

"Harry will no longer be sharing a dorm room with you. Due to his special circumstances, he'll have to have his own dorm. It is the song of the submissive Shiverin that gave the species, the Enchanters, their name. They can use it to calm down their mates, and excite them during-- well I don't think I should talk about that. But the song also has a very noticeable effect on humans and a long time ago diplomatic wizards and witches would sometimes bring a submissive Shiverin along with them to important meetings. They would use potions to force the poor creature to sing the other side into submission. That is why you can't tell anyone about Harry. It has been a long time since a submissive has been born into our world and I wouldn't want anyone to try to use him to their own gains. I wouldn't put it past Fudge, or even Voldemort to try."

Remus helped the exhausted boy into bed. He smiled sadly when he noticed Harry was already asleep before his raven head hit the pillow. He sighed and left the room.

Not long after, Harry started to squirm and groan in his sleep. Then the soft trilling noise started again. A soft moan escaped his throat and a soft hum mixed itself in with the trill.

_

* * *

_

_"Mine." A voice whispered out of the shadows. _

_Harry just sat there look for the source of the voice. "Where are you?"_

_A pair of strong arms wrapped around his shoulder pulling him up until he was flush against a solid body. _

"_Right behind you," the other person growled, bringing his lips to the nape of his mate's neck. Then a soft tongue darted out tracing light circles on the sensitive flesh. _

"_Gods you taste good. And if this is just a dream I can't wait to see what you taste like for real." The other Shiverin hissed._

_Harry moaned. He had never felt anything like this in his life. He never wanted it to end. But soon, both that wonderful tongue and those lips were pulled away. He cried out with the loss and the soft trill raised an octave._

_"Don't worry. I'm not leaving you yet," the other Shiverin consoled. He turned the other boy in his arms around so he could look him straight in the face. Silver eyes went wide. _

"_Merlin," he hissed._

_"Malfoy,"Harry gasped. A part of him told him to pull away from the other. This was Malfoy, his enemy for six years. _

_To say Draco was surprised was an understatement. He knew his mate was a male, but he had not expected Harry Potter. He found it surprising that he didn't find it repulsive one bit. This was his mate, it didn't matter who it was, he was his. He felt the smaller boy tense up as if to pull away and he quickly wrapped his arms around the small waist, pulling Harry flush against his body. "Where do you think you're going?" He bit at his mate's neck._

_"But Malfoy, it's..."_

_"For one thing, it's Draco from now on. And I don't care if we were enemies you're mine now and I refuse to let you run away." He bit again a little harder. That was sure to leave a mark. _

"_All mine," Draco moaned. He slipped his hands under Harry's already untucked shirt, running warm fingers up and down his side._

_Harry mewled and threw his head back. Wonderful sensations were running through his body from those talented fingers. _

_"Mine," Draco growled again. He removed one hand from under his mate's shirt and grabbed the back of the smaller boys head. Pulling it back he brought his lips crashing down on his mate's already separated ones. His tongue slipped into the Gryffindor's mouth and he was in heaven. His mate's song softened, becoming both hypnotic and sensual at the same time and the dominant Shiverin could feel the effects on his body right away. He wasn't sure how long he was going to last at this rate. _

_Harry moaned against his lips and squirmed, bringing his body closer to Draco's. No matter how much he wanted to fight this, he thirsted for it at the same time, and he was loosing that will to fight very quickly. _

_Soon, they had to pull away for lack of air. This was a dream right, so why did air matter? _

_Draco's warm lips trailed down his Harry's jaw line to that tempting neck. He pulled away only long enough to remove that offending shirt. A satisfied smile spread across his face as he felt his mates shaking fingers working at the buttons of his. He returned his lips to that delightful neck. Nipping and sucking, he quickly left a small trail of love bites, all of which led to one large one that he made sure would stay for a while, marking his ownership. He wondered if it would be there when Harry woke up. He heard his mate gasp and then soft exploratory fingers started to wander over his now bare chest. "Gods that feels good," he said hoarsely. He slipped his arms around Harry's body and ran his nails from the nice strong shoulders down his mate's spine tracing the light spots. This was obviously a sensitive area because Harry suddenly arched his back bringing their bare chests together. Both of them let out a loud moan. _

_"Mine my raven haired beauty." Draco knew that the scales on his arms had appeared and he was pretty sure that his pupils were now little slits again. He stared down into Harry's half lidded ones and saw that his mate's pupils had also become like a cat's. He brought his hand up and brushed the palm against Harry's cheek. His mate mewled and closed his eyes leaning his cheek into the hand. Then he turned and he licked at Draco's palm. _

_Turning away from the hand he lifted his face up to look at his dominant. "Please Draco," he pleaded. His tongue darted out to wet his kiss swollen lips. He arched his back pushing, himself against the taller boy's body. His small hands found their way down the lithe strong body to the button of Draco's pants where they were fidgeting nervously._

_The Dominant Shiverin growled. His mate's intentions were quite clear, and who was he to deny his dear sweet Harry anything? With a guttural moan, he captured his mate's sweet mouth with his own and quickly removed every last bit of clothing that either of them were wearing. Desperate hands roamed each others bodies. As he tasted every last bit of his submissive's skin, Harry's song became higher and higher until ecstasy took over them both. _

* * *

In two different rooms two boys shot up in bed, sweat covering their bodies and the after affects of love making still lingering behind.

Harry groaned and flopped back down, feeling his neck for any tender areas. Sure enough, there was. It would seem that this dream was almost as real as it seemed. He lifted up his blanket and sighed, at least his clothes were still on. He let himself fall limply back, what was he going to do now? There was no way he could deny this. How would he react when he came face to face with Draco at school? Again, he groaned. This was not good. Hermione and Ron were going to kill him. But even so, he couldn't help a soft smile.

Draco wore a self satisfied smile. He now knew who his mate was and it was wonderful. He could still feel his mate's essence running through his body, and even though it had been a dream, Harry's taste was still on his lips. He couldn't wait to get to school and meet his Harry face to face. That is, if he could wait that long. If not, he might just have to hunt down that beautiful Gryffindor and claim him rightfully before then. But for now, he would have to settle for the dreams. He also had to make sure that his father didn't find out. He knew his father cared for him, but he wasn't sure how far his devotion to his family went over his devotion to his lord. No, he couldn't let the Dark Lord know about his mate. He had read the books; he knew how they had used submissive Shiverin in the past, and there was no way in hell he was going to let that happen to his Harry. His father knew there was a submissive Shiverin out there, but he wasn't going to get a name. Not until Draco had his mate personally where he could protect him.

The blonde sighed.

"My sweet, little angel. Don't worry, I'll protect you. You're mine, after all, can't have someone taking you from me."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all of the reviews I'm so glad that people are still wanting to read this story and am still very surprised at the amount of readers that I have. What started out as a way to try to get over writers block on another story has turned into far more than I would have ever thought?

For some odd reason the link for the full version of the story didn't make it into the last chapter. So for nothing has really changed so it's not a problem but later their will be some chapters that will be edited and the full version will be available on under the same pen name (Angel Lain.) I will put a warning at the beginning of the edited chapters. If this does not show up again look at my profile page I'll be putting a link up there soon. I am sorry that has to be done but I can't take the chance of getting kicked off again. Thanks

And a big thanks to Ambereyes2873 for beta reading this for me she is just wonderful. And to really thank her I think that we should all sing the Hogwarts song. Or on second thought it would probably be even more of a thank you if we didn't.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and his friends or enemies. So what ever they do in this story is completely not my fault. They have decided to go dancing through my head and causing complete havoc or so my fiancé says. (Of course he thinks I'm obsessed with Harry Potter I'm really not that bad at least I don't think so.)

* * *

Harry Potter and the Shiverin Descendent Chapter 2

Harry was looking through his _Monster book of Monsters _bookwhen Hermione and Ron entered the room.

"Harry, you're supposed to be sleeping," Hermione chided, crossing her arms in front of her.

He smiled. "Oh, believe me, I slept."

Ron cocked his head. "Harry, are you blushing?"  
"Huh, no, no. I'm not blushing. I'm still a little worked up about earlier. It's not every day that you learn your not human."

"Yeah, I guess that would be a lot to take in."

Hermione sat next to him. "What are you looking for?"

"I was trying to see if I could find anything on Shiverin,but there doesn't seem to be anything." He sighed.

She took the book and opened to the index. Running her finger down the page she found what she was looking for. She flipped back about a hundred pages and handed it back to Harry. "You won't find much. The only place they would be mentioned is under Enchanters. I'll try to talk my parents in to taking us to Diagon Alley soon, maybe we can find something on them at Flourish and Blott's. If not, you'll have to wait until we get to Hogwarts. I know there are at least two books on them in the library."

"Why am I not surprised?" Ron groaned.

She glared at him. "Just because some of us think the library is infested with flesh eating imps,there are those that realize the wealth of knowledge it holds for the taking."

Harry snickered.

Ron crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I do not believe that library is full of flesh eating imps." He said haughtily. "I put those in the Slytherin Quidditch locker room."

This time the ebony haired boy fell onto his bed shaking with laughter. He was laughing so hard his face turned red.

Hermione sighed and threw her hands up in the air. "I don't understand you sometimes, Ron."

"In the Slytherin Locker room, that's a good one Ron. I don't think Dr…err Malfoy would like that one." His laughter stopped completely when he noticed the slight slip.

Both his friends arched an eyebrow. Had he almost called Malfoy, Draco? No way, they decided at the same time shaking their heads.

He sighed, relieved. He wasn't ready yet to tell them about Draco. He wasn't sure if he would ever be ready. He could hardly believe it himself.

Ron shot to his feet. "Oi, Harry, we almost forgot to give you your presents."

Hermione smiled. "That's right." She jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

"Really, it's alright." Harry called out trying to get her attention.

She stuck her honey head around the door jam. "Don't be silly Harry, it's your birthday. There is no way that we're just going to forget your presents." And again she was gone.

"She's right you know. How can we forget our best friends birthday?" Ron opened his trunk and started rooting around through his school stuff. "Now where did it go? I know I put it in here somewhere."

Harry watched, shocked as the red head dug himself deeper into the wooden box.

"Ruddy thing." He heard him grumble.

Hermione came racing back in and stopped dead in her tacks. The only thing that could be seen of Ron now was his legs and a faded jean clad ass sticking straight in the air. She blushed bright crimson. "Ronald Weasley! What in the bloody hell are you doing?" She yelled as she closed her eyes trying to clear the vision from her mind.

Harry pursed his lips trying not to smile. She was trying to hide it, but he could tell she hadn't hated the view. Those two were so transparent. If they weren't a couple by the end of this year he would present himself to Draco Malfoy on a silver platter. He gulped, now it was his turn for the cherry effect. Merlin, how could he think that? Of course the white blond Shiverin wouldn't want silver. Harry figured the floor would do just fine for him. The tint of red on his cheeks brightened and headed down his neck and up to his hair line. No, no mustn't think of that. No, of course the dominant Shiverin would want his mate to be comfortable. The bed would be much more suitable. 'Arrghh!' He yelled at himself, grabbing at his hair. But it was too late. He could feel his body react to the visions that were running through his mind. His breath became ragged as his emerald eyes slipped shut. He shivered at the memory of those hands on his body, that wonderful mouth on his neck. He imagined his dominant leaning over him, white school shirt opened revealing a strong toned chest, and silvery locks hanging ungelled in his face. A light moan escaped his lips. He saw Draco's lips move, those beautiful, yet wicked lips, what were they saying? Was the blond mumbling his name? 'Harry, Harry…

"HARRY!" Ron yelled.

Green eyes shot open to meet ocean blue. "AAAAHHHH." The Shiverin screamed, scrambling away from his friend so fast that he landed on the floor with a loud thump.

"Ouch." Ron cringed. "Are you okay Harry, you just spaced out on us. You looked like you might be in pain. And why the bugger are you singing again?" The soft trill mixed with a hum could be heard as the boy stopped his tirade.

"Oh, uhm, it's nothing." He said through gritted teeth. 'Think of anything Harry, anything. Uhm, Snape, yeah Snape in mini skirt with fish net stockings.' Nope the trill was still there. Not to mention the warm feeling raging through his body, all collecting at one certain point. He got to his knees leaning on the bed effectively hiding the lower part of his body. 'Got to calm down, damn it. Uh, add four inch high heals to that picture. And…and, oh yeah, a halter top, and he forgot to shave his chest.' He gagged; he really didn't want to know if Snape shaved his chest. Now Draco had a nice smooth chest, perfect for running hands along. 'Arrghh, this is not helping!' He screamed mentally. "I'm sorry guys, I, uh, need to go to the bathroom." He jumped to his feet and ran down the hall.

"Wait Harry, the bathrooms to the right." Hermione shouted.

"Thank you." He said as he ran past the door.

"What do you make of that?"

"I don't know." Hermione said with a shrug.

Harry raced into the small tiled room closing the door quickly behind him. Throwing his back against it, he gasped for air. This was not good, not good at all. He looked at his hands to see sharp, dangerous looking claws on each of his fingers. He groaned and slumped to the floor. What was he going to do? He couldn't let things like this happen around Ron and Hermione, Draco was supposed to be their worst enemy and here he was sleeping with the git. Sure, it was just a dream--he felt the sensitive spot on his neck--but a damn real dream. How could this happen, he wasn't even gay. At least, he didn't think so. He had been so interested in Cho he had never really thought about it before. Sure, Cho was a girl, so didn't that make him straight? Then why did even the thought of the Ravenclaw seeker turn his stomach? The kiss from last year played over in his mind,and he felt his stomach retch and he found himself hanging over the toilet. He was glad, for once, that he hadn't eaten anything this morning. Okay, so Cho was not a good line of thought. Well, were there any other girls he liked? He went with Parvati to the Yule Ball, but that was only because he couldn't find anyone else. There was Fleur, but she was part Veela. Well, Ginny was cute, like a little sister. He thought Hermione had become quite beautiful, like you think that your sister is beautiful. He grunted and leaned his head against the cool ceramic of the sink. No matter what, he just couldn't find himself attracted to any girls. Then again, he didn't find himself attracted to any guys either, just Draco. But was it really attraction or just the Shiverin? He couldn't argue the fact that he liked the way the Slytherin made him feel, but he was a submissive and Draco a dominant. Didn't that mean something? Surely he would react to any dominant Shiverin the same way. But that's just it, he didn't want any other dominant. Only his dominant would do.

He moaned as heat raced through his body. He was boiling, and a light sheen of sweat coated his body. The Shiverin song got higher. He slid down onto his back, hands clutching at the soft tan bath rug. He was burning. It felt like fire was coming from every pore. He wiggled, arching off the floor, snarling. What was happening? He did not like this feeling. This was not the nice, warm, pleasant feeling from earlier that promised sweet, erotic moments. This fire threatened to burn him from the inside. He was scared he didn't know what to do. "Draco!" He cried. He squeezed his eyes shut, tears streaming down his cheeks.

* * *

In his room Draco had felt a rush of pleasure through his body. He wriggled and squirmed against the sheets of his large bed. Didn't his mate know what he was doing having feelings like this? Harry was making it very hard on him. Right now he wanted to hunt the submissive down, and when he found him, lock them in first available room for the next month. He wanted that soft pliant skin beneath his hands again. He hungered to taste that sweet body. Again, he moaned. His line of thought wasn't helping any. He sighed and let his silver eyes fall shut. He hadn't realized that the scales had appeared on his lower arms again.

* * *

Harry's head thrashed from side to side. By now his hair was plastered to his face. His entire body hurt. The heat had started to gather in his stomach and it felt like his insides were going to explode. His Shiverin song was erratic, going up and down, up and down. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. He was scared, he had no idea what was going on. He needed his mate. "Draco." He sobbed curling into a little ball trying to stop the pain._

* * *

"Harry." Draco gasped. He had heard his mate's call for him. He found himself sinking into darkness as he searched for that familiar presence. "Harry," he called again. A soft whimper was his only answer. Then he heard it, the trilling song starting out low then raising higher. It reached a high shriek and then dropped to the basement again, just to repeat its hurried canto. He raced forward. He had to find his mate. He could feel the smaller boy's pain. "Harry."_

_"Draco," he heard his submissive whisper softly._

_Then he saw the small, curled form of his precious. "Harry." He dropped to the ground and gathered the shaking body to him. He ran a hand up and down Harry's side trying to calm the boy. Desperate arms wrapped around the dominant Shiverin's waist. _

"_Oh Gods Draco, it hurts, make it stop." His tears ran down the blondes bare chest. Warm lips pressed against a tear drenched cheek. "Where does it hurt?"_

_"Here." The Gryffindor's shaky hand guided the others to his stomach._

_Draco could feel his mate's ab muscles flexing and unflexing. Unconsciously, he began to rub light circles over the agitated muscles. His mate sighed, but the muscles kept working. _

_"What's going on?"_

_The blond thought back to all the books he had read on the Shiverin. There was only one thing with the symptoms that his mate was going through. He started to laugh. _

"_Oh, my sweet Harry," he kissed his mate's cheek again. "It's nothing to worry about." He let his hand slide under the loose shirt and then continued the light circles. _

"_All submissive Shiverin go through one birthing cycle every year starting on their birthday. The first one normally occurs on their sixteenth. This is just your body getting itself ready for the possibility of carrying children." _

_Harry pulled back. "What?"_

_"You mean no one told you?" A finely manicured eyebrow arched upward. "My poor, naïve mate." The youngest Malfoy giggled, kissing Harry's lips lightly. "Submissive Shiverin, be them male or female, are able to become pregnant. The females are capable of having children with a male of any species, but the males can only get pregnant if they mate with a Dominant Shiverin," he said, wiggling his eye brows suggestively._

_Bright green eyes widened. "You mean, you and I, but I couldn't, last night was only a dream. I couldn't be pregnant."_

_Draco laughed even harder. "Your body is only getting ready to have a child. It needs to build a place for the baby to grow. You're not pregnant yet. Of course, I plan on fixing that really soon." He smiled and nibbled lightly on Harry's ear. _

_The younger boy opened his mouth to argue but only moaned when that skillful mouth made its way down to his neck. By now, the pain had started to subside and a new wave of pleasure rushed through him. How did the blond do this to him?_

_"Like that?" Lips latched on and sucked. Harry mewled and his song changed to the nice, soft trill with the hum mixed in. _

_"It would seem so." _

_His hands slid over his mate's flat stomach and up his sides, then they found their way to the strong muscles of Harry's back and the light trail of spots he knew were there. With a mischievous smile Draco paused slightly, hearing his mate whimper, he ran his nails up the trail of spots, knowing full well that it was an erogenous zone for the slender Gryffindor._

_"Holy shit!" Harry yelled. He arched his back violently, intense waves of warmth running through him. And it would seem by his mate's reaction that it had gotten more sensitive since the last time._

_"Gods," Harry gasped and shuddered. He held on to his dominant for dear life. The song changed again. The hum was still there, but now it was punctuated every now and then by a pinging sound. The effect on the dominant was instantaneous. He roared and jumped up, pulling his mate under him. He leaned over the smaller boy, resting his hands on either side of that black haired head. _

"_I was already turned on. You just had to stock the kettle even more, didn't you?" He growled and captured the full soft lips of his one and only, kissing him passionately. He ground his hips into his mate's so he could see how stocked the kettle really was._

_Harry was surprised that he could cause that reaction from someone. Subconsciously, he arched up into the blond above him, his need becoming more and more obvious. He moaned into the mouth of the other Shiverin and wrapped his arms around the strong back, rubbing lightly._

_"You have far too many clothes," Draco growled, and almost tore off the large shirt. "Much better." His lips left that delightful mouth and traveled down the soft, slender neck to the toned chest. _

"_So sweet, so lovely." _

_He ran his tongue down the middle of his mate's chest, causing the boy to squirm._

_"Harry." Someone called through the dark._

_"Huh?" The young Shiverin's eyes shot open. He didn't even remember closing them._

_"Harry."_

_Draco growled and grabbed hold of his mate. He wasn't about to let the smaller boy go without a fight._

_"Harry." _

_"Who's calling me?" The ping disappeared from the submissive's song._

_"Don't listen to them, it's nothing important." Draco kissed the firm chest again, trying to pull his mate's attention away from the intruding voice._

_"Harry, are you okay?" _

_By now it was quite obvious the voice was male._

_"What? Ron?" _

_"Don't listen to him Harry, please, just stay here." But it didn't sound like a plea, more like an order. The dominant Shiverin had no intentions on letting his Submissive leave. He pulled that soft body against his and attacked the exposed neck. Harry gasped as sharp fangs punctured his skin, then he moaned when the blond lapped up the blood that oozed from the small sores. That, combined with the delicious things those strong hands were doing to his body, were causing him to loose his senses again._

_"Harry, mate, are you okay?"_

_This time it was the blond who broke the contact. He was furious, how dare that damn, fucking Weasel use that word when talking about his Harry. "That bastard, how dare he. Your mine you hear me, mine." He grabbed Harry, pulling him up so that the submissive's back was flush up against his chest. "I will not loose you to the Weasel," he growled and bit down on his mate's neck. "Mine," he mumbled through the flesh that filled his mouth. He reached around and undid the boy's loose jeans, letting them fall around his ankles so that other boy was only clad in his boxer shorts. He rubbed himself against his mate and bit down even harder this time, running his tongue across the aggravated flesh and causing a tingling sensation._

_"Aahh, Draco, I'm not going to run off…damn…with Ron. He doesn't mean anything by it, aahh, it's just a term of endearment. Oh my…he's used it…shit…since we met…sweet Merlin."_

_By now Draco had removed his pants. "I don't care. You belong to me, you're my mate. I won't have anyone else calling you that."_

_"Harry." Ron called again._

_"You're not going." The tall blonde wrapped his arms around his mate's shoulders._

_"I have to go, they'll get worried." He tried to wiggle away from the blond._

_"No," was the growled answer. _

_"Sorry Draco, I have to go," and with that the green eyed Shiverin disappeared from the other's arms._

_"Damn you, Weasley!" Draco bellowed, and he too disappeared._

* * *

Harry awoke to someone shaking him.

"Harry, oi, thank Merlin you're awake. You had us scared half to death there. Hermione should be right back. She said something about getting some smelly socks…now why would we need that?"

"I'm fine, Ron." Harry groaned as he sat up.

"Then why were you passed out on the floor, and what in the hell is that?" The gangly boy almost shrieked pointing at his friend's neck.

"Huh, what?"

"That. It almost looks as if something bit you."

"Shit." He jumped up, ignoring the swimming sensation in his head. Looking in the mirror, he arched his neck to the side and sure enough there was the bite. Crap, it seemed as if the dreams were getting more real as they continued. His stomach churned and he felt sick. Because he knew that if that bite was there, then there was an even worse one on the back of his neck. Turning slightly he could just see the beginnings of a nice large love bite. There for everyone to see that he had been claimed and was off limits. "Oh Gods." His head fell forward, resting against the glass of the mirror.

"Harry, what's going on? Who did this to you?"

"I don't know." He didn't even look at his friend as the lie slipped easily from his lips. "It was a dream, I couldn't see them." He had thought of telling his friend that he had fell, but there was no mistaking the teeth marks.

"Was it You-Know-Who? Did he attack you?"

Still leaning against the mirror Harry shook his head. "No, it wasn't You-Know-Who. And, uh, yes, they attacked me." Well, that wasn't a complete lie, Draco had attacked him in a way, but he wasn't ready to tell Ron who had marked him. He kept thinking that maybe if he didn't say anything, it might all go away. 'Yeah right Harry, Draco made it quite clear he had no intentions of letting you go, and if he can't be with you he'll let his mark do the warning, but did he have to be so brutal?'

Hermione returned with the smelling salts. "Harry, your up, thank goodness…holy cricket, what happened to your neck?"

"It would seem that someone attacked him in his dream." Ron explained.

"Attacked, that looks more like one hell of a hickey." The witch reached out and touched the mark on the back of his neck lightly.

Harry hissed, and pulled away. That hurt worse than it should. What had Draco done?

"Hmm, there's something different about this one though. Well, come on Harry, let's go." She pulled on his arm.

He finally pulled himself away from the glass. "Where are we going?"

"To my room, of course. The only thing I have in here is some muggle concealer. I can't take the chance of Hildey finding something she shouldn't. I have some concealing ointment in my trunk. It's the only thing that will cover those up." She led him down the hall. "The last thing we need is for my parents to start asking questions, and there is no real way to explain those away. I don't think they'll believe that we accidentally hit you a little too hard while rough housing."

He just nodded and let him be pulled to her room.

Ron walked beside him then leaned over and asked. "What is a hickey?"

* * *

"That stupid, fucking Weasley." Draco shrieked as he destroyed his room again. Pieces of wood littered the expensive rug. The curtains that had just been fixed had been shredded to ribbons by his sharp claws. "Why, why did he leave? How could he choose those two over me? He's mine. I'm his mate." Magic coursed through him and the ink bottle on his desk exploded. He growled and whirled around this time totally demolishing the sofa. "Not only did he leave me, but I have the worst fucking hard on in the entire world." He growled throwing a framed picture against the wall ignoring the string of curse words that came form its occupant. "God's I could…I could…I could…Arrrggghhh!" He roared and demolished the table. "I need to get out of here." He threw on a black silk shirt and headed down the stairs to the great entry hall. "Mum, Dad, I'm going for a walk."

Narcissa entered the hall. "But Draco, darling, dinner is going to start soon."

He whirled around, his hair flying wildly in his face. "I don't give a flying fuck, Mother." And with no further words, he stomped out of the Manor leaving his mother speechless.

Lucius sighed. "I'll have the house elves make him something later. I think I'll have to send a few up to his room again." He returned to his study.

The Shiverin stomped down the gravel path way of the garden. His song was as so high pitched that it scared the birds away and he swore he heard one of his mothers gazing balls shatter. He didn't care. He lashed out totally annihilating a rose bush. He knew that the golden trio was close, but he hadn't realized just how close. If his mate was able to deny the call for completion then those two must mean an awful lot to him. He growled and another bush became nothing but mulch. Jealousy filled him. How could this be? The mate of a Shiverin should be the most important thing in their lives. Of course, all the books had said that the Dominant was more controlled by their lust and need for sex than the submissive. That would change as Harry progressed through his birthing cycle, but for now his submissive was able to deny it. He roared and rounded ready to destroy another rose bush but he stopped dead in his tracks. This was one of his mother's special magical roses. It was called Petit Vert. It had small emerald green roses. The same color as his Harry's eyes. He howled and raced to the gazebo. He fell down onto one of the large cushioned benches. Visions of green eyes, black silky hair and not to mention an unbelievable if not slightly too skinny body ran through his head. He let his mind wander as his hand slipped into his pants to take care of his little problem.

He would have to find his mate and claim him, but for now the mark he left on his neck should ward off any possible interlopers, especially that Weasel.

* * *

"There," Hermione said as she finished applying a second layer of the ointment to the back of Harry's neck.

He still cringed at the touch but he made himself sit still.

She closed the jar and returned it to her trunk. "Harry, are you sure you don't remember who was in your dream?"  
"Yes Hermione." He hated lying to them but he couldn't deal with the reaction they would have when they found out that Draco was the Dominant Shiverin and his mate. Ron would probably try to kill the silvery blond slytherin.

"Okay." She didn't believe him, but she wasn't about to push it. "Well, I think we should get to Diagon Alley as soon as possible."

Ron groaned. "Fine, but can we give him his presents now?"

"Yes Ron." She sighed. "Here Harry." She handed him a small wrapped package.

"Thank you." He pulled the blue wrapping off to reveal a small velvet covered box. Opening it, a gasp escaped his throat. There, nestled in the box, was a silver band with a Sapphire, Aquamarine, and Ruby set in it. "Hermione," he gasped.

"You like it?"

"It's wonderful."

She smiled. "They're friendship rings. Ron has one, and so do I." She held up her hand and for the first time he noticed a matching ring on her right ring finger. "It has all our initials inscribed inside it and each one of our birthstones."

He pulled it out and held it up so he could see inside the band. Engraved expertly into the silver were _HP, RW, and HGFF_.

"Hermione, it's brilliant." He slipped it on his finger.

Ron handed him his gift. It wasn't wrapped as neatly as Hermione's, but that was Ron for you.

He pulled off the red paper to reveal a leather bound book. He looked at his friend, cocking his head to the side. Ron had gotten him a book, and it didn't have anything to do with Quidditch.

"It's a journal. I know you probably want nothing to do with magical journals after what happened second year, but I figured with all that's happened over the last couple of years you could use one. I know there are things that you keep bottled up inside Harry and don't try to argue your way out of this one. Hermione and I can tell. I thought that it might help for you to have somewhere to rant."

"Thank you Ron." He hugged both his friends.

* * *

Hermione talked to her parents about going to Diagon Alley when they returned later that afternoon. They agreed to head there next week when they had some time off from work. She also sent a letter to Dumbledore about Harry's dreams and requesting a dreamless sleep potion. She knew Harry wouldn't like it, but she didn't think it was safe to allow him to have any more of these dreams. It was a quite obvious that he wasn't telling them the entire truth and she believed that this had something to do with the Dominant Shiverin. Dumbledore replied quickly and said that he would send Remus with the potion that evening.

That night the three of them had a little get together in the room that Harry and Ron would be sharing for about a month until the red head went back to the Burrow.

"Now what are we playing again?" Ron questioned, looking down at the board game in front of them on the floor.

"It's called _Chutes and Ladders_. I know it's a kid's game, but I didn't think you'd understand _Monopoly_."

"So, you turn this little thing and move your piece the amount of spots it says?" He fiddled with the spinner.

"Yep, that's how it works. I think since it's Harry's birthday, he should go first."

The green eyed one smiled. He found it kind of nice to be sitting here with his two best friends, a bowl of popcorn and some drinks on a tray next to him. He spun the spinner and then took his piece and moved it three spaces in.

"Hey, wait a minute you have to move your own piece?" Ron inquired, surprised.

She sighed. "Yes Ron, this isn't a magic game, just plain old muggle."

"Oh, dad would love this." He laughed.

They played for a little longer before Ron finally got the hang of it and he was actually winning.

"I'm surprised, this is actually fun." He smiled as he watched Harry move up the ladder where the little girl sweeps and then gets to go see, what did Hermione call it again, oh yeah, a movie.

A little bit later the game was over with Hermione winning. Only because, at the last minute, Ron had landed on square ninety eight where the little boy pulls on the cat's tail and then at the end of the chute is all scratched up. "That darn cat must be related to Crookshanks," he grumbled, eyeing the ginger cat that slept in Harry's lap.

Hermione just let out a deep breath and looked at her watch. "I think it's time to go to bed." She got up and removed something from her pocket. "Here you go, Harry." She held out the phial that held the dreamless sleep potion.

He groaned but took it anyway.

"Now Harry, you know it's for your own good." She chided.

"Yes mother." He mocked sticking his tongue out, but he knew she was right. It had only been one day and those dreams with Draco had already become very real. He wasn't sure what would happen the next time he dreamt about the Dominant Shiverin. He shivered when the thought about how pissed off the other Shiverin would be when he didn't join him in their little dream realm tonight.

* * *

Over the next week Draco became more and more pissed off. His father had stopped trying to talk to him and Narcissa avoided him as much as possible after the first few times her son exploded at her pointless questions.

One morning he sat in front of his mirror glaring at his reflection when someone knocked on his door. "Draco may I come in?" He heard his father ask tentatively.

"Do whatever the fuck you want father." Draco didn't care if his father punished him. He didn't feel like being nice. It had been almost a whole week and entire week since he had seen his mate. He wasn't sure how the submissive Shiverin was avoiding him but he was very pissed off. Not to mention sexually frustrated.

The door opened and Lucius stepped into the room. "Now Draco, I don't know what's been going on with you lately but I think it's time you get out for a little bit."

The boy just grumbled, not even turning to meet his fathers gaze.

"I'm going to Diagon Alley today and I would appreciate it if you came with me." Lucius readied himself for an argument.

"Sure."

"Huh?"

"I said sure, why not." Draco waved his hand in the air. "It's not like I'm doing anything important anyways."

"Well, good, I'll be leaving in an hour. Be ready." And Lucius left.

"Be ready." Draco sneered.

* * *

Harry grabbed his money bag from his trunk as he tucked in his dark blue shirt and raced down the stairs to join everyone else.

"Yippee." Hildey cheered as she jumped around the kitchen. "I get to go, I get to go." The young girl had never been to Diagon Alley before and she was excited beyond belief.

"Yes Hildey." Mrs. Granger smiled, grabbing the bouncing girl trying to calm her down.

Harry smiled at the young girl. He had become quite fond of her over the last week.

"Okay, everyone in the car." Mr. Granger ushered everyone out the door.

As they exited, Harry sensed something and looked off to the side to see someone watching them. He was a stout man with receding brown hair and a large nose. He smiled and waved at Harry. "Uhm, Hermione, who is that?"

She glanced over her shoulder at the man. "Oh, don't worry Harry. That's Drieval Squashmire. He's a member of the Order."

He shook his head. "I should have known." Of course Dumbledore would have a member of the Order of the Phoenix watching the house. He followed his friends into the brown car. It wasn't long before they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron.

Mr. Granger stopped the Car in front of the Wizarding pub. "I almost missed it again. I don't know if I'll ever get used to this. Okay everyone out and I'll go find a place to park." All the kids and Mrs. Granger filed out of the car and entered the inn.

"Oh, cool," Hildey said. She looked around quickly trying to take in everything in at once. She saw a witch caring something that looked like a large fluff ball, but it twittered at them as she walked by.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, and Mr. Weasley, it's so nice to see you again." Tom the keeper of the Leaky Cauldron greeted them.

"Hello Tom." Hermione spoke. "This is my mother and my sister, Hildey."

"Pleased to meet you." He shook their hands. "Can I get you anything? Tea, Pumpkin juice, pea soup, perhaps? My cook assures me that the pea soup is exceptionally tasty today."

Harry shook his head. "No thanks, we're just heading to Diagon Alley."

"Very well," Tom smiled.

Mr. Granger entered, gasping for air. "I did it again. I walked right past this place by an entire block."

Mrs. Granger kissed her husband lightly. "Come on, let's go." She steered the children through the inn and out the back door.

Hermione took out her wand and tapped the bricks on the wall. They shuffled aside, creating the opening into Diagon Alley. "So, where to first, Flourish and Blott's?"

"Sure." Ron and Harry agreed, knowing they wouldn't change their book worm friend's mind.

"Oh wow." Hildey gasped. They passed by the apothecary and she cringed at the bin of eyeballs that started back at her. She wanted to pet all the owls at Eeylops Owl Emporium, that is, until she saw the brooms in a large picture window of Quality Quidditch Supplies. "Cool." She eyed the Clean Sweeps and then the Firebolt. "Hermione, why don't you own a broom?"

"Because I don't like to fly, I leave that to Ron and Harry." The girl explained to her younger sibling.

"Oh."

They passed the stationary shop and made their way into Flourish and Blott's. Suddenly a strong wave of heat hit Harry and he paused at the door. Looking back out at the street, he let his eyes wonder, searching for something.

Ron grabbed his arm. "Harry, are you alright?"

"Yeah, sure." He blinked bewildered green eyes, then smiled and followed his friend into the shop.

* * *

Draco sat at a table at Florean Fotescue's Ice cream Parlor poking at a hot fudge sundae. He really wasn't hungry but he hadn't wanted to follow his father to Knockturn Alley this time, so Lucius had offered to by his son some ice cream and told him to stay out of trouble.

He dropped his spoon as a strong wave of heat hit him and he was surrounded by a familiar essence. He jumped to his feet and looked around frantically but he couldn't find the source. There was no way he imagined it though, his mate was around here somewhere. Forgetting the ice cream, he headed off to find Harry.

* * *

"Can I help you?" The girl behind the counter asked the three friends.

"Yes." Hermione said with a smile. "We're looking for some books on the Shiverin species, better known as the Enchanters."

"Yes, follow me." She led them to the Magical creatures section first. "Yes, here it is. Secret Beasts of the Past by Brin Mebuck. And this one might interest you too, The Fated Ones by H.D. Shipper." She handed the two large books to Hermione. "Now, this way." She led them to History of Magic section. "I think it's, ah yes, The Lost Cultures by Emmett Louiston." She also handed the large, leather bound book to the Gryffindor.

"Thank you."

"Is there anything else?"

"No, that will be all." Harry answered with a smile.

She smiled and returned to the counter.

Hermione hauled the heavy books to one of the tables and hefted them onto it. "Well, I guess we should look through these. Mum and Dad took Hildey to look at the Magical Menagerie. They'll be back in about half an hour." She opened Beasts of the Past and began looking.

Ron took The Lost Cultures and Harry opened The Fated Ones.

* * *

A growl escaped Draco's lips. He was getting very frustrated. He could still feel his mate's essence, so he knew that Harry hadn't left, but why couldn't he find the raven haired teen? It was at times like this that he wished Shiverin had the ability to search their mates out by scent, like Veela. But no, that would be too easy, and his life had been anything but easy since he found out that Harry Potter was his mate. The bloody Boy-Who-Lived seemed determined to deny this and drive him insane. Even the damn Gryffindor should know that you can't fight fate. And fate saw fit to place the two of them together. By now, he had almost reached the end of Diagon Alley and was standing right outside Gambol and Japes. He sighed and headed back towards the Leaky Cauldron. He passed by the Magical Menagerie. That shop was always so noisy. He glanced up to see a large black cat stretching in the window. It looked at him and cocked its head, and then it meowed loudly.

"What do you want?" He asked the creature, reaching out his hand to rub its soft fur. He groaned and smiled sadly when he realized how much the color reminded him of his submissive's hair. "How come he can't be as friendly as you?" He petted the animal for a little bit longer and was about to walk away when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Were those Granger's parents? He had only seen them once just before second year, but he was almost certain that's who they were. He realized that they had a little girl with them. She was a mini version of Granger. If they were here, that meant that Granger was here as well. And most likely his Harry was with her. And Granger's favorite place in all of Diagon Alley had to be Flourish and Blott's. He raced off towards the book store.

* * *

The three friends sat quietly, glancing through the books.

"Hey guys, listen to this." Ron called. "The Shiverin culture had a very intricate law system, much of which was centered around the connection between a Dominant and their Submissive mate. It is illegal for any other Dominant Shiverin to try and claim the mate of another, and if they take the mate of another, it is punishable by death at the hands of the submissive's dominant, brutal."

Hermione tapped her finger on the side of her nose. "I wonder if it's still like that. Kind of archaic if you ask me."

Harry grimaced and returned to the part he had been reading. This particular passage was talking about how a Dominant Shiverin would show other's that a certain submissive belonged to them. _One way is the Bureshaw, or the ownership mark. The Dominant will bite their mate and then lick the area applying a substance secreted in their saliva. This mixes with the hormones of their submissive, leaving a mark that is different for every dominant._ His hand wandered to the back of his neck. _The mark has to be intentional since the substance is not something the dominant always creates and it most likely will need to be repeated for the mark to finally form. Most of the time the Bureshaw will be placed on the neck since Dominant Shiverin have a tendency to bite their mates on the neck during intercourse or beforehand to restrain them. Later, they will be able to use this mark to restrain their mate if need be, they just need to bite. Since it is possible to disrupt the forming of the Bureshaw_ _while it is forming, the area where the mark is placed is sore to anyone else's touch until it is finished. _Harry's eyes were wide in shock. So that was what Draco had been trying to do. That explained why that spot hurt when Hermione applied the ointment. Draco had marked him as his property.

"So, should we get these?" Hermione asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'd like to read them a little closer." He closed his book.

"Well, I'll get this one." She held hers close to her chest.

He smiled. "That's not necessary, Hermione. I should buy them. I'm the reason we have to get them in the first place."

"But I want to read them too, so I should by at least one." She whined.

He knew this was a battle he couldn't win so he relented and let her buy the one she held. They paid for their items and exited the shop.

"Anyone want some ice cream?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah!" Ron cheered, he was always hungry.

"Sure." Harry smiled. "I just need to go Eeylops to get some more owl treats for Hedwig. I ran out."

She grinned. "Alright, we'll meat you at Florean Fortescue's. I'll take that for you."

He handed her his books and headed to the Owl Emporium.

* * *

Draco entered Flourish and Blott's and quickly searched the entire store but his mate was no where to be found. "Bugger," he hissed. He exited the store frowning. Where was Harry? He headed towards Gringotts a bit when he stopped dead in his tracks. There, sitting at the same table he had was Weasley and Granger. But where was Harry? His eyes wondered every nook and cranny but he could see neither hide nor hare of his green eyed mate. His hopes were bolstered, though. If these two were here, the leader of their little band couldn't be far off.

* * *

Harry easily found the treats he was looking for, paid for them, and left the store. He was headed to meet his friends when he swore he felt someone following him. He turned to look behind him but didn't see anyone. He could feel that Draco was still around, but he knew it wasn't the Dominant Shiverin. Maybe he was just being paranoid. Five years of being hunted by the most evil man in the world could do that to someone. But as he started heading towards Florean's, he heard hurried foot steps behind him and that same feeling again. Now he was certain someone was following him. He crossed the street to the Stationary shop and pretended to look in the window, but really he was checking the reflection. Sure enough, there was a tall man a bit older than him standing not far behind him trying not to look obvious but failing miserably since the man's eyes never left his back. He was scared now. Who was this man? Did he work for Voldemort? Was the Dark Lord brave enough now to attack him in broad daylight? He turned from the window and slowly walked down the road. Then he took off in a dead sprint.

* * *

Draco crossed the street to the Magical Instruments shop. If his mate showed up to join his friends, he would be there waiting.

* * *

Harry quickly glanced over his shoulder but kept on running. He had to get to Ron and Hermione quickly. He couldn't see the man and it seemed as if he lost him. He was stopped abruptly when he crashed into someone's firm body. "I'm so--Draco?" He gasped when his eyes met bright silvery blue.

The Dominant Shiverin stood dumbstruck for a bit. He had meant to wait for his mate, he hadn't expected the other Shiverin to crash right into him.

"I'm sorry Draco, I have to meet Ron and Hermione." He pulled away from the Dominant, but didn't get far before a strong hand grabbed his arm. "Hey, let me go." He protested. He tried to pull away, but the blond was to strong and he pulled him into the small open space between two buildings, effectively hiding them. "Come on Draco, let me…oohh." His fighting stopped as his Dominant pulled him flush against his body and bit down on the back of his neck.

Draco wrapped his arms around his mate's waste, holding him still. He closed his eyes and adjusted his mouth so that he could run his tongue along the soft neck a couple of times. It would seem that the Bureshaw was more formed than he thought. If that was so, then why couldn't he see it? A somewhat bitter taste coated his tongue. He pulled back and wiped at the back of Harry's neck. Rubbing away whatever was there. Slowly, the dark purple mark was revealed to him. Granger must have used some Concealing ointment on it. Figures. He bit again and was about to let his eyes slide shut when he saw a man with brown hair race by. His stomach started to churn. There was something abut that guy that he just didn't like. The man backtracked, looking around franticly. Draco was glad that he had stashed the two of them behind a crate. There was enough space for him to see out, but it would be very hard for anyone to see them unless they knew exactly where to look. He waited a little longer until the guy sighed and left. Who was this man, and was he the reason his mate had been running so fast? He removed his mouth from Harry's neck and licked one more time. He groaned as the churning in his stomach turned to liquid fire. He had tasted his mate in their joint dreams but this was so much better.

"Draco?" Harry croaked.

"Yes Harry?" He pulled the Gryffindor closer.

"Can I please go?" The younger Shiverin pleaded.

"No." One of the Slytherin's hands started to rub at his mate's stomach.

Harry crooned and let his head fall back to rest on the other man's shoulder. "You can't keep me away from my friends."

Draco's kissed that beautiful, slender neck and he heard his Harry's song begin. "And yet they saw fit to deny me of my mate." He growled and nipped at his mate's ear. "The only way for you to avoid the dreams is a Dreamless Sleep potion. I would assume that was Granger's idea." He kissed Harry's temple.

"You can't blame her. I took it willingly."

Draco growled and turned his mate around so that he could look him in the face. "And why would you do that? You can't fight this, you know? No matter what, you belong to me."

Harry tried to pull away. "And why shouldn't I? Who said I want this? To be bound to someone for the rest of my life without love." Tears started to fall down his cheeks.

The Dominant's face softened. "Is that what it is? Who ever said that I didn't love you?"

"You didn't have to. You hated me before this. How could it change to love over night?"

He slid a finger down his mate's tear streaked cheek. "I don't know how to explain it but I believe I was drawn to you before this. I really did want to be your friend during first year. Things didn't turn out the way I wanted and then it went all wrong. But never doubt that I do love you. I'm sorry if I'm a little rough with you, but it's ingrained. I'm the dominant, I have to dominate the submissive. My beautiful submissive." He captured his mate's mouth with his, kissing him deeply. They kissed for a bit longer until they had to pull away for air. Draco gasped and leaned his forehead against Harry's. "God's, that is so much better than those damn dreams." He pulled at the edge of the dark blue shirt, releasing it from the pants. Then his hands wandered to the button on the jeans.

"Draco, no." Harry grabbed his hands. "We can't do that here. What if someone sees us?"

"I don't care." Draco tried to pull his hands away and continue undressing his Harry. "All I know is that I want you." He said in a raspy voice.

"I understand that, but do you want someone to waltz in on that special moment? The first time you and I have sex for real. I know I wouldn't." The submissive tried to talk some sense into his dominant. Even though his own instincts were telling him to go with what ever the blond wanted, here behind a dusty crate was not the place. This wasn't the time, Hermione's parents were coming to get them soon.

Draco growled in frustration, but he knew Harry was right. This was not the place. "Fine, only because I want it to be special." He kissed the black haired angel again. "Then at least tell me one thing. Why were you running so fast?"

"Uhm, well you see, I was being followed."

"By that man with the brown hair, what did he want?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask. It didn't look like he wanted conversation. It seemed if more like he wanted me." He pulled closer to Draco. The fear he felt earlier returning.

"Don't worry love." Slender fingers ran through dark locks. "He will not have you, no one will. You are mine, now and forever." He touched the purple spot on Harry's neck. "And soon you will have my Bureshaw so everyone will know."


	3. Chapter 3edit

Disclaimer: I don't own, yada yada. I think we all know what goes here. Do I really have to say it? Thank you J.K. Rowling for your wonderfully imaginative characters and the world of Harry Potter.

Also due to the new book HBP this story is now officially AU. I can't believe all that happened in that book everything that we believed was just completely flipped upside down. Won't say much more incase of spoilers for those who haven't finished it.

Okay I know that this chapter is a little late and I'm sorry. But it couldn't be helped. I would also like to say that this chapter is not beta read. My beta reader is experiencing technical difficulties at the moment and won't be able to return to reading until after the beginning of next month. But we have talked and I will just replace the un beta read chapter with the corrected one. So if you find any mistakes those are mine not hers. I must warn you that there isn't as much Harry and Draco in this chapter as in the past two, but I hope you like the scenes.

And now a little Shiverin 101. I'm so sorry if the species is a little confusing so let's see if I can clear it up for you a bit.

There are two type of Shiverin, I'm sure you got this one already, sorry.

Both the dominant and the submissive have spots on their backs. They are basically a way to tell the two apart. A dominant's spots will cover their backs completely, and even sometimes a few will end up on the front of their shoulders and on their stomachs. The submissive's will always cover the backs of the shoulders and about the first three to four inches of their back, then they just run down the spine in about a one to two inch line. No Shiverin has the same spot display. The are always different and you can tell one from the other by their spots. The Dominants are normally a dark reddish brown color while the submissive are a light brown to rose pink color.

They both sprout wings, but the Dominant's are normally larger (Poor Harry.) Both have claws and fangs (Very good for biting as Draco found out. Again poor Harry.) But only the dominant Shiverin ever gets scales. Most of the time these are only on the lower arms, but in times of extreme need they will reach all the way up the arm and onto the chest, stomach and back acting as a kind of armor. And of course their both poisonous but only when provoked. More will be explained later. I hope that helps.

I did have to edit something out of this one but only one short part near the end. Please see the full version under the same title and pen name on Forerverfandom and Adutltfanfiction. The links should be on my profile page.

* * *

Harry Potter and the Shiverin Descendent Chapter 3 (edited)

The two of them stayed this way for a while. Draco running his hand lightly up and down Harry's side. And Harry leaning on Draco's shoulder with his face buried in the crook of his neck.

"Draco." Harry mumbled.

"Mmhmmm."

"I'm going to have to leave soon."  
The other Shiverin growled softly and pulled his small mate closer. "I don't want to let you go."

Harry pulled back slightly and smiled and Draco. "But if I don't go Hermione and Ron will come looking for me."

The Dominant pulled him closer if that was at all possible. "Fine, I really don't feel like dealing with Weasel and Granger right now. But I'll only let you go if you promise me two things."

"Uhm, alright."

"One, don't use the dreamless sleep potion anymore."

"But Hermione…" Harry tried to argue.

"I don't care find someway to placate her. If you think I was bad this time imagine what will happen if you avoid those dreams all summer. I know where you're staying now and it would be nothing for me to find Granger's address. I don't think you'll want me showing up at her door demanding to see my mate."

Harry gulped. "Yeah you're right, okay no more Dreamless sleep potion. And I won't avoid the dreams but only if you play nice." He pouted rubbing at his neck.

Draco smirked. "Hey that wasn't my fault. It was the Weasels. He should know not to call you that anymore."

The raven haired one couldn't argue with that. Ron didn't know who his mate was, but he did know that there was one. "Okay what's stipulation number two?"

"If you see that guy again, or anyone else that looks suspicious you contact me right away." Draco placed a finger under Harry's chin and pulled slightly so that Emerald Green eyes met Silvery Blue. "I don't know who he is but I think you're right he was up to no good." His voice had become deep and husky. Harry just nodded. "Good." Draco groaned and brought his lips down to other boys. He kissed those full lips lightly and then brushed his tongue along the bottom one requesting entrance.

Harry sighed and opened his mouth allowing his mates tongue access.

Draco pulled Harry's lithe body closer deepening the kiss. He could hear the trilling song start up the hum was added a little bit later. He knew he had to stop soon or he would never stop. If that pinging noise was added to Harry's song he would have no control over what he did to his mate.

Harry groaned in protest as that wonderful mouth was pulled away from his. He grabbed hold of Draco's neck and tried to pull him back.

"Harry, love, we have to end this." The trilling song of his mate dropped drastically until it was just a drone. Draco slid a finger down his beloved's cheek. "Don't do that and don't look at me like that. You know very well what your Shiverin song can do to me? And I know for sure that if the ping joined it I would definitely take you right here and now."

Those beautiful jewel toned eyes widened in shock then filled with shame. He couldn't believe he had just gotten mad at the Dominant for doing what he himself had requested. "I'm sorry Draco. I didn't mean... I really can't control it. I don't even know how I do it."

"I know you can't control it. That's something you'll have to learn. And even then during times of extreme emotion it's not always controllable. And about how it's created it's actually a reverberation of magic.

"Oh, you sure know a lot about our species."

"My parents knew about their blood lines. They had already guessed that I would be a Shiverin so they have made me read tons on them since I was little." He subconsciously traced the edge of Harry's collar with his finger.

"So how come Dumbledore doesn't know?" Harry grabbed the wondering hand and brought it up to kiss the slightly calloused palm.

Draco sucked in a breath at his mate's actions. Was Harry tiring to drive him insane with lust? "Because my parents decided not to tell him. The Malfoy line is very secretive and they decided that if I was just going to find a nice girl and have the blood line go dormant. That there was no reason to involve that meddlesome fool."

Harry sighed. He knew Draco's view on Dumbledore even if he didn't agree with it fully. "So what are they going to do now? I'm not just some nice girl the bloodline won't go dormant this time."

"They still aren't going to tell him. They know that I've found a submissive mate but they don't know who. Not that I'm going to tell them. But even so if they tell Dumbledore you know he will do anything he can to keep us apart. I'm the son of a Death eater he can't have me corrupting his golden boy. My parent's know how unbearable I will be if I'm kept apart from my mate. I think their getting tired of me destroying my room."

This visual caused Harry to laugh.

"Well, I guess you should go." The dominant leaned over and kissed his submissve's cheek lightly.

Harry stood up on his tippi toes and brushed his lips lightly against the blonds then pulled away.

Draco groaned. "Are you trying to throw all my self restraint to the wind?"

"Uhm, no." Harry blushed clasping his hands behind him and ducking his head slightly. This caused him to look up at Draco through his long dark eye lashes.

"Really, then you're failing miserably, because you're turning me on like terrible. And this little innocent look isn't helping any it's actually making it worse." Draco growled.

"I'm sorry." Harry apologized trying to look sheepish. "Well I should go. See you later Draco." He turned and headed around the box. But was stopped when the Dominant grabbed his hand and pulled him back flush against his body.

Draco leaned in and kissed his mate passionately. This was going to be the last time he would be able to do this in person for a while he just had to get one last taste. He pulled away and smiled down at his black haired angel. "I'll see you tonight Love." And he released the Gryffindor so that he could return to his friends. His mate smiled at him one more time and then left their little hiding place. Silver eyes watched that retreating back forlornly and he almost felt like crying.

* * *

Harry made his way to Florean Fortescue's to meat Ron and Hermione. He actually felt sorry for leaving Draco. The Dominant Shiverin was obviously holding back by letting his mate go. It was quite obvious that the blond had wanted nothing more than to claim him fully. And he had to admit that part of him was telling him he wanted it too. He had to stop himself turning around and letting the Dominant have his way with him.

"Oi, hey there Harry." Ron waived to his ebony haired friend. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry guys. I had a little problem with one of the owls in there. A little gray one decided that my hair was its nest and it just wouldn't get out." He scratched his head to emphasize his point.

Hermione cocked a honey eyebrow. "Well that would explain why your hair looks even messier than normal."

"Oh, thanks Hermione. I'm not sure if that was a compliment or not."

She laughed. "Why don't you sit down and have some ice cream before my mum and dad get he… Harry what happened to your neck. The Ointment shouldn't have worn off that fast?" She eyed the large purple mark. "And has that thing gotten bigger?"

"Sorry Hermione I had to wash up a little after that owl. I didn't realize that I had whipped all that off as well." His stomach started to churn. He was certain that they could see right through him by now. Well at least Hermione. Ron was undeniably dense but that was just how he was.

She groaned and took out her purse. "We should probably reapply it before my parents and Hildey get back. I really don't want to try to explain that to my little sister. That girl would get the totally wrong idea. She's already been asking if I've ever kissed either of you."

Ron chocked on his ice cream. "Now why would she want to know that?"

"Come on Ron. She's eight years old and there are two good looking guys staying in our house. She's bound to get curious."

Harry laughed as he pulled down his collar and allowed Hermione to reapply the ointment.

"She thinks we're good looking." Ron said. He puffed out his chest and tried to straighten out his shirt.

* * *

Draco waited a little and decided he should leave now. He quickly straightened himself out, couldn't look as if he had just gone through one hell of a snog session. Stepping out into the street he headed back towards Florean Fortescue's. He wanted to get one last look at his Harry. And of course that's where his father was planning on finding him. It didn't take long before he caught sight of that familiar licorice hair. He growled when he saw Granger touching his mate's neck. What did she think she was doing? She might mess up his Bureshaw. He had to stop himself from going over there, tearing her hands off that succulent neck, and dragging his mate away. Harry didn't want his friends to know about them yet and he had to respect that. He would just have to hope that her applying the ointment wouldn't mess up his mark. He stood there watching a little bit longer trying to fight the jealousy that rushed through him as he saw Granger and Weasley laughing with his Harry. Growling he turned away to go find his father. Couldn't have him coming here and catch his son staring lovingly at the boy who lived. He was certain that there was no way he could fake hate for his mate with him there in person. And havening his father find out was the last thing he wanted to do. As he headed past Gringotts he was almost knocked over by the same little girl that he had seen in the Magical Menagerie.

"Sorry." The girl smiled and then ran on.

"I'm really sorry about that young man. Our Hildey is very excited I hope she didn't hurt you." He turned to see the smiling face of Granger's mother.

He had to bite his tongue to stop some biting remarks about muggles. Insulting this women and the Granger clone was probably not the best way to stay on his mate's good side. "No, it's perfectly alright." He tried to smile sweetly.

"That's good." She smiled and headed after her daughter and husband.

Draco was surprised. He had always been told that muggles were uncivilized buffoons that shouldn't be allowed access to the wizarding world. But Granger's mother seemed quite civilized and very nice. He shrugged, who knows maybe this relationship with Harry might change his thoughts of muggles and mudbloods

* * *

At Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry Albus Dumbledore waited patiently in his office. Remus Lupin on the other hand was not being so patient. He passed back and forth in front of the headmaster's desk running his fingers through his hair.

"Remus, do sit down." The headmaster laughed.

"How can you be so calm about this Albus?"

"I assure you that Mr. Gripp will be here any time now."

The werewolf plopped down in one of the large overstuffed chairs in the office. "It's not just that. Lilly and James were two of my best friends I thought I knew them."

Dumbledore got up and came to stand next to the younger man. He placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You did know them Remus. Every one carries their own little secrets that they wish to keep hidden. Just because some of those Secret's have been brought to light it doesn't mean that they aren't the ones that we cared for before. Is Harry any different in your eyes now that you know he's a Shiverin?"

"No, he's their son and Sirius god son. He's probably the closest thing I have left to family."

"There's your answer. It was the same thing that James went through when he found out that you were a werewolf. But he chose to love you as his friend no matter what."

"So do you think that Lilly and James knew about this?"

"I can't say. I really don't believe that Lily would have. She herself thought she was a muggle born. James might have. Many of the pure blood families like to keep their secrets and don't always tell people there full bloodlines. But I believe that he would have told you guys if he knew. Just as you decided that it was right to tell them about you lycanthropy."

Remus groaned. "So if they didn't know then how is Mr. Gripp going to be able to track their lines."

"Remus my dear boy Mr. Gripp is a master Genealogist. He has been able to unravel many a tangled family tree. I'm pretty sure he'll be able to shed some light on Harry's." Someone knocked on the door. "Yes you may enter."

A small man walked into the office. He was in his late fifties and had a ring of graying light brown hair around his head. The top shone bald and bright reflecting any light that hit it. His eyes squinty and blue and he sprouted a handle bar mustache that seemed to dwarf his small nose. "Albus my old man, how have you been lately?" He took the headmasters hand and shook vigorously.

"Pretty good Herbert." His voice somewhat morose.

The stout man nodded. "Yes, it is very hard for any of us to be really good with the Dark Lords return."

"He does throw a shadow over every ones life, some more than others." Dumbledore's voice was sad and melancholy. "Would you please have a seat?" He pointed to the large chair next to Lupin.

"So?" Herbert hefted his heavy bag over the side of the chair and sat down. "Whose life are we mapping out this time?" He was very excited he lived for this kind of thing. Looking into some ones past trying to figure out who their related to.

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore stated.

Herbert's mouth fell open. "You have to be kidd…" Albus shook his head. "You're not kidding." He rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "You do realize how hard this is going to be. Many of the family papers were lost when their home was destroyed."

Those cobalt blue eyes sparkled. "I know. But I also know that the wizarding world commonly creates duplicates of important documents. Or they have recordings of them somewhere. It's going to be a hunt, but we should be able to find them."

"So where do we start?" Remus asked.

Dumbledore's face broke out in a calculating smile. "The Dursley's."

* * *

Since Dudley was staying at a friends for the night. Petunia and Vernon were just sitting down to a night in front of the television when someone knocked on the door.

"Now who could that be this time of night?" Vernon questioned grumpily. But he got off the couch any ways and went to answer the door. As soon as he opened it he tried to slam it shut. "What the hell are you doing here? We didn't do anything to the boy!" He grunted and groaned, but the door was frozen part way open. "What the hell do you people want? Why can't you just leave us bloody well alone?"

Remus glared at the large man who was quickly turning purple. "Shut up Dursley we have no intentions of harming you and your wife." He ground out. He really didn't like these muggles. He had heard how they treated Harry in the first eleven years of his life. And it took every ounce of self control he had not to kill the bastards.

"Then why don't you just get the fuck out of my house." The man bellowed.

The old man with a long silver beard stepped forward. "Now, now, you two, there is no need for this yelling."

Vernon moved to stand in there way. "I will not have any more of your kind entering my house."

Dumbledore raised his eye brows. "Really Vernon, you would let us stand out here where we might draw the attention of the neighbors?" He smiled, gazing over the top of his half moon spectacles.

A few quiet moments went by as Vernon just started at them. The he stepped aside to let them in. "Fine, but if you try anything don't think I won't toss you out on your arses."

"Oh you will, will you." Dumbledore said innocently.

By now Petunia had heard her husband's irate cries. She almost sobbed when she saw those freaks walk into her house. What would the neighbors say if they found out? "What do you want?" She asked tersely.

"Ah, Petunia just the woman I wanted to speak to." The wizened wizard said cheerfully.

She glared at him and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I have nothing to say to the likes of you."

Remus clenched his fist and growled. These people were getting on his nerves. He so wished he could just rip their throats out. But by the look on Albus' face he would be the next in line.

Blue eyes became hard and the old man stalked towards the swallow woman. "I do not care if you wish to talk to me or not. We have a very pressing matter concerning your nephew and you possibly have information we need."

She sneered. "What sort of information could I have on him?"

"Family papers perhaps." He said in a matter of fact way.

She jumped slightly and looked unnerved. "I don't have any of Lilly's family papers. They were all in their house when they got themselves blown up."

This time Remus did jump forward. How dare she talk about his friends like that when she knew very well what had happened to them. The only thing that stopped him from slapping the bitch was the headmasters arm.

Dumbledore glanced at the werewolf and then turned stern eyes to the muggle. "I suggest Petunia, for your better health, that you desist speaking about Lily and James like that and start to cooperate."

"You can't do anything to me." She stuck her nose in the air and tried to look self assured. But her voice was quavering.

The man's lips quirked slightly. "You're right. But an angered werewolf is not a good idea." He motioned towards Lupin. "And I'm not sure how long I'll be able to restrain him."

This caused the woman to gulp.

"Don't you dare threaten my wife." Vernon said gruffly as he came to stand next to her. But his arguments were cut off by a deep guttural growl coming from the werewolf.

Dumbledore just kept staring at Petunia. "I'm certain that Lily's and your mother kept some sort of family history, photo albums, journals, legal documents. I also know that when your mother died. You saw fit to go and confiscate all these. Lilly was most upset."

"And why shouldn't I what did Lilly do to help mother? Sure she was there with her. But with all these great things she had supposedly learned at that damn school why couldn't she have saved mother?" Tears streamed down Petunias narrow face as she openly cried. "She wasn't even there when mum died."

Remus was flabbergasted. Part of him felt sorry for this woman but he also felt resentment. How could she be mad that her sister didn't save their mother? She was a witch, not a goddess. There was only so much magic could do. And not only that but she was mad that Lily had not been there the day their mother died. Of course she wasn't there that day. It had been about three months before Harry was born. Their world had just suffered another attack by Voldemort and his Death eaters. One of Lily's friends Melanie Hilldegard had been killed right in front of her. The stress had been enough to push poor Lily over the edge and she had gone into premature labor. They had rushed her to St. Mungos. Her Medi-wizard had decided that it was just too early for Harry to arrive yet. After a couple of emergency spells and some potions the labor was abated. But they said that she had to stay for a couple of days so that they could monitor her and the baby. Her mother had died the next day.

"Petunia, there is nothing Lilly could have done to help your mother." Dumbledore tried to console. "I don't know if she ever told you what happened that day, and why she couldn't be there."

"No." Petunia sobbed. "I wouldn't let her."

The wizard sighed and then explained what had all happened over that short couple of days.

By the end the woman was crying even harder. She had no idea. She might resent her sister, but no one should go through that amount of loss in such a short time period. First her friend and then their mother, and compounding everything was the possibility that she had almost lost her child. Petunia couldn't even imagine how it would have been if she had gone through that with Dudley.

Vernon reached out and pulled his wife to him, and rubbed her back.

She stood there a little longer, her tears soaking his cotton shirt. Then she sniffed and wiped her eyes. "They're in the cellar. It's this way." She led them through the kitchen and out the back door. Down the steps into the small back yard and then around the side of the house where there was a old wooden door. She pulled on the handle a couple of times before it creaked open. Reaching in she flicked on a switch and led them down the stairs. "They're over there." She pointed to a pile of old boxes in the corner. "I can't promise what condition they're in though. I haven't looked at them in a while. Now if you don't mind we'll leave you." She turned and without another word left the cellar.

"Let's see what we can find." Dumbledore waved his wand and all the dust and cobwebs were cleared off the boxes. "Come one Remus. Each of us should take one."

* * *

Abut five hours later there were piles of paper every where and one very upset werewolf. "Albus, I don't think we're going to find anything here that is going to shed a light on anything else. Except that Lily was a muggle born like we thought." At that moment he was looking through a photo album that had some pretty old pictures. "Wait a minute. Who is this?" He held up the book and pointed to a black and white picture of a woman that looked like Lily with her arm around a tall handsome man, and in her arms was a small bundle that was no doubt a baby. But from all the other pictures he had seen that man was not Lily's and Petunia's father.

Dumbledore looked up from the journal he had been reading and smiled. "I believe that would be Patrick Darvoux. A young man that Mrs. Evens met while on a business trip with her new husband. She writes here that he was a tall and very handsome French man. She was feeling rather lonely one day since her husband had been in meetings all day. And had forgotten their plans. Patrick had treated her to lunch, and a sight seeing trip of the city of Paris. And then as muggles say one thing led to another. She decided not to tell anyone, and was very shocked to find out that she was pregnant a month later."

"You mean that Lily was conceived from an adulterous relationship?" Remus was surprised. He had never known this. He didn't believe that Lily had even been aware of this.

"Mrs. Evans hadn't been so sure at first but when her daughter Lily was born with bright almond shaped green eyes she knew for sure. They were the same color and shape as Patrick's. But even so she put her husband down as the father. It was about a year later that she was able to get a hold of Patrick again. That picture you have there was from their meeting so that he could meet Lily."

Lupin squinted his eyes and pursed his lips thinking hard. "So how does this spread any light on Lily not being a muggle born?"

"I really don't know. I think we'll have to do a little more reading to find out. But I have an idea."

Another couple of hours later Dumbledore all of a sudden let out a breathy "Oh dear."

"What, what is it Albus?"

He held up a piece of parchment. "This is a letter from Patrick delivered by delayed owl post five years after Lily's birth."

"Owl post, then you mean?"

"Patrick Darvoux was a Wizard. He actually wrote the letter not long after meeting Lily for the first time. But it was charmed to be sent after his death." The man started to read the letter out loud

_

* * *

_

_My Dear Clair Evans and Lily Evans,_

_I am sad to say that if you are receiving this then I have passed on. I wanted you to know that the two of you were the greatest thing that ever happened to me in my life and I just wish I could be there for you now. I would love to have seen Lily start her first year at Witch Craft School. I hear that Hogwarts is one of the best. But my past has finally caught up to me._

_Many years ago I made a terrible mistake. I was young and very confused. Being from a pureblood wizarding family I have been brought up to believe that we were better than muggles. It was just after I graduated from school that I was initiated into the Death eaters. We were a loyal group of witches and wizards that served under the Dark Lord Voldemort. I progressed quickly through the ranks and was soon included in his inner circle. But not long after I became disillusioned with his teachings. He was an insane loony that wished to purify the wizarding world. He believed that no one but pureblood magical families should be in control. And that all muggle bourns should be destroyed. What he wanted was genocide. No matter the age of the muggle born they should be killed. I think I finally had enough the night I saw him kill a small baby just because he was a muggle born. He was only a baby for Merlin's sake. Not even old enough to talk or walk, much less wield a wand. But Voldemort had said that he could feel the child's magic so he must be destroyed. I just could no longer swear my allegiance to this monster. _

_Of course this was also around the same time I met you Clair. The most beautiful and amazing woman I had ever met just happened to be a muggle. You brought something into my life I didn't even realize was missing, love. And to think if you hadn't crashed into me on the Champs-Elysée I might still be suffering under that dictator. You opened my eyes to the beauty that had been void from my life. You made me realize how wonderful the world really was. I treasure every moment we spent together. And wish I could relive them all over again. I know I was wrong for kissing you that day in the park you were married after all. You told me that the first day we met. But you had been so upset earlier that day. Since your husband had broken his promise to go with you to the Jardin d'Acclimatation. I just wanted to make you happy. I don't think you know how happy I was when you decided to go with me. The smile on your face as we rode the La Rivière Echantée was so lovely. I just wanted to keep it there forever. Little did I know where that one kiss would lead? But I was certain that I loved you from that moment on. It didn't matter that we couldn't be together. You were always in my heart._

_Sadly I lost track of you when you returned to England with your husband. But a day didn't go by that I didn't think of you. I was surprised when I received a letter from you about two years later. I wasn't sure how you had found me. But I was elated that you wanted to see me again. You said that you had something very important to tell me. I couldn't imagine what that could be after all these years. But I made the arrangements to meet you in England while your husband was in America. What awaited me was the shock of my life. I was a father, I couldn't believe it. But her eyes confirmed it. I thought then and still do that she is the most beautiful child in the world. I only wish that I could have spent more time with the two of you. I left you with the understanding that you would keep in touch and update me about Lily. I could not be a major part in your lives. Since your husband believed that she was his. I understood and didn't want to cause you any problems in your marriage. But I still loved you with all my heart. _

_I knew what I had to do after that. I had to break off any connection with the Death eaters. So I went into hiding. Knowing full well that they would never let me be I decided to get affairs put in order. I opened a vault with the French branch of Gringotts bank. My dear Clair, enclosed with this letter is the key to that vault. I have left explicit instructions that if anything was to happen to me. That you and Lily were to have all that was in that vault. There are some important papers that you might want to look at since they will explain some things about my background that could affect Lily later on in life, or at least her children. When you enter the bank do not be scared of the Goblins. They will not harm you if the vault rightfully belongs to you. They will know by my initials that are engraved on the key._

_I love both of you so much. You two are my greatest treasure and I could not wish for anymore. Please keep yourselves safe in the dark times that are to come._

_With Eternal Devoted Love_

_Patrick Darvoux_

* * *

Remus blinked wide eyes. That was unbelievable. Patrick had known there was no chance that he would ever be with Lily's mother. Yet he still devoted himself to her entirely. "Albus, do you think that Lily's mother already visited the vault?"

The old man shook his head. "I don't think so Remus. I believe that we have gone through all these boxes and have found nothing. But the pressing matter is where is the key that was supposed to be in this letter?"

"It's not there?" Lupin questioned franticly. Without that key they had no chance of getting into that vault. Harry deserved to see what was in there. Patrick was his grandfather after all. He deserved to know about the man. His eyes wandered down to the picture again. The corner of it was slightly bend and noticed that there was a little bit of blue writing in. He carefully pulled it from the paper and flipped it over. "Wait a minute Albus. I believe that we might have our answer." He handed the photo to the Headmaster.

In blue ink and a nice neat hand it read. 'Probably the greatest love of my life, Patrick Darvoux.' But then under that in black was written 'Angel Music Box.' "Remus, did Lily have an Angel Music box?"  
"Not that I can remember. But I hope not, because that would mean that it was in their house and was destroyed."

"Then perhaps we should ask Petunia again. I sure hope that they are not asleep. I would hate to have to wake them."

Petunia was just finishing the dishes when a knock came to the back door. What could they want now? She opened the door and glared at them. "What now?"  
"Petunia my dear, but would you by chance own an Angel Music box?" Albus Dumbledore asked.

She blanched. "I uh, why?" She croaked.

He smiled. "I would take that as a yes."

She was so pail now and was visibly shaking. "I…I…" She couldn't find the ability to form words.

The old wizard fixed her with a knowing look. "There is no reason to explain. Will you please just take us to it?"

She stood still and rigid for a while and then bowed her head in defeat. "Fallow me, but be quiet, Vernon is already asleep." She led them into the living room and a Curio cabinet that stood next to the fireplace. Opening the glass door she reached in a removed a midsized blue porcelain box. As she turned to face them they could see an angel painted on top of it. It was beautiful. She had soft pale features, a light blue dress and long flowing dark red tresses. Her silvery wings spread wide behind her. She handed it to Dumbledore.

He turned it upside down to see that something was painted on it. "Never forget the songs sung by the heart." P.D. "You knew didn't you?"

She nodded. "Yes, I knew. I've known for quite some time now. I used to catch mum listening to this music box for long periods of time when I was younger. She would always cry, but she would smile at the same time. The day that Lily received her letter she listened to it for one of the longest times I can remember. One day when I was home alone I was able to get a good look at it. I couldn't help but think how much the angel on top reminded me of Lily. But I had no idea who P.D. was. It wasn't until Lily announced that she was engaged that I found out. Mother closed herself up in here room and listened to this music box for so long. One time as I was walking by I over heard her talking. She was talking to someone named Patrick. But it was more like he wasn't there. She said 'you won't believe how beautiful she's gotten' and 'you would be so proud of her.' Then I over heard her say something about wishing that he could be there for her wedding, and I knew she was talking about Lily. But it wasn't until I received her papers that I found out the entire story. It wasn't until then that I knew that Lily and I were actually half sisters." Anger filled her eyes. "I don't know how she could have done it. Father loved her so much and deep down she was in love with another man the entire time. She betrayed him and me, but I just couldn't hate her for it."

"So instead you hated Lily and then Harry because of it." Remus stated.

"No, I didn't hate Lily because of that. It wasn't even hate at first, I was jealous. She was always the special one. She was so beautiful and everyone loved her. Even though we were only one year apart in school she was always the one with all the friends. And I always had to live up to her scores. I hated it when I got the same teacher she had because no matter what they compared me to her. Then on top of that she was a witch. I didn't think it was fare, that's why I hated her. I figured if I berated her and down plaid the great things she could do that it might make me feel better. It didn't." She sat down on the couch looking totally dejected.

Remus was still skeptical. "So then why do you hate Harry so much? What has he ever done to you?"

"He was a reminder about how special my sister was. Don't get me wrong, I love my son very much, I think he's the most perfect boy in the world. But even I have to admit that Harry was a beautiful child. But with those eyes he was a constant reminder of Lily and how special she was. Not only that but he also reminded me that my mother had loved another man. Harry looked nothing like my father, nothing. Instead he was a constant reminder that she had another mans child. Even as a small boy I could see that he hadn't just acquired his mothers eyes, but her nose as well, his nose."

Remus looked at the picture. She was right. Patrick had a nice slim nose that anyone would love.

"He reminds me of her so much. Even as he gets older, I thought that his face would mature and become more angular like his fathers. But instead he just looks more and more like her all the time. He has her high cheek bones, and oval face. He even has her more slender build." She sighed. "I don't know why I kept the music box. I know that mother wanted it to go to Lily, and I know why. You should take it now, it really belongs to Harry." She kept staring at the floor.

"Thank you Petunia. I know that this has been hard for you. I'm sorry that we have inconvenienced you."

She raised her head. "May I ask one thing?"

"Yes."

"Is something wrong with Harry?"

Remus was shocked. She actually seemed concerned.

"Not really my dear. Some things have been brought to light this year. And we need to look to the past for answers."

By the time they left the house the sky was already starting to lighten.

"So is the key in there Albus?" Remus questioned shuffling the stack of papers and books he had in his arms.

Dumbledore opened the box and peered inside. A soft version of Brahms Lullaby played as he investigated the inside. After a little bit he reached in and touched a small rune that was etched into the metal base. It glowed slightly and a plate slid aside to reveal a secret compartment. Slipping in two slender fingers he removed a slip of paper and a key. He opened the paper and read it. "I love you Lily, and tell little Harry when he's born that Grandma loves him too."

"Oh Merlin." Remus gasped.

"I think we should get back to the castle." Dumbledore spoke in grim determination. "We can't do anything else till tomorrow and I believe we both need sleep after this. I also need to talk with Herbert."

The werewolf had to agree with him. This had been one emotionally trying day. And it was probably just the beginning for them and for Harry. He was certain that they would find out that the Shiverin blood from Lily's side came form his Grandfather, but what else would they find. They had already discovered that Patrick had been a Death eater. What else could be more surprising than that?

The two of them apparated to Hogsmeade.

* * *

_Harry sat in between Draco's leg's leaning against the taller boy's chest with his eyes closed._

_The blond ran his fingers up and down Harry's arm as he kissed the back of his neck. He purposefully stayed away from the spots so as to not set off his mate. He was enjoying this nice quiet time._

_Harry almost purred and leaned his head forward to give Draco better access._

_"You like that?" The dominant asked quietly letting his other arm snake around that slender waist._

_"Mmmhmmm," Harry sighed. "It feels so nice."_

_Draco snickered quietly but didn't stop._

_"So Draco, why is it you can mark me in our dreams, but I can't get pregnant?"_

_Warm lips moved to tease the side of the other boy's neck. "I already explained that Harry. The mark is actually a rather simple reaction. And since both the Dominant and the Submissive have some of both the chemicals that are needed to start it. Your body just automatically reacted the way it thought it was supposed to. But it was a week reaction, that's why I had to strengthen it more than I should have had to when we met in Diagon Alley."_

_"Mmmhmm." Harry answered his head lolled to the side._

_"But getting pregnant is much more complicated. The same chemicals that help to form the Bureshaw are needed, but there's so much more to it than that. The physical touch is a major part of it. The reason the book says that most Dominants mark their mates on the neck is because the bite causes the submissive's body to react and produce the genetic material that is need to mix with the dominants sperm to create the baby."_

_"In other words the egg."_

_"Yes, in a way, even though it is a bit different. And since there are other chemicals that are released by the dominant only during intercourse that the submissive does not create, we have to be together physically for anything to happen. Anyways it's very hard to transfer actual sperm to you in a dream. Why do you think I have to clean myself up every morning?"_

_Harry laughed but then chewed on his bottom lip thinking for a moment. Then he tilted his head back to smile at Draco. "Okay, I think I get it now."_

_Draco smiled and kissed his lips lightly. "I can't wait till I can actually make love to you for real. This dream stuff is good but I don't think it will hold a candle to when I make you mine permanently."_

_"Are I not already yours?" Harry asked offhandedly. He reached up to wrap an arm around Draco's neck to pull him in for another kiss._

_But the blond resisted and looked at his mate questioningly. "Are you?" He knew that he had told Harry many times since that day in Diagon Alley that he loved him. But his mate had never returned the sentiment. Did Harry love him? He liked to hope that the Gryffindor did. Surely he wouldn't have allowed Draco to do half the things they've done if he didn't. Perhaps he was just scared to say it?_

_"What do you mean Draco?"_

_"It's nothing I'm sorry." He tried to kiss his mate's lips. But Harry moved his head so he only hit his cheek._

_"No it's not, I can tell. What's wrong Draco?"_

_The dominant Shiverin sighed. "I'm sorry Harry, it's really nothing. I shouldn't question how you feel about me."_

_"What?"_

_"Just forget about it." He pulled at Harry's waist and tried to kiss him again._

_"No, Draco, it's alright. Your right we need to talk about this." The submissive sighed. He knew that this was going to come up some time. But he still wasn't ready for it. "I know how you feel. You tell me every night that you love me. It's been an entire week since that day in Daigon Alley and I've never felt so loved in all my life. Sure Hermione and Ron love me but it's more like a brother and a sister. I know that Sirius loved me, but he was like my father. I've never had someone that loved me like you do. And I know that you're hoping that I feel the same way about you. But I don't know if I'm ready to voice my feelings quite yet. I do have feelings for you I just can't put them into words, I'm sorry." Tears started to stream down his face and he closed his emerald eyes. He almost died when he felt his mate pull away from him. He was certain that Draco hated him now. But suddenly someone was in front of him pulling him into strong arms and the unmistakable smell of Draco consoled him._

_Draco hooked a finger under Harry's chin and brought his face up so that he could face him. "Harry, open your eyes, please love for me open your beautiful eyes." He smiled as his mate's eyes opened. "I understand that you can't tell me quite yet. I think if I had gone through what you have in your life I too would find it hard to voice my feelings." He kissed those soft lips lightly. "I'm patient, I can wait, and when you do finally tell me it will be one of the most wonderful moments in my life." With that he crushed his lips to Harry's and kissed him hungrily. It wasn't to long after that their clothes were in piles on the floor. He ran his hands up and down Harry's trail of spots causing the boy to scream and shutter. One hand trailed down to a nice round rear and used it as leverage to pull them closer together. Soon they were ridding wave upon wave of pure, unadulterated bliss._

_After what seemed like hours of incredible love making. The two satiated Shiverin lay next to each other. Harry was facing Draco with his leg draped over his dominant's thigh. He was tracing light patterns on that beautifully chiseled chest. He noticed that even though they both plaid Quidditch that Draco's physique was much more defined, and much more masculine. He on the other hand, even though he still had some muscle tone, was more lean and slender. He couldn't help but think that he was almost feminine in his build._

_"Wow." Draco said breathily._

_"Yeah."_

_Draco tried to pull his mate closer and placed a kiss on the crown of that silky midnight head. "Oh God's, if that was that good here, our first time we make love for real will be mind blowing."_

_Harry giggled. "You just want to get me pregnant."  
Again Draco kissed the top of his head. "That's only the icing on the cake. The chance to hold you in my arms, to feel that soft skin, and to actually be inside you for real will be just amazing. And if you do happen to get pregnant, all the better. I for one believe that you will look unbelievable carrying my child." He slipped his hand in between the two of them to rub Harry's stomach. "I can't wait to see you all nice and round with our beautiful children."_

_Harry chocked. "Huh, wait, Children?"_

_"Didn't I tell you?" Draco smiled joyfully. By the look on his Harry's face he could tell he hadn't. "Oops, I'm sorry must have forgotten. It's very common for Shiverin to have more than one baby at a time. I don't know, maybe it's because the submissive is only capable of getting pregnant three months out of the year. Either way it's very possible that we may have more than one or even two children the first time out."_

_"Oh." Harry's head fell forward so that it lay on his Dominant's chest. "I'm going to get so fat."_

_Draco laughed. "Don't worry beloved, I'm sure you'll be just as beautiful and as sexy as ever. No I know you will be. You'll be the most stunning expecting submissive ever. You'll be drop dead gorgeous with your stomach all nice and plump positively glowing. And all mine."_

_Harry groaned. "You make me sound like I'm a fruit that you're checking for ripeness."_

_"Oh Harry." Draco laughed and kissed his mate._

* * *

It was still dark when Harry awoke in the room he was sharing with Ron. Getting up quietly he headed down stairs to get a drink of water. Not really feeling like going back to sleep quite yet he made himself comfortable in the living room looking out the large picture window. He started to think about Draco and about possibly becoming Pregnant. Sure he wanted a family it's what he always wanted. He just never expected that he would be the one to give birth to the children. He chewed on his bottom lip. Then of course there was the topic of his feelings for the Dominant Shiverin. How exactly did he feel for Draco? Sure, the blond said that he loved him. But could he love his mate back in return. He did have feelings for the slytherin but exactly how deep did they go? It wasn't all that long ago that the two of them hated each other but all that seemed to be disappearing as if it was just a bad dream. Draco still couldn't bring himself to be completely nice to his friends. But that could very well be the jealousy speaking. The Dominant was very possessive. And even though Harry had tried to tell him that Hermione and Ron where only his friends, practically family, it didn't seem to matter. The other Shiverin was still jealous and probably would be until they were completely bonded.

The sun peaked up over the horizon and he sighed as he got up to head back up stairs. But suddenly he noticed something. There was something moving in the bushes. Was it an animal? Could it be Crookshanks? No, he was inside. Maybe it was just some birds or a stray from the neighborhood. But it would have to be an awfully large stray to cause that much ruckus. He kept his eyes trained on the bush a little longer when he saw it. A human form jumped out of its hiding place and ran off down the street. He might have thought it was just a member of the Order again but they had no reason to hide. He gasped when the rising sun glinted off of familiar brown hair. No, it couldn't be, how did he find him here? Fear raced through his body. And he wanted nothing more than to be in Draco's arms right now. Racing into the kitchen he placed the glace on the counter and ran up stairs. He knew that Hedwig was out for the night hunting. So he would have to wait till tomorrow to send Draco a letter. He couldn't trust the hyper Pig not to cause suspicion when he arrived at Draco's home. Perhaps if he could get back to sleep quickly enough he would be able to tell his dominant tonight. And then he would just through himself into his mates open arms and let him take all his fears away.

* * *

At the end of the block the brunette stopped and gazed down the street. "I can't believe how lucky I am. I really didn't expect to find him tonight. But there was no mistaking it was him." He closed his eyes and grabbed a blue stone that hung around his neck and disappeared from Hermione's street. A little while later he arrived at a large house that was lavishly decorated. He made his way down a beautiful marble Hallway, his footsteps echoing off the walls. He stopped as he came to a set of large carved wood doors.

"State your reason for being here." One of the guards that stood next to the door ordered.

"Come on Mi-cla. Just tell him that Ti'anfal is here to see him."

The guard disappeared into the room and came out a bit later holding the door so that he could enter.

Ti'anfal passed by him and made his way across the large meeting hall to the large raised dais at the end. Once there he fell to the ground and bowed to man sitting on a large throne. "My Lord, I have found him."

* * *

Okay, I know another cliff hanger. Please don't kill me. Falls to floor begging, Please, please, please. I do apologize for the lack of Harry and Draco in this story. But I hope that the sweetness of the scenes make up for it. I know that Petunia is a little out of character, but I just can't believe that she absolutely hates Lily. 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay here is chapter four also un beta read. There is a bit of a part near the end that I'm not so sure on but I don't think it's descriptive enough to go over the rating. I'm sorry that this a little late but for those of you that have read my profile page you know that I've been in California for a couple of weeks and have only been back for a few days. I had a great time in California even though it was hotter than hell and I even got to go to 'Whimsic Alley.' It's a great place for any Harry Potter fan. Sadly they were out of the size of sweater I needed for my costume. Well thanks for reading and sorry about the diversion.

I have to thank every one for their reviews I still am a bit shocked at how well this story has done. Thank you all.

Oh and I'm glad so many liked the H.D. Shipper name.

Well disclaimer time. Now I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K Rowlings wonderful characters. And if I tried to say I did I'm sure she would sick a hold heard of runespores on me. Ouch ouch, get away you filthy snakes. Harry, where is Harry when you need him.

* * *

Harry Potter and the Shiverin Descendent Chapter 4

Silence was the only answer to Ti'anfal's announcement. He waited patiently for his master to speak. He knew if he raised his head, got to his feet, or spoke without permission he would be punished severely.

"So?" The man on the dais finally spoke. "Where is he?"

"My Lord, I apologize that I was unable to acquire Mr. Potter at this time. He…."

"You were unable to acquire him." His master growled.

This time Ti'anfal threw himself on the floor in front of the great man. "I am truly sorry my Lord. He is staying in his friend's home surrounded by others I didn't think it safe too…"

"Did I tell you to think what was safe?" The Lord growled getting to his feet walking towards the prone figure.

"No my Lord, I'm sorry my Lord." Ti'anfal was trying everything to placate his master. But he knew it was a lost cause.

The tall man grabbed Ti'anfal by his color and pulled him up so his feet weren't touching the ground. "I am really tiring of you Ti'anfal. First you couldn't catch the boy in Diagon alley. Now you worry about some humans. You could have just broken into that house and grabbed him. You are such a worthless Zerram."

Ti'anfal felt spit hit him in the face but he didn't dare wipe it away. Instead he just nodded as his master spoke. He tried not to shake even though he was horribly scared. His master was a large man tall and broad shouldered. He had long brown hair and eyes so black that the pupil had totally disappeared. These eyes now burned with anger for the small servant. "I'm sorry Lord Gramèn I swear I'll do better next time."

"No Ti'anfal you won't." And with a quick twist Gramèn broke the Zerram's neck. He dropped the body and returned to his throne. He glared at Ti'anfal's corpse and pulled his hand down his face. "Mi-cla get in here now."

The guard marched in and bowed in front of his Lord not even paying attention to the discarded body of the Ti'anfal. "Yes my Lord."

"Get rid of this worthless thing." He pointed to the body. "And call Vaaku to my chambers."

"Yes my lord." Mi-cla stood and grabbed the already stiffening body and dragged it out of the hall closing the doors behind him.

* * *

Harry sighed as he tied the letter to Hedwig's leg. She nipped at his finger and cocked her head. "Don't worry girl I'm just a little tired." He smiled and gave her an owl treat. "Now I need you to do me a very big favor. You need to get this letter to Draco alright but you can't let your self be seen by anyone else but him. Do you understand?" Some people thought he was a bit strange for having intelligent conversations with Hedwig. They said she was just an owl there was no way she could understand. But He wasn't so sure about that. She seemed a lot brighter than some people he knew.

She squawked and nibbled his finger again.

He was certain that this was her way of saying yes. "Good girl." He petted her back and she took off.

"Harry, what are you doing out here?" Hermione asked stepping out onto the patio.

"Just talking to Hedwig I guess she got bored and took off to hunt." He had been fearful that his friend might have over heard him. But it would seem that she hadn't.

"Well Mum and Father said that it would be okay if we used the pool while they're gone. Would you like to go for a swim?"

He smiled. "Sure."

She took his hand and pulled him into the house. "Great, we'll have to put up with Hildey as well. Think you can take that?"

He laughed lightly. "I'm sure she doesn't bite, to hard."

Hermione snickered. "Don't worry I think she has a thing for Ron."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at this. What was it with the young Granger women and red heads?

* * *

Draco strolled aimlessly through the garden the gravel crunching under his feet. Last night with his Harry had been incredible. But still something was bothering him. He knew he loved Harry he loved the small Shiverin with all his heart. He wasn't sure when it had happened Harry was right that he they had hated each other at school last year, but now that seemed like it never happened. Then there was the train ride to Hogwarts their first year. He had tried to tell himself so often that he had only wanted to be Harry's friend to betray him later, or bring him to Voldemort's side. But now he was beginning to wonder if that was ever true. Maybe he really did want to be Harry's friend back then. Was it possible that his Shiverin side could detect the submissive even when they were eleven? Anyways no matter what he was totally and completely in love with his green eyed angel. He wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with his submissive. But how did his mate feel about him? Harry said that he had feelings for him, but was it love? Draco's heart clenched at the thought that his mate might not love him. He couldn't let himself think like this he had to hold out hope that the Raven haired one did in fact love him. Because Draco knew that there was no way he could ever live his life without his mate with him always.

He heard a screeching noise and something flying over head. He looked up to see a large snowy owl banking to turn around. Wait a minute he recognized that owl, that was Harry's owl. What did he call her again, oh yeah Hedwig.

She flew over again looking form side to side as if searching for something then she banked sharply almost dropping alarmingly fast. But no matter how drastic it seemed she landing gracefully on one of the marble benches. She ruffled her feathers and stared at him. Then when he didn't move she shrieked as if agitated and hopped up and down a few times. Sticking her leg out she chirped and glared at him. It almost seemed as if she was worried.

"What's wrong girl is Harry alright?"

She twittered and glanced down at the letter tied around her leg.

Draco untied the envelope and patted her on the head.

She nibbled lightly on his finger and watched him with expressive yellow eyes.

"Alright I get it read the letter." He opened the envelope and pulled out the folded parchment. Opening it he saw a letter written in a neat steady hand.

_Dear Draco,_

_Boy it still feels weird writing you like this. If anyone told me that I would be writing to Draco Malfoy over the summer I would have told them they were insane but here I am. Of course if anyone told me that I'd discover that I'm not human, that you're my mate, and uhm, the other things we do. I would have had them committed to the St. Mungo's psyche ward. _

Draco laughed at this. He could just see his mate turning completely red while writing the last part.

_But I'm sorry this isn't just a friendly letter. You told me to tell you if I ever saw that guy again_.

Now Draco's stomach was tying itself in knots. What had happened, had the guy attacked his angel? Was Harry hurt?

_Don't worry, I'm not injured or anything. _

The Dominant's mouth fell open. How did he know?

_And don't make that face. I think I've gotten to know you well enough over these many weeks. _

_He showed up this morning outside of Hermione's home where he was hiding in one of the bushes. I tried to catch you in your dream, but I guess you had already woken up. I must admit that I'm scared Draco. Can you imagine that, Harry Potter the boy-who-lived is scared? I've met Voldemort and faced off against giant spiders, not to mention a basilisk. Yet a guy that doesn't even look that scary makes my blood run cold. I'm new at this Draco I don't know what to do. I've become so use to handling things on my own that I find it hard to ask for help. Most of my friends have found that you have to force it on me. But I'm asking Draco, my mate, my only I'm asking you for help. I don't know if he'll be back and I don't know where he comes from. I don't even understand why I'm so scared. There's just something about him that chills me to the bone. Maybe it's this combined with everything else that has happened this summer. All I know is that I can't handle this on my own. I need to see you Draco, and not just in our dreams but in person. There is a park only about a block down the street, it's still covered in the wards so don't worry, it's called Rose Circle. Could you meet me there please, as long as you don't use magic to enter or while you're in the wards no one will know that you're here? I'll be there at midnight waiting on the swings under my invisibility cloak I'm begging you to come I need to feel your arms around me. Send your reply back with Hedwig. And don't worry about her being seen I've explained that she needs to keep herself well hidden and let no one but you see her. Hope to see you tonight._

_Yours Eternally _

_Harry Potter_

Draco had to admit that he was both frightened and touched by this letter if not also a little turned on. It had been the first time that Harry had openly called him his mate. Also he called him 'his only' maybe there was a chance that Harry loved him. Not only that but Harry wanted to see him tonight in person, and the way he signed the letter almost pushed him over the brink itself. But all of that was underlined by the fear of who was fallowing his mate. Who was this guy and if he wasn't an independent who did he work for? And what did Harry think he was doing putting himself at risk by sneaking out to the park at night? He growled and instinctively reached into his pocket then roared in frustration when he realized what he was doing. There was no way he was going to have a piece of parchment, quill and ink in his pocket. Why did Harry's letter have to catch him in the garden?  
He turned to the owl. "Hey there girl could you wait right here and I'll be right back." She chirped and ruffled her feathers again. He took that as a yes. The blond's feet almost slipped out from under him as he took off towards the manor as fast as his feet could take him. Bursting through the door he ran through the entry hall and right past his mother.

"Draco!" She cried.

"Not now mum I'm a bit busy." He answered without even looking at her.

"Draco Malfoy stop running like the fiends from hell are nipping at your heals right now."

But he didn't listen to her. He had more important things on his mind than not running through the house. He crashed into his room and raced over to his desk. Taking up a parchment, a quill, and some ink he was about to exit his room when he heard a tapping at his window. He looked up to see Hedwig poking at the glass wanting in. "What the?" He opened it and she flew to the small table next to his bed. "I thought I told you to stay in the Garden." She squawked and chewed on his sleeve lightly. "I swear you're just as stubborn as he is." He could have sworn he saw her smile at that. He jotted down his answer and attached it to her leg. "Get this to Harry as quick as possible." She chirped and took off.

He watched her go then collapsed onto his bed. What was he going to do? He told Harry that he would meet him there. He had no choice how could he deny his mate when he pleaded like that. But how was he going to get there and without his parents knowing? He groaned and fell back pulling at his hair.

* * *

Harry stood in the bathroom of Hermione's house looking at his in form the mirror. He wore only his swimming trunks leaving his back bare for anyone to see. Now he was beginning to wonder why he told Hermione that he would go swimming with them. He never realized how self conscious he was about the markings on his back until now. Sure Draco had seen them but that was different.

"Harry, are you in there?" Ron called through the door.

He didn't say anything in answer to Ron's question. He knew his friend was there to ask him why he hadn't joined them in the pool. His eyes burned as tears started to run down his cheeks. He buried his face in his hands not wanting to look at himself anymore. If he hadn't been a freak before then he was now? A sob escaped his throat.

"Harry are you okay? Are you crying?" Ron's voice was full of concern.

"I'm fine Ron." Harry said as he wiped at his eyes.

"Like hell you are. I'm coming in Harry." And before the smaller Gryffindor could turn around his friend forced open the door. "What's wrong mate?"

Harry cringed when Ron said this it just didn't sound right coming from his friend's mouth. Only one person was allowed to call him that. He jumped when Ron grabbed his arm.

"Harry?"

"I'm sorry Ron, I…." He was ready to argue with Ron why he didn't want to go swimming with them. But one look into his friend's bright blue eyes and the pure concern they held and he cracked. Tears streamed down his face as he sobbed openly in front of his friend; something that he had never done before. "Ron I'm so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. My feelings are totally on edge." He wiped at his eyes. "You know me I don't cry in front of people. I try to hide my feelings as much as I can. And I definitely don't normally care how I look."

"Huh?" Ron was floored by this.

"The spots Ron. I can't go swimming everyone will see them."

Ron laughed and patted his friend on the back. "Harry is that the only thing you're worried about? Come one Hermione and I have already seen them. Not like we would care any ways you're still our friend.

"You've seen them but Hildey hasn't. What if Hermione's parents come home? What will they think of the weirdo that's staying with them?"

"Now you stop that." Ron snapped all laughter gone from his voice. "That's those bloody dunder head relative's of yours speaking. Hermione's Mum and Dad are nothing like that and neither is Hildey. That girl embraces everything about our world so easily. I don't think I've ever known a muggle with that much magical knowledge. Of course I don't know many muggles. But I'm telling you if that girl does end up being another muggle born witch. She might even give Hermione a run for her Galleons."

Harry laughed.

"Come on why don't we go join the girls Hermione's getting worried." He handed Harry a towel. "Wipe your face we don't want her to be any more worried. You know how much of a mother hen she can be."

Harry smiled and took the towel from the red head.

* * *

There was a loud pop as Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin appeared in a large room with stone floors and ancient masonry walls.

"Where are we Albus?"  
The old man smiled. "Le Ministère de Magique."

"What?" Remus gasped he was totally confused.

"It's the French Ministry of Magic my dear man." Dumbledore explained but he couldn't help snickering a bit.

"Oh."

"Bonjour, bonjour Monseigneur Dumbledore, Monsieur Lupin. I 'ope your trip was satisfactory." A tall skinny man about twenty raced towards them.

Lupin arched an eyebrow. Of course their trip was satisfactory they had apperated to France it wasn't like it took to long.

"If you would please fallow me zis way." He motioned to them and headed off down a dark hall.

Dumbledore strode after him with Lupin rushing to catch up.

"Albus, I thought we were heading to their branch of Gringotts?" Lupin asked quietly.

"We are Remus but we need to go through the right routs. Even though we have the key we can't just enter Gringotts and take the items. Our names are not on the account so we need to get it cleared."

Lupin felt like kicking himself. Of course they wouldn't just be able to walk in and open someone else's vault. And since neither of the women who's name was on it were alive anymore this might get pretty complicated. "Albus, wouldn't this have been easier if we had just told Harry? I'm sure him being the son of Lilly would have the power to open that vault."

"I thought of that Remus. But we're not sure what's in there and I didn't want to get Harry's hopes up. The poor child has been through so much already this summer and I don't think it's over yet. I have a bad feeling things are just going to become even more complicated for our young Mr. Potter. We know he has a mate but we have yet to figure out whom."

"Do you think that Harry knows?" They turned quickly down another hall and then down some winding stares.

"I believe he does." The headmaster confirmed his voice somber.

"Then why don't we just ask him?"

"Because asking him who his mate is will accomplish nothing. The Dominants family has gone through an awful lot to keep the fact that their son is a Shiverin hidden. Harry being the submissive is totally dependant on his mate and he will do anything to keep the relationship going. If the Dominant doesn't want people to know yet Harry will not say anything because it might risk loosing his mate. We must also look at the possibility that his mate may be someone that Harry believes we might see as wrong for him."

"And He will keep it hidden because he thinks we might try to keep them apart." Lupin was starting to understand. "So these dreams that he's been having. The ones that Hermione wanted the dreamless sleep potion for?"

"Are probably meetings between him and his mate. I think that their relationship is progressing much faster than I had expected. According to the letter I read from Miss Granger I think that Harry might have fought it at first but it would seem that he's accepted it now. She wrote to tell me that he refuses to use the dreamless sleep potion anymore using the excuse that he's worried that he might become dependant on them. She says that this started right after their trip to Diagon Alley."

"You don't think they've mated already?"

"No, I don't believe they have. Miss Granger is very observant and has also mentioned a mark on the back of Harry's neck. She at first thought that it was what the muggles call a hickey, or in other words a love bite. It appeared one day after Harry had a little episode in the bathroom. It seams they found him on the floor unconscious. It took a lot for them to wake him from this state. But when they finally did the mark was there. After their trip to Diagon Alley she could have sworn it was worse. I believe that this mark is the beginnings of a Bureshaw."

"The Dominants claiming mark. If the mark isn't totally formed then they couldn't have mated yet since this mark is the trigger for the completion of the coupling."

Dumbledore smiled brightly. "Right you are Remus. I knew I had made the right decision."

"What are you talking about Albus?" Now the werewolf was curious. The headmaster's mood had just changed dramatically and that was never a good sign.

"I was wondering my dear man if you might entertain the idea of returning to Hogwarts as Defense against the Dark Arts teacher."

Remus's mouth fell open. "But Albus that would be impossible after third year no parent would allow me to teach their child. Well Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys perhaps."

"I assure you that everything is taken care of. I have had a rather hard time finding someone to fill the position as you might imagine."

"Gee, I can't imagine why." Remus laughed.

"Yes well, after last year I need someone that is capable of teaching the children practical Defense."

"From what I hear after last year you need someone that could teach at all." The other man scoffed.

"I see that some students have been very vocal about Deloris Umbridge."

"They were more than vocal. I have received many letters from Harry about how worthless last years Defense classes were to him." Now the man growled in anger the werewolf coming closer to the surface. "I also saw that scar on his hand. That woman better hope that I never find her."

Dumbledore knew that his former student was telling the truth. He had no doubt that if he ever did see Deloris Umbridge then what happened to her by the hands of centaurs would be nothing. "No one has seen or heard from the woman since she disappeared from Hogwarts. She wasn't really in her right mind after that and I really don't know what could have happened to her."

"If you ask me or the kids she wasn't in her right mind to begin with. Anyone that would send Dementors after a kid is either insane or in league with Voldemort. Not only that but she did nothing to prepare those children for the battle that is to come against the Dark forces."

"Precisely Remus, so will you except? The children know you they appreciate your way of teaching. And I know that you will prepare them for what is to come. There is another reason I would like you to take the position. I believe that it will help Harry to have someone he's comfortable with at Hogwarts this year."

"But I'm sure he's comfortable with you Albus."

"I'm afraid after last year mine and Harry's relationship is rather strained. I have kept to many secrets form the child and even if he doesn't say it. I believe it's going to take quite a bit to get me back in his good favor." The Headmasters voice was full of pain. "I was selfish in thinking that I could protect Harry from his future and I've paid the price for it."

"He doesn't hate you Albus. I don't think it's in Harry's nature to hate."

"It's in all our nature to hate Remus. Harry is just a little more open minded than most. He is definitely one of the most forgiving people that I've ever had the privilege to meet." They turned down another hall way. "So will you take the position?"

"What about Severus?"

"I had a talk with Severus he will not cause you problems. And there will be no more people leaking that you are a Werewolf."

"Then I accept."

"Thank you Remus."

"Ah 'ere we are." The young man opened a nondescript brown door that had a number two on it. "If you would please wait 'ere Monsieur Dumas will be with you in a few minutes."

Dumbledore smiled at the young man. "Thank you very much."

The man seemed flustered as he exited the room.

"Who is this Mr. Dumas?" Remus asked sitting in one of the overstuffed chairs.

"Martin Dumas is the head of the French office of International Wizarding Affairs. And I daresay that he will only be the first person we'll need to talk to today."

"This is going to give me a headache isn't it?" The werewolf griped.

The old wizard reached into his pocket. "Lemon drop?" He offered a plain brown bag to his friend.

"ALBUS!" The brunette cried.

* * *

Draco sat in his room going through some old books he had barrowed from the family library. He was looking through protection spells trying to find one that just might help his Harry. But no matter what he did he just couldn't seem to find one that would interfere with the wards that were around Granger's house. "Damn you Dumbledore, you make this so hard." He threw another book over his shoulder and sighed. How was he supposed to protect his mate when he couldn't find a spell that wouldn't alert every Auror in existence?

He picked up another book and leafed through it half heartedly. His mind kept telling him that there was a very easy way to protect his mate. Just grab that Gryffindor with the wonderful body and drag him some place no one would be able to find them. Then do unspeakable things to that Quidditch toned body. He felt a heat race through him at the though of finally claiming his mate. "No, bad Draco, don't think like that." He berated himself. "How are you supposed to find a spell to protect Harry if you're thinking with your hormones and not your brain?" He quickly tried to think of anything else but Harry lying naked in his arms, his breaths heavy and sporadic, those soft petal lips swollen from his kisses, not to mention those sexy heavy lidded green eyes dilated in lust. "Fuck!" He yelled as he felt the problem in between his legs get worse. "By Merlin's beard." He groaned as he tried to move to relieve the pressure on that very sensitive part of his anatomy. But the friction only made it worse. "Now look at the situation you got yourself in to." He hissed as his tight jeans rubbed again. Looking at the clock he checked the time six o'clock. Four hours until he had leave to meat his lovely mate. He didn't think it was going to take two hours to get there but it didn't hurt to give himself some leeway. He got up and conjuring the best picture he could of Harry he headed to the bathroom to take care of his problem. He'd have to return to his research later.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all sat on the patio sipping Iced teas just watching the few fluffy clouds that rolled by.

"This is nice." Hermione said taking a deep breath.

Ron nodded. "I can't believe how quiet it is here. When you live in a house with as many people as I do you don't get quiet much."

Harry just laughed. He had to admit that Ron was right. Quiet wasn't something that was abundant in the Weasley home. But no matter he still loved it there anyways.

Their bushy haired friend looked at them out of the corner of her eye. "Do you guys suppose we should do a little more research on the Shiverin?"

The Submissive heaved a sigh and placed his glass down on the patio table. "Yeah, you're right Hermione. I don't think we've looked at those books much since we returned from Diagon Alley. But do you mind if we bring them out here? It's just so nice."

She smiled. "Sure Harry."

They went to their rooms, retrieved their books and retuned to the patio.

Harry placed his book on the table and flipped to the page he had last been reading. He had ended on H.D. Shipper's explanation of the Submissive Shiverin's birthing cycle. _"Every year a Submissive Shiverin goes through a birthing cycle. These cycles last for three months starting on the submissive's birthday. For full blooded Shiverin their first birthing cycle starts as soon as they reach sexual maturity at the age of fourteen. For most cross bread Shiverin their first cycle starts at the age of sixteen"._ Harry actually thanked his stars that he was only a crossbreed. The idea of possibly getting pregnant at the age of fourteen did not appeal to him. _"The Birthing Cycle for a Submissive Shiverin is very similar to that of a human female's menstrual cycle. The Hormonal and Chemical balances are thrown off causing them to be very emotional." _Well that explains a lot. Now he knew why he had broken down in front of Ron, and why he needed Draco so badly. _"As the birthing cycle draws closer to the end the submissive can become so volatile that any thing could set them off. And the only things capable of calming them down is a strong calming draught or their Dominant." _His mouth fell open. Surely if Draco got him Pregnant before this he wouldn't have to go through that. _"Unfortunately pregnancy does not abate all these symptoms."_ He felt as if he'd been gored by a Ridge backs Horns. How was he supposed to keep that he was a Shiverin hidden when he might turn into a blubbering git at the simplest thing. He sighed and read on._ "It is during this cycle and during this cycle only that the submissive is capable of getting pregnant. Many believe that this is the reason that so many Shiverin have multiple births. The gestation period of a Shiverin, even a wizard crossbreed is ten months."_ Harry's eyes widened. Ten months, he was going to pregnant for ten bloody months, Holy shit. He kept on reading. _"But when time comes to give birth the Dominant must be there as well. It is impossible for the submissive to give birth on their own and if they do not have the stimulation of their Dominant it is most likely they and the children will die. Yes Medi witches have tried to save them through c-section but only once or twice has it been successful. (For more information on the stimulation process please refer to page 578.)" _By now Harry was feeling relatively sick. He had never really realized how dependent he really was going to be on Draco. Not only did he ache for the blonde Slytherin right now. Once he did become pregnant he wouldn't even be able to give birth without his mate right there with him. And even though the mere though of Draco being right there with him through the entire thing sort of turned his stomach it also turned him on in a way. He glanced at Hermione and Ron to make sure they hadn't noticed his shuddering breaths. Of course his thoughts of Draco were completely interrupted by Hermione calling his name.

"Hey Harry, get this. They have a moderate dictionary in here of old Shiverin terms. Things like An'quin which is the old word for house. But most of it is dedicated to the different types of Shiverin. A dominant is called Yasnaque and a submissive is Kav." Her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my."

Now he was curious. "What's wrong Hermione?"

"I would venture to guess that the Shiverin society isn't totally equal when it comes to the rights of the Submissive and the Dominant. They have such words as Kèrta: the Shiverin word for First Mate; most of the time the mate that a Dominant stays with their entire life. But not always. They are also their favorite of all their mates."

Harry choked. "First mate, you mean a dominant can have more than one mate?" He was feeling a bit dizzy now. He didn't want to think about sharing Draco with another submissive, or any one else for that matter. The blonde was his mate and his only. He gasped and bit his lip when he realized what he had just done. He was starting to sound an awful lot like Draco. "Is that only for full blooded Shiverin or cross breads as well?" He tried not to sound like he was too hopeful.

She shrugged. "I don't know Harry, but I sure hope that a Wizarding Cross bread relationship isn't the same as a full blood. I don't think you would want to be a submissive in a full blood relationship. If this book is any hint at what they're like. There are more dirty words for submissives in here than I can count. Well actually for mate less submissives. It would seem that by the time a Submissive turns thirty five they are expected to have a mate already. If they do not they are looked down upon by Shiverin society. A mate less submissive is capable of becoming an Ixin which is a servant for a dominant. But they are seen as the lowest of the low. They are also known as Zerram which loosely translates to unused trash."

"That's horrible." Ron stated.

"Believe me Ron that's one of the nicer ones. They get dirtier as they go on." She flipped through a few pages. "What I think is horrible is that there are absolutely no derogatory words for Dominants in here. I think that we can assume that the dominant's run Shiverin society."

Harry slowly allowed his hand to find the spot on his neck where Draco had placed his bureshaw. Was it possible that Draco thought the same way as these other Shiverin? But that was impossible wasn't it. His mate really seemed to care for him, love him even. He wouldn't just throw him aside if he got a chance would he?

* * *

Across England in Malfoy manner Draco had finished taking care of his problem and returned to trying to find a spell to protect his mate. He couldn't allow anything to happen to his beloved. After searching through the large leather bound book in front of him he roared and threw it across the room shattering the poor vase again. This was impossible why couldn't he find anything? His Harry needed to be protected. Sure he had the wards that Dumbledore and his little helpers had place around the Grangers home, but obviously they weren't much help if that bastard had found Harry again. No it was Draco's job to protect his mate from those that might want to take the Gryffindor from him. But no matter how he tried he couldn't find a charm that didn't require magic to be cast directly on the person it was to protect. And seeing that he was still underage he wasn't allowed to use magic out side of School. Sure the shielding around Malfoy manner stopped the Ministry form detecting the little bit of accidental magic he had done this summer. But he wouldn't be at the manor and the amount of power that was needed to cast a protection spell would definitely be detected and set off the wards around Granger's street. He was sure his parents would know a spell that didn't need to be cast on the person. But since he didn't trust them to know who his mate was yet he couldn't very well ask them. He snarled and threw himself down on his bed. What was he going to do? Maybe he could send a house elf to keep track of Harry. No his father would notice if one of the elves went missing. "Wait a minute." He whispered. "That's it." He jumped and raced from his room. "I've been looking for the wrong type of spell." Bolting down the hallway he reached to stair case and took them two at a time. At the bottom he almost crashed into his father.

"Draco, what in Salazar's name do you think your doing. You look as if you have a heard of rampaging centaurs chasing after you."

The Dominant Shiverin stopped trying to catch his breath. "Father…can..can I?"

"Now Draco just catch your breath and then you can ask your question."

Taking in deep cleansing breaths the blond closed his eyes and willed his heart rate to slow down. As soon as he calmed down he opened his silver blue eyes and gazed right into his fathers matching ones. He was glad that he had grown over the year and now was almost as tall as the old man himself. It was less intimidating if you could look some one strait in the eye. "Father, would it be possible if I flooed to Diagon Alley?"

Lucius gave his son an incredulous look. "May I ask why?"

"I just need to get some things for school." Draco answered nonchalantly.

Skeptical silver eyes bore into the younger mans. But even though Lucius didn't really believe his son he didn't feel like arguing with him either. The young Shiverin had become quite aggressive lately. "Alright Draco, just be careful."

Draco smiled and sprinted back to his room. He grabbed his money sack, cloak, and broom. Then ran over to his fire place, grabbed a handful of floo powder, and stepped into the large marble structure. "Diagon Alley." He cried and then he felt the ground drop from under him and the world began to rush around him.

Suddenly everything came to a stop as he hit the ground with a thud. Brushing himself off he sauntered out of the fire place at the leaky cauldron.

"Well Hello young Mr. Malfoy." Tom greeted him.

"Hello Tom."

"Will your parents be joining you today?" The innkeeper questioned handing him a damp towel to wipe the soot off his face.

"No, not today, I'm just here to do some school shopping."

The rickety looking man eyed the broom.

Draco smiled. "I need to buy a new repair kit for my broom and I had some specific questions for Mr. Bumblesheen. See you later Tom." He made his way through the many tables of the Wizarding Inn and out the back door. Taking out his wand he tapped the right brick and the portal to Diagon alley opened before him. He stepped through and made his way quickly down Diagon Alley. He knew exactly were he was heading. It was actually in Knockturn Alley. Hiding there amongst the many Dark arts stores was a small inconspicuous jewelry shop. He had been in there a couple of times with his mother. They had some very beautiful items. But the most important thing was that they would cast practically any spell you could think of on the item you purchased. Mostly it was a dark curse that would activate when the victim placed the item on their person but they were also good and convenient and inconspicuous port keys. But neither were what he was looking for tonight. He was in the market for a simple tracking charm. If the charm was simple enough it wouldn't set off the wards around Grangers home. But it would give him the ability to keep track of and find Harry if need be. He got to Gringotts and turned left and made his way down the small flight of stairs into the dark street of Knockturn Alley.

"Hello young Draconis where is your mother today?" A tall whippy witch with no curves at all asked him.

"Sorry Mrs. Hemmet but she didn't come with me today." He almost sneered at the witch. He hated to be called Draconis. Sure it was his full name but he didn't even let his parents get away with calling him that much.

"Oh that's too bad I've been meaning to ask her where she got her beautiful new dress robes."

Now Draco almost scoffed. He knew exactly which set of dress robes Mrs. Hemmet was talking about. It was a lovely frock made of the finest baby blue spider silk. Around the hems it was embellished with hundreds of tiny seed pearls. And it laced down the front with a nice silver cord. They were actually quite simple and on someone like his mum they looked exceptional. Nothing could look exceptional on Mrs. Hemmet. He was about to tell her such when he realized that was probably not the greatest thing to do. Mrs. Hemmet was well known in his parents group of acquaintances as a vindictive woman. If he insulted her she wouldn't think twice about going to his parents and telling them everything. He really didn't need to deal with the questions about what he had been doing down Knockturn Alley. He also needed to get rid of this woman. He only had a limited amount of time before he headed off to meet Harry. And he wouldn't be late for anything.

Might as well play nicey nice and act all sweet and innocent for the bitch. "I'm sorry Mrs. Hemmet but I really don't know. If you'd like I'd be more than happy to ask her when I get home." He knew that he could look like an angel when he tried. It was a tactic he used quite often with his own mother.

"No that's alright darling. I'll just owl her later. I've been meaning to invite her over for tea any ways. Well see you later dear."

"By." He smiled sweetly and waved until she was out of view. "Blooming Harpy." He snapped and was on his way. Finally he reached 'Keanan Kruger's Spell Bound Jewelry.' As he entered the shop a screech could be heard sounding through the small shop.

"Yes Creatin I here you I'm coming." A shaky voice called from the back room. "Ah, Draco so nice to see you again." A chubby elderly wizard greeted him as he exited the back and handed held out a cracker to what looked like a rather bedraggled crow sitting on a perch next to the back room door. The thing looked as if someone had tried to shove it through a small pipe pushing all of its feathers out of place. That must have been what had screetched when he entered.

"Good evening Mr. Kruger."

"What could I help you with today? I don't believe your mother has an order that you might picking up." The old man said with a smile showing that he was missing one of his canine teeth.

Draco made his way along one of the many display cases packed into the small shop. "No I'm not picking up an order for my mum. Actually I'm searching for a present for someone very special." He allowed his eyes to glance through a case with some nice looking rings. No that wouldn't do for now. It had to be something that could be hidden.

"Young love is such a wonderful thing. Or is it revenge present?"

Draco smiled. "No this is love." He knew that he was risking telling Mr. Kruger this. But the man was very good at keeping secrets. If he wasn't his business would have been shut down by the ministry a long time ago. "But I must admit that I don't want my parents to know about this. It's not that I'm ashamed or anything but they were so set on me marring Pansy they might be upset."

"I understand completely Draco. I understand that arranged marriages are quite common among Pureblood families but they sometimes don't always work. So you really like this person?"

"Oh yes." The Shiverin whispered. "They're perfect, with beauty and power." A picture of Harry came to mind and he felt butterfly's in his stomach. He wasn't kidding his mate was completely perfect. It amazed him how he had gone from hating the Gryffindor to loving him with every thing he had in such a short time.

"You sound like you're a very luck young man Draco."

"I am."

"So may I ask what exactly you're looking for?"

Draco Pursed his lips and scratched at his head lightly. "Well, I hadn't really thought about it. It has to be small so that it can be hidden easily under a shirt." He let his eyes glance over a case of lovely necklaces and broaches. He wanted something perfect for his Harry. It had to be something beautiful but not to feminine. Sure Harry was small and slim and even though he was small he had a wonderful pair of legs and a great ass. Plus the boy had eyes you could die in. Those beautiful verdant eyes, edged by long dark lashes, just took your breath away. But his mate was definitely all male. He had to have something that was just as beautiful but just as masculine as his love.

His eyes stopped on the most wonderful necklace he had ever seen. It was a dark green faceted stone shaped like a tear drop. The color would go along perfectly with Harry's eyes. And it was far enough away from Slytherin green that the Gryffindor would not see it as an ownership marking. Wrapped around it was a finely crafted Platinum dragon. The little dragon's tail was curved to make the ring the chain hung threw. Its small wings were folded against its body and its four clawed feet were holding the stoned tightly. He had to have it.

"That one."

"Beautiful choice Draco the stone is a Serpens Lacrima or Dragons Tear. They are quite rare and are known for their protective qualities. They are created when the first tear a baby Dragon cry's is caught in a cup made of Unicorn horn. The magical qualities of both creatures react to each other and the tear crystallized capturing some of the aspects of both. It's known to protect against danger by glowing lightly. And if the wearer is injured it helps to speed up heeling as long as the injury is not to severe."

He almost felt like clapping his hands together in joy, but of course that was below a Malfoy. "I'll take that one and could you please do me a favor and cast a simple tracking charm on it for me? Oh and a binding charm."

Keanan arched an eyebrow. "Yes sir that would be easy." He removed the necklace form the case and placed it on a soft piece of fabric. Taking out his wand he waved it a few times over the item and mumbled some words. The necklace glowed a soft blue and then returned to its normal state. Picking it up he placed it in a Dark blue velvet draw string pouch with small silver stars embroidered on it. "There you go Draco that will be a hundred Galleons."

Draco quickly took out his money pouch and handed the coins over to Mr. Kruger. He turned to leave waving to the older man.

"Thanks for stopping by Draco, and I hope he likes it."

This froze the Dominant in his path. "What, but I never said."

A smile graced slim lips. "You didn't have to child. I just realized how you never actually said what sex the person was. Since most people don't have a problem admitting that their in love with some one of the opposite sex. I just assumed that it had to be a boy." He watched the young man closely noticing the mixed emotions it his silver eyes. "Don't worry Draco I won't tell your parents. Wouldn't do to well for business if I went around telling my clients secrets and believe me I know my fair share."

"Thank you Mr. Kruger."

"Your welcome my dear boy. Just remember I sell some very nice engagement rings and wedding sets." Large dust colored eyes sparkled in merriment.

Draco laughed and left the shop. He knew that was just Mr. Kruger's way of teasing. But he had to admit that he had entertained the idea. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Harry. And it wouldn't be the first time that two wizards had married each other. It wasn't looked down upon as it was in the muggle world. To most witches and Wizards love was love no matter who it was with. Sure most relationships were still strictly heterosexual since it was very hard to have children in same sex couples. It took a lot of planning, many potions, a few well cast spells, and a lot of luck. Thank goodness he and Harry didn't have that problem. Nope no problem at all he planned to have many little Malfoy's running around the manor. He frowned, that was if the pregnancy took. He had to admit that he had not been completely truthful with Harry. It was true that the Shiverin had multiple births most of the time. But it wasn't as easy a most thought to conceive. And it wasn't the Submissives fault, as most people though, no it was the Dominants. At the time that the Full blooded Shiverin society had inter mated with the Wizarding world there had been an abundance of the creatures. Through many centuries of ample bondings and births the full blooded Shiverins had over populated their land. Nature, like it so often did, took over. No one knows when it actually started but some where down the road something happened to the Dominant Shiverin's sperm. It wasn't like they had a low sperm count hell no. It's just that for some reason many of them seemed to have problems and even if they reached the egg's fertilization didn't always happen. This seemed to be Natures way to curb the amount of Shiverin that were born. This unfortunate problem was one that was passed on to the decedents of Wizard and Shiverin bondings. If the Witch or wizard just carried the Shiverin gene there was no problem. But when a Dominant Shiverin was born they more often than not had a problem conceiving with their mate even if it was a normal Witch or Wizard. And as much as he hoped that it would be different for him and Harry he knew that he was expecting to much. He knew he would have to tell his green eyed angel soon, but he didn't want to worry the boy quite yet. Harry was going through so much as is with his first birthing cycle. He just didn't want to burden him any more. But he would tell him.

He pulled out his pocket watch and clicked it open, eight o'clock. He could feel the butterfly's start to form in his stomach again. It was only two hours till he could go find his Harry. He could tell that these would be some of the longest hours in his life. He huffed and returned his watch to his pocket. So what to do for two hours that might get his mind off Harry at least a little bit. He didn't wan to go home. Figuring that it would be easier for him to leave from Diagon Alley then trying to slip past his parents and the manor wards. His stomach growled slightly. Well, might as well get dinner, wasn't their a new restaurant that just opened up next to Flourish and Blott's?

* * *

Remus sighed as they waited in another office for another official to feed them a bunch of shit. Didn't these people realize how important this was?"  
"Bonsoir Messieurs." A man about forty five years old entered the room. He had dark blond hair and crystal blue eyes. "I am truly sorry for keeping you waiting."

A slight snide grunting noise escaped Lupin's lips.

Dumbledore smiled at him slightly. "It's perfectly alright Mr.?"

"Oh, Musaraigne, Bruce Musaraigne." He held his hand out and shook the other Wizards. "And you are Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

The old man nodded. "Forgive me, but you don't sound French."

"Nope American born and bread." He opened a file drawer behind him and pulled out a file. "My father was French and decided that he wanted me to go to his old school. After I graduated I decided to stay here."  
Albus smiled. "Found yourself a nice wife."

Bruce laughed. "Am I that obvious?"

The headmaster just pointed to the picture on his desk. It was of Bruce with a lovely woman and three little children.

"Oh yeah I forgot." He picked up the picture. "My oldest will be starting at Oberon's school of Magic this Year."

"You look like you're very proud."

"I am it's the same school where her mother and I met." He put the picture back down and opened the file. "So I understand that you're trying to access the Gringotts' account of one Patrick Darvoux."

"Yes we have the key and everything and a note written by Patrick himself."

Bruce took the note and glanced over it quickly. "It says here that Clair Evans or Lily Evans have the right to open the vault. I would assume that neither of you are these two women."

Remus couldn't help a growl. At first this man seemed better than the other twenty they had talked to today. But now he was starting to be as much of an ass as the rest of them.

Albus grabbed his arm to try and clam him down. "No my dear man sadly neither of these two women are with us any more. Clair Evans died a long time ago and Lily Evans was killed about sixteen years ago. She was better known as Lily Potter."

Bruce blanched. "You mean Harry Potter's mother?"

Dumbledore stroked his long beard and nodded. "I think you can see why we couldn't bring Mr. Potter with us to France. I wouldn't be safe for him to travel with You-Know-who around." Albus knew he was taking a cheep shot. But he was hoping that this man being a father himself would have a greater care about the safety of a child.

"Yes I understand. No child should go through what that poor kid has." He took a quill and dipped in an ink bottle. "I'm giving you the right to open the account." He scribbled something down in the file in front of him. "Reason being that the true beneficiary is unable to come on his own." He wrote something else then closed the file and handed it to Dumbledore. He smiled. "I hope you find something that may be able to help young Mr. Potter and hopefully bring him some peace in his life."

"So do I, so do I." Albus said sadly.

* * *

"My Lord." A tall man with long silky light brown hair bowed at Gramèn's feet.

"Vaaku I'm so happy to see you. How is your mate?" He held out his hand and the other Shiverin took it and kissed the knuckles.

"He is fine my Lord. S'Asankie just gave birth to three beautiful little children. We had two yasnaque males and one kav."

"Well that's good to hear. Vaaku I have a mission for you. I know you've heard me speak about one Harry Potter."

"Yes my Lord the Nuinath. How can I be of service in this?"  
"Well it would seem the Ti'anfal has failed me. I guess that's what I get for giving such an important mission to an Ixin. I would like for you to go and find the kav for me."

"Yes my Lord is there somewhere I should start first?" Vaaku had no respect for a zerram turned Ixin but he was sure that Ti'anfal must have found something.

"That zerram, Ti'anfal, left my services before he could tell me where he found young Harry. It would seem that we must start at the beginning in searching for him."

Vaaku nodded. "Yes my Lord I shall start at once." At that he got to his feet and strode out of the hall.

* * *

Harry lay in bed impatiently staring at the ceiling. He turned to look at the large numbers on the digital alarm clock on the table in between his and Ron's bed. He sighed it was only eleven. Surely Draco wouldn't arrive that early. He returned to staring at the ceiling fingering the silky fabric of his invisibility cloak. He knew he should just relax and wait for the clock to hit at least eleven thirty before he left. That way he had less chance of getting into trouble if someone came looking for him. Of course also less of a chance of Hermione and Ron discovering he was gone. But no matter how hard he tried the rampaging flock of Snidgets would not leave his stomach. He had never needed to see someone so bad in his entire life. His hunger for the Slytherin Ice Prince was greater than anything he had ever known before. At least he knew part of the reason why now and it would only get worse as his Birthing Cycle continued. Sighing he threw back the covers and got to his feet. Carefully he put on his shoes and grabbed his wand just incase. He also grabbed the Sneak a Scope Ron had gotten him before third year. He knew it was a cheep one but it should help him to notice if someone besides Draco was coming. Slipping the invisibility cloak over his shoulder he made his way quietly out of the room. He didn't want to wake Ron. The poor guy had to return to the Burrow tomorrow and he would need all his strength to deal with his many siblings. Harry, even though sad to see his friend go, was kind of excited to spend the rest of the summer with just Hermione. He had spent so much time with Ron over the years that he was looking forward to the one on one time with his other best friend. Feeling his way down the stairs he opened the front door and made his way down the street in the warm summer night.

He reached the park in record time. He knew that if Draco was punctual he had almost an hour to wait for his mate. He sat down on one of the swings and rocked back and forth lightly with his feat. He had been a bit surprised when he received the white blonde's letter saying that he would meet him at the park. He had expected his Dominant to write him a letter trying to talk him out of sneaking out at night that it wasn't safe. Sure it wasn't safe he knew that. Someone was fallowing him around oh and let's not forget that Voldemort was out to kill him. He could feel tears prickling his eyes at the thought that some one was out to get him. Damn his hormones. He waited for a few more minutes before he got up to find a nice comfortable spot underneath one of the large oak trees. He had only just sat down when every nerve in his body started to vibrate and a nice warm feeling came over too his body. He looked to see the unmistakable figure of the Slytherin Seeker on his broom. He jumped to his feet and waited excitedly for his mate to land.

Draco quickly landed and setting his broom on a convenient picnic table rushed towards the swings. "Harry?" He could feel his mate but he couldn't see him and even though he knew that the Raven haired Submissive was under an invisibility cloak it still unearned him. "Harry love?" Why wasn't his mate answering him? He stood in front of the first swing. "You can come out now please." He reached out but there was no one there. Now he was starting to get really scared. He was so agitated he didn't hear the other foot steps behind him.

Harry snuck up behind Draco trying not to laugh. He knew that this was mean, but he couldn't help himself it was just too easy.

Again in front of another swing and Draco reached out just to have his fingers find nothing. "Harry?" His voice became squeaky and his shiverin song started with a very audible edge to it.

Harry could hear both the frantic tone in his Dominants voice and song. He had planned to let Draco get to the last swing before he made himself known but it would probably drive the blond to tears if he did. "Draco." He called softly.

The Slytherin heard the soft call of his mate and turned around quickly almost throwing himself off balance. His hand flew out and finding soft fabric where there seemed to be only air he pulled revealing the form of his beloved. "Harry oh gods." He grabbed the smaller boy and pulled him against his body. "What the hell do you think you were doing sneaking up on me like that? Do you know how scared I was? I thought maybe someone might have gotten you." He sobbed into his mate's silky hair which was more ruffled than normal from the invisibility cloak being pulled over it.

Harry was surprised. He knew that Draco had been upset but he didn't expect that he would be this upset. "I'm sorry Draco I was just having a little fun. I didn't mean to scare you." He let his arms wind around the blond's waist.

The dominant kissed the crown of the inky head. "I know it's just that I was already scared because of what you wrote in your letter and all. Then when I couldn't…god's I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I love you more than anything else in the world."

Harry stiffened. Was this true did Draco really love him more than anything? Or would he just throw him to the side when he found someone better or just take both of them. "Uh, Draco can I ask you something?"

"Sure darling."

"Am I…am I…your Kèrta?" He asked apprehensively.

Draco pulled away and looked into his eyes. "What are you.. oh?" Draco's molten mercury eyes softened when he realized what his mate was asking. He felt all giddy inside. Harry was worried that he might replace him someday. Now he was certain that the Submissive felt something for him. "Yes Harry you're my Kèrta the only one I will ever have."

Tears started to pull in emerald green eyes. "I see I will always be your number one mate even if you claim another." Harry looked away afraid that Draco would be able to read the pain he felt on his face.

Slender fingers grabbed his chin and turned his head so that his eyes met his mates loving ones. "Harry you will be the only mate that I ever have. I can love no other as I love you. Even if you die I shall never love another. Unlike full blooded Shiverin cross breads only ever have one mate for their entire life. So you see my dear Harry you're stuck with me forever because I have no intentions of ever letting you go."

"Oh Draco." Harry cried and threw his arms around the taller boy's neck crashing his lips to those of his mates.

Draco was shocked at first not expecting this from his mate but he soon gave in and responded to the kiss pulling Harry against him again molding their bodies together. He pulled away and nibbled lightly on his beloved's sensitive ear soliciting a gasp from the kiss swollen lips. "I love you so much Harry that not even the wards of Avalon could keep me away from you."

A shiver ran down Harry's spine and he hugged his dominant. "Please Draco promise me that you'll never leave me." He knew that he probably sounded pathetic but he really didn't care. The only thing that matter was hearing those words form his mate.

"I will never leave you Harry my love never." Draco smiled knowing this was far from Harry's norm. It would seem that his mate was more affected by his birthing cycle than he first thought. "Oh, Harry, I got you something." He reluctantly let go his small love and pulled the velvet pouch form his pocket and handed it to his love.

Harry's green eyes shined even brighter if that was at all possible. "Draco, it's lovely."

Draco laughed. "Yes, but that's not the present, what's inside it is."

The smaller boy cocked his head lightly and opened the pouched letting the necklace slither out into his hand. "My heavens Draco this, is breathtaking." He held it up to get a better look. "It's too much you shouldn't have."

"I knew you'd say that. Just as you probably knew I'd say that nothings to much for you." He took the necklace from his mates hand and placed it around the boy's slim neck. "It's a Serpens Lacrima, Dragons Tear, it will protect you." He smiled down at his mate. "And it brings out your eyes."

Harry ran a finger down the back of the small dragon and a slight tingling sensation ran through the pad of his finger. A spell had been cast on this necklace. He turned incredulous eyes to his Dominant. "Draco what are you trying to pull?"

"What do you mean love?" Draco tried to feint innocence. He pulled at Harry's shoulders to bring him in for another kiss but the small boy pulled away from him.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about I can tell when your not telling the truth. There is a spell cast on this necklace, what is it?" Harry had been through to much to be comfortable with strange spells he didn't recognize around him much less on something he was wearing. The wind around them started to pick up and tear at the trees like mad and the light near by flickered sporadically.

Draco gasped. He had forgotten that Harry's magic was known to get a little out of hand when he got upset. The blond was certain that Harry's emotions just heightened how much magic he could tap into and when he was older he'd be able to control it. But for now he needed to calm his mate down before the boy hurt himself or someone else. "Harry love please calm down. It's nothing bad just a simple tracking charm."

"A tracking spell, don't you trust me Draco?" Tears fell down Harry's cheeks at the thought that his mate didn't trust him. He could never and would never leave Draco.

By now there was a full fledged wind storm and what looked like shooting stars streaked across the sky. Draco hoped that the order chocked this up to Harry coming into his Shiverin inheritance. He also hoped that the damn ministry wouldn't try to expel his mate for this. "No Harry I trust you. Believe me I trust you. It's the others out there that I don't trust. Voldemort and the strange guy that's been fallowing you. I just wanted a way to find you if anything ever happened to you. I wanted to be able to find the most precious thing to me in the world." He grabbed Harry ignoring the painful shocks running up his arms. "I love you Harry I know you won't leave me just as I won't leave you."

Harry fought against the blond for a little bit longer before his body started to sag and the wind died down. The light stopped its sputtering and returned to normal and the sky became black again. Harry let his head fall forward against Draco's firm chest. "I'm sorry, I know you trust me, I shouldn't question you. I just don't like strange magic."

Draco ran reassuring hands up and down Harry's arms. "I'm sorry Harry, I should have guessed that with all you've been through. I'm such an idiot I didn't mean to worry you. I just wanted to protect you. And since I'm not aloud to do magic outside of school I had to find another way."

"It's alright Draco I understand."

"Believe me Harry if I had my choice I'd take you away with me right now. But it just won't work we'd have no where to got. We couldn't really go back to my place I'd kill my father if he even tried to give you over to the Dark Lord. Plus it would kind of alert Dumbledufuss. So this was the next best thing. Do you like it?"

Harry fingered the necklace again and smiled at Draco. "Yes."

"Good because it has a binding charm on it too only I can take it off."

"WHAT!" Harry roared and pushed Draco away from him so that he fell to the ground.

"Harry, it's just that…" He shuffled away from his very pissed off mate.

"DRACO MALFOY YOU ARROGANT BLEEDING BASTARD!" Harry yelled standing above him fists clenched. This time the light exploded and one of the trees was hit by lightning.

"Harry love calm down you're going to get yourself in trouble with the ministry." Draco tried to say in a comforting way but he couldn't hide the fear in his voice. His mate might have been small at only five foot six but he could look very scary when he wanted to.

Harry closed his eyes and took in a couple of deep breaths trying to get his magic back under control. The last thing he wanted to do was blow Draco up like he had Aunt Marge. After a little bit the wind had stopped again and he opened his eyes again. "You have a lot of explaining to do Malfoy."

Draco cringed to hear his mate regress back to surnames. "I know what you're going to say Harry that I don't trust you. But it's those damn asses again that I don't trust. If they realized that I put a tracking charm on that necklace they would definitely take it off you. Which wouldn't be much help now would it?"

Harry had to admit the blond had a point. But he still wasn't done being mad with the pounce.

"With the binding charm on it I'm the only one that will be able to take it off thus making it more effective." He got to his feet. "Please don't be mad at me Harry I was only thinking of your safety. I'm sorry I'm no good at this. I've never loved someone like this before I don't know how to go about it."

Harry smirked. "By being the possessive Slytherin you are."

"That's more the Shiverin in me than the Slytherin. But also we Malfoy's don't like to share what belongs to us." He pulled Harry to him again and this time his mate didn't fight at all. "Your are mine Harry my beautiful mate. My raven haired angel my everything." He captured those soft rose lips with his in a passionate kiss.

Harry hesitated for just a bit before the last remnants of his anger slipped away and he returned the kiss with just as much passion.

Hands wondered everywhere as the kiss became more heated.

Draco untucked Harry's shirt running his hands up his mate's sides then along his spine and the trail of spots.

"OH GOD'S DRACO!" Harry cried arching his back forward. His Shiverin song started already combined with the hypnotic hum.

"Yes Harry is their something I can do for you?" The blond asked flippantly running his fingers down the spots now.

"Oh Merlin." Harry swore as he ground against Draco. "You know what that does to me."

Draco smiled against Harry's throat as he sucked lightly on his Adams apple. "I know exactly what it does to you love." He ran his hands along the spots again.

"SHIT!" Harry's legs gave out and he collapsed in Draco's arms. By now the ping hand joined his song.

That slight sound was making Draco very aroused but he knew he had to control himself this was not the place for lovemaking. He picked up Harry and carried him over to the table where his broom rested and place him on it. "Do you know how delicious you look under the moonlight?" He asked his mate unbuttoning the small boy's shirt. He loved the way the silver rays of mother moon highlighted his loves midnight hair.

Harry writhed under him arching his back up for better contact. "Bu…but Draco we…we…we can't do this here. Oh shit." Draco's mouth had found one of his nipples and was doing absolutely sinful things to it. His dominant varied between down right sucking to firm nibbling.

"I know we can't do that here Harry." The blond said around the piece of aroused flesh. "And I don't plan on it this isn't the special place where I want to take you for the first time." He heard Harry whimper dejectedly. "Believe me I would like nothing more than to burry myself in you as deep as I can but it will have to wait." He pulled himself away to look into his mate's desire darkened jade eyes. "Any ways." He said wickedly. "There are so many other things that I can do to you that are almost just as pleasurable and I believe that I owe you for that little trick you played on me earlier."

Harry's eyes widened as he saw the blond disappear from view. He moaned as he felt light kisses along his neck and then that evil mouth took his other nipple into its heated depths teasing it unmercifully. Then his mate liked from one nipple to the other and down in between to his navel. "Damn!" Harry cried as his mate licked and nipped at the firm flesh there. Then he heard it, the sound of his zipper being lowered. "Draco you can't really be…Oh gods in heaven and all the powers of Avalon!" Harry cried as his mate's mouth enveloped him.

Draco smirked but kept up what he was doing. He would have to remember that his mate was a screamer when that time came. But for now this would have to do. At least he'd be returning home a little satisfied. And with the taste of his delectable mate still on his lips his wonderful beautiful Harry. He heard Harry cry one more time as he reached his release. And hopefully Harry would be satisfied as well? And soon he fallowed his mate into oblivion. They stayed that way a little longer before Draco redid Harry's pants and lay down next to his mate pulling him against his chest.

Harry sighed blissfully and let his fingers trace feathery shapes along Draco's chest. "You know your dangerous with that mouth Draco. Where did you ever learn to do that."

Draco laughed at his naïve mate. "I guess that you Gryffindor don't have many sexual exploits."

"Hey." Harry slapped him slightly. "It's not that it's just that we don't talk about them openly."

"Mmmhmm." Draco gave the small boys ass a squeeze causing him to squeak. "Well us Slytherin don't have such decorum. And Blaise is very descriptive about the sexual games he plays with both boys and girls."

Harry was shocked. "You mean he's?"

"Yes Harry love, he's bi." Draco said a little dreamily as he ran his hand along Harry's shoulder.

"Oh and what about you have you ever…" The submissive couldn't finish his question. He wasn't sure why but the idea that Draco might have slept with someone else before him almost made him cry.

"No Harry I have never had sex with anyone else. When I do finally claim you it will be the first time for the both of us." He reassured his love.

Harry lifted himself up to look into his mates silver eyes. "You've never."

"No never. I've just never found anyone that appealed to me. Sure I knew that I'd probably be a Shiverin maybe somewhere inside me my instincts were telling me that you were waiting for me." He smiled and kissed Harry's lips lightly.

Harry almost started to cry again. "Gods Draco sometimes I can't help but think that aliens came and took off with the original Malfoy and replaced it with the most wonderful person in the world." Then Harry brought his lips to Draco's face cascading kisses all over soft skin.

Draco laughed and pulled his mate on top of him. "Yes Harry I am quite wonderful aren't I? Hey what's an Alien?"

Harry just smiled and then kissed his lips passionately.

* * *

There you go I hope that's not too much of a cliffhanger. Well I tried not to make one this time. 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay here is chapter 5. This one is also not beta read the only changes have been made by myself and I'm sure if I caught everything. I've changed a little not really editing anything out just changing some wording and sentence structure. And on the time line of the story, also had to go back and fix it in chapter two. I hope that it works for everyone.

I realized that I was leaving out my Shiverin glossary in my chapters so here it goes.

Shiverin: (Shee-er-een) I think we know who these are.

Kèrta: (Care-ta) I hope that's right. For fool blood Shiverin it is their first mate the one that is their

favorite. But this does not mean that this is a permanent position since the Domminants can change their mind when ever they want. For Harry and Draco it is just a term of endearment that Draco uses for Harry

Bureshaw: (Bu-re-shaa) ('Bu' as in due and 'Shaw' as in saw) I hope that helps on the pronunciation. It is

the dominants claiming mark that they give to their submissives. Or Submissive in Harry and

Draco's case. It is normally placed on the back of the neck and warns any other Dominant that

sees it that this submissive is claimed already. It also has many other functions. It can be used to

calm the submissive mate and is very important for completing the bond, mating and even giving

birth.

Well I hope those help if there are anymore that you wish to know just tell me and I'll be glad to put them in.

I can't thank you guys enough for your reviews. Even though I enjoy writing this story it was a little hard to get up the gumption to work on it again after it had been deleted. But you guys have been just amazing I wish I could give you all a big hug thank you so much.

Also I have been asked by my wonderful beta reader if I was planning on changing my story any since book six came out. I absolutely **will not** be changing the basic plot line of this fic just because of book six. I started writing this after book five and I plan to mostly just ignore that book six ever existed where this fic is involved (even though I loved book six.) As I am not a cannon writer I don't even pretend that I can ever get my little branch of the Harry Potter universe to even closely match the wonderful world that J.K. Rowling has created. So instead I just have my own little interpretation of it where I can play around with the characters as much as I like. Subsequently I tend to write a lot of AU's and stories where the characters are out of character quite a bit. I'm sorry if some of you don't like that.

With that Disclaimer time: I do not own Harry Potter and his little friends even though I often have visions of grandeur and some times have mistaken my self for influential people throughout history. The little voices in my head have never told me that that I am an amazing author from the UK that has created one of the best selling series ever. Hmm perhaps I should fire these particular voices they are falling behind on their job. All they even say is that I am some little General from France who had a superiority complex. Oh well perhaps next month.

Oh and I now have a live journal. Not much there but every now and then their may be some story updates if I keep up with it and can figure it out. Link is on my profile page under 'homepage.'

* * *

Harry Potter and the Shiverin Descendant Chapter 5 

An hour later found the two Shiverin mates cuddled together on the picnic table watching the few sparse clouds floating across the moon. Harry's head pillowed on Draco's bare chest one hand splayed across his Dominants flat stomach. Draco had one hand tangled in Harry's hair the other on top of the smaller hand of his mate.

"You know this isn't fare." Harry griped.

"What's not fare love?" Draco lifted his head and kissed top of Harry's lightly.

Harry wriggled his fingers on Draco's stomach causing him to gasp. "How come if I've been playing Quidditch one year longer and am quite used to manual labor, which you've probably never done in your life, how come you have more muscles than I do?"

Draco laughed at his mate's innocent complaint. "You have muscles." To emphasize he let his hand slide down Harry's arm. He smiled when he felt his submissive's shudder.

Harry tired to clear his mind. "Sure I'm toned but you're totally ripped." He let his fingers play with his mates firm six pack. "Not that I mind far from it. But how come you get the wash board abs not to mention these hard pecks." He let the wandering hand find its way to Draco's nipples. "It's just not fare." By now Harry was trying to pout but he couldn't keep the wicked glint form his spring green eyes. He was spurred on even more when he heard the blonde's breath hitch and saw grey eyes slip shut. "I feel so frail and diminutive when you wrap these nice strong arms around my small waist."

Draco growled as adept fingers started to massage his biceps. "Harry, you're treading on dangerous grounds. If you keep flirting like that I won't be responsible for my actions."

"Ooh, Draco the big bad Dominant Shiverin." He propped himself up on his elbow so that he could look into his mate's face. "You don't look so scary at the moment can't even open your eyes." He kissed Draco's jaw. "Hmm, another strong muscle, and a rather dangerous one." He rubbed at his neck. "I don't know how I'm going to explain these new ones to Hermione and Ron. You're and animal you know."

The Dominant opened his eyes and started up into his mate's with a lust filled gaze. "Yeah well if you don't stop those wondering hands you're going to have even more to explain." He hissed grabbing Harry and pulling him on top. Using one hand to hold his mate in place he grabbed on to Harry's ass and used it as leverage to grind their groins together.

"Shit." Harry whispered his breath started to become labored. "Alright, alright I give." He panted.

"Good boy." The Slytherin smirked running his hand through Harry's silky ebony locks.

Harry dropped his head to Draco's shoulder and buried his face into the juncture of neck and shoulder. "You are so cruel."

Draco chuckled. "What did you expect form a Slytherin? We always play dirty."

Harry grumbled. "But no really Draco why are you so much more built than I am?"  
"It probably has something to do with the Shiverin genes. The Dominants are normally stronger than the submissive. Trough out all of history the submissive even if its male is normally slighter in stature."

"Oh." Harry sighed dejectedly.

"Don't worry love you gain something else that I don't. You're so much faster than I could ever be with quicker reflexes. It's probably why you're such a good seeker and why I could never beat your ass no matter how hard I tried." To emphasize his point he gave the dark haired boy a quick slap on the rear causing him to squeak. "You want to know what's not going to be fare, this year's Quidditch season."

"Why?" Harry looked up at him with a questing look.

"Remember what I said about Slytherins playing dirty. Well that won't work this year. I won't be able to crash into you or try to knock you off your broom anymore."

"Oh thank you." Harry smirked.

"It's true you'll have an unfair advantage against me."

"You mean besides the speed and reflexes. What else could there be?"

Draco arched a fine eyebrow. "I won't be able to keep my eyes off you. What with those form fitting tan pants showing off that fine ass of yours." He rubbed at Harry's rear again eliciting a moan from his mate. "The way you wrap those long legs around that broom will be driving me crazy and not to mention the look of extreme determination on your face. Gods I'll be lucky if I don't have an orgasm right there on the Quidditch pitch."

Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"You think that's funny do you?" Draco questioned an evil glint in his eyes.

"Oh hell!" Harry cried and jumped off the table trying to run away from Draco. And if he had really meant it he might have actually made it. But he had only made it a few feet before those strong arms found their way around his waist.

"Bad Harry bad, trying to get away from me. What ever should I do with you? You need to be punished." And before his mate could say anything he found the spot on the back of the smaller boy's neck and bit down.

"Oooh Draco." Harry cooed and his body sagged limply in the tall blonde's arms.

Smirking but still keeping his mouth firmly clamped to his mate's neck he dragged Harry back towards the picnic table the boy put up no fight. He felt the wood bench hit the back of his legs and sat down hauling Harry into his lap. "There you go, that's a good boy." He said finally letting go of the neck.

"You dam bastard that's not fair." Harry growled but only lightly not really having the energy to fight.

"Yes well got to use every thing I have at my advantage. What is that muggle saying all's fair in love and war?" He rubbed at Harry's shoulder and then pushed his head forward.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking my mark, I just want to make sure it hasn't been messed up to much with that concealment ointment."

"Yeah, well if it wasn't so big I wouldn't have to worry about it."

"Quit your complaining it's shrinking already pretty soon it will just be a small mark that should be easily hidden under the collar of your shirt. But it will be enough that others know who you belong to."

"I'm not your property you know."

Draco smiled and nuzzled his mate's neck. "I know you're the person that I love the most in the world. I'm sorry I can't help but be possessive I still fear that someone will take you from me.

Harry twisted to look Draco in the eyes. Cupping his mate's cheek he smiled softly then gave him a sensual delicate kiss. The kiss ended and he turned back around and leaned against Draco's strong chest. "I hate to say this Draco, but I should probably be getting back to Hermione's."

"Yeah I know." The blond said flatly. "But can I ask you something Harry."

"Sure, what?"

"What did you mean earlier by you're used to manual labor?"

"Oh shit." Harry gasped stiffening. "Listen Draco just forget I said that it's nothing."

"Like hell it is." Draco growled.  
Harry tried to slide off his lap but Draco tightened his grip efficiently restraining his mate. "Really Draco it's nothing." He grunted trying to pull the strong arms from his waist.

"For some reason I don't believe you. So what were you talking about?"

Harry started to wiggle trying to break free. "No, can't tell you." He choked out.

Draco tried not to concentrate on the pleasurable friction being caused by his beloved's movements. "Can't tell me what, why?"

"No, you'll kill them."

"Who Harry?" Draco ordered. "Was it the Weasel or Granger?"

Harry turned angry eyes on his mate. "No my friends have done nothing to me. How could you even accuse them of such a thing?"

"Then who was it Harry? And don't try to tell me it's nothing again because I can tell from your reactions."

"It's, it's." Tears started to form in Harry's verdant orbs.

Draco decided to take a different approach. Anger was not the way to go about this. He put a hand on either side of that beautiful face and looked into those emerald eyes lovingly. "Please Harry tell me what's wrong?"

The submissive just glared at him. But it was becoming harder and harder to stay angry with blond. That was when he heard it a soft tinkling music and an angelic voice. "Do you hear that?"

"Don't try to change the subject Harry." Draco sighed.

"No really, don't you hear someone singing?"

The blond stayed quiet straining his ears over the whisper of the wind, the squeaking of swing chains and not to mention the dog howling somewhere down the street. Then he heard it the soft crystalline voice. "What the?" He was brought back to reality when he felt his mate start to quake. "Harry, what's wrong love?" He didn't like how the other Shiverin looked. His face was pale his eyes wide with fear.

"I don't feel so good Draco." Harry groaned. "I feel…weird like every nerve of my body is firing at once." Harry wrapped his arms around his torso. Actually it felt more like something was trying to get out from inside but that couldn't be right?

The dominant jumped to his feet holding his mate close to his body. "Don't worry Harry I'll get you back to Granger's she'll know what to do, and if not I'll take you to St. Mungo's even Hogwarts if I have too." He was scared by now Harry was gasping for breath as the voice became louder. "Who ever you are go away, stop doing this to him." Harry began to shake even more than before and his shiverin song started up and was very erratic. "Harry?" Draco did the only thing he could thing of to calm his mate down. Lifting Harry's head he latched his mouth to the back of his loves neck. Almost instantly the ebony haired submissive relaxed he stopped shaking and went limp.

"Thank you." Harry croaked as his eyes closed.

Draco was glad that his love had calmed down. Then he realized that the singing had stopped. What the heck?

"Well that's good to see." A woman's strong clear voice broke through silence.

"Who are you?" Draco asked removing his mouth from Harry's neck.

"My name is Brinan." She answered and stepped out from under a tree. She had chocolate milk skin, lovely light blue eyes, and curly shoulder length red hair. She smiled at them her eyes coming to rest on Harry.

Draco turned Harry around so that he was facing away from the woman. Gently he pulled the raven head down so it rested on his shoulder. He glared at Brinan as he ran a hand up and down Harry's arm reassuringly causing the other boy to sigh.

"Sorry about that, but I had to test a few things."

"Test, test I should kill you Bitch." He noticed her cringe slightly.

"I should expect that after all, I harmed your Kav." Her voice was soft but a bit shaky.

Draco was a bit surprised to hear her use the Shiverin word for a submissive.

"It is an understandable reaction from a caring Yasnaque."

She stepped closer but Draco backed away from her pulling Harry closer to him. His submissive shivered and turned so that his face was hidden in his mate's neck.

She looked stricken. "Oh Mava I never meant to hurt him."

"You should have thought of that before you did what ever you did. What did you do anyways? It was some strange song how come I wasn't affected?"

"Because it wasn't meant to affect you, only the Nuinath." She said quietly.

Draco glared at her. This bitch had hurt his Harry he felt like killing her but he still had some questions. "The what, what is a Nuinath?"

"I can't tell you that it's forbidden." She sighed casting her eyes to the grass.

"You're a full blooded Shiverin aren't you?" It wasn't really a question because he already knew the answer.

"Yes I'm a full blooded." She said sadly.

"Are you one of the ones that have been fallowing Harry?" His voice was demanding but deadly leaving no argument that he wouldn't hesitate to yank out her intestines if she said yes.

She shook her head. "No I am not I am just another concerned Kav who has risked everything to come here tonight."

A submissive that would explain why she had cringed earlier. Why would a full blooded submissive come to see them obviously without the knowledge of her dominant. "So why did you come here again?"

"As I said I needed to test you."  
"Yes, I know, but what did you need to test." He was hoping that his being a dominant would help to persuade her to answer his questions.

"I had to make sure that Harry was the Nuinath. The mistake has been made before I didn't want them going after some innocent Kav. I would prefer if they didn't go after one at all. They won't be very happy to know that he's been claimed already."

"Who are you talking about, who is after Harry."

"I…I." She started to cry and fell to her knees. "I am so sorry I can not answer that. It has been forbidden. I have been told that I am to tell no one of their plans I am unable." She balled grabbing her head with her hands.

Draco was surprised he hadn't expected her to react so badly.

"Please calm down." A soft voice said then he felt Harry pull out of his arms.

"Harry no." He grabbed for his mate.

Harry stopped and looked at him. "Don't worry Draco it's alright, she won't hurt me." He continued towards the woman and then bent down so he was the same height. "Please calm down." He whispered reaching to stroke her arm.

"NO!" She cried slapping his hand away and jumping to her feet. "Don't touch me, you can't touch me!"

Instantly Draco was at his mate's side pulling him into his arms. He snarled at the woman who dared to hit his beloved.

She simpered and backed away from the two of them. "No one is allowed to touch me, only my Yasnaque can touch me."

"But.." Harry tried to say he had so many questions to ask her.

"I really must go. He'll realize that I'm gone soon." She straitened herself up and wiped the tears from her face. "Please take care Nuinath and remember that you're Yasnaque will protect you. And Draco, that is your name right? I suggest you watch this one very carefully. He is a very special Kav indeed you would not wish to see him mated to another Yasnaque would you?" With that she grabbed an Amethyst pendant she wore and disappeared.

They both stood staring at were she used to be.  
Suddenly Harry threw his arms around Draco's neck and fitted his body to the other Shiverin's. Hiding his face in his mate's neck he started to cry. "What's going on Draco? Things just keep getting stranger and stranger."

"I know Harry I know." The blond whispered trying to console his mate as he held him tight. "Come on I think it's time we get you back to Granger's."

Harry held on tighter. "I want to stay with you." He sobbed. "Please Draco don't leave me I don't think I can handle this on my own."

Draco was shocked. His submissive sounded really scared. "Harry love what's wrong?"

"Every one leaves me, everyone leaves me." Harry muttered. He slid down Draco's strong body until he was on his knees on the ground.

The Slytherin was terrified now. He had never seen Harry act like this before. The Gryffindor was always so strong and confidant at school. Who knew all this anguish was lying just underneath. He fell to his knees and took his mate in his arms. "Harry I am not going to leave you why would you even think that. I have to go home for now but I will always be there for you."

"No, you'll leave me." Harry sobbed and his trill came out a low drone. "You'll leave me like they all did. No one wants to stay with me I just cause them problems. I put them in danger. Then bad things start to happen and they leave me. First my Parents then Sirius- they all leave."

This was not good he had to calm the small boy. He was beginning to have a nervous breakdown. "Harry, Harry look at me." When the Harry didn't move Draco growled. "Look at me damn it." He ordered. Draco hoped that his mate's emotional state right now would let his Shiverin side take control a bit more. A submissive could not deny a direct order from their dominant. His hopes were answered when Harry's head shop up and tear filled green eyes met his. "Your speaking nonsense do you hear me, bloody nonsense. None of that was your fault."

"But.."

The dominant growled again. "You will only speak when I say you can!"

Harry cringed and nodded. Inside part of him was yelling telling him to stop being so week and tell Draco to shut his mouth. But he just couldn't bring himself to say anything as his Shiverin side took total control. All he could think about was fallowing his mates orders he didn't want the blond to leave him. He needed him.

"Voldemort killed your parents, and technically you might say he killed Sirius as well. Or was it aunt Bellatrix, that damn Bitch. Believe me Harry when I say that she won't get away with it. If it makes you feel better I'll kill her my self. She isn't that close of family anyways." He ran his knuckles down Harry's cheek. "But I will not have you blaming yourself for them. You couldn't control what happened when you were a baby, and Voldemort tricked you with Sirius. They didn't leave you love, they were taken from you something that should never have happened." He cupped Harry's cheek and pulled that beautiful face closer to his. "I won't leave you Harry." He whispered and looked into those green eyes lovingly. "I cold never leave you. I don't know when it happened but I love you more than anything. I might have to take you back to Granger's tonight but once we mate and the bond is complete you will never leave my side again you got that." He knew he was being really possessive now but he couldn't help it. His love was now being totally submissive to him and his Dominant side had taken over. He had to fight all his instincts to not claim the Gryffindor here and now.

Harry just started at him not answering. His submissive side had taken control completely subverting his human half. His Dominant had told him not to talk and he had no intentions to.

"You may answer now love. Do you understand what I have told you?"

"Yes Draco." He breathed.

"Good." He kissed Harry's soft lips lightly then pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. "Come on let's go." Lifting Harry he led him over towards the picnic table to retrieve their shirts. He slid his on and then quickly helped Harry get his on. "I really don't see why you insist on dressing like a half starved muggle Harry." He hissed.

The raven haired submissive cringed when he heard the anger in his mate's voice. "I'll change if you want me to Draco, I promise. I'll try to get some other clothes. There is nothing I could do, my relatives won't bye me any they just give me Dudley's old ones and he's so much bigger." He babbled fearfully.

Draco grabbed his mate and pulled him close. He hadn't realized just how far Harry had slipped into the submissive mode. He hadn't meant to scare his beautiful mate. "No Harry its okay, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I shouldn't have yelled at you." He kissed the top of his loves head and nuzzled that soft silky hair. He wanted to ask his love more about these relatives of his. He knew that there was something going on there but he wasn't quite sure. But now was not the time to be interrogating the small boy it might just push him over the edge again.

The Gryffindor seeker relaxed considerably and let his head loll against Draco's chest. "I'll do what ever you ask of me, my only." He whispered.

The blond stiffened at his mate's use of the endearment. It would seem that Harry's shiverin side had deeper feelings for him than his human side was willing to admit. He could tell that what his small love said was true. If he asked his beloved right now to complete the bond with him the submissive wouldn't fight it. But he would regret it latter when the more obstinate human side of Harry came out. And even thought the Shiverin side would never let the Gryffindor leave his mate once they were bonded the human side would for ever resent the lack of consideration for his feelings. No, as much as he wanted to take his love and mold them together forever. He would not use this lapse to his advantage. He would show to his mate that he was one that could be trusted, and just how much he loved him. He knew that some where deep down, Harry probably believed that the only reason that Draco had chosen him was because of their Shiverin sides and because they were mates. He wanted to show the Green eyed Angel that he loved him for him and who he was and respected his wishes. No, they would only fully mate when Harry was ready. And Draco figured that He would be ready when they finally got to Hogwarts the place that his love considered his true home.

"What I ask of you is for you to let me walk you back to Granger's and for you to get some sleep." He took out his watch. "It's four o'clock it will be light soon." He pulled away from Harry and wrapping his arm around his slender waist he led him out of the park. "Which way?"

Harry didn't say anything he just pointed out the direction.

"Come love, you need rest."

They walked quietly until they were almost to Granger's house when Draco stopped suddenly.

Harry looked up to him with questioning eyes.

"I don't think I should go any further my love. I don't want to take the chance that either Granger or Weasley might see me. So you'll have to go on ahead without me."

"But.."

"No but's Harry. Now is not the time for your two friends to know that you're my mate you said so yourself."

Harry bowed his head in resignation. "Yes Draco you're right."

Draco turned Harry so that he could look into his mate's eyes. "Don't worry beloved it's only for a couple of more weeks. We will be back at school soon and you'll get tired of seeing me." He teased

But Harry wasn't in a kidding mood. "I could never get tired of you Draco."

Draco was shocked again. He wasn't sure if he liked this side of Harry or not. In one way it was nice because he was more open with his emotions. But it was also disconcerting since it was so different from what he was used to seeing from the Boy-who-lived.

"Harry." Draco heard a familiar female's voice call.

"You better get going love." Draco smiled sadly cupping his mate's cheek.

Harry nodded but made no steps to move away.

"Harry love you really should go before Granger finds us. I believe that she will be already upset with you for sneaking out. Imagine how she'll react if she finds you hear with the big bad Slytherin Draco Malfoy?"

The submissive kissed him lightly and smiled a bit wickedly showing that he was starting to return to normal. "She'd probably shit her pants and then hex you into oblivion. Not being able to do magic out of school be damned."

Draco was ecstatic to hear his mate's normal antagonistic banter. "I wouldn't doubt it." He pulled Harry in for a passionate searing kiss. "I really should go." He mounted his broom gave his mate one more small peck and kicked off. "I'll see you later at least in the dreams." He whispered brushing his fingers through the inky locks he loved so much. Leaning down he grabbed back of Harry's head and pulled him closer so that the small boy had to stand on his toes. "Just remember who you belong to. And soon you will be completely mine." He growled softly not being able to stop the last bit of his dominant possessiveness.

Harry just nodded. His submissive side taking over again with his mate's act of dominance.

"Good." He said and took off.

Emerald eyes fallowed his retreating figure. They never veered away even after the pale figure was out of sight.

"Harry?" Hermione gasped as she finally saw her friend. "Oh my goodness Harry there you are what in Morgan's name are you doing out here?" She ran towards him when she didn't receive an answer. She was really worried now. She had awoken to the ward alarm that Dumbledore had placed in her room going off. She had run into Harry's and Ron's room to find Ron still out like a vampire during the day and Harry missing. She had shook the red head awake explaining that their friend was gone and the two had split up to look for him. It was times like this that she wished that Dumbledore had given them some easier way to get a hold of him than owl post. She sent Ron to check the backyard and other rooms while she headed to the front yard only to find him a bit of the way down the road. She noticed the dazed look in his eyes. "Harry?" She questioned reaching out to touch his arm.

At the first contact he hissed and pulled away. His mind screamed that no one should touch him for he belonged to Draco and Draco only.

"Harry?" Her voice squeaked in surprise.

His eyes were narrowed in anger and his entire body was tense. Fangs bared he snarled at his friend.

"Harry what's wrong?" She advanced towards him again reaching out she tried to take his hand.

With a loud roar he snapped at her just barely missing her out stretched fingers.

Screaming she jerked her hand back and fell onto the black top, hard. "Harry what's wrong with you?"

He just growled and backed away from her his wings now appearing.

Hermione was confused, why would Harry react like this? She tired to remember any other time that he hadn't wanted to be touched but the only thing that come to mind was that one time in her living room when they had found out what he was. That's it, it had to be. "Harry you met him tonight right? That's where you've been, meeting with your mate." But as soon as the words were out of her mouth she wished she cold take them back. Harry's eyes became deadly his pupils slitting like a cats. The wind around them became turbulent and the lights sputtered a few of them going out.

At the mention of his mate Harry's Shiverin instincts kicked it. This woman meant to keep him away from his mate. He could not allow that. He needed Draco, depended on him. He would not allow her to take his blond dominant from him. He crouched ready to pounce on her He would make sure that she wouldn't get in their way.

"Impedimenta!" A voice yelled from behind him. He could feel all movement in his body cease and he fell forward since he was part way to his feet. "Incarcerous." The same voice called and strong thick ropes wrapped around his small frame. "Sorry Harry, but you really gave me no choice. I couldn't just let you kill Hermione." A tall man stepped around him and bent down to look at him.

Harry growled and spat.

"Professor Lupin?" Hermione questioned.

"When Albus' alarm went off he knew something was up. He had me Apperate here right away. I didn't expect to find this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out two glass phials. "For once I'm glad that Severus is a bossy idiot." He grabbed Harry's face carefully evading Harry's mouth as the boy tried to bite him. Grabbing both cheeks he pushed firmly until Harry's mouth was forced open. "He said I might need these. I'm sorry Harry but this is for your own good." He pulled the cork out of one and poured a cloudy brown calming potion into the boy's mouth. Closing it tightly he tilted the boys head back and held his nose just enough to force him to sallow. Then he repeated the action with the bright blue sleeping potion. Afterwards he just sat back and waited for the potions to take affect. Of course the boy fought them at first but soon a soft satisfied look appeared on Harry's face and then his verdant eyes slid shut and his breath became even. Lupin sighed and pointed his wand at Harry. "Finite Incantatum." He said and the ropes disappeared. He picked Harry up just as Ron joined them.

"What's going on here?"

Hermione patted his arm. "Harry's Shiverin side got a little out of hand."

"Is he okay, did he hurt himself, did he hurt anyone else?" He gushed.

"No." Hermione said with a smile. "Lupin stopped him before he could do that."

"Come on you two let's go in so we can talk before the muggles begin to notice."

* * *

"Where have you been?" A voice growled. 

Brinan gasped and turned around to look straight into the angry dark brown eyes of her Yasnaque. She dropped and prostrated herself at his feet. "I'm sorry my lord Gramèn I just went out for a walk."

"Did I say you could leave the room?" He hissed. "Did I even give you permission to get dressed?"

"No my Lord, I'm sorry my lord." She cried.

"Stand up."

She jumped to her feet but kept her head bowed.

"You went to see him didn't you?"

"Yes my Lord." She whispered. She stiffened but didn't move away. She was scared, Mava was she scared. She had seen some of her Lord's other Kav's after he was mad at them. She knew what he was capable of. In all their years as mates he had never once raised a hand towards her though. She was his favorite his Kèrta. The bearer of his children that were next in line for the family inheritance and head. But even she might have overstepped her boundaries tonight and he was not known to be forgiving.

He caressed her cheek lightly then slipped his hand behind her neck and fisted it in her hair pulling her into a bruising kiss. He pulled away still glaring at her. "You are lucky that you're my Kèrta or I might not be able to look past this infringement."

"Yes my Lord." She sighed.

"Now return to your bed and wait for me tonight." He ordered and stomped out of the room.

She didn't hesitate and returned to her designated spot. She was glad that he hadn't questioned her. If he had asked she would have had to tell him about the Nuinath's Yasnaque. For now it was still a secret and boy would they be surprised. She was certain that Draco would protect his Kav with his life which he just might have to. There were some very powerful Shiverin after his Kav and if the blond boy wanted to keep hold of his mate then he better be ready to kill if need be. For her mate was defiantly willing to kill to acquire the Nuinath. And if he did succeed on getting his hands on young Harry she dreaded the life the child would have. The future that awaited him she would not wish on anyone. Even though L'ukkai was her own son.

* * *

Remus laid Harry on the bed and covered him up. Brushing the black fringe from the boy's forehead he sighed. "Sirius really should be the one doing this." He said sadly. He felt the familiar pain that always accompanied the thought of his friend. It wasn't fair that during the time that Harry needed his godfather the most that he had been taken from him. "It's not right that I should be hear and not him." 

Hermione placed a reassuring hand on the werewolf's shoulder.

He turned and smiled up at her. "Come you two let's take this conversation down stairs. Harry needs his sleep and so does your family Hermione."

The two young adults fallowed him out of the room.

As soon as the door was closed though Harry started to groan and thrash about in his bed. The trill started out soft and low then quickly became high pitched and frantic.

_

* * *

_

_The place was dark with no discernable features what so ever. Of course this didn't surprise Harry. His and Draco's dream world had never had anything really solid and tangible in it. No walls, no furniture nothing concrete it just wasn't needed. What did bother him though was the lack of his mate. Except for their first dream together the slytherin had always arrived before Harry and would be waiting for him patiently. Then those beautiful grey blue eyes would light up when he appeared. But this time Draco was no where to be seen._

_"Draco?" He said tentatively but no answer. "Draco my only?" He tried again but still nothing. By now he was becoming frantic. His submissive side was still very much in control and all the fears from earlier were returning. "Draco?" Her cried hoping the blond would appear out of the shadows. But when his mate did not arrive every thing fell apart around him. He screamed and fell to his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks. Pulling his legs in front of him he wrapped his arms around them and started rocking back and forth. "Why Draco, why?" He sobbed. Inside he felt as if he was dieing, and why not his dominant had deserted him after he had promised not to. Yes he left him just like everyone else. _

* * *

"So where is Dumbledore?" Hermione asked as she handed Lupin a glass of water. 

"Thank you Hermione." He took a long drink. "Right now he's in France doing a little research on Harry's background."

Ron gasped. "So he wasn't kidding."

"No Ron he wasn't. What with this new information the need to know Harry's back round is imperative. We always believed Lily to be a muggle born. We now know how wrong we were. We now have no idea what to expect and the best way to help Harry is to know where he came from."

Hermione sat down. "So I'm guessing you found something?"

He nodded. "Yes, yes we did, but Harry really should be the first one to hear this so I'll wait till he…" A loud crash came from upstairs and the walls began to reverberate. "By all the powers of the founders, Harry!" The three of them raced up the stairs. By the time they reached the door Hildey and Hermione's Parents were standing in the hall way.

"Hermione dear, what's going on?" Mrs. Granger questioned.

"Harry's having a bad night mum." The bushy haired Gryffindor tried to explain.

Her mother gasped. "Oh is it those nightmares you told us about?" She grabbed hold of Hildey who was now crying she was so worried.

"No mum, it's because of what we found out this summer."

Ron opened the door and what the saw shocked everyone. Harry was sitting on the floor rocking back and forth. His trill was so high it almost couldn't be heard. And everywhere things where flying around the room.

"Oh my goodness." Said Mrs. Granger quietly.

"Mum?" Hildey cried. "Is Harry going to be okay, I don't want to see him hurt?"

Remus shoved past everyone and entered the room. "Hermione, keep your parents and sister back. I'm not sure how Harry's raw magic may affect them." He made his way to the weeping boy ducking as a book almost hit him in the head and then swerving to avoid the bed side table that was shoved across the room.

Hermione and Ron both pushed her family back.

"But I want to help." Hildey protested.

Hermione smiled at her little sister. "I know you do Hildey. But right now I don't think any of us can help Harry." And she meant it. She was almost certain what was causing this and Harry's mate would be the only one that could calm her friend down at this point.

As the tan haired man got closer he realized that the young wizard was still asleep. "Harry, Harry." Remus said in a pleading town. "Come one my boy, please wake up." He tried to shake Harry but his hand was knocked away by a burst of magic.

"**NO!**" Harry screamed and Remus was thrown back across the room. "No body can touch me, only he can touch." The boy almost repeated Brinan's words perfectly.

"Who Harry?" The werewolf asked through gritted teeth as he got to his feet. He rubbed at the knot that was starting to form on the back of his head. He was lucky that werewolves where hearty creatures he had hit the wall pretty hard. Most anyone one else would have been knocked unconscious."My mate, only my mate can touch me."

"Who is you're mate Harry?" He knew this was a bit low but it might be the only chance they might have to find out for a while.

"He is…no can't tell you, can't, he doesn't want people to know, can't tell." Harry was rocking back and forth again. "He'll get angry, he's already angry. He left me, he left me."

Fear gripped Lupin. He knew this was not good. Harry had already been emotionally scarred by the death of Sirius. He had lost so many already if his mate really did leave him this could be the final thing that pushed him over the edge. And if that happened they may never get him back. Bad things happened to wizards that went insane. Ending up at St. Mungo's was a blessing. The worst would be to actually become a dark wizard like Voldemort. After all that was how Riddle had gotten started he had been neglected his entire life. First his father, then the orphanage he was raised in. Dumbledore had tried but by the time the young child had reached him it was far too late the damage had already been done. Luckily Harry seemed to be made of a stronger stock than the Dark Lord or he might have gone the same way long ago what with the way his relatives treated him.

"I trusted him, but he left me." He said with a heart wrenching sob. Somewhere down stairs a window shattered.

* * *

Draco brushed himself off as he stepped out of the fireplace in his expansive room. He had decided it would be faster to return to the Leaky Cauldron and floo back to the manor. And arriving in his rooms would save him from having to deal with his parents until tomorrow. He wouldn't be surprised if his mother was waiting for him in the sitting room. She'd probably fallen asleep by now. He yawned and placed his broom and parcels on the table. At least he had something to show that he had indeed done some shopping in Diagon Alley so maybe it wouldn't look so suspicious. Of course how was he supposed to explain how late he arrived home? It wasn't like he could tell them where he was. His father might demand to know who his mate was and he wasn't so sure if he could stop himself from killing him this time. He knew his father was a threat to his beloved since her did serve the bastard that had been trying to kill 'his Harry' since the other boy was an infant. No he couldn't let his father know about his Angel yet. The other Malfoy wouldn't purposely hurt his own family but he had sworn his loyalty to the Dark Lord and was obligated to reveal any pertinent information he had on The-Boy-Who-Lived. And the fact that Dumbledore's Golden Boy was your sons mate was rather pertinent. 

He shrugged off his robe planning on heading to the bathroom to take a quick shower. But he only made it a few steps before he felt a strong rush of pain and fear course through him. What the heck, why would he be scared? He tried to think of any reason he would be feeling like this when he realized that these were not his feelings at all.

"Harry." He said. His mate was the one that was scared and in pain. What was going on, what had happened to his love since he had left him? He knew he had to get to sleep and fast. But the adrenalin rushing through his system had given him a new burst of energy and would refuse to let him enter their dream world. He roared and paced back and forth. He was willing to risk expulsion for under aged wizardry to cast a sleeping spell on himself but that would not work. They could only be cast on others. Frustration filled him and a vase exploded across the room. He had to think of something he had to get to his mate. Maybe he could ask his father to cast the spell on him? No, that wasn't an option. And his mother was definitely out she was still determined that he should marry Pansy.

"Damn it." He growled. "What I need is a sleeping potion." He stopped dead in his tracks. Wait a minute he did have a sleeping potion. Racing to his school trunk he through the lid open and started rummaging through the contents. His father and mother had sent him a vile last year around his birthday incase his Shiverin abilities got to be to much to control when he came into them. Since he already had his own room thanks to his father's political connections he hadn't need to hide it so he didn't use it. He had just changed the password so no one could get in. "Here it is." He said triumphantly as he slammed the lid shut. He sat on his bed, yanked the cork out, and downed the bright blue contents. He felt his eyes get heavy and his body slump onto his bed then all was dark.

_

* * *

_

_Someone crying was the first thing that greeted him as he entered their dream world. He stepped out of the shadows and what he saw caused a clawed hand to squeeze his heart. Harry sat there rocking back and forth rolled into a little ball. His breath came in quick spurts his entire body shaking as he cried. _

_"He left me. He left me." _

_So that was it. Harry must still be suffering the after affects of the almost nervous breakdown he had earlier. His mate had arrived in their dream realm before him and when he didn't find him there waiting for him he believed he'd been abandoned. He couldn't take this any longer. He had to let his love know he was here. "Harry." He whispered quietly. _

_The small boy stopped rocking back and forth. Sitting there for a little while he seemed to be waiting for something._

_"Harry, you're not hearing things. It's me, I'm here for you."_

_"Draco?" He said unbelievingly. _

_"Yes Harry my love."_

_The submissive's head lifted and turned slowly. Finally watery jewel green eyes met with concerned mercury._

_Draco didn't say anything he just smiled and held his arms open. _

_"DRACO!" Harry cried launching himself from the ground into his mates waiting embrace._

* * *

In the real world Harry's sleeping form went limp and he fell to the floor. His song softened and became soft and melodious. 

Ron poked his head around the door. "What just happened?"

Harry sighed and smiled his trill becoming softer.

Remus picked him and placed him on the bed. "I think it would be safe to guess that his mate has finally joined him."

Ron's cheeks turned bright red. "What, but we can't just…"

"I don't think we really have a choice now do we. Harry has decided to accept this relationship and it is not our place to tell him no."

"Yes but?"  
"No Ron, he's right."

"But Hermione?"

She smiled. "Ron this is Harry's choice. If he wants to be with this person we have no right to try and stop him. And if tonight was any example he might just kill you if you try. I'm amazed that the two of them have become so close after such a short time period."

Tucking Harry back in Remus smiled and caressed the boy's cheek lightly. "Yes I am too, but Harry needs all the love he can get. Well I guess we should clean up this mess and let him sleep." With a wave of his wand the room was now back to the way it was before hand. "Of course I'm not sure that helped with Ron's side of the room." He laughed.

"Hey." Ron grumbled.

_

* * *

_

_Harry cuddled against Draco and sighed. "I thought you left me." He whispered._

_Running his hand up and down his mates side Draco kissed the top of his head. "I'm sorry beloved." He knew that it really wasn't his fault. He couldn't help how long it took for him to get home. And boy can that boy fall asleep fast. "I really didn't expect you to be asleep so fast."_

_"Lupin made me." Harry said._

_"What Professor Lupin made you go to sleep why?" _

_"To protect Hermione I almost killed her." A sad tone was evident in the boy's voice._

_Draco was surprised why would his mate try to harm one of his best friends? "What happened Harry?"_

_"I don't know. She found me after you left and I think she realized that I had been to meet my mate. She touched me, I tried to bite her, she started asking questions about you and something just snapped. All I could think was that she was going to take me away from you. I couldn't let that happen I need you Draco." He cuddled in closer placing a kiss on the tall blond's neck._

_Draco growled and tried to restrain himself. "Harry Granger is one of your best friends. She would never try to stop you from doing something that you wanted to do."_

_"Yes she would if she thought that what I was doing was a danger to me. You got to remember my friend's beliefs about you, what my beliefs used to be. They believe that you're a deatheater wannabe that would just love to hand me over to Voldemort tied like a pig and let him have his wicked way with me."_

_This time the dominant bellowed and pulled away from his mate to look him in the face. His silver eyes were angry slits of molten metal. "Don't even think about that. I would never do such a thing Harry. You are mine you got that you belong to me and no one else." His submissive just nodded. He grabbed the back of Harry's neck. "This is my mark of ownership Harry my Bureshaw. As long as I live it will be my brand to show that no one absolutely no one is to touch you in that way unless they want to die a painful bloody death. If Fuckmort even thinks about touching you I'll pull his arms from his body. Do you understand me my Kèrta?"  
Harry nodded. "Yes Draco, I understand." _

_Draco relaxed and smiled. "Good." He kissed those soft lips lightly. "But it's not just about ownership Harry it will never be just about that. I love you more than anything my Raven Haired Angel." He kissed him again lingering a little bit longer this time _

_Harry sighed and stepped closer needing more physical contact._

_Running his fingers lightly down Harry's cheek Draco smiled at him lovingly. "And you own me too my Harry."_

_Harry was confused. "What, but you are.."_

_"I am the dominant Harry but you are the one who owns my heart." And before his mate could say anything he swooped down and caught his lips in a deep fervent kiss._

* * *

After every thing was fixed Hermione, Ron, Remus and Hermione's family all gathered in the living room. 

"Poor Harry." Hildey said sleepily leaning against her mother.

Hermione smiled but then she frowned and looked to her parents. "Mum, Dad, I'm sorry this happened. And I know you understand that Harry couldn't control this. But you're not going to send him away are you?"

Her mother smiled. "Hermione dear, why would we do that?"  
"Well you know because of all the things that got broken and all.

Her father spoke up. "Hermione things can be fixed. We wouldn't send Harry away just because a few things were broken. After all we put up with you breaking things during your temper tantrums before you went to Hogwarts." He teased her.

She pouted and crossed her arms.

"Your fathers right dear. We will not send Harry away over this. Everyone has their problems and everyone needs emotional support during those times." She grabbed her husband's hand. "It's up to all of us to be there for the young boy during this time."

Hermione jumped up and clapped her hands. "Oh thank you I love you guys so much.

Up stairs Harry rolled over and his song changed again. It became soft and hypnotic with a soft hum underlying it and that dangerous ping.

_

* * *

_

_Draco's body reacted automatically at the change in his mate's song. "Harry what do you think your doing?"_

_"Hmm, me, nothing." He said innocently trailing a finger up and down the hard chest of his dominant. He pinched a nipple lightly through the fabric._

_Draco growled. "Why you little minx." _

_"At least I'm not a ferret." The Gryffindor teased. He eyed his mate's neck the pale flesh looked so tempting. He decided to give in, leaning in he bit softly on the jugular testing the other Shiverin's reaction._

_"Oh shit." Draco's silver eyes slid shut. When had his mate become so open and aggressive? "Harry what the hell?"_

_"I want you Draco." He stated succinctly not wanting to waste any more time._

_"What?" Draco chocked his eyes flying open._

_Harry's warm green eyes caught silver. "I want you, need you. I want you to take me right here and now."_

_"Harry love are you sure?" Draco searched his mate's face for any signs of hesitation. He had to admit he wanted to. His mate's song saw to that, not that he needed the song to make him want to have his mate. "Your submissive side is still in control I don't want to force you to do anything."_

_Harry took his hand entwining their fingers. "You aren't forcing me." His voice quavered slightly. The submissive side of him wanted to please his mate but it would seem that his Dominant was reluctant. "I need this Draco, to calm all my questions. Right now both of my sides are warring to take control. On the one hand you have the submissive who tells me to let you to just take over and everything will be okay. On the other my human self tells me that I can handle this on my own and I don't need to worry you with it. But they both agree on one thing."_

_"Oh, and what's that?"  
"That I want you inside me, now." He took the strong arms and wrapped them around his own waist. Then brushed his hips against his mates moaning at the friction it caused._

_"Galloping Abraxan." The blond rasped as he gave in to the pull drawing his hands up his loves back._

_"By Lutetia's emerald." Harry cried pushing against Draco's firm body. "Please my only. Please make me yours again and let me know that you will never leave me."_

_"Happily my love." Draco growled capturing his mate's sweet lips. Quickly he removed both their clothing then with one more sweet kiss he sealed the bond between them. Harry screaming his name over and over again._

* * *

Across the ocean Albus Dumbledore sighed as he searched through another stack of papers in Patrick's vault. It would seem that He was going to have a lot to tell Harry when he returned to England. All around him were pieces of very interesting information. He had found a will that bequeathed Patrick's entire fortune and other assets to Lily, her mother, and Lily's children. It would seem that Harry had just come into a fair amount of money, a manor in the Loire river vally near Tours, and a stable not far from their that raised Unicorns and other rare breads of Magical equines and other rare animals. Patrick had been a very rich man and an influential one as well. He had held one of the highest seats on the French Magical law council when still rather young. And had been offered the job of their Minister of Magic but turned it down. Probably because of his connections to the Deatheaters. 

He picked up another parchment and started scanning over it. "Well this is interesting." He had found a family tree. He traced his finger along the line that led from Patrick and Clair to Lily and he was surprised to see James' name attached to hers and Harry's attached to theirs. The parchment must have been charmed to add any member that was added to the family. He saw that Patrick had a sister named Cerephina, but she had died not long after him leaving no children. Tracing a few other branches he came to something that made him stop and his heart clench. "Oh my now this is very interesting." It would seem that Harry has one other living relative besides the Dursley's. Very distant but still a blood relative on his mothers side. He had known that the other man had Shiverin blood for a long time but he never expected this. He stroked his beard. It just might give the boy another choice for the holidays if he didn't want to go back to his muggle relatives. But the two of them would have to learn to put aside their differences if they were to get a long. Couldn't have the two of them killing each other now could they?

"Poor Severus." Dumbledore sighed but smiled brightly.

* * *

Oh my another Cliff Hanger (hides behind bullet and magic proof wall.) Okay, sorry this chapter just wrote itself I swear. My fingers had nothing to do with it. I hope you like it especially the little twist at the end. And all the Harry Draco fluff. The Luttetia that Harry mentions is from an epic tale called the keeper of her soul. She is a female wizard that places her soul in an emerald and then looses it to a Dragon. The rest of the story is her trying to get it back. She has said that she will love no one. But she loves the Hero that comes to help her get her emerald back. He says he will get it if she will marry him. She agrees and he beats the Dragon and gets the stone. But when he returns he won't give it back to her and she ends up killing him with poison because she won't let anyone else hold her soul. Very sad story 

An Abaraxan is a giant winged Palomino. They are seen in GOF pulling the Beauxbatons carriage.


	6. Chapter 6

Only a few things:

A new word is introduced in this story a Nein is the Shiverin word for the submissive parental figure. It doesn't mater if it is male or female.

Also instead of the word 'Study' I have replaced it with 'Revision' I keep coming across this one British sights when it comes to school and guess that it's their word for study over there. I hope I'm right.

I am so sorry this took so long to get out school has been a drag. I really hate speeches. But I finally found sometime to read through this one again and try to fix some things. I will be going through chapter five again soon and hope to catch some of the things that I've forgotten last time. I also hoped that I fixed the time issue that was going on in this chapter. Some sentence structure and wording changed but nothing had to be edited in this chapter so it will be posted in it's entirety on Fan Fiction. This chapter is beta read so please bear with me.

Thanks everyone for the reviews you have kept me going. I have been finding it kind of hard with the stress from school and wedding planning to get up the gumption to read through these chapters at times or just write in general. But then every once in a while I get a little virtual kick in the but and I get my head out of my ass and continue. Thanks. Also I'm very excited about the reaction to my Yahoo group. The link should be up on my profile page and if not it is on my live journal and I know that link is there.

Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: The characters of Harry Potter and his friends do not belong to me. And I no longer want to put Snape in a pink tutu thanks to a picture I saw on Elfwood. Just take a look at the ROThLO tour. Or at lest I think that's it. Okay random divergence.

* * *

Shiverin Descendent Chapter 6

(Un-beta read)

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning feeling really satisfied and happy. His mind wondered back to the dream he had last night with Draco and a giddy feeling started to form in his stomach and then spread quickly through the rest of his body. Visions of Draco popped into his mind his hair messed from Harry running his fingers through those soft pearly strands. He sat up and looked over to Ron's bed and was a bit surprised to see that the red head had already gotten up. It was then he realized that all of Ron's things were packed up and gone. The realization of what day it was finally hit the famous Gryffindor. Today was the day that Ron was to return to the Burrow. He probably wouldn't be seeing his friend again until they got to Hogwarts for the beginning of their sixth year. Where happiness had permeated his being just moments before sadness was now taking over. He had become quite used to his tall gangly friend being there when he woke up in the morning ready to get up and feed that ever empty stomach of his or still snoring contentedly lost in his own dream land. Well, it didn't do well to dwell on it, he'd only depress himself. Then Draco would find out and that would not be good the blond could be to over protective sometimes. He sighed and got to his feet fully expecting to get dressed and head out to find everyone else. But he was stopped when he heard the door open behind him. He didn't even get to turn around to greet the person before he heard his name yelled.

"Harry!" Came the yell before he was tackled back onto the bed. "Holly cricket Harry you had us so scared."

A sudden fear over took him as the submissive in him tried to tell him that he was being attacked and his dominant wasn't here to protect him. He quickly squashed it though. If he lost control now he was certain that this time he would hurt someone possibly even kill them he couldn't allow that to happen. Taking a deep breath to calm his beating heart and force his more human side to take over and override his Shiverin instincts. When he was calm enough he looked down to see a small form with bushy brown hair lying on his chest. Now that most certainly was not Hermione since she was actually one inch taller than him much to his chagrin so that left only one Granger female it could be. "Well hello Hildey." He said with a smile.

She jumped off. "Oh I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you are you okay?" She started to pull on his arm lightly like she was checking if it was still attached.

"I'm fine Hildey you didn't hurt me."

She smiled. "That's good I don't think Herm would forgive me if I hurt one of her best friends." She poked him again. "Are you sure you're okay nothings broken from last night or anything?"

He laughed. "No why would anything be broken from last night? It's not like Dr.." He chocked as he realized what he almost said. He was lucky that it was Hildey in the room and not Hermione or Ron. They most certainly would have caught on to his little slip.

She looked at him curiously. "Huh?"

He shook his head. "Oh never mind it's nothing."

"Okay." She grabbed his hand. "Well hurry up and get dressed, every one is waiting down stairs for you."

"Everyone?"

"Yeah Ron, Hermione, mum and dad, we're supposed to go to Diagon alley to meet Ron's parents." She clapped her hands together. "I'm really excited I've never been to Diagon Alley. I wonder what I'll see I wonder if I can get some wizarding supplys. Do you think they'll let me buy a wand?"

Harry laughed. "I don't know they just might but if not how about I buy you a trick one at the shop that Ron's Brothers run."

She thought about it for a little bit with a frown but then a smile spread across her place. "Alright but I would rather have a real one. I only hope that I receive a letter to Hogwarts when I turn eleven. Well come on we should get downstairs."

He opened his trunk and pulled out a shirt. "So why aren't Ron's Parents coming here to pick him up?"

"Hermione thinks it's best if they don't come here. She's worried about what would happen if Mr. Weasley stepped foot in a muggle house. She says that he gets very excited about muggle things like electric plugs. She's dreading a reaction even worse than Ron's. When he arrived he had to touch everything. She got really mad when he pressed the wrong button on the computer and erased the one of the files she was working on."

"Oh my."

"Yeah she was pissed. It was a quick reference program for the spells in her books."

Harry laughed imagining Hermione strangling Ron.

"I'll go so you can get dressed. See you down stairs."

"Wait Hildey." He called to here. "What happened to Remus?" He vaguely remembered snapping at the werewolf last night he hoped that he was alright.

"Oh he said he had to return to held Professor Dumbledore and that he would talk to you later."

"Oh okay."

"Well you should hurry up." And she left the room.

* * *

After a quick shower and throwing on some clothes he made his way down to the dinning room. As Hildey had said everyone was there waiting for him.

"Hey there Harry." Ron greeted.

"Hello Ron I'm so sorry that I've slept so late on your last day here."

"That's perfectly alright Harry you had a hard night after all."

The raven haired boy went pail. "Oh guys I don't know if I can ever apologize enough for what happened last night."

Hermione smiled and patted his arm. "It's alright Harry it wasn't your fault we understand."

"Wasn't my fault how can you say that Hermione I could have killed you."

She pulled something out of her pocket. "There's a reason we carry these." She waved the vile in front of his face the dark green grey liquid swirling inside.

He sighed and pushed her hand away. "But you shouldn't have to worry bout caring an antidote because you're weirdo friend might bite and kill you."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU STOP THIS LINE OF THOUGHT RIGHT NOW!" She yelled her hair seeming to spark with electricity. "I will not have you go blaming your self for everything again like you always do." She grabbed the sides of his face so that he was looking directly at her. "You are not a freak or a weirdo you got that. You are a wizard, a special wizard albeit, but that is nothing bad. We're your friends Harry we don't care what you are we will stand beside you none the less."

Her parents stood behind her. "She's right you know Harry." Mrs. Granger smiled and stepped around her daughter to take the boy in her arms.

Harry cringed one part of him telling him to not let some one else touch him because only Draco could touch him. He groaned quietly still amazed at how attached he was to the dominant. And it seemed that he was becoming more and more dependent on the blond every day. It worried him about how he would be like at the end of the three months. The other part of him was just wondering why anyone that was practically a normal human being would want to hold him.

He felt her rub his back in a calming fashion and he was surprised that he had no reaction at all even though she was directly hitting his spots. Perhaps that was only an erogenous zone when it came to his mate. Finally he found himself relaxing into the arms of this woman.

Hermione smiled watching her mother cuddle her best friend. She sighed and leaned her head on Ron's shoulder.

The red head blushed his face heating up. He cleared his throat lightly and tried to hide his try at putting his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

From his spot of leaning his head on Hermione's mother's shoulder Harry watched his friends try and trying to be debonair and a little sneaky. He smiled when instead of actually sliding his arm around their brunette haired friend's head he knocked her lightly with his elbow.

"Ouch Ron that hurt." Their friend chided.

"Uhm, uh, sorry Hermione." Ron stuttered sheepishly hopping she didn't realize what he had been trying to do.

Mr. Granger broke in. "Come on everyone. We should probably get going. I don't want Ron's parents getting worried that we might have eaten their son."

Hildey laughed.

"Oh come on dad. Ron's mum and dad wouldn't think that."

He smiled. "You never know Little Messenger." He laughed. "They might think that we muggles have a taste for wizard flesh." He headed out the door to their car.

Hildey was now almost falling on the floor she was laughing so hard. "Watch out Harry they'll be coming for you next." She fallowed closely behind her father.

Mrs. Granger let go of the young Shiverin placing a light kiss on his forehead. "Don't worry Harry." She said with a mischievous smile. "I swear the two of you won't feel a thing." And she fallowed her husband and youngest daughter.

Finally the door closed and it was just the three of them left in the room looking totally confused.

"Uhm...they are kidding right?" Ron tried to talk without becoming a gibbering idiot.

"Come off it Ron." She cried throwing her arms in the air. "My parents are not going to eat you. No muggles are going to eat you. Come on we better join them." She headed out the door to join her family.

Ron looked at Harry a bit of fear still on his face then he arched an eyebrow. "Little Messenger?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to reach the Leaky Cauldron.

"We're here." Mr. Granger announced stopping the car finding a parking spot close in the front of the building.

The kids all piled out of the back seat making there way into the wizarding pub.

"Ron." Ginny called wrapping her arms around her brother. Then she spotted the inky haired seeker. "Harry!" She disengaged herself from Ron and wrapped her arms around her friend. "How are you doing? I haven't seen you in so long."

He snickered. "But you only saw me a month ago Ginny."

"That's an eternity Harry." She chortled musically.

He just shook his head at her logic.

She hugged him one more time and then stepped around him so she could meet the rest of Hermione's family.

He didn't have long by himself before his arm was grabbed by another red head. "Hey there Harry."

"Hello George." He said and smiled sweetly. He knew very well that the twins were trying to trick him by only throwing one of them at him. For some reason they just couldn't believe that there was someone out there that was able to tell them apart.

"Blimey Harry I really don't see how you can do that. It doesn't matter what we do you can still tell us apart." The other boy griped.

"Yeah." Fred whined joining in on the conversation. "Even when we changed around our Quidditch robes it didn't fool you. What are you, psychic?"

Harry laughed. "It's not really that hard to do you guys are actually pretty different." Of course that was a blatant lie. If it wasn't for a very small heart shaped freckle that only Fred had right on the bridge of his nose. We wouldn't be able to tell the two of them apart just like everyone else. He wasn't sure when he had noticed the mark but it had helped out a great deal he liked confusing the two tricksters that always saw themselves above that. No they were the ones that were supposed to confuse everyone else. Of course if he saw them from behind then he was totally and utterly lost like everyone else. But he wasn't going to tell them that it was to much fun to play with their minds a little more. After all they sure gave poor Mrs. Weasley a hard time. Speaking of which, her and Mr. Weasley, were having a very adamant conversation with Mrs. and Mr. Granger. Ouch, he thought when he saw Mrs. Weasley slap her husband on the arm kind of hard. But maybe he did deserve it because what ever he had asked must have been pretty bad since Mrs. Granger was blushing pretty hard right now.

Molly Weasley watched her husband talk a little longer with Hermione's parents about all things muggle before she finally became totally bored. Turning away from her over energetic husband and the two muggles she turned to the kids. "Come on everyone why don't we head into Diagon Alley and do a little early school shopping I'm pretty sure you've all gotten your lists by now."

Harry frowned why would she think that they've received their lists. No owl had arrived for him caring the familiar cream colored envelope with green writing and purple wax seal. Again he started to panic but this time both his human and Shiverin side where in agreement this was not good. Why, if it was quite obvious that everyone else had received their letters, had he not received his. Could it be that he wouldn't be attending Hogwarts this year? Was it possible that Dumbledore didn't deem him worthy of attending with all the normal students just because he was a Shiverin, an animal that couldn't control or protect himself? Would the Headmaster, that had always seemed so fare in the past, now start to discriminate against him? His breath caught in his throat and he started to hyperventilate. He knew he needed to calm down. Subconsciously his hand sought out what it believed to be the only tangible connection he had to his mate, the necklace he wore. He wrapped his fingers around the pendant under his shirt and started to stroke the dragons back with his thumb the tingle he had felt the first time he did this returned and he felt himself start to relax. True it wasn't the touch of his mate but the residue from the spells his Dominant had cast on the little trinket still helped since it reminded him that his mate loved him enough to want him protected and to be able to find him at all costs.

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry." Hermione almost shrieked breaking through his clouded mind. "I knew I forgot something." She reached into the small bag she held and pulled out a folded envelope. The cream color and green writing were unmistakable. "I should have given you this sooner." She handed it to him. "Remus gave this to this morning before he left you were asleep and he didn't want to wake you."

He took the creased parchment envelope and his face lit up. It read,

Harry Potter

The Little Shared Room

His school letter, "Thanks." He opened it and pulled out two pieces of parchment. The first one was obviously his school supply and book list but what was the second? He glanced over it, oh his OWL's results. He was surprised to see that he hadn't done half bad, probably thanks due to Hermione's revision regime and her constant nagging.

:Astronomy: A (Well that was better than he thought what with what happened during it.)

Care of Magical Creatures: O (Not unexpected. Hagrid was actually a pretty good teacher no matter what some people believed. Of course he couldn't really bad mouth that person anymore could he? At least not too much.)

Defense Against the Dark Arts: O (That one wasn't a surprise at all. Even with the terrible teacher they had last year he really had no trouble with either the theoretical or Practical parts of this exam. And his Patronus had pretty much synched it for him.)

Divination: P (He was actually surprised that he had gotten that. Trelawny was pretty

much worthless when it came to teaching.)

Herbology: O (Now how had he pulled that one off? Of course they had thrown in quite a few questions about Devil's Snare in the theoretical portion of the exam that had been easy. Of course first hand knowledge always helped.)

History of Magic: E (Okay, now he was really surprised. How did one get an E in a class they mostly sleep through?)

Potions: O (His mouth fell open and he could feel himself start to gasp for air. How in all the different levels of purgatory did he pull off an O in potions? He had to read it over again three more times not believing his eyes they had to be playing tricks on him. He wanted so badly to have gotten an O in potions so that he could become an Auror that his mind placed one where there wasn't. Surely he had only gotten an A maybe even a P but not an O. He read it again still trying to get his eyes to stop playing tricks on him. But no matter how many times he read it the grade was always the same. Some how he had been able to get an O in potions. Sure the work had seemed easier when he didn't have Snape breathing down the back of his neck. Perhaps just perhaps he wasn't as incompetent in potions as he thought he was. But the next question was would he be able to put up with NEWT potions with Snape taking into account how agitated his emotions had been lately? Well now was not the time to dwell on such things.)

Transfiguration: O (He was still so worked up about his grade in Potions that he really didn't have any energy to get excited about this grade. The only thing he could think about is that McGonagall would be happy since he proved that Bitch Umbridge wrong.):

"So Harry how did it go?" Hermione asked.

"I….I…I.."

"Oh give it here." She said with an agitated tone grabbing the parchment from him. "Oh my goodness Harry this is wonderful."

Ginny cocked her head and took the parchment from the older Gryffindor. "Wow, Ron didn't even do that good." She said her brown eyes wide.

"Hey." Ron cried.

She just laughed and handed the paper back to Harry.

Hermione smiled. "Well it looks as if you'll be taking many of the same classes I am."

Ron was taken aback. "Wait you mean he got Potions?"

"Yes Ron."

"Bloody hell Harry how did you do that?"

Harry's raven hair fell into his eyes as he shook his head. "I really don't know. I'm as surprised as everyone else. All I know is when I was taking the test it wasn't near as hard as it is in class. Maybe Snape just throws me off."

"Yeah, well he throws every one off Harry." Hermione smiled. "Come one let's get our things I think Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would like to get home soon."

Ron laughed.

* * *

Draco paced back and forth in his room. He knew very well that his mate was heading to Diagon Alley today to see the Weasel off. And it was taking all his will power not to floo over there right now so he could see his love face to face. Harry had assured him that he would probably be with the Weasleys most of the day and it would just be a waste of the dominants time since they wouldn't be able to be together at all. But Draco just couldn't shake the feeling that he needed to be there to protect his green eyed angel. The last time the submissive had gone to Diagon Alley he had been chased by an unknown man. How was he to know that the same thing wouldn't happen again this time? If he had found Harry at Grangers house surely he could fallow his beloved to Diagon alley and attack him again. He stopped his pacing and clutched his chest. His heart was beating a million miles a minute and he was finding it hard to breath. The fear for his mate was starting to take over and he knew that no matter what his love said he would have to go just in case something happened. Even if he couldn't be near Harry he would at least be there in case something happened to his love. Rushing to his nightstand he grabbed his wand and money bag. He knew that Harry was probably going to say that he was being over protective but he couldn't help it. He knew now that pure blooded Shiverin were after his submissive and wasn't about to let them have him. Harry belonged to him and him only. He had grabbed a fistful of floo powder and almost dropped it when he heard someone knock on the door. "Who's there?" He growled.

"Draco." His father called opening the door and poking his head in. He frowned when he noticed his sons hand full of floo powder. "And where do you think you're going young man?"

"To Diagon Alley do you mind?" The boy asked his father snidely.

Lucius strode into the room. "You most certainly are not. I know very well what time you got home last night. You seem to forget that the wards on the house have a time recorder. What do you think you were doing getting home at four in the morning?"

The young boy shrugged. "I just lost track of time I met Blaise down there and we got to talking."

The older Malfoy did not look amused. "Nice try but you've used that excuse before. So this morning I fire called Royeren Zabini. He assures me that Blaise was no where near Diagon Alley last night." Lucius crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow. "So maybe you would like to think of a different lie to tell me. Because no matter what young man you are grounded and are not going any where. And you can forget using floo powder I had you're room disconnected from the floo network for now. I'll put it back when I think you've been punished enough."

By now Draco was seething. How dare he, how dare his father keep him away from his mate. "I'm going to Diagon Alley weather you like it or not father." His voice was quiet but held a deadly undertone to it.

"Draco Marcellus Malfoy! I do not care if you're sixteen you're not even of legal age yet and until that time you will do as I say."

The Dominant Shiverin threw the floo powder on the ground with a low guttural growl. His fangs appeared and he snarled at his father. "If you know what's good for you father you will get out of my way so that I can get to the fire place in the living room." He knew that was the closest fireplace in the Manor that was connected to the floo network.

Lucius stepped in his way. "Draco you're grounded."

Draco's pupils turned to slits and his claws appeared. "Move father now. I don't care who you are you will not keep me from him."

Lucius paled and his knees became like jell-o he had to hold onto the wall to support himself. "Uhm Draco now don't be hasty you know I don't like doing this but you have to obey the rules and the rules say be home by midnight."

"Fuck the rules father, when it comes to my mate the rules can just go to hell."

"Ahh, so it was your mate you were going to go see yesterday I had my suspicions." Lucius commented backing towards the door.

"I suggest you don't say anything else father. I will warn you right now that I already feel that you are a threat to my mate and if you say one more thing I will not be responsible for my actions."

Now Lucius could feel his stomach start to churn as fear totally overtook him. He knew very well that his son wasn't bluffing. He would protect his mate no matter what even if it was his own father that he saw as a threat. Sighing he smiled slightly and stepped to the side to allow his son access to the door. It was quite obvious that his son cared very much for this other boy and there was nothing he could do about it. Actually he wasn't sure if he wanted to.

Draco's features softened and his claws disappeared he cocked his head looking at his father confused. Why would his father just stand aside so easily? If anything Lucius Malfoy was known for being stubborn it's where Draco got it from.

"Just go Draco before I change my mind."

By now Draco was totally back to normal. He bowed his head lightly in thanks to his father and ran out the door to the living room passing his mother in the hall way.

"Draco wai…" She called.

"By mum." He answered not even stopping to look at her.

Lucius exited his son's room closing the door behind him. He actually squeaked when his wife turned on him with a deadly glare.

"Lucius just what happened in there?"

"Uh… um… well you see." He stuttered.

"I thought we agreed upon that he was grounded for how late he got home last night. And he did try lying to you didn't he, probably tried to use the Blaise excuse again."

"Uhm yes."

She stalked towards him. "So may I ask why our so called grounded son just ran past me with his wand and money bag obviously ready to leave the manor again?"

"Uhm well you see." Lucius couldn't believe how inarticulate he had become but his wife could be rather scary.

She rolled her eyes and threw here hands in the air. "I don't know why I send you to try to punish him at all. You know for the 'oh so evil second hand man to the Dark Lord' you're a push over when it comes to your own son." She berated and then turned on her heal in the other direction and stomped down the hall her violet silk robe billowing behind her.

He watched his wife go and hung his head with a dejected moan he was in the dog house again and would probably be sleeping on the couch in the study. And that was only if he was lucky.

* * *

Harry and his friends made their way into Flourish and Blotts to get their new school books. After a little bit they had found all the books they were going to need for their up and coming school year. And they were waiting for Hermione who was eyeing a new book on the uses of Dragon fangs in potions. Harry and Ron passed the time by looking through their school books. Harry had his face scrunched up as he looked at a rather complicating looking at a potion in his NEWT potions book by Helon Raeth.

"You know Harry that's bloody amazing." Ron said happily.

"Huh, what." Harry said looking up from his book.

Ron smiled his blue eyes sparkling almost like Dumbledore's. "That you got your potions OWL now you can become the Auror that you wanted to be."

"Oh yeah it does doesn't it." Harry beamed.

"Uhm Harry." Hermione called her friend softly. "I'm sorry to say but I don't think that it will be possible."

"What do you mean Hermione?" He questioned.

Tears started to pool in her eyes and she looked away not able to meet his. "What I'm saying is that I don't think you're going to be able to be an Auror anymore."

"And why the hell not?" Ron asked. "I think he deserves it he's worked hard enough for it. Hell he's even willing to put up with that bastard Snape for another two years to achieve it. I know Harry if he wants something bad enough he'll accomplish it."

Their brown haired friend sighed. "It's not that I don't think that Harry doesn't have the determination to do it. Believe me Harry I know you could if it wasn't for what you are."

Harry gasped and almost dropped his books. What was Hermione getting at? "What does this have to do with what I am?"

She grabbed the two of them and pulled them into a secluded alcove under the curving stair case. "Harry you're a Submissive Shiverin."

Harry's mouth fell open and he started to look sick.

"And even though you're human and that gives you some self restraint when it comes to some things that might upset a full blooded Submissive there are still three months out of every year that you're emotions will be totally on edge making it almost impossible for you to work."

He was hyperventilating now and he felt as if he was about to loose the quick breakfast he had eaten this morning.

The tears started to fall down Hermione's cheeks. "Harry I'm sorry." She tried to touch his arm.

He pulled away though. "No, it's alright." He ground out. "Sure why not, nothing in my life has ever gone the way I wanted it to, why this?" He sneered. He was starting to shake now and he was trying very hard to keep his Shiverin song from starting. "I can't be normal I have to be this stupid creature that can't even control his own emotions without the help of another person." Tears streamed down his cheeks and the large window in the front of the store cracked.

"Harry." Hermione coaxed trying to get him to calm down.

He turned and ran out of the bookstore dropping his school books on the floor.

Hermione and Ron chased after him.

"Ronald Weasley what in Merlin's name is going on?" Mrs. Weasley called after him

"I'll explain later mum." He called running after his best friend.

* * *

Harry made it out the store and too an alley way before he doubled over heaving painfully the acidic substance burning his throat. After he had totally emptied his stomach he dry heaved a few more times until his stomach stopped protesting. Crying he leaned against the wall and pulled his knees to his chest. All he wanted right now was to just disappear. Why oh why did it seem that the world was completely against him. Just when he thought that he could be happy it came around and kicked him in the gut telling him to get a life and realize that he cold never have what he wanted. First he had lost the parents that would have loved him and instead had to live with his horrible relatives. Then when he finally thought that he would be getting away from them and into a world where there would be people that would finally accept him he had to find out that he was famous in said world and could never just be normal. Sure he was happy he had friends that loved him but all he really wanted to do was blend into the back ground and just be one of the everyday students. But that could never be he had to be the Bloody-Fucking-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Refuse-To-Die. He had faced the dark lord in different forms every year except third and had lived to tell about it that alone set him apart from most normal students. No he just couldn't be normal. Then let's not forget Sirius his Godfather. He had always wanted family and even though the Weasleys had kind of filled that role it just wasn't the same. And when he finds a semblance of family with the escaped convict the bloody world sees fit to take him away from him as well. Everything he wanted was taken from him everything.

But wait, not everything he still had Draco right? Sure he had thought he had lost the blond Dominant last night but his mate had proven him wrong. His hand found its way to the back of his neck he knew the mark was there. The mark that claimed him, told others that he belonged to someone else, and was a testament that he was a submissive creature that was destined to be dependent on someone else for the rest of his life. Again tears started to cloud his vision because of that submission he would never be able to be an Auror. Because of what he was he had lost out on the one thing he had been looking forward to after he graduated from Hogwarts. Now what would he do after he left the one place he had ever thought of as home?

Ron and Hermione stopped dead in their tracks looking franticly up and down the street. Where in the heck had Harry gone off too?

"Damn." Hermione grunted. "I totally forgot about Harry's speed. He could be almost anywhere in the Alley by now." She looked side to side again. "So which way do you think we should go?"

Ron looked to the left then the right and to the left again. "Well, personally I think we should head back to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry might have gone there to get something to eat or a Butter Beer."

She groaned. "Really Ron not everyone thinks with their stomachs like you do. But I guess that's as good of place to start as any." She grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards the wizarding Inn. She grunted when someone crashed into her shoulder. "Oh sorry."

"No I'm sorry it was completely my fault." A man said. He had long light brow hair and Dark Hazel eyes with a circle of brown around the pupil. He bowed slightly to them and headed off down the street.

Hermione watched him for a little while longer. Something about that man just didn't seem right but she couldn't place her finger on it.

"Come one Hermione." Ron shook her out of her own world by pulling on her arm.

"Alright."

* * *

Harry sat there crying for a little longer before he decided that he should probably find Ron, Hermione, and everyone else. Getting up he whipped the tears from his eyes and then brushed his knees off.

"Ahh there you are."

What the, who was that? He whirled around to find himself facing a pretty tall man with Long brown hair and hazel eyes. "Who…who are you?"

"I am Vaaku Sabagin and I am pleased to finally meet you Harry Potter the Nuinath."

"No." Harry whispered backing away.

Vaaku smiled. "Come on Harry it doesn't have to be that bad why don't you just give in." The Shiverin said as he advanced on the small Kav. "I won't hurt you Harry." He said softly almost sweetly.

"No, no I don't belong to you, no." The raven head shook adamantly.

"That's true it's my master who wants you. I already have a Kav of my own and only intend to have one. But I can see why he chose you your eyes are absolutely amazing." He reached and touched Harry's cheek lightly as if in awe.

"NO!" Harry screamed and a burst of magic shot from him throwing Vaaku back down the alley.

* * *

Draco weaved his way through the many bodies down the cobbled street of Diagon Alley. He knew that his mate was here, he could feel him, but something wasn't right.

"NO!" He heard someone scream. Wait a minute, that was Harry, he started to sprint down the alley crashing into a few people as he went but not really caring. He let his senses go using everything he had to track his mate. He knew that his love was in trouble and he had to find him right away.

* * *

"By Mava." Vaaku cursed as he got to his feet. A trickle of blood ran down his temple and over his cheek. He had known that the boy was a wizard as well as the Nuinath but he still hadn't expected that much power from a Kav. He turned to focus his attention back on the slip of a boy. He was surprised by what he saw an unmistakable aura of powerful magic surrounded the child. The boys claws where extracted and his fangs where bared. With one more burst of energy his wings appeared the black appendages stretching behind him. Then right before the other Shiverin's eyes they changed. The black skeletal structure was still there but the membrane between them lightened until they were an iridescent clear. His black hair grew to just past his shoulders and the intense green eyes were mixed with streaks of ice blue.

"When a Kav says not to touch them you don't touch them." Harry said. But when he spoke his voice was not his own. Sure Harry's soft tenor voice was still there but over it was a deep almost seductive woman's voice. He started to advance on Vaaku. "I would think that one that believes such as you do would have more respect for the feelings of a Kav. Do the feelings of this child mean nothing to you?"

"I…I…I" Vaaku couldn't answer. He had not idea what was going on here. His master had told him that the boy was the Nuinath but he had mentioned nothing about this could it be that there was more to this Nuinath thing that originally thought.

Harry took a few more steps forward then suddenly stopped and fell to his knees and started to shake. "What…what's going on here?" His voice was back to normal now with no traces of the woman's voice at all. His hair returned to its normal length and his wings disappeared. Around him the silvery aura of power started to dissipate.

Vaaku knew it was time to take his leave. He knew that there was no way he would be able to get away with the boy now. He could already hear someone running in their direction probably alerted by Harry's power surge. If he tried to grab the Kav right now the fight that would ensue would slow him down and he wouldn't be able to get away before the other person arrived. No he would have to try another time. He gave Harry one more poignant look then grabbed the black stone etched with a gold bird he wore around his neck and he was gone.

Harry didn't even realize when his attacker disappeared. His breathing was raspy and labored and his vision was blurry. Fear raked through him. What was going on how did he get here? Last thing he remembered he was backing away from that other Shiverin, what was his name again , oh yes Vaaku but where did he go? He was starting to feel sick again disorientation taking affect. He tried to get to his feet but his legs wouldn't hold him and fell to his knees again. Falling forward on his hands he started to cry.

* * *

Draco found himself heading to a small alley way in between 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions' and the little 'Shearburn Cockling's Magic Pots.' The first thing he noticed was the sound of some one crying coming from the Alley.

"Harry." He whispered as he entered the dark alley. He caught sight of a small hunched figure about halfway down the alley. "Angel!" He cried and rushed to the fallen form of his mate. He fell to his knees not caring how dirty the cobble stoned ground was and the fact that his one of a kind designer Hecate black slacks where now probably ruined. All that mattered to him now was Harry, his beloved. "Harry, Angel?" He called and took hold of his quivering mate. He pulled his Submissive to him protectively.

"Dra…Draco?"

"Yes love it's me." He kissed the top of Harry's ebony hair.

Harry let himself fall against the strong body of his Dominant and shaky hands found their way to Draco's grey silk shirt fisting in the cool slick fabric. "What happened Draco, how… how… did I get here? Where did he go?" Harry sobbed hot tracks of tears coursing down his cheeks.

"I don't know what you're talking about Harry there was no one here when I arrived." He stretched out and pulled his love into his lap.

Harry curled up letting his head rest against Draco's chest listening to his mates comforting heartbeat. "He was here, the other Shiverin." He let go of Draco with one hand to run it along his cheek. "He …he touched me. I told him no and then there was a burst of bright ice blue light and everything went black. I don't know what happened after that."

"I don't know Harry, I don't know." He pulled his mate closer and rocked him slightly.

* * *

Vaaku sighed as he found himself reappearing in the main room of his An'quin back in the Shiverin society of Graphena. Automatically he made his way to his children's room where he knew he'd find his mate. S'Asankie had become quite over protective of their little ones since they had been born. But then the two of them had been trying for so long to have children. So it should be expected for his Kav to be protective. He let his mind wonder to the scared green eyes of the Nuinath. The boy was so small even smaller than his Kav how could he be the one the legend spoke of? But then what had happened earlier? It almost seemed that someone had taken over the boy's body and it seemed that the being had known him, Vaaku, very well. Lord Gramèn had told him to fallow and capture the Nuinath but his lord had actually given very little information about what exactly the Nuinath was. He tried to remember the stories his Nein had told him about the Nuinath legend when he was a child. He hadn't really believed them when he was younger he just saw as a sweet little story that Nein's told their children to get them to go to sleep. But what he had just experienced was making him rethink his opinion of the old stories. He found himself standing out side of the nursery. He could hear someone whispering inside and recognized the voice of his Kav.

"Sleep my little ones.

For the cloak of night has fallen.

The moon has sent out her ambassadors

Little Fairies ridding on silver beams

Come to bring thee pleasant dreams.

Go ahead fall in

Let the mists take you away.

For Mava will protect you.

Until the light of day."

Vaaku laughed lightly and entered the room. "That's a beautiful poem my Kèrta." He wrapped his arms around S'Asankie's waist and kissed the top of his head.

"Thanks they seem to like it." The smaller man said as he leaned back into the strong arms of his Yasnaque. He turned loving Dark sapphire eyes to his mate and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Vaaku laughed and ran his hands through his loves long Orange red hair. He glanced into the crib to see three sleeping angels. "They look so sweet."

"Yeah until they get up and want to eat." S'Asankie laughed.

"So do you really believe that story?"

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

"The one you just told them about Mava." Vaaku ran his hand up and down his mate's side.

The carrot topped Kav smiled sadly. "Yes, yes I do, I have to." He let his hand wander over the heads of their children. It came to rest on one with Dark auburn hair. "It's the only hope that any of us Kav's have. It's the only hope that our little Ci has." He smiled again and then turned so that he was facing his mate. "I thought that you believed in Mava abided by her rules?"

"I do my love I do there is no need to worry. Our lady Mava says that we should only have one mate and that all Kavs are to be respected. But sadly it seems as if our Goddess has abandoned us and chaos has taken over the kingdoms of the Shiverin. We have no semblance of order with no central ruler. Yasnaques like Gramèn vie for power in hopes to reunite our separated people no matter how self serving their reasons are. Gramèn's are just a little less than others." He ran his hand up his mate's neck and to his cheek. "You know I joined with him because I supported his cause even if I didn't fully agree with the means. But now I am beginning to question if I have gotten myself into something that I can not condone. I might find myself on the other side of this conflict very soon." With that he kissed his mate pulling him out of the room and down the hall. A cry escaping his submissive's throat as he ran a skilful hand down the spots on his back.

* * *

Harry cuddled closer to Draco breathing in his unique smell. "Draco?" He mumbled against the strong firm chest.

"Yes Harry."

"Why did you come here? I mean why did you come to Diagon alley after what I told you last night?"

Draco laughed softly. "I guess you could say I was being over protective. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened the last time you came to Diagon Alley and I guess you could say my paranoia got the better of me. I had to come see you and now I'm glad I did. Was it the same guy as last time?"

"No." Harry said shaking his head. This one was different. I don't know who he was but he wasn't the same one as the last time."

"I thought you were going to be with Weasley and Granger all day what happened?"

Hot salty tears started to seep out of the corners of Harry's eyes again. "I…I... oh gods Draco I know she didn't mean anything by it. She was just stating a fact but it left me feeling so empty and useless."

"What are you talking about my love?"  
"Hermione, she said that I couldn't be an Auror any more because of what I am. Because I am a submissive I would not be able to do my job correctly."

The dominant growled and tightened his grip on his mate. Even if it was only emotionally his mate was in pain and someone was going to pay.

Harry instinctively recognized his mate's agitation. "Draco, its okay, please don't get angry with Hermione. It's not her fault she's right."

"But she hurt you love. I don't take nicely to people hurting my mate."

"No Draco she didn't hurt me. The knowledge that I can't be what I wanted after I leave Hogwarts is what hurt me. I wanted so badly to be an Auror I never planned anything else for my future. Now I don't know what to do with my self. I don't know what else I'm good for."

"Oh Harry." Draco cooed laying light butterfly kisses all over his mates face. "There is so much more that you could do. You have so much to give to our world."

"No I have nothing now."

"That's not true beloved for one thing you'll have me."

Harry gasped his eyes widening in surprise. "Will I, will I have you?"

"Of course my Angel I plan on keeping you forever. You're my mate and I have no plans on ever letting you go."

Harry could hear the sincerity in the blond's voice. "Oh Draco." He cried and crashed his lips to his mates.

The kissed passionately for a while but Draco pulled away just as Harry's Shiverin song began.

"I need to stop this before I do something we both regret." He said huskily running a finger down his loves tear streaked cheek. "Come on let's get you cleaned up and you should probably find Weasley and Granger."

"Do you think you might be able to call them by their first names?"

"What?"

Harry smiled at him. "If you really are planning on spending the rest of our lives together Hermione and Ron will be around me for ever as well. They're my best friends and nothing is going to change that. So you'll have to get used to them. You can't keep calling them Weasley and Granger forever. Though it is better than what you used to call them."

Draco gave out a raspy sigh. "I can't promise anything Harry. I've tried really hard to keep to their last names for you. I love you yes, but that hasn't change who I am inside. Part of me still says that Muggle borns are an affront to the wizarding world and are something that should be eradicated from our kind. And Weasley, well, I just don't like him. But for you I will try to get along with them on one condition."

"And what is that?" Harry looked at him questioningly.

"That they don't try to take you from me." Harry opened his mouth to say something but Draco covered it lightly. "Harry as you said before even if they accept the fact that you're a Submissive Shiverin and that you have a male for a mate what are they going to do when they find out it's me? They might try to get you to stop seeing me and if that happens I will not be responsible for my actions. They are you're best friends and as such have a lot of influence on you. I will not accept them using that Influence to take away what belongs to me. You're my mate, I have claimed you, I've marked you, and I plan on keeping you. Weasley and Granger be damned."

Harry was speechless Draco's possessiveness surprising him. He had wanted to tell Draco what Hermione had said but he couldn't bring himself to form words.

Draco took advantage of his silence by pulling the small form of his mate to him and capturing his lips in a hungry claiming kiss. "You belong to me Harry. I love you and I won't give you up." Then he kissed those delectable lips again and again.

* * *

Thanks again for reading I hope you enjoyed it. I will continue posting the edited chapters here but for now the un edited story is up on my Yahoo group up to the original chapter nine that was up before I got booted off of fanfiction. My group is called "The Knackered Angel." 


	7. Chapter 7A

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Shiverin Descendent

**Author:** Angel Lain

**Chapter: **7A

**Paring:** DM/HP

**Rating:** R

Well hello every one I'm so sorry for the lateness of this chapter but I was working on a Christmas special that unfortunately did not get finished because I got sick. I still am working on that one though since it is the Prequel to "Love For All Eternity" I just can't promise when it will be done. But I decided to post a little birthday gift for everyone. Okay so it's my Birthday but I thought that I would give you guys a present as well. Later every one hope you enjoy and hope you had a Merry Christmas.

Guess what, its beta read as well. Thank you so much Sparkly for your patience even with all my problems.

Any ways I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Warning there is some explicit scenes right at the beginning but nothing very vivid at least I don't think so. I hope that it doesn't offend anyone. I am so sorry with how long this chapter is. And since it is so long I apologize if I'm not going to personally reply to any of your reviews here. But I do thank all of you for your wonderful responses. I can not believe that I've passed the two hundred mark thank you so much. Believe me, if it hadn't been for the reviews this chapter might not have gotten done. That is how frustrated I became with it. If you have any questions please e-mail me and I will try to get back to you. It's almost the last month of school, crunch time, so I can't promise how prompt I'll be. Also I did say that they would be getting to the Hogwarts Express in this Chapter. Sadly I miss judged the amount of info that I had to put in this chapter and because of this they will not get to the train until Chapter 8. And believe me, they do, I've already started it. So please hand in there. I assure you that Draco will get his mate right were he wants him.

And since this chapter is so long I am posting it in two separate parts. I don't know it seems easier to read that way. Thanks again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Draco or any of the other characters. Of course Harry and Draco are probably glad that I don't own them or they would be doing unspeakable things to each other in the Room of Requirement right at this moment.

Yasanè: Shiverin word for the dominant parent. Pretty much means father since only a male can be dominant.

Connase: French for the word Bitch only for women.

* * *

Draco led Harry into Shearburn's and, luckily, was able to find a public bathroom. He took a towel off the bar and dampened the corner, holding his mate close as he began wiping the tear tracks from his love's face. "There you go, much better." He cooed.

Harry scowled in annoyance. "You don't have to treat me like a child."

The Blond smirked. "Yes, I do because you're my baby." He made sure to enunciate the last word and tapped Harry lightly on the nose.

The submissive opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water before finally settling on glaring at him with a scandalized look on his face. Then he let out a soft snort and stuck his lip out in a pout.

Silver eyes focused on that protruding lip and the Dominant felt heat rush through his body as he fought the urge to take his love's bottom lip into his mouth and suck on it. "Harry, do you have any idea how alluring you look like that? I'm finding it very hard not to ravish you right here and now." He growled and ran a hand down the smaller boy's arm. "I can just picture myself sitting you on the counter and slowly removing every last bit of your clothing," he whispered seductively as his eyes became molten pools of liquid metal. "Then, I would rain kisses down your neck and shoulders." As if to prove his point he leaned over and kissed the slender neck that he so desired, making sure to leave a tell tail mark.

"Hey," Harry complained. "How am I supposed to explain that?"

Draco shrugged. He wasn't really thinking straight at the moment— visions of a naked Harry Potter ran through his head, leaving him with a very large problem. He let his hands slide down Harry's arms until they reached the boy's ass and he squeezed.

The inky haired boy's breath caught in his throat at the intimate touch. Any thoughts of admonishing the silvery blond haired Shiverin for marking him again completely slipped from his mind. He felt Draco squeeze again and a soft moan escaped from his mouth.

"Ah, you like that my Angel?" He gently kissed Harry's neck again, "Do you want to know what I would do to you then, Harry? What I want to do to you now?"

The other Shiverin only nodded in response, not trusting himself to speak.

Draco let his mouth roam up Harry's neck to the boy's jaw before pausing to whisper in his ear, "You really want to know, my love?" He bucked forward slightly and Harry cried out as their groins rubbed up against each other. "Should I give it to you plain and dirty or do you want the more flowery, softened version?" He slid his hands up to grip Harry's narrow hips and pushed against him.

The boy squeaked, hands clenching Draco's shirt tightly. "Just…j-just give it to me." Harry stammered breathily.

Draco moaned as those words came out of his mate's mouth. He knew that his raven haired angel hadn't meant it the way he had hoped, but it still sounded so damn erotic. "You might want to think about the way you word things, my Angel. One could easily misconstrue the actual meaning of your words… and where would that get you?" He pulled away to kiss Harry delving deeply into that hot, delicious mouth. "But I don't' think I should tell you what I want to do. It might scare you."

"NO!" Harry cried, latching his arms around his Dominant's neck and wrapped his legs securely around Draco's waist.

The blond struggled to balance himself with the abrupt addition of weight, moving quickly to support his mate by the waist. He didn't know that his love could be this demanding but he wasn't upset about it at all, hell no. With Harry's legs wrapped so tightly around his waist their groins were pushed together with a lovely pressure that was slowly driving him insane. "Oh gods, Harry." He skin began to tingle all over as his mate's Shiverin song started.

"Tell me Draco, please." Harry begged and he started to move so that he rubbed against his mate.

"Hades, Harry… what has gotten into you?" Now he was _really_ starting to wonder. His little love had never been this aggressive before. He let out a deep moan when Harry rubbed exceptionally hard.

"I need to know Draco, My Only. I need to know what you would do." Harry gasped. "I need to know that you love me, that you need me. I need to know that no one can ever take me from you."

So that was it. The last encounter with the full blooded Shiverin had left his Harry a little uncertain.

"I won't let them take you from me Harry." He murmured against Harry's swollen red lips. "I love you Harry, and if it wasn't for the fact that I know this isn't the right place for it— if I had you on that counter stripped and acting totally wanton like you are now— then I would more than happily shag you senseless."

Harry moaned and pressed his lips to his Dominant's. They kissed passionately for a while before they broke apart. Both stared into each others eyes for what seemed like forever before an evil glint flashed across Harry's bright emerald green gems. He unlatched his legs from around Draco's waist and let himself stand in front of his taller mate.

Draco groaned at the loss of that wonderful pressure and friction. He tried to grab Harry's hips to pull him back but his submissive batted his hands away. Then Harry did something he hadn't expected him to do. Grabbing onto Draco's hips he allowed himself to slide down the dominants body until he was on his knees in front of his mate. He looked up and smiled mischievously.

"Harry what are you…?" Draco yelped in surprise as he saw his little mate slowly unbutton his pants and slid them down his hips. "H-Harry, Harry, what..." He wasn't able to finish before all his words were lost in a deep guttural cry as his beloved's beautiful mouth claimed him, returning the favor he had so graciously bestowed upon the black haired Gryffindor nights ago in the park. He could feel himself quickly falling over the edge, mumbling incoherently and then screaming as Harry's hot mouth stroked him to completion on the outside and his song repeated the act on the inside.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore stood and adjusted his robes. "Well, that was certainly interesting."

Remus pulled his hands over his head to stretch, "So are we done here Albus?"

"Yes, my boy. I think for now we are done. I believe that the next time we see this place is when we bring Harry here to accept his inheritance in person." He pointed his wand at some large bundles and shrunk them so he could put them in his pocket. "I've received word from Monsieur Dumas that he would like to see us in his office before we leave. I think it might be about the papers that we'll need to have Harry sign for everything in this vault and all the land. The poor boy is in for quite a shock when he finds out."

"Yes… with all that Harry inherited from his parents and now this he is probably one of the wealthiest wizards in England! I think he might rank only below the Malfoys now."

"You may be right, Remus. But I believe that Harry will use his wealth a fair better than Lucius has. Bank rolling a Dark Lord's second rise to power can not be considered a financially sound investment."

The werewolf laughed, "No, I don't suppose it has much of a return on it. He would have done better if he'd invested in— what do the muggles call it? Oh yes, the stock market."

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled merrily. "Or even just some nice wizarding business."

By now Remus was laughing so hard that tears were pooling in his eyes. "I can see it now! 'Malfoy's Used Death Eater Robes' _impress your friends by looking like evil incarnate in a bad mask_."

"Oh, that's a good one Remus." The old Wizard guffawed, shrinking more bundles to fit them in his pocket. "Okay, I think we're about done."

"Wait one minute." Remus said and raced over to a large trunk that he had been searching through earlier. He pulled out two boxes and closed it.

"May I ask what those are?" The old man pointed the rather none descript dark brown boxes.

"Oh, it's just something I found while I was looking through the papers." He opened the larger one and showed its contents to the Headmaster. It looked as if it was a rather large brown leather bound photo album. "You remember that letter we found from Patrick to Claire?"

The Headmaster nodded in response, wondering where Remus was going with this.

"Well, we might want to go back to Petunia's and look for more letters because if this is anything to go by there were a hell of a lot more." He opened the book and started leafing through it. There had to be over two hundred pages full of letters between Patrick and Clair. Mixed in where pictures, many of Lily and Clair even some of Patrick and just the sights around France, also there were pressed flowers and leaves mixed in as well and little sayings and thoughts. "It would seem that Patrick was quite the sentimental fool. He kept every letter that Clair sent him and the pictures of Lily. Then he would add in leaves or flowers that were around him while he read them. There are also poems that remind him of the ones he loves and little comments he thought of at the time."

Remus turned another page and something dark red caught Dumbledore's eye. "Is that what I think it is?"

The werewolf's dark stormy blue eyes saddened. "Yes, it's a lock of Lily's hair from her first hair cut. Of course it's not nearly as long as when she died, but still the same color. I think it will do Harry a world of good to see it. It will be the first tangible thing besides pictures he's ever had of his parents; most everything else was lost that night. We don't even have their wedding rings to give him." He closed the book and replaced the lid on the box. He put it back on the trunk and picked up the smaller one. "And then I found this." He opened the box to reveal a thin oval shaped cameo container. "Now Albus I must warn you that this container brings up more questions than it answers."

"Like what Remus?"

"Like when exactly Mr. Darvoux died."

"What?"

Lupin opened the cameo case and handed it to the wizened old man. Blue eyes widened as the rested on the first picture in the cameo case. "By the fate's eye… this can't be."

"Yes, I know. If he died when the letter we found at Petunia's said he did, that picture being here would be impossible. But it's here Albus, there is no mistaking that. So the question is: when did Patrick Darvoux die? And if he's not dead then where is he?"

Dumbledore focused on the picture he now held in his hand and realized that things had just become that much more complicated. Looking at him out of the wizarding photo were the smiling emerald green eyes of a very familiar young man. It was Harry Potter during his third year at Hogwarts during one of his secret trips to Hogsmeade. Oh yes, very complicated indeed.

* * *

Harry grinned when felt his mate fall limply against the door to the bathroom. It was good to know that Draco didn't have to be dominant in every thing. Then he looked up and he caught the hungry eyes of his mate and he had to swallow hard.

Well, maybe only this once.

He nearly screamed when Draco grabbed him by the shoulders, promptly pulled him to his feet. With one swift movement the blond had him pinned between the door and his own tall hard body.

"You have been a very naughty boy, Harry." He said sweetly— a little _too_ sweetly. "I really should make you pay for that." He kissed the boy below him hungrily.

A small groan escaped Harry when the blond bit down hard on his bottom lip. "Draco." He gasped.

The dominant ran one hand up and down Harry's side the other held his mate close to his body. "Gods, you're beautiful Harry… so damn beautiful." And he kissed his mate possessively.

The ebony haired seeker couldn't stop the deep moan that escaped his throat. He moaned even louder as a masterful hand found its way under his shirt and started to rub his nimble fingers over an already hardened nipple. "Shit."

"Merlin, Harry." He bit down on the smaller Shiverin's neck, running his blunt nails down Harry's back and tracing the spots on his spine.

"SHIT!"

The silvery haired dominant turned his attention to the other side of his love's neck. He bit and suckled, leaving bright red and purple marks in his wake. He pulled away to eye his handy work, "You're mine," He growled possessively, thrusting his hips against Harry's and grinding persistently. "All mine."

The small submissive moaned and started to move against his larger dominant, but something didn't feel quite right about this. Something was off.

"Oh, Harry…" Draco's hands slid from behind the smaller boy to the front of his pants, fingers working quickly to undo the button and zipper.

This brought Harry out of his reverie. He looked down and saw his mate pull his zipper all the way down. "Draco?"

The Slytherin's eyes were clouded with lust, his pupils appearing as catlike slits. He smiled and kissed the submissive's lips again.

Harry pulled away violently. "No Draco, please don't."

"Mine." He thrust against Harry again. The green eyed boy was suddenly very aware of the fact that other hadn't even pulled his pants up from the blow job earlier.

"Yes, yes, but please Draco not he—_."_ Harry gasped when the blond slipped his hand into Harry's boxers and wrapped it around his member.

"No, no, Draco!" He yelled and yanked himself out of his mate's arms, effectively removing the hand from his boxers.

The Dominant Shiverin roared in anger, pushing the small boy chest first against the wall. He growled and started fumbling to get the baggy jeans over his slim hips.

But Harry held on tight this is not how he wanted it, not here. "Please, Draco… no."

"Mine." Draco growled possessively.

The tears started to fall down Harry's cheeks, his Shiverin song dead panned before becoming a high shriek. He was surprised when Draco abruptly stopped moving and the pale hands loosened on the waist line of the somewhat large jeans.

Pain ripped through Draco's chest and sharp sense of fear started to infiltrate his senses. His mind began to clear as he became conscious of sharp, shrilling noise in the small room. It was then that he realized the position he was in with his Angel was pressed between him and the wall.

"Bugger." He gasped. He noticed that he was gripping Harry's waist band and had pulled them down the Gryffindor's hip partially on one side. "Oh Merlin, Harry I'm… I'm… Oh, gods." He backed away, yanking his hands from his mate as if he'd hurt the submissive if he touched him any longer.

Harry pulled his pants up and redid the closures before fully facing his mate, eyes carefully down cast.

"Harry, please look at me." Draco pleaded, but his beloved didn't move. "Harry… look at me." Again, no movement from his mate. "Harry, look at me." This time he was a bit more demanding and Harry's raven head shot up hair flying wildly. The dominant was hurt to see tears shining in his beautiful submissive's eyes, but what hurt even more was the knowledge that he caused them. He wanted to take Harry in his arms and kiss away all his troubles but he knew that would not be a good idea at the moment.

"Draco… I'm so—"

"No, Harry, just listen to me. I love you; you must know that by now. And believe when I say that I would like nothing more than to take you and complete the bond. But not here, not like this— and certainly not by force." He was now starting to cry as well, crystalline tears rolling down his eyes. "When it comes time for us to fully bond I want it to be the most beautiful thing in the world for you. You're not the one at fault here… I am." He pressed a finger to Harry's lip before he could protest. "I should have told you that something like this could happen." He could see confusion in his mate's eyes along with some lingering fear. "Harry how far have you gotten through those books you bought. More specifically, how far have you gotten into the chapters on sexual intercourse?"

"Uhm, well, I…"

"You haven't read them yet." The blond answered for him. The green eyed boy nodding, blushing scarlet.

Draco nearly laughed at this but managed to keep a straight face. He found it quite funny that his little love seemed to be afraid of sex. "I would think after all those dreams that you would be quite comfortable with that idea."

Harry pouted. "It's not that, it's just… well… the idea of having to read something where someone explicitly explains the aspects of… of…"

"Sex?" The blond filled in nonchalantly.

Harry just nodded blushing even more.

"I suggest you read them, Harry. Those books should answer many of your questions and help get rid of the possibility of any moments like this in the future. There is something I think you should know, Harry. What you did earlier is almost unheard of in the Shiverin society. It's not very common for the submissive to be aggressive when it comes to sexual acts. In the full blooded Shiverin society a submissive is almost never allowed to dominate. The only time a submissive might take an aggressive stand is when it comes to protecting their children. If they believe that their children are in danger, even from their Dominant, they have a right to protect them. The only other time is occasionally during intercourse; it's considered a very erotic act and becomes quite the turn on for the dominant." He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, attempting to relieve the pressure on the very noticeable problem he had. Draco whispered fervently, "And Merlin it is one hell of a turn on."

* * *

Ron and Hermione made their way through Diagon Alley, trying to keep an eye out for their dark haired friend.

"Alright." Ron sighed. "We've checked the first part of the Alley. You don't really think he could have gotten past Gringotts in the short amount of time that it took us to get out of Flourish and Blotts?"

"I don't know Ron, it's very possible. We're not exactly sure how much his Shiverin Heritage has advanced his speed. He very well might have been able to make it that far." She said, her voice soft and surprisingly melancholy.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Oh Ron, I'm such a prat! I know very well what Harry is going through right now and I can kind of sympathize. But his feelings are _much_ more out of whack then mine have ever been during that time of month."

Ron cringed— he really didn't want to hear about that.

"Good heavens… I know how emotional I can get; I can't imagine what Harry must be going through. And here I go and say one of the stupidest things I could have said. I should have known how badly it would upset him but no, I had to be a stupid bitch and open my big mouth."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Hermione."

"Don't be so hard on myself? Don't be so hard on my self! Ron, I've hurt our best friend in one of the worst ways I could! He probably doesn't think he has anything going on for him now, he's run off and is who knows where, and he could even be hurt! It's all my fault. If something happens to him I'll never forgive myself."

Ron patted her on the arm in a comforting manner. "Calm down, I'm sure he's perfectly fine."

"You are?" She sniffled.

"Yeah I am." He said with a smile, wiping away the tear that made its way down her cheek. "Come on, why don't we check in here?" He led her into Shearburn's.

* * *

"Draco, I am so sorry. I wasn't really thinking."

"It's alright, Harry. Just don't do it again unless you're ready to do, well, you know."

Harry smirked. "Now who's afraid to say it?"

"Come on," The blond said with a joyful smile. "You should find Weasley and Granger. I am happy about one thing though."

"And what's that?"

"The fact that Wizarding public restrooms have silencing charms on them to stop any unpleasant sounds from reaching the customers. Could you imagine someone listening in on us?"

"I never even thought about that…"

"It's alright." Draco soothed, reaching out a tentative hand to rub his mate's arm comfortingly. He was happy to see the other boy didn't pull away.

"But you're in pain."

Again Draco shifted from foot to foot. "It's not painful, just a little uncomfortable."

Harry started to ring his hands nervously. "Uh, is there anything I can do to… help?" Not even thinking, he let his tongue sneak out to wet his lips.

Draco groaned quietly at the sight of that pink tongue. "No, no, that's okay. It will only cause more problems if you try anything. I don't want to hurt you again."

The raven haired boy opened to his mouth to protest.

"No, Harry. It's alright; I'll find another way to relieve it. Come on, you should get back before the entire Weasley clan comes searching for you." He opened the door. "Granger and Wea—" He was cut off when suddenly collided with someone. His head shot around and he caught sight of a shock of red. "Weasel!" He cried in surprise the sight of the red head completely killing his hard on.

"Ron, H-Hermione." Harry stuttered.

Ron shook his head to clear his thoughts from the collision. As soon as his blue eyes focused he took in the scene before him. Draco stood facing him with Harry not far behind. He noticed the fearful expression on his best friend's face and the only thing that came to mind was that Malfoy was badgering his small friend. That was the last thing Harry needed right now, he was already emotional and Malfoy would just make it worse.

"Come on Harry, Hermione, let's leave the Ferret here." Glaring at the blond he grabbed his friend's hand and promptly pulled him out of the store.

"Wait, no!" Harry cried.

"Ron, this is not a good idea." Hermione tried to cut in.

There was a loud roar and someone one barreled past Ron, grabbing Harry in the process and pulling his hand from the red head's grasp.

"Harry? Mate…?" He looked around wildly, trying to find his friend before finally spotting a seething blond holding his dark haired friend very close. "What the! Get you're filthy hands off him!"

Draco bellowed and pulled Harry's shaking form even closer. He ran a reassuring hand through Harry's hair and whispered to him to calm down. Then he returned icy eyes to the taller Gryffindor. "No Weasley, I think it is _you_ that should keep your filthy hands off of him. And if I ever hear you call my Harry 'mate' again I swear I'll kill you."

Ron was taken aback. "Wait, your Harry? What are you talking about?"

"I would think it's quite obvious— even for you Weasel."

Hermione was getting extremely worried by now. If anyone either in the shop or on the street caught wind of the argument it would most definitely draw an audience. And that would not be good for any of them. "Uh, guys I think we should take this somewhere else before you make a scene."

Draco nodded and led Harry back into the small alley they had been in earlier. Hermione followed them closely and Ron wasn't far behind. He was still mouthing 'my Harry?' over and over again, trying to process everything that just happened.

Ron stopped dead in his tracks and just looked on dumbstruck at what he saw. Draco Malfoy, the self proclaimed Ice Prince of Slytherin and their most hated tormenter for the last five years at Hogwarts, was running a hand up and down Harry's arm and whispering quietly in the boy's ear. He seemed to be trying to calm the small Gryffindor down since Harry had started crying by now.

"It's alright Harry, its fine." Draco said soothingly.

"No…-hic-… it's …not." Harry sobbed. "This… was…-hic-… not how I wanted…-hic-…them to find out."

"There is nothing to be done about it now, love." He crooned and kissed Harry lightly on the top of his head.

Ron was shocked. He wasn't mad or even disgusted, just downright _shocked_. Now he knew what was going on. Draco Malfoy had to be the other Shiverin, the Dominant. So this was Harry's mate. He had to admit it was the last person he'd expected but even if he didn't like Malfoy, Harry had made his choice.

"But… now they'll hate me." Harry buried his face in his mate's already soiled shirt.

"Hate you? Why would we hate you, Harry?" Hermione questioned.

"Because... because—" He was so upset that he couldn't even form the words.

She stepped closer and reached out a hand, gauging Draco's reaction before placed it on her friend's quivering shoulder. She guessed it was alright when all the blond did was glare at her as opposed to snarling or verbally assaulting her. "Harry, it's quite alright. We don't hate you. Yes, we're a little shocked but we've accepted this a little while ago. We hadn't expected Malfoy but if this is what you want we won't stop it." She gave Ron a knowing glance hoping that he would not say anything stupid. Harry was already upset and he didn't need anything else pulling at his already shot emotions.

Ron nodded. "Yeah Harry, if the fer— if Malfoy is what you want then that's okay. Only if he won't hurt you though." He added for good measure, glaring at the Slytherin seeker.

Draco glared back but kept on cuddling Harry.


	8. Chapter 7B

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Shiverin Descendent

**Author:** Angel Lain

**Chapter:** 7B

**Pairing:** DM/HP

**Rating:** R

As I said in the last Chapter this is the continuation of chapter 7. I do hope that you enjoy this part and the many twist and turns that occur here. This part of the chapter also explains what the relationship is between Harry and Snape and why it is important.

Disclaimer: Do I really need to put it here again. I think we all know what it will say. So please go read the story and hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7B

Albus Dumbledore sighed as he fell into the chair in his office at Hogwarts. It had been a very tiring summer for him and Remus. But now he was waiting for probably one of the hardest parts of the summer. Before he had left France he had sent an owl to Severus to meet him in his office at seven o'clock. Now it was almost time to face the Potions master and tell him some news he probably didn't want to hear. Not that Harry would be much happier when he told him. He groaned and stroked his beard. There was a knock at the door. "Come in."

"You wished to see me sir." Severus Snape said as he swept into the room his robes billowing behind him.

"Yes Severus, please have a seat. Would you like a Sherbet Lemon?" He held out a paper bag.

"Albus, must you always offer me those you know I don't eat them.

"Yes, yes I know it's just a habit."

"Sometimes I think you do it to avoid a subject you don't want to talk about." Snape mumbled. "So may I ask what is so important that you had to owl me all the way from France?"

Dumbledore arched a white eyebrow.

"Oh come on Albus. You of all people should know that the Wizarding community still keeps with the ancient custom of considering their European Eagle Owls as Dukes. The one you sent me wore a lovely jewel encrusted gold medal that read 'Oriela le Hibou Grand-Duc' I think it was quite obvious."

"Obviously." The old man said and ran his hand along his beard again.

"So what were you doing in France Albus? Minerva said that you'd be gone for a while but we hadn't expected most of the summer."

"That's actually what I wanted to talk with you about my dear man. You see something has come to light this summer about one of our students and it seems there are things from the past that were hidden from us."

Snape growled and slammed one of his fists on arm of his chair. "Stop talking in riddles and just come out with it. Which student and is it something terribly wrong?"

"No not something terribly wrong, but it might cause some slight problems."

"The student. Albus?" Severus growled again.

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore stated.

"So what kind of trouble has the brat gotten himself into this time?" The black haired man smirked brushing some of his hair from his face.

"Severus my boy it's not nice to assume such things of young Harry. He no more goes looking for trouble as any of the other students at this school."

Now it was Severus' turn to arch an unbelieving eyebrow.

The old wizard smiled. "Alright, I guess he does get into more trouble than your average student. But this time it is not his fault. The truth is there was more to his parents than we originally thought."

"What does this have to do with Lilly and Potter Sr.?"

"Both their blood lines are a little more complicated than we originally thought especially Lily's."

"What are you talking about Albus? Lily was a muggle born."

"No, she was not."

"What, how could that be? I saw her parents in Diagon Alley back then they were definitely muggle.

Dumbledore shook his head. "What you saw was Lily's biological mother and the man she thought was her father."

"You mean that he was not her father?"

Blue eyes sparkling the Headmaster nodded again. "Now would you like that Sherbet Lemon, or perhaps something stronger?" He opened his bottom drawer and pulled out a bottle of Fire Whiskey and two small glasses. "I assure you this is a very good year 1905 I think."

"Albus you're avoiding the subject again. And what's with the Fire Whiskey. I don't think I've ever seen you drink."

"I don't, not much at least. Only when the occasion calls for it and believe me this occasion calls for it." He pulled the magically sealed freshness cork from the bottle and filled each glass about half full.

"What can be so bad about Potter's Grandfather, that it requires you to get drunk?" Snape asked taking the proffered glass from his superior.

"Not drunk Severus my dear boy. Just enough to ease the stress away from an old mans body."

"Alright so may I ask why you need it as a crutch so badly?"

"There are things about Harry's Grandfather that if they come to light may cause problems for the poor child. Then of course there are other things that are already causing trouble for the boy because of his heritage."

Snape took a sip and winced but kept his black eyes trained on the headmaster.

Dumbledore took a deep breath and took a sip of his Whisky. "Have you ever heard about a Death eater named Patrick Darvoux?"

Onyx eyes opened wide. "No, it can't be."

"Yes Severus Patrick is Harry's Grandfather."

"But he was a death eater she was a muggle how…how…I don't get it."

"I know it seems strange but it's the truth we have the letters."

"Well it is well known that Voldemort wanted Darvoux dead for betrayal. Having a child with a muggle could be seen as betrayal."

"Oh it was so much more than that. It's quite obvious from the letter she had from them and the ones we found in his vault that he was quite in love." He handed him the music box they had found at Petunias.

He opened it and listened to Brahms Lullaby. "This could cause major problems."

"I have to ask you if Voldemort knows."

Severus cringed when his headmaster mentioned the Dark Lords name. "No I don't think he fully knows why Darvoux deserted him. He definitely doesn't seem to know that he is Potter's Grandfather."

"There's more."

"More how can it get any worse than that?"

"Darvoux had Shiverin blood."

Severus almost chocked on his drink. "He was a Descendent?"

"No, not a Descendent just a carrier but he passed it down to Lily. And it would seem that James was also a carrier."

"But…that would make Potter a Descendant." Severus looked as if he was about to cry.

"Yes Harry is a Descendant. It was as much of shock to me and to poor Harry." He took another sip.

"So Potter is a Shiverin, he finds a mate and the blood line goes dormant again."

"Actually no."

"Unless he finds another with Shiverin blood the blood line can't carry on. Do you know how hard it is to find the family's that carry the Shiverin blood lines?"

"If one is a submissive it might actually be quite possible." Dumbledore said and poured another drink.

"A submissive but that can't be. Unless it's a female which that is very uncommon for a Descendent to be a girl since if one is born it's normally a dominant." The man seemed to choke. "A Descendant submissive hasn't been born in over a thousand years. If he is a submissive that means there must be another one. Do we know who it is?"

"No not at all."

"Does he know?"

"Yes I think he does. But he's not talking I think he's worried that we'll separate them."

"But have they bonded, if they've bonded you can't separate them it could kill Harry." Severus' voice sounded agitated.

Dumbledore couldn't miss the Potions Master's use of Harry's first name. "I have no plans of separating them Severus. I just want to know who it is so we don't cause any more problems for Harry. Without knowing the Dominant we take a chance of upsetting him. That could be disastrous. Either way the two of them have a pretty hard year ahead of them."

The tears that were threatening to fall from the normally stoic mans eyes now were running down his cheeks. "Yes, yes they do a very hard time."

Dumbledore got up and stepped around his desk. By now Severus was shaking horribly gripping his glass as if it was the only thing keeping him in reality. "I'm sorry my boy, I knew this would be hard on you. I should have been a little more understanding." His voice was soft and caring. He placed a hand on the younger mans shoulder. "But I was hoping that you of all people would understand Harry's position now." He squeezed lightly trying to send a calming feeling to Severus. "How old would she be now Severus?"

More tears streaked down the man's cheeks and his breath caught in his chest. "If...if she had lived she'd have been one year older than Harry himself." It wasn't a well known fact that Snape had at once been married. Auriela had been a beautiful strong woman with long light brown hair and almond shaped Dark blue eyes. They had met at Hogwarts by literally crashing into each other. And of course being the Slytherin he was he insulted her.

* * *

"_Why don't you watch where you're going you stupid girl?" He roared brushing off his robes._

"_Watch here I'm going? You stupid uncaring bastard, you just landed on a girl on the floor and that's all you can say. No are you alright miss I didn't hurt you or anything, asshole."_

"_How dare you."_

"_Oh shut up." She hissed getting to her feet. She stood a good deal shorter than Severus and had to crane her neck to glare at him. _

_Severus knew that he was about six foot she could only be about five foot four. From where he stood she looked so tiny but determined at the same time. Like an angry shrew. "You don't scare me Kate." He said with a sneer._

"_Kate, Kate, what the hell are you talking about you insufferable man? My name is Auriela not Kate."_

_He smirked. "I'm sorry you just remind me so much of a character from a muggle play. A woman with a biting tongue, shrewd character…"_

"_And a great wit." It was her turn to smirk. _

"_Huh?"_

"_You're talking about Katherina from the Taming of the Shrew. I know the play well it is one of my favorites. So if I'm Katherina what does that make you Petruchio? Or perhaps you are one of Bianca's many suitors. I will warn you if that be so that I have no younger sister for you to court or older for that matter." She smiled mischievously. "But I do have an older brother if you're interested he graduated last year."_

"_What...you bloody woman I do not like guys that way."_

_She pushed some of her long hair over her shoulder. "Oh I didn't think so but I just thought that I'd offer Nathanial would have been so excited to know that he was lusted after by the Great Severus Snape."_

"_Wait you knew who I was the entire time?"_

"_Of course I know who you are. I might be a Ravenclaw but I'm not totally dense when it comes to the other houses. Severus Snape, probably one of the greatest potions talents to grace Hogwarts in over a hundred years. And forever at odds with James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin from Gryffindor oh the horror." She pretended to swoon throwing the back of her hand against her forehead. _

"_Being a little melodramatic aren't we?" His eye twitched slightly._

_She laughed. "Of course why else do you think I know so much about muggle plays? I'm the captain of the Drama club here at Hogwarts."_

_He quirked an eye brow, "we have a drama club?" _

"_Well, it's not a very well known club and there are only six of us in it. But it is an official club sanctioned by the Headmaster. Professor Dumbledore thought it would be a great idea to help the creativity of the students but alas so far only me, two other Ravenclaws, two Hufflepuffs, and one Gryffindor have joined. It doesn't seem that many people are interested in performing plays. And since we only have six members and all but one are girls we have few choices of plays we can perform."_

"_And how come I've never seen any of these plays."_

"_We haven't actually performed any yet. We just recently got started so we hope to work something out soon." Her face lit up suddenly. "Hey, you seem to like plays, would you be interested in joining. We could always use a Slytherin member."_

"_Hey wait." He threw his hands up and backed away from her. "Who said that I would be interested in joining your little circus?"_

_Her face fell and her bottom lip started to tremble. "Oh." She said with a sniffle. "I guess I was wrong about you. I thought that perhaps you might be willing to help us spread the word of how many great play writes are out there, not only muggle but magical as well. We were hoping that our first play would be The Hollering Banshee by Henrietta Hysteria. But we still need the dark and sinister evil Count Vanderwin. I thought that you'd be perfect for the part. But I guess if you don't want to." By now she was crying. She gave one more heart wrenching sob and buried her face in her hands._

_He could feel his heart clench at the sight of this small young woman crying her eyes out in front of him. But why was this affecting him so, he was a Slytherin and she was a Ravenclaw why should he care if he hurt her feelings? But for some reason he did. He sighed. "Alright, alright, I'll join your little club. It should make Professor Dumbledore happy he's always saying I need to get myself out of the Potions lab at times._

"_You will!" She cried and started to jump up and down. "Oh that's great, absolutely wonderful. I can't wait to tell everyone else." She turned and started to run off but stopped and turned back around. "Oh, meet us in the Great Hall tomorrow after dinner." She smiled, gave him a hug and then ran off down the hall._

_He stood there shocked for a couple of minutes longer. What had just happened here why did he feel like he just got bamboozled? She had been crying just a moment before but when he agreed there was no sign of tears at all. She couldn't be that good of an actor, could sh?. And how in the world did their argument turn to this. Yes he had definitely been tricked. She had played him so easily almost befitting a Slytherin. But if he'd been played why didn't he feel angry like he should have. No instead he had this tingling feeling starting where her arms had wrapped around his waist and slowly traveling through the rest of his body. He could feel a goofy grin spreading across his face and he knew that what ever had started here tonight was forever going to change his life._

_**A little over a year later.**_

"_Oh Severus, I don't want you to leave." Auriela cried throwing her arms around him. _

_He ran a finger down her cheek and smiled. "Kate." He murmured using the nick name he had unknowingly given her when they first met. "Oh my lovely Kate I will never leave you I'm just graduating. I'll still be around." He leaned over and kissed her lips lightly._

_She sobbed. "I know, but you won't be here where I can see you everyday. I want you to be around me forever I love you Petruchio." She also had a nickname for him._

"_I love you too." He kissed her again. "And I don't plan on being without you ever." He took her hand and fingered the diamond ring on her finger. "I have given you my word that when you graduate we will be married and I have not intention to back down on that."_

"_Yes, I know. I can not wait to call my self Auriela Snape." Then she smirked. "Or would it be Katherina Snape?"_

_He laughed. "Which ever you like my love which ever you like."_

_**A year and a half later.**_

_Auriela lay on the bed in a silk and lace night gown staring up at Severus who was now officially her husband. _

"_Love, are you happy?" He asked uncertainly. He had wanted to give her the wedding of her dreams. The day had been almost perfect in his book all except for one thing. The ever foreboding presence of Lord Voldemort. The dark Lord had not been at the wedding but he still affected it anyways. Severus couldn't stop thinking that he had lied to Auriela. He had said that he loved her and trusted her but he had never been able to tell her that he had been talked into joining the Death Eaters. He wasn't even really sure why he'd done it. True the Dark Lord could be rather persuasive. Or was it because Potter, Black and Lupin were fighting for the other side? Either way he had joined and was hesitant to tell Auriela in case she didn't agree with their ideals._

"_Severus love, are you going to join me?" She purred and held her hand out to him._

_He smiled and took it lowering himself next to her. "I love you so much you know that."_

"_I love you too." She kissed him then smiled. "And I'm sure that the others are now happy they can court my younger sister Bianca." Then she tapped her chin with a slender finger. "Or was that my older brother Nathaniel." She shrugged. "You know I can never keep those two straight."_

"_You don't have a younger sister dear." _

"_That's alright, I don't have an older brother to keep straight either since Nathaniel is about as gay as they come. Didn't you see how he was eyeing you in your wedding robes? I swear he was about to drool."_

_He could feel his stomach start to churn. It didn't bother him that her older brother was so flamingly gay it was his preference. But he didn't like the idea of being eyed by the slightly older wizard. "That is kind of sickening you know that?"_

_She giggled. "Yes I know my own brother eyeing my husband is kind of gross." She kissed him again. "Never you fret my love I won't let the big bad Nate get you. Anyways he wasn't eyeing you at all he had his sights set on Lucius's ass."_

_Lucius Malfoy had been his best man. He laughed now this would not sit well with the Aristocratic dark wizard. _

_She grabbed his shoulder and pulled him down so that the top part of his body was lying on top of hers. "But let us not talk about this now. There are more important things we could be doing.. It is our wedding night after all." She took his lips with hers and started to kiss him passionately as she fought with the buttons on his shirt. _

_He knew where this was going and he took his wand and muttered a spell in between kisses and the curtains around the bed closed._

_**Four months later**_

_Severus started down at the paper in front of him. He still couldn't believe it, in five months he was going to be a father. This child was definitely a Honey Moon baby it had been calculated that she had been conceived on their wedding night. She would be a true and wonderful blessing in their lives. _

_He thought that it would be nice for his little girl to know where she came from. So not long after finding out about the pregnancy he had taken it upon himself to start looking into the history of his and Auriela's families, and create a family tree. He hadn't found anything to surprising so far except that Auriela was distantly related to the Sforza family from Milan. A line of Dukes in the fifteenth and sixteenth century. He laughed and wondered if she still had any claims to their lands. _

_He turned the page and ran a finger through the many lines of immaculate hand writing. Auriela's ancestors seemed to have a thing for perfect hand writing. He had to admit that even his lovely wife had impeccable penmanship. He froze his finger resting on one particular word. Wait no that couldn't be? He reread it again. But sure enough it was there right before him. He started to feel sick. He had known for quite a while that there was Shiverin blood in his family, very ancient blood supposedly descended from one of the now extinct Shiverin Royal family's. Of course since he was only a carrier being related to royalty meant nothing to him. But if he was to have a child with someone else who was a carrier then that child would be the next in line for the head of that line of royalty. That was considering if the child was a submissive. Even though the Shiverin society of these days prided themselves on the Dominants being in control, in the past the submissive had a much more active role. It was through the submissive and through the submissive only that the royal line could be handed down. The dominant that bonded the submissive would be the next to rule. He had thought that this was all unimportant to him. The possibility of him finding another carrier was very rare and even if he did it was unlikely that they would have a submissive since most Shiverin born in the Wizarding world were Dominant. There either had to be another Shiverin born around the same time also very rare or he would have to sire a female. He now felt very sick and he read the page before him again. Why of why did the fates see fit to torture him and his family. He had to go and merry another Shiverin blood line carrier. Not only that but against all odds they had somehow created a girl, a submissive to carry on the Royal family line. Even though she was a mixed blood she would be a target for any over zealous Dominant that wished to get their hands on the Royal title. _

_He growled and slammed his fist down on the table. If anyone thought that they could get their hands on his little girl they had another thing coming. He was one of Voldemort's inner circle some of the most feared Wizards and Witches in the world. There was no way in hell he was going to let anything happen to his little girl._

_**Four months later**_

_But he had not thought that his own Lord would be the one that wanted to use his little girl. And not for her blood line but for what she was and the abilities she would have to enchant others._

"_NO!" Severus cried trying to pull at the restraints that held him._

_Another loud cry echoed through the air. _

"_AURIELA!" He yelled he pulled again at the iron shackles that held him to the wall. He stopped when someone pointed a wand at his throat._

"_Don't be a fool Snape." He recognized the voice of Merkentil Nott. "The will of our Lord takes precedence over everything in our lives including our families."_

_Snape growled and lunged for the man causing the cuffs around his wrists to bite into his skin. _

_Someone grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. "I suggest you don't do that Severus." Lucius Malfoy drawled. "You Nott, go check on the other preparations." He ordered._

"_Yes sir." Nott sputtered and quickly walked off. He like everyone else knew that it was not a good idea to piss off Lucius Malfoy. It was very well known that the man was the Dark Lords second in command. _

_Lucius waited until Nott was out of hearing range and then leaned in very close to the younger man. "Severus my dear friend I suggest you calms down."_

"_Calm down, calm down, Lucius how can you tell me to calm down? The black haired man seethed he tried to pull away from the wall._

_The blond shoved him hard against the wall again. "Because there is absolutely nothing that you can do." He hissed. "I know you want to stop this but you will only be forfeiting your life and he will still get what he wants."_

_Severus sneered. "What he wants is my daughter, my little Erina. He know what she is Lucius, you know what he intends to do with her. He'll raise her and use her to bewitch everyone into doing his bidding. I won't let him use my child in that way."_

"_And how may I ask do you intend to stop him. I can not set you free Severus it is not in my power to do so. He has charmed these chains so that only he can take them off. So how do you intend to stop him?"_

"_I was thinking that my best friend, the man who was the best man at my wedding not all that long ago would come to my family's aid. But I can see that I was a fool for getting my hopes up."_

"_Severus what would you expect me to…" He was interrupted by the chained man._

"_What would you do Lucius?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_What would you do? I know that Narcissa is pregnant she's due the middle of January. What would you do if it were her and your child in there? Would you stop him would you even try?"_

_Lucius' face fell. "If it were Narcissa and my child in there I would be in the same position as you. And then you would be in the same as me trying to talk sense into me. I know what you want to do, and believe me if I thought that it would do any good I would go in there right now and try to stop him. But all that I would accomplish is most likely being on the receiving end of a killing curse."_

_Only Snape who had been very close friends with Lucius for so long would be able to catch the glimpse of feeling the filtered across the man's ice blue gaze. It was only there for a moment after he mentioned the man's wife and expectant child and was almost unreadable but he could have sworn he saw fear there._

_Another scream rung through the building, fallowed by an ear piercing shriek._

_Severus started to shake and a vase exploded near by. "AURIELA, AURIELA." Then everything was quiet. "Auriela." He called tentatively. "Auriela? Why isn't she screaming anymore? Lucius what's going on?"_

_The blond just kept his eyes trained on the stone floor tears rolling down his cheeks._

"_No, no, it can't be." Black eyes shot from his friend to the room down the hall. "Oh gods, please no."_

_Bellatrix Lestrange exited the room wiping her hands on a towel. She walked up to them keeping here eyes focused on her stained hands. She looked up and met the tear filled obsidian orbs of Severus Snape. She smiled sweetly. "You'll be happy to know that your darling wife is no longer feeling any sort of pain. Of course that could be because she is feeling nothing at all anymore." She laughed nastily. _

"_BELLATRIX!" Lucius yelled and back handed her sending her flying down the hall way._

_She got up wiping blood from the corner of her mouth._

"_Connase." He hissed in French. _

"_Oh, so now I'm the bitch." She scoffed. She stepped closer to him and sneered. "Of course it takes one to know one. You've been our Lord's little lap dog for so long I'm surprised you can still walk straight." _

"_I have never…" _

"_No of course not you never. You know I don't see why you two are his favorites. It's not like you have ever done anything for him. I on the other hand have given him everything and more." She held her hand over her stomach. "I have given up so much for him so much."_

_Snape growled anger filled him and hatred a deep hatred for this detestable woman before him. "So that's it, jealousy, you were jealous. You figured because you lost the ability to have children of your own because you became his whore that gave you the right to take someone else's family away from them. Is that why you let it slip that my Auriela was carrying a submissive female Shiverin?"_

"_Yeah so why should you be favored you who keeps secrets from our Lord. He should have known. Anything we have that can help our Lord should be given freely. I gave my self freely in hopes of producing an heir. But it back fired the spell made me barren instead. I gave up the one thing I wanted most for him. So should you and so you have."_

"_What?" Severus asked in disbelief._

"_I am sorry to say that neither mother or daughter made it through child birth. Of course our Lord is very distraught." She stated a cruel smile on her face._

_All the color faded from Snape's face and he was even paler than normal. "No, no, no. Auriela." He sobbed. "Erina." He started to sob even harder with the mention of is now dead daughter's name. "Why…why…my wife and beautiful baby girl too."_

"_Yes life's such a bitch isn't it?" She laughed maniacally._

"_SHUT UP!" Lucius yelled bring up his hand to hit her again. _

"_Ah, ah ah Lucius. I suggest you watch that temper of yours. Wouldn't want me to let some interesting things about our family slip to our Lord now would you. It might become very interesting to him especially after tonight."_

_The tall mans hand fell and he looked positively green._

"_Well I really need to get back in there, as I said his Lordship is very distraught he might need some comforting." She swung around and sauntered back down the hall way._

_Lucius stood there for a little longer before he turned around and threw his arms around his still chained friend. "Oh Gods Severus, I'm so sorry so sorry." He started to cry as well._

_The younger Death Eater couldn't answer. She just continued to cry, cry and plot. Oh yes his Lord would pay for what he had done tonight, he would pay dearly._

* * *

Snape started to shake as the memories of those time washed over him in a drowning wave of emotion. He had tried so hard to keep them hidden to shove them to the back of his mind. In all reality he should have place them in his Pensive a long time ago. Just remove them so he wouldn't have to think about them any more. But he couldn't do that, he didn't want to loose the memory of the family that he had for only a short time period. Before fate reared it's ugly head in the guise of Bellatrix Lestrange and took it all away from him. He had never gotten a chance to kill the bitch, to pay her back for what she had done to him Auriela and little Erina. No he figured that her rotting in Azkaban prison with the Dementors was bad enough. But now she had escaped and returned to her precious little Dark Lord. And as for the Dark Lord he had worked hard to get back into the man's good standings after not telling him about his daughter. But he had kept his word from that day. The man had paid and he had paid dearly. As soon as he was back being one of Voldemort's favorites again he had gone straight to Dumbledore and offered his services as a spy and a teacher. He would do anything to bring down the Dark Lord to see the man suffer the way he suffered. And teaching the next group of Wizard's and Witches that would stand against him seemed like the best option available. But he had to take on the roll of head of Slytherin house to keep up appearances. He needed to make his Lord believe that hew was still working against the headmaster and secretly training the Slytherin's to be the next league of Death Eaters.

Then Harry Potter had entered the school. And Snape had again kept up appearances by being inexplicably rude to the poor boy. Of course it wasn't so hard at first. The boy more resembled his father at the young age. And Snape used his hatred for James Potter to his advantage. Harry needed to know that not everything was easy out there. And if all the Professors coddled him it might make the boy become complacent. This would not a good characteristic to have in the Savior of the Wizarding World. But as the years went on the boy began to look more and more like his mother. And being cruel to him had become harder and harder. He hadn't been blind back in his school years. He knew full well that Lily Evans had stoop up for him even against her own friends. She was truly a brave woman. What was it that the headmaster had said during Harry's first year? Oh yes 'It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends.' Yes Lily had shown that quite well. He respected her and that was why it was becoming harder to be cruel to her son. And now things had become even more complicated. He could not be cruel to Harry this year. The poor boy had just come into his inheritance on his Birthday. That meant he would still be going through his birthing cycle when the new school year started. And if the boy had indeed found his Dominant it was most likely that he was a student here at Hogwarts as well. Upsetting his submissive would cause many problems that he did not want to deal with. Yes he would have to be very careful indeed. Just like he would have wanted people to have been with his Erina if she had lived.

He sniffed and brushed the tears form his eyes. "I will keep an eye out for Potters dominant Albus. But I suggest you explain this to the other's as well. Everyone will have to be careful around the boy at least for the first month."

"I will tell the others Severus. I wanted to speak to you first since you have a personal connection to this kind of case. But there is something else that I wanted to talk to you about by dear man."

"And what is that Albus."

"You had a Great Great Great oh I don't know many, Aunt named Wendy did you not?"

"Yes, but she fell out of favor with the family when she ran off and Married an American Muggle."

"Yes and she had a son and daughter with that muggle. The son died at the age of ten of tuberculosis. But her Daughter a Marie Sanderson moved to France and married a wealthy landowner by the name of Sinjon LeChat. Then they had a daughter named Deja LaChat and she grew up and married a man named Chandler Darvoux. One of their Sons names was Patrick."

"But it can't be he can't be related to me."

"Sorry Severus, but it's all right here." He handed Severus the Darvoux family tree. "Harry Potter is related to you no matter how distantly."

Beetle black eyes ran over the paper fallowing the many lines from Harry all the way back to his father and then back from there. And there was no mistaking it. There she was Maiden name Wendy Snape, married name Wendy Sanderson. "Oh Gods this is not good, not good at all." He had never told Albus about his being related to Shiverin royalty. But with Harry being a submissive it now became important again after all these years.

* * *

Draco ran his hand up and down Harry's side and kissed the top of his head. "See Harry, they don't hate you everything will be alright." He tried to soothe. "You don't have to worry they're not going to separate us." He kissed the top of his head.

Ron cringed but wisely kept his mouth shut.

Harry sighed and cuddled closer to Draco.

"They are really kind of cute." Hermione whispered in Ron's ear, her breath dancing across his ear, leaving Ron slightly flushed.

"Uh, yeah. If you say so." He wasn't so sure what he thought about his best friend being together with a Malfoy yet but cute was probably not how he'd described it. "You know you guys we really should be getting back to mum and dad. They're probably getting really worried by now and I don't think that you want them coming to look for us."

Harry groaned and just clutched Draco tighter. He wasn't sure if he was ready to deal with the other Weasley's at the moment. He knew he wasn't ready for them to find out about him and Draco quite yet.

"As much as I hate agreeing with the Weasel," Ron glared at the blond, "You really should be getting back to the others. I know you don't want them to find out about us yet, beloved."

Harry shook his head slightly, not lifting it from where it rested. "No, no, they don't need to find out." He mumbled. "But I don't want to leave you Draco."

The Slytherin smiled and kissed the top of his mates head again. "It's alright, Harry. Everything will be alright. I'll see you tonight, I promise."

Hermione smiled and tugged on Ron's arm a little harder than necessary. "We'll just head back to Flourish and Blott's so that you two can say goodbye to each other. Harry, we'll meet you there later." She started to pull Ron down the alley.

"You wait right there, Granger." Draco said forcefully. "I will not have Harry walking around Diagon Alley by himself— not after what happened the last two times he was here alone."

At this she froze and turned her attention to the Dominant Shiverin. "What do you mean? What happened?"

Draco blinked a couple of times, disbelief shining in his silvery eyes. How could this be? Granger and Weasley didn't know about the people that were following his mate? Suddenly everything clicked in his mind, "You didn't tell them?" He practically yelled at his mate.

Harry jumped slightly and tried to pull away from the taller boy. "I… I…"

Draco pulled back sharply, trapping Harry in his arms. "Oh no, you're not going anywhere. I can't believe you didn't tell them. Harry, I love you, but sometimes I wonder just how dense you can be." The moment the words left his mouth he knew that had been the wrong thing to say. Yelling at his mate like this, especially during his birthing cycle, was not a good idea. The submissive would probably get the wrong idea and it would cause an unnecessary amount of stress on the small man. He felt hot tears soaking the front of his shirt and the desperate squirming of his mate as Harry tried to escape his grasp.

"No… n-no… oh gods… I… no," Harry stuttered incoherently. "Hate… y-you… hate… me." He sobbed in despair. "You… you… going to leave."

"Harry, I don't hate you and I'm not going to leave you." Draco stated firmly.

"Yes… yes… you—"

Draco was tired of this. He knew that in the state Harry was in now there was no way he was going to get through to his love. In one swift motion he turned Harry around and bit down on the back of his neck. The small Gryffindor went limp in his arms almost instantly.

"What the hell are you doing to him, Malfoy?" Ron bellowed, stepping forward in an attempt to drag his friend away from the biting fiend.

"Ron, no." Hermione grabbed her taller friend and pulled him back. "Look."

Every muscle in Harry's body relaxed and his tears stopped falling. He took in a deep breath and let his eyes slide shut.

The red head was shocked, if not a bit repulsed.

"It's a calming function." Hermione quietly stated.

Draco pulled Harry up so that his chest rested against his mate's back and removed his mouth. He placed a feather light kiss on his mark and rested his chin on his small love's shoulder, pressing their cheeks together. "I don't hate you Harry, I can't. You are everything to me and I love you more than anything. I'm sorry I yelled at you, I shouldn't have done that. But you really should have told Weasley and Granger about the full blooded Shiverin. I'm sure that at least Granger, being the book worm that she is, would be willing to help you."

Hermione pouted. She wasn't sure if she should feel honored that Draco had probably just given her a veiled compliment or upset that it was also an implied insult. Well, alright, maybe not-so-veiled on the insult part given that he had called her a book worm. At least it wasn't Mudblood.

Harry's eyes stayed closed but he brought his arms up to hold onto Draco's. "I know; I'm sorry. I should have said something but I just didn't want them to worry. I thought that I could take care of this myself."

"I know, love, I know it's hard. But sometimes we must allow ourselves to depend on others."

"Harry, what is he talking about?" Hermione asked.

His eyes opened and he looked at his friend, "I-I… I." But again his words failed him. He turned around so that his face was buried in Draco's shoulder. "Could y-you, could you tell them Draco?"

The blond sighed and rubbed his cheek against his love's ebony locks. "I don't know all of it but perhaps if I get him started. It would seem that my reluctant mate here has been being followed by full blooded Shiverin."

"What? But why?" Hermione asked shocked.

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. The first time was here at Diagon Alley when we came to get some books on Shiverin. Then the same guy showed up at your house Hermione, that's why I was out that night, to meant Draco and talk about that."

"Talk?" Draco asked, lifting an eyebrow suggestively.

"Oh, shut up you." The submissive swatted him lightly. "The one today was different though; he wasn't the same guy from the last two times. And he had a different feeling about him, I'm not sure what it was but he seemed to be much more confident." Then Harry remembered what Vaaku had called him. "He called me something… the Nuinath. Brinan called me that too but what is a Nuinath?"

"I don't know." Hermione said, shrugging her shoulders. "Ron, close your mouth." She ordered sternly, putting her hand under his chin to click his mouth shut. She just huffed and shook her head. The boy hadn't said anything since Draco started talking lovingly to their best friend. "I suppose it's another one of those old Shiverin words, but I don't' remember seeing it in any of our books."

"Well, Granger, I suppose the books you got aren't very thorough. Over the many years my parents have acquired quite a library when it comes to the Shiverin species. I guess that there's at least one book there that mentions something about a Nuinath. When I get back home I'll be sure to look it up." He pulled away from Harry so that he could look him straight in the eyes. "Now Harry, I want you to make me a promise." He heard his beloved groan and saw him roll those beautiful green eyes. "Don't you roll you're eyes at me, love, I only do this because I care."

The smaller of the two just scowled and stuck his lip out in pout.

Draco fought the urge to lean over and bite at that lip. What was it about his mate's pouting that turned him into a molten ball of lust. Maybe it was because it made The Boy-Who-Lived look so adorably innocent. "Don't look at me like that, Angel, you know what it does to me."

Harry smirked; he knew exactly what it did to his Dominant and that's why he did it. He had to get some semblance of control in some where when it came to this relationship.

"Why you cheeky little bastard." Draco muttered before sighing, "I'll have to deal with that later. Right now you need to go with your friends but I want you to promise me that you won't go wondering off on your own from now on."

"But Draco—"

"No, Harry. It's quite obvious that whoever's after you is not going to give up and I don't want you to go off alone anymore."

"But Draco…" Harry whined. He really didn't like the idea of someone following him where ever he went but deep down he knew that his mate was right. These full blooded Shiverin weren't just going to give up.

"No more buts, Harry. This is the way it's going to be or I'm going to have someone put a tracking charm on you."

"You've already done that." Harry said pulling the necklace from his shirt.

"Oh Harry, that's beautiful." Hermione commented, "Serpens Lacrima isn't it very good for protection though. Have you met any of the full blood Shiverin's since Draco gave that to you?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, it's supposed to glow when you're in danger and I'm guessing people following you falls under the category of danger. Have you seen it glowing at all?"

"No, but I've kept it hidden under my shirt."

She nodded in understanding, "Well you might want to leave it out from now on. It might help to warn you if those full blooded Shiverin come after you again. Ron and I will help you think of a way to explain where you got it. Won't we, Ron?"

The red head finally broke out of his stupor at his friend's insistent question. "Oh, yes. Of course, Harry, whatever Hermione said."

Harry couldn't help but giggle softly. Ron didn't even know what he was agreeing to; anything to escape the wrath of one Hermione Granger. Either that or he just hadn't been paying attention at all and was too out of it to even realize what he was agreeing to.

"Oh yes, the brightest prancing pixie in the bunch that one is." Draco whispered snidely in his mate's ear.

"Draco." Harry hissed.

Draco kissed his cheek lightly, feigning innocence. "What is it, love?"

Harry just shook his head. "Never mind."

The blond kissed him again. "Come on, you should go. When I get home I'll be sure to look up what a Nuinath is. I'll see you tonight in your dreams." He brought his lips very close to his beloved's ear. "And believe me we're going to finish what we started in that bathroom."

A strong shiver of anticipation ran down Harry's spine; he didn't think he could ever get enough of his mate. And if it was this bad now, how would it be when they bonded for real?

* * *

In a large manor in a secluded densely forested area a tall figure paced back and forth in front of an imposing throne.

"L'ukkai, how nice to see you; you haven't come to visit me in quite a while."

"Shut it Gramèn!" The young man spat, his maple colored eyes flashing in anger. "I don't care about this family bonding crap! Where is he, where is my mate?"

Gramèn knew he should say something to the young Shiverin Yasnaque. After all he would never have thought of talking to is Yasanè that way. But chastising L'ukkai was not a good idea— the young one had no sense of family honor. He wouldn't even think twice about attacking the one that sired him. The man had killed his own brother Rek for his mate and then soon after— without even mating with her— killed her and his brother's children as well. With the slaughter of his older Yasnaque brother's line he officially became the next in line to be the family head.

It was quite common for one Yasnaque to kill another to claim their mate. More often than not they would kill the children of the other Yasnaque to propagate their family line. But L'ukkai was known for being brutal. The boy had never even taken a Kerta and hadn't kept a mate for more than a month. That could possibly be due to the fact that he had his sights set on one Kav and one Kav only, the Nuinath. Ever since he had seen a picture of the boy he had been utterly obsessed with him. This was most likely the reason that he had killed his brother. The Nuinath was to be bonded to the next in line for the head for only then would the royal title legally be theirs.

"Where is he, Yasanè?"

"We don't have him yet, L'ukkai."

The young yasnaque bellowed, his wings appearing as blood red appendages stretched out behind him. The wind circulated around them, causing his flaxen shoulder length hair to fly around his face. "These servants are useless… I should just go find him myself."

"Calm down, my child. Everything will be just fine. I have sent Vaaku out to find him."

"Vaaku?"

"Yes, he is my greatest tracker. He should be able to find the Kav."

"Yes Yasanè, I know perfectly well who Vaaku is. I also know what he is. If I find out he has so much as tried to kiss my mate I will tear his wings off and then dismember him slowly in front of his mate. Then I will take his mate in the most painful way possible." With that he turned and stomped out of the room, doors slamming loudly behind him.

Gramèn sighed and massaged his temples. Talking to his son always gave him the worst headaches.

* * *

Well I hope that everyone enjoyed that and again I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas. And now I'm going to go and try to enjoy my birthday even though it's a pretty crappy day to have a birthday on. Oh and no I'm not going to tell you how old I am but I'm betting up there. And before anyone says any thing about my discrepancy about having Draco born in January I posted this chapter originally before J.K. Rowling announced that his Birthday was in June and when I asked people if they thought if I should change it most said no. So I'm sorry. 


	9. Chapter 8

Alright I'm really sorry that this is so late and I know that on my live journal I said that I wouldn't probably be updating soon. But after I wrote that I felt really bad for possibly keeping you hanging for so long. I will already say that I can't promise when the next chapter will be up after this. I'm getting married here in five weeks and we're moving into our new apartment. Unfortunately I can't promise that we will even have Internet access right away so it might be a while until we can afford it but I promise I will be back.

Also this chapter is not beta read. My beta readers are very busy people and have their own lives as well so I will hear of no one bad mouthing them. So I hope you don't mind that this chapter is a bit rough. By the way Leisha and Ginny Molly Potter you guys take your time I'll be waiting. I still have to finish going through all the other chapters you've sent me any how and fix everything.

Well here you go I hope that this will keep you guys for a little while.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and his friends. They just jump in and out of my head from time to time.

* * *

Chapter 8

The rest of the summer was pretty uneventful if you didn't count the fact that Harry's emotions were becoming more and more erratic. But they hadn't seen Vaaku or any other Shiverin since that day in Diagon Alley much to their joy. Unfortunately they were no closer to figuring out what a Nuinath was. After all his big talk about how great the books he had on Shiverin were compared to the three they had. Draco had found absolutely nothing pertaining to the Nuinath in his many volumes. But certainly the prominent problem was Harry's many mood changes. He was just starting the second month of his birthing cycle and his hormones now were almost completely un-balanced. She dreaded what would happen if the first month was anything to go by. Some of the strangest things had set him off. The other day he had been watching The Princess Bride with Hermione and Hildey and even though he knew that Wesley came back to life he started crying and ran from the room. He had been depressed for the rest of the day and wouldn't come out of his room. Hermione had finally broke and owled Draco and arranged for him to meet them at the same park as before. Then she had to actually lure Harry out of his room with the letter that Draco had written back. He kept grabbing for it desperate for any connection to his mate that seemed so very far away but she kept it just out of his reach because she knew if he got hold of it he would probably run right back into his room and lock the door. She felt really bad for treating her friend like this but she couldn't just let him rot away in his room for the rest of the summer. Finally she had gotten him out of the house and had given him the letter after making him promise that he wouldn't just run back into the house with it. True she could have told him what she had planned but with the mood he had been in he most likely wouldn't have believed her. Better to see it in his mate's own hand writing. He had torn open the envelope and devoured the note with his eyes. By the time he had reached the end he was smiling more than she had seen him smile within the two weeks prior. It had taken him a little while but he had finally been able to tear his eyes from the elegant handwriting and smile broadly at her. Then he had grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the park obviously Draco had ordered him to not come un-chaperoned. Draco had already been waiting there when they arrived. Harry had let go of her hand right away and ran to his Dominant who had his arms opened already and kissed the top of his submissive's head as soon as his arms were around the boy. Hermione had made him promise to bring Harry home at a reasonable time and then made her departure leaving them to do there thing she really didn't want to be party to it.

It was surprising how fast a month could go by when you're having fun. Or when one was having to deal with an overly emotional non-bonded submissive Shiverin. Just to say Draco's expertise had been employed more than once during that month. But now things should be better it was September first and they found themselves on Platform 9 and ¾ waiting for Ron so they could board the Hogwarts express. Hermione sighed. Things should be much easier now. Hogwarts would be a much safer place for Harry when it came to those full blooded Shiverin. She knew that Professor Dumbledore had wards set up around the castle and surely they would be set off if a magical creature passed through them. Of course she hadn't told the headmaster about this new little problem. She was hoping that Harry would do that himself. She hadn't been there when these men had shown up and it would be much clearer coming from the seekers mouth. Until Harry saw fit to tell the older man anything she would keep quiet. She had made the mistake of upsetting him once already back at Diagon Alley and it had almost turned into a tragedy. She didn't want to repeat that so she had kept her mouth shut about the full blooded Shiverin and Draco.

"Where is he?" Harry asked standing on his tipee toes trying to see over the heads of the other students crowding the platform.

"I'm sure Ron will be here soon." She said.

He turned to look at her sheepishly. "Oh yeah, uh Ron." He stuttered.

She gave him a little half smile. "You weren't looking for Ron, were you?"  
He gritted his teeth and wrung his hands. "Uhm, no, sorry."

She smiled and shook her head. She didn't see why her friend didn't just admit it already for it was quite obvious. The boy was totally and completely in love with his Dominant. But he was being stubborn and if asked he just denied it but she could see it by the looks on his face when he thought about Malfoy. How he would smile sweetly when asked about his mate a nice blush just barely coloring his cheeks. Yep her friend was completely head over heals for the blond haired Shiverin.

"There he is." Harry said gleefully finally catching sight of his mate. It took everything he had to not run to and embrace the taller seeker. They had talked about it the night before for now they would be keeping their relationship a secret. Being what they were would already cause them problems this year especially for Harry. But it would be even worse if people knew about the two of them being together to early on. And Harry had to agree with him even though all he wanted right now was to be held. He really hated how sentimental he had become his heart actually fluttered when Draco turned and met his gaze. The dominant smiled, winked at him, and mouthed 'Later.' Harry had to at least take that to heart.

* * *

Draco had been anxious the entire trip to the station. He was excited to see his mate of course but he wasn't sure if he would be able to stop himself from jumping his little love the first chance he got. Sure those nights at the Park had not only been helpful for Harry but for him as well. He wasn't sure if he would have made it through the entire month with out whisking the beautiful boy away if it hadn't been for those. He thanked all the deities he knew that Granger had realized what was needed and had gotten over her hatred of him enough to help her friend. But even though they helped they were far from enough. Draco knew from checking that his Bureshaw was now completely formed and the need to bond his submissive to him completely was becoming almost too much to bare. But he refused to do it in the park on that hard wooden table, no the most they had done was some heavy making out. At least Harry had avoided trying to dominate him again for he was certain he wouldn't have been able to take it this time. And even though they had met last night he was still very anxious to have his mate where he could be around him every day. So much so he couldn't stop himself from literally bouncing in his seat on the car ride to the station.

"Draco please do calm your self down." Lucius ordered his son.

"I'm sorry father I'm just a little excited to get back to school this year."

Lucius had already guessed that his son had found his mate over the summer. And since Shiverin couldn't sense each other unless they had already met it was safe to guess that the other boy went to Hogwarts as well. So it was no surprise that his son was excited bout going back to school. He would after all be able to be near his mate everyday no more of this sneaking out till all hours unless his mate wasn't in same house. After all that was completely possible there were four houses at the school. He felt sick suddenly. What if his Son's mate was a Hufflepuff, or worse a Gryffindor what would he do then? Looking at his son who had a large exuberant smile on his face he knew right away what he would have to do accept it no questions asked, anyone that made his son that happy couldn't be bad, even if it was a Gryffindor. No they would just have to deal with it even though it would enrage his master. But he was sure that Draco would be able to protect himself and his mate. He glanced to the side and noticed that the boy was bouncing in his seat again.

"Draco could you please act more your age and more befitting your status as the heir of Malfoy." But he no matter how stern the older Malfoy tried to sound the smile that spread across his face was evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry father. I'm just very excited about this year."

The older man sighed. "You don't have to hide it from me Draco. You're mother may still carry the delusion that you're going to marry Pansy. But I've accepted that the joining between Miss Parkinson and you will never take place."

Draco gave him a calculating look. "Why do you say that father?"

"I would think it was quite obvious."

Draco just kept steely eyes trained on him.

Again Lucius sighed. "You very well can't marry one person when you're in love with someone else now can you? Now me I was lucky enough to fall in love with the woman that my parents had arranged for me to marry."

"Father, get on with it." Draco growled his fangs growing.  
Lucius scooted away. "Uhm Draco, now listen here we've talked about this before." He scooted even further away when his son's growl became even deeper. "He's your mate I will not take him away from you."

"I don't want to talk about this." The boy hissed.

"Draco we need to talk about how you're going to handle yourself this year."

"What does it matter?" Draco roared. "He's my mate father if I want to claim him on the train it's in my right. I am not going to let you try to talk me into waiting to consummate the bond between us. I will not leave my mate un-bonded where anyone could take him from me."

Lucius was surprised, was there something else going on here that he didn't know about. Draco actually seemed worried that someone was going to take his mate from him. But by now his son was seething and his claws were shredding the expensive leather on the seats. He groaned inwardly, the house elves were probably getting really tired of fixing all the things that Draco destroyed.

"Alright Draco let's not talk about this any more. I don't really feel like having to jump out of moving car to save my life if you decide to pounce. I just ask that you show a little prudence when it comes to your mate."

The young Malfoy took in deep breaths to calm himself down. It had taken him all summer but he had learned to control his instincts better when it came to his father. Even though his instincts still screamed that he was a danger to his mate he knew that his father wouldn't take his mate from him. He smiled mischievously as they arrived at the station. "Don't worry father I have every intention of seducing my lovely Angel with all the delicacy and determination befitting the Malfoy heir." He snickered and exited the car. But quickly poked his head back in and smiled sweetly at the older man. "Not that I think it's going to take much to seduce him."

Lucius paled and opened his mouth to say something but his son pulled his head out to quickly. He sighed and shook his head rubbing his face with his hands and burying them in his long hair he was getting to old for this. Next time Narcissa can try to talk to him about sex and all the implications of it. It was probably too late to have the birds and the bees talk anyways. He groaned oh yes he was going to need a very stiff drink after this.

Draco smiled devilishly as he made his way down the platform towards the entry to platform 9 and ¾. He so loved playing with his fathers emotions like that. He guessed that it was the Slytherin in him that caused him to be so sadistic but it was so much fun to see the look on the older man's face. He also told himself that it was punishment for all the times that the man had helped that horrid dead man to hurt his beautiful Harry. Of course Voldemort wasn't dead yet but he would be the moment Draco got his claws on him. He would not put up with someone trying to kill his mate. It totally slipped past him that he himself had been one of those people that had backed the Dark Lord on his plans to kill the Potter boy. He growled Voldemort would never touch his Angel he would die a very painful death if he tired. Harry belonged to him and he would not let anyone take him away from him. His heart rate sped up when he caught sight of a familiar unruly mop of obsidian black hair. It took every ounce of self restraint he had to not run over and capture his mate in his arms and then claim those delicious cherry lips. True he had seen Harry just last night at the park since the boy had gone into near hysterics that his Dominant wouldn't want him anymore when they arrived at Hogwarts. Harry was certain that Draco would get tired of him and take back the claim that Harry was his Kèrta. It had taken almost two hours to get his insecure love to calm down. In the meantime his emotional state had caused his magic to become erratic. Some of that rouge magic had disintegrated the other tree that was near by since the other one had been hit by lightning the first time. The swings had been sent swinging wildly until they had become wrapped around the top bar. Yes the park was going to be a mess to clean up after that night but something else had dawned on him that night. Both he had Harry had been using magic unconsciously the entire summer and neither of them had received a single letter from the Ministry. It was possible that the Manor had enough wards around it hide the little magic he had let slip. But his mate had much more magical power than him and he was certain that Dumbledore, no matter how much of an idiot the old man was, would not design the wards around Granger's street to hide all magic that would defeat the purpose of putting them up in the first place. What was the use to put up wards that detected magic if it only hid it? No there was no real reason that the ministry should not have known abut their under aged wizardry. This was something else he was going to have to look into carefully. Of course if it was as elusive as the infernal information about the Nuinath then he was going to have one hell of a headache. He groaned and boarded the train.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione found an empty compartment and quickly stored their things in the racks provided. Harry laughed when he saw Hedwig glare at Pig who was jumping around excitedly in his cage. Crookshanks the half Kneezle yawned lazily and then laid his head back on his paws.

"That creature is so lazy I swear." Ron muttered.

"Ronald." Hermione chided defending her pet. "He just doesn't see the reason to go running around like a maddened animal which is more than I can say for your owl." She pointed to the small fluff ball that was now chewing on his cage wanting to be let out.

"Pig, stop that." Ron tapped him on the beak. "We can't let you out right now we've got to go to the Prefect meeting."

Harry's head shot up. He really didn't care that Hermione and Ron were Prefects and he wasn't. No, what mattered to him was that Draco was going to be there. He felt his breath hitch and tears started to pool in his eyes. Damn what in the hell was wrong now? He fisted the shirt over his chest and tried to take in deep cleansing breaths he was having another panic attack. Why did the idea that his two best friends would get to see his mate and not him bug him so? Oh yeah, those damn hormones. He leaned to the side slightly his breathing now becoming erratic.

Hermione instantly recognized her friend's problem. Sitting down next to him she took him in her arms and rubbed his back. "It's alright Harry, calm down, he isn't going to leave you. Just take in deep breaths get yourself under control."

Deep breaths, yes, deep breaths, he had to remember that. Draco wasn't going to leave him he had promised. The Blonde Dominant loved him and wouldn't leave him. But gods he needed to see the other Shiverin so badly. He cursed his body if it was already this bad at the beginning of the second month how much of a mess would he be by the end?

Ron sat on the other side and joined Hermione in rubbing the small boys back reassuringly. "Yeah Harry, Hermione's right, Malfoy would never think of leaving you. As much as I hate to admit it the bloody idiot does really seem to love you. I'm surprised at how lovey dovey the Snarky git can get when he's around you." The red head made a gagging gesture but his face was screwed up in such a way that it couldn't be taken seriously.

Harry couldn't help but laugh

"Besides, if he even thinks about hurting you I'll kick the shit out of him."

Hermione smiled and reached around Harry to give Ron's hand a squeeze. Then she turned her attention back to her other friend missing the bright blush on Ron's cheeks. "If it will make you feel any better Harry I'll make sure to let it slip to the male Slytherin prefect in our year which compartment you're in. Who knows he might just decide to be his normal annoying self and come give you a hard time."

Emerald eyes brightened and the Submissive Shiverin smiled broadly. "Oh Hermione would you do that?"

She wiped some of his tears off his cheeks. "Of course silly he would probably demand it anyways.

He cried joyfully and wrapped his arms around her neck hugging her tightly.

* * *

L'ukkai growled as he made his way through the many dark winding hall ways of his family's large manor. It had been a month since he had last heard anything about the Nuinath. He pushed the door to his rooms' open forcefully causing it to crash against the wall. Then as soon as he was through the entry way he slammed it shut again. What in the name of his dead brother was Vaaku doing why hadn't he found his mate yet? He stomped over to his dressing table and picked up the picture that was laying there. He had known the first time he had seen this picture that he would have to have the Nuinath. He knew that the picture had been taken while the boy had been thirteen but you wouldn't have been able to tell from the moving photo in front of him. The boy was so small compared to the other two people around him especially the red head. He growled as the damn red head dared to have his arm around his mate, that boy was going to die actually, the curly haired girl would die too. He would kill anyone that got in the way of him claiming his mate including his own family if need be. That was why Rek had to die. Since Rek had been the older Yasnaque he automatically would have been the one to get the right to bond with the Nuinath. He couldn't have that this beautiful Kav was supposed to be his and his only. He wouldn't let anyone else tell him otherwise not even the Nuinath. If the boy refused him he would just have to force him.

Vaaku sighed running his hands through his long brown hair.

"Are you alright?" S'Asankie asked as he sat down to feed one of their children.

"No, not really, I'm a bit stressed."

The orange haired Kav smiled. "That much is obvious." He eyed the many books and parchments spread out in front of his mate. "So what are you researching?"

"I've been researching the legend of the Nuinath. It's quite obvious with what happened a month ago that there is more to the boy than what Gramèn told me. He said that the boy was the first Descendent of the Marovalian royal family line to gain his heritage as a Shiverin and by coincidence he is a Kav which means that he is the bearer of the royal lineage for any Yasnaque that bonds him. But there must be something more something that Gramèn doesn't know just being related to royalty can not explain what I saw that day and it can not explain the power that pulsated around the boy." He closed the book he had been reading and turned his hazel gaze to his Kav. "If you had seen him that day you would know what I'm talking about. One minute he was shrinking away from me in fear. Then there was this bright light and I was shocked back down the alley. Then I saw the most unbelievable thing ever, the boy changed S'Asankie, right before my eyes he changed his wings went from black to iridescent clear and his hair grew to his shoulders. Then there were his eyes, normally they are a bright Emerald green but this time they were streaked with ice blue. And when he spoke his own voice was over toned with that of a woman."

S'Asankie seemed to be thinking everything his Yasnaque had said over very carefully. "I can't believe that he might actually have been right." He mumbled to himself.

"What are you talking about love?"

"Well you know all those stories I tell our children about Mava right."

"Yes?"

"Well I don't think I ever told you that my Yasanè was an expert on the lore of our great Goddess Mava.

"No I don't think you ever did."

S'Asankie shifted little Haun, one of the Yasnaques, to his shoulder to burp the child. "Yes he was quite fascinated in anything dealing with The Great Mother of our people. The poem you heard me reciting to our young ones was one of his favorites. He used to recite it to me and my siblings when we couldn't sleep. But there was one story that my father used to tell me when I was sick or in a bad mood it always cheered me up. "It was the story of the sprite Okarina-"

"Uhm S'Asankie I thought we were talking about Mava?"

The Kav sighed. "Okarina is the wizards name for Mava." He felt like he was explaining it to a small child.

"Oh."

"Okarina was the daughter of mother Earth great Shifadel and her bonded Ranat. They both loved her very much and gave her everything she wanted. One would think that she would want for nothing. But as she grew she wished for a family of her own. And since most of her suitors couldn't see past her beauty and status, making none of them a suitable partner, she never thought she would have children. There was one way fro her to have children though, magic. So she sought out the one person that she knew would be able to give her what she wanted. The Sorceress Ijena was well known for granting wishes and could grant anyone you want. So Okarina made the trip to Ijena's castle. Ijena was insanely jealous though of Okarina's beauty and every ones love for her so she used this chance to curse Okarina's family. Instead of giving her one child she gave her two a girl named Nui'latia who was sweet and kind like her mother and a boy named Athanal who always seemed angry and didn't seem to care for anyone but his sister. Actually what he felt for his sister was far beyond sibling love it was a tainted love that could never be. Okarina in hopes to save her children from heart ache sent Athanal away and in the meantime she hid Nui'latia from the world. She figured that this was the only way to save her family but sadly it did not last. Nui'latia, being a lover of nature, was only able to keep herself away from the outside world for three months before she snuck out one day while her mother was away. It just so happened at the same time Athanal was traveling through the same forest.

"This doesn't sound like a very happy story why would it cheer you up?"

"Do you mind you'll understand if you let me finish." S'Asankie growled at his mate.

"Fine but it sounds like a cheesy human romance novel."

"Vaaku do you want me to finish this or not?"

"Yes, sorry love, go right ahead."

"Thank you. Of course we all know what happened after that. It wasn't long before Nui'latia was with child ten months later she gave birth to not one but four little ones two boys and two girls. Sadly Nui'latia died during child birth and Athanal, so distraught with the death of his beloved sister, left never to be heard from again.

"Okay now this is really sounding like some romance novel."

"Vaaku." S'Asankie hissed trying to keep his voice quite as not to wake the little one that slept on his shoulder.

"Oh sorry."

"One more interruption and I will not finish the story and you can just guess how it ends."

"Alright-alright go ahead and finish oh great lovely one." Vaaku said trying to placate his mate.

S'Asankie blushed but still glared at his mate not willing to let his Yasnaque get away with it that easily. No the other Shiverin would definitely have to make it up to him later away from the children perhaps in their room. "Fine, I'll finish. With the loss of her two beloved children Okarina was left with the job of raising her grand children. They were beautiful all of them they all had her wings, the beautiful gauzy apertures. But strangely they had had claws and fangs and two of them had scales traveling up their arms. Ijena had enacted her last revenge on her children's offspring. She had mixed in some animal's blood in with the spell thus causing the children to have some animalistic tendencies. For this transgression in the contract between Okarina and Ijena the Sorceress was tried and sentenced to exile. But it was too late for Okarina's grandchildren they were already cursed by the women's jealousy and their own parent's transgressions. Forever having one side of the couple being the more aggressive side and the other the calmer more caring side; both always craving the other. She tried to teach her grandchildren the right way to live to ingrain in them that you only take one mate for life. But as time went on and the aggressive nature of the more powerful ones took over they began to dominate over the slighter, calmer, ones. They came to see themselves as above the rules and bent them to their will. The idea of having one mate held no meaning to them any more and to some, the idea of taking multiple conquests was like seeing how many beautiful ornamental items one could own. Okarina tried to get them to see the error of their ways but no matter what she did the more Dominant ones of the race, now known as the Shiverin, were treating their more submissive partners worse and worse. To many of the dominants submissive's were nothing more than things to play with. This disappointed her greatly for she felt for all them as if they were her own but she could not condone what they were doing. It wasn't long until most of them really didn't believe in her any more. They said that they worshiped her, the mother of their people, but it was all just for show."

"Sadness filled her at what she knew she had to do. She still loved her children but she could not protect them any longer. But there were still a few of them that believed in her and followed her rules. She knew she had to leave her children and let them live their lives. But she also knew that she could not leave the ones that still believed in her alone with no hope of redemption. So she did the one thing that she promised herself she would never do. She chose one of her distantly related children to have a child with. The young Yasnaque was one that held to her beliefs and promised to keep them in his family as long as he lived. The young man was Orando Marovalian the first High Chancellor of the Shiverin people. And his family would be the first royal family of the Shiverin people and the only one with a connection to the high mother. Okarina knew that what she was about to do would cause strife in the Shiverin community for many generations to come but in the long run it would hopefully be their saving grace. The day soon came for her to give birth and to the surprise of all those gathered she gave birth to two kavs. This was unheard of in the Shiverin community. Always in every birth there was at least one yasnaque but Okarina's newest children were to be her legacy to her people. For from the start it was only though the kavs of the Marovalian family that the royal line would flow. And hopefully through this same line the salvation of her people. For she promised one day that she would return to them and with that she left never to be seen or heard from again." S'Asankie finished his story and got to his feet. "And now I think I should return this little one to his brothers."

"What wait a minute that's it?" Vaaku asked jumping to his feet.

S'Asankie turned to stare at him. "Of course that's it. What else did you expect?"

"Well you said that this had something to do with the Nuinath."

"And it does." S'Asankie said as he turned to head to the nursery. "You said so yourself that the boy was a descendent of the Marovalian family."

"Yeah."

"Well would it not seem possible that Okarina, or Mava, has kept her promise to her people?" He laid the child down with his brothers.

"You mean that she has returned but how could that be?"

"Vaaku I didn't think that you could be that dense." S'Asankie laughed.

"Hey you can't say that to me." Vaaku said indignantly.

"Yes I can."

"Why?"

"Because you love me." S'Asankie stated. "And you know that if you don't let me you won't be getting any later."

Vaaku sighed. "Sometimes I wonder just who is the yasnaque in this relationship."

S'Asankie smiled mischievously at him. "Yes well that is a conundrum isn't it?" Love sparkling in his dark blue eyes.

"You're impossible you know that." Vaaku sighed running his fingers through his light brown hair. "Okay perhaps I am dense. But are you saying that you believe that Harry is Mava?"

"No you silly but I think it's possible that he might be connected to her some how. The story said that she left the children as her legacy to her people. And through them the salvation of her people would be achieved. It is only fitting that this descendent, who is directly related to her through his family line, would be the one that could possibly bring about that salvation. Think about what this could mean for our little Kav." He ran his hand along the baby's finely fuzzed head.

The yasnaque smiled he knew what this meant to his kav. If what S'Asankie believed was true then things could change drastically when it came to the rights of all kavs. "Love, are your father's papers still stored at your family's ancestral home?"

"Yes, I believe so, why?"

Vaaku took the smaller Shiverin in his arms. "Then I think that you, me, and the children should take a trip there. I believe that some more research on the subject is needed."

"You mean that we're leaving?" Even though this is what the kav had wanted he was still surprised that his beloved would suggest it.

"Yes my Kérta we are."

"But what about Gramén and his plans, are you defecting?"

Vaaku kissed his love's forehead lightly. "I don't think I have a choice. If what you say is true then I am truly serving the wrong side. I should be protecting Harry not trying to acquire him for Gramén and L'ukkai. If that kind of power really does lie in the boy then having him bonded to that lunatic is the worst thing we could do. It might unite the Shiverin people but not in the way that The Great Mother Mava would want. No this requires more research if we are to go about this the right way." He pulled his mate to him again and kissed him on the lips. "But I think that we should take everything that is absolutely necessary when we leave. I don't think that we'll be welcomed back if we decide to return."

S'Asankie smiled and brought his yasnaque in for a long lingering kiss full of love. He knew that his mate was taking a large leap for him. He was turning his back on everything he had believed in except his beliefs in Mava's teachings all because of some memories that the kav had from his childhood. He knew that Gramén would be furious about loosing his best operative. And Vaaku had taken a binding oath to help the Lord in anyway that he deemed necessary. By leaving Vaaku was effectively breaking that oath and sentencing himself to death if Gramén ever found him. As the Yasnaque in the pairing Vaaku would be the one to take the full blame for any decision that was made. He would be the one to die. Allowing any other yasnaque the right to claim his mate and probably kill his children. Yes they could never be found.

* * *

Ron and Hermione made their way to the Prefect compartment to join the meeting. They knew that they were going to be late but it had taken a little longer than expected to calm Harry down.

Hermione sighed at this rate Harry would be a complete disaster by the end of the month; especially if he and Draco didn't bond soon.

"Are we really going to do it?" Ron broke through her thoughts.

"What do you mean?"  
"Are we really going to tell Malfoy where Harry is?"

"Come on Ron we agreed on this. We agreed that if this is what Harry wanted we weren't going to stop it."

"Yeah I know but it doesn't mean that I have to like it."

"If you had seen how caring Draco was with Harry over this last month I don't think you would be questioning it quite as much." She didn't even flinch when she used Malfoy's first name. She had given up calling him Malfoy many weeks ago it just didn't seem to fit anymore. "As strange as it might seem he really does seem to love Harry." She laughed happily. "Actually Harry has him wrapped around his little finger. All he has to do is pout and Draco turns to mush."

Ron groaned. "Oh come on Hermione, I really don't need to hear about my best friend's and Malfoy's lovey dovey ways."

"Fine." She said becoming serious. "Then we need to talk about something else."

"What?" Ron was almost afraid to ask.

"The bonding between Harry and Draco."

"What! You don't plan on them doing that on the train!" He cried in alarm.

"No, of course not." Hermione said scrunching up her face. "But I think once we reach Hogwarts they should bond as soon as possible."

"Hermione do you really think that's such a good idea." He said sounding really unsure.

"Yes I do." She stated. "It will be much better for Harry if they were bonded. You haven't been around him for the last month, Ron, you haven't seen how emotional he's become. But you saw him back in the compartment and that was just because we were going to see Draco without him. The bond will do wonders for him it will give him some reassurance that Draco will stay with him."

"But what about Voldemort? You know it's possible that Harry will get pregnant it would make him vulnerable."

"Actually Ron it's quite the opposite. If he stays un-bonded he will be so emotional all Voldemort would have to do is get him upset and Harry will break. Unable to fight back he will be a prime target. Sure he'll still be emotional until his birthing cycle is over even when bonded but not quite as bad. But you forget that a submissive Shiverin protecting their children can be even more dangerous than the dominant. And this is Harry Potter we're talking about. He would never let anything happen to his children if he could stop it."

Ron nodded. He had to admit that she was right. "So what do you plan to do?"

She smiled. "About the bonding or now?"

"Let's just focus on the here and now I think that's all my fragile mind can handle at the moment."

"I got Draco a present." Out of her pocket she took out what looked like a folded piece of parchment with two candies attached to it. One was wrapped in a blue foil wrapper and the other in silver. Right away he recognized the symbol printed on each.

"Wait a minute are those what I think they are."

She nodded. "Yep Draco's ticket out of the Prefect meeting courtesy of Fred and George. Even Meridith can't make him stay if he's severely sick to his stomach." She explained cringing at the name of the head girl. Meridith Quansly a Ravenclaw had been named Head Girl this year and she was already shaping up to be a female Percy. Over the summer she had owled all the prefects a message explaining what she expected of them when they arrived on the train.

Ron recognized the twin's newest creation Flu Fruit Clusters. "Hermione since when did you purchase a Weasley Wizard Wheezes Skiving Snackbox? You can't really be telling me that you were thinking of using those?"

She shrugged. "Always be prepared you never know when we would need to get out of class."

They arrived at the Prefect compartment and tried to enter as quietly as possible. But no matter they were spotted by Meridith anyways. The girl must have super sonic hearing.

"Where have you two been?" The Ravenclaw questioned.

"Sorry Meridith but we had a bit of an incident in our compartment." Hermione explained catching Draco's eyes. He was leaning against the wall near the door with his arms crossed trying to look uninterested but she could tell that she had his full attention.

"Is everything alright?" Jacob Brown a seventh year Hufflepuff Prefect asked. "It didn't have anything to do with You-Know-Who and Harry did it?"

Hermione heard a quiet growl come from Draco's direction. Everyone else in the room would just take it as the ever present Potter and Malfoy hatred coming forth again. Just another case of Draco being grumpy about someone caring for St. Potter but she knew very well that it was a growl of jealousy. Draco didn't like how much of an interest Jacob was taking in his mate. She knew she had to diffuse the situation and fast. It wouldn't be good if Draco attacked Jacob. "No it was nothing like that Harry is fine." She made sure to lock eyes with Draco when she said this. "It was just Trevor he escaped from Neville again and ended up in our compartment. Crookshanks went after him and we had to rescue the poor toad." She lied easily turning her eyes straight to the Head Girl. "Sorry it took us a while to calm Neville down." But when she said this her eyes were completely focused on Draco.

The dominant Shiverin arched an eyebrow. She had said Neville but the look in her brown eyes told him that she was talking about Harry. His stomach started to churn. What had happened to his mate?

Meridith nodded accepting Hermione's excuse. Everyone knew that Neville could be a bit of an airhead at times and could also be very emotional. So it didn't seem so strange to her that the Gryffindor would get so emotional. "Alright," she said dismissingly, "we should get on with this meeting. We need to work out schedules." The Head Girl said turning her attention to the other Prefects in the room and slipping into dictator mode again.

Hermione took this as her chance to approach Draco. She kept her eyes focused on the meeting as she inched closer to the male Slytherin Prefect.

"How is he?" Draco inquired quietly.

"He's fine." She whispered. "He just got a little bit upset. I think that you really should go see him."

"How am I supposed to get away from Hitlerette here?" He motioned slightly to Meridith.

"I have that all worked out." Hermione said with a wicked smile. Checking that no one was looking she quickly handed him the piece of parchment.

He looked at the two cadies and gave her a questioning look. But she just motioned for him to open the letter. Unfolding the parchment he let his eyes roam over the neat feminine handwriting.

_He's in the last compartment in the third car. He knows your coming so he'll be waiting for you. And since I know it's going to be hard to get out of the Prefect meeting with Meridith and all I've included a little present. It won't be enjoyable mind you but it will get you out. If you eat the blue wrapped candy in about a minute you will start to feel very sick to your stomach, become flushed and start to run a slight fever. Basically you'll show all the signs of having the flu. Even Meridith won't be able to argue with you if you're sick. But when you get out of the compartment don't forget to eat the silver candy no matter how upset your stomach is. Believe me it will help your symptoms will be gone in no time. After all you don't want to see your mate with the tummy queasies now do you? Have fun and don't do anything to shocking. But if you are going to do anything that might be considered a little indecent please don't forget to lock the door and put up a silencing charm. I really don't feel like casting Obliviate on some impressionable first year because they got curious about some strange sounds. And no I'm not going to try to tell you not to do anything like that because I know for a fact that it would just be a waste of my time and ink._

_Hermione Granger_

Draco's mouth fell open. It wasn't because Granger was willing to help him out with ditching the meeting and running off to a meeting with Harry. And it wasn't that she was basically saying that it was alright to snog her best friend senseless. Hadn't she been basically letting him do that for the last month? No it was the last sentence that shocked him, was he really that predictable? He thought about it a little longer and then realized yes. When it came to Harry he was probably the most predictable person in the world after all love could do that to a person. Without really thinking he slipped the blue wrapper off the candy and plopped it in his mouth. He grimaced as an intense sour flavor hit his tongue the gagging reflex alone was enough to turn his stomach. He felt his throat clenching, his palms starting to sweat, and his legs became week. Gods he hated being sick but Harry was worth it. Oh hell yes, his beloved was definitely worth it. His stomach churned again and he was certain that the feeling couldn't get any worse. But as he swallowed he realized he was wrong. As the acidic candy slid down his throat an intense wave of nausea hit him. His stomach was no longer just churning it had become a bubbling gurgling mess. It felt as if a volcano was about to erupt in his abdomen and if he didn't get out of there soon it just might.

Hermione had of course been watching the entire thing out of the corner of her eye. She almost laughed at the face the haughty Slytherin had made when he popped the sweet into his mouth. She waited for a while as he just sucked on it for a bit. She noticed that he was already starting to look a little sick and she could have sworn that she saw his knees wobble.

Draco felt himself gag and his entire body started to shake as sweat broke out on his brow. He clenched his fist as pain racked his body. He swore if it wasn't for the fact that Granger was helping him he would kill her right now. Speaking of which shouldn't the Gryffindor be getting the attention of the Ravenclaw dictator he needed to get out of here before he lost everything he ate that morning. He really didn't want to go to Harry with his mouth tasting like bile.

The brunette decided it was probably time to get the dominant Shiverin out of here before he really got sick and made quite a mess. She really would have to congratulate the Weasley twins though they had really out done themselves.

But before Hermione could get Meridith's attention Pansy noticed her housemate's plight. "Draco honey, are you alright?" She simpered grabbing his arm.

Hermione groaned this was not good. The pug faced Prefect might have gotten away with calling Draco that before but she was certain that he wouldn't be so happy about it now and of course she was right.

"Of course I'm not alright." Draco snapped. "I didn't think that even you would be dimwitted enough to not realize when some one is fucking sick." He growled tearing his arm from her. "And if you ever…and if you ever…" He couldn't finish his sentence as he felt his stomach lurch again and his hand flew to his mouth as he tried to keep down the acid that was rising in his throat. Even if he thought it would be fitting for him to retch all over the annoying Pansy.

By now everyone had noticed what was going on all except for Meridith who was two busy looking over her schedules to even notice that anything was amiss. Since the self appointed ruler hadn't done anything to get the poor sick boy out of the meeting the Head Boy, Ichabod Dervingshire from Hufflepuff, finally spoke up. "Uhm Meridith I really think that Mr. Malfoy needs to leave." He almost whispered.

"Oh yes of course." Meridith said finally looking up and noticing Draco's paled face. "Uhm Hermione would you mind escorting Malfoy out?"

"Yes Meridith." Hermione said taking Draco's arm leading him from the compartment.

As soon as they were out of the compartment Draco quickly unwrapped the silver candy and popped it in his mouth. With only a couple of sucks he could already feel his stomach calming down. After a little bit more he swallowed the little Strawberry flavored disk and sighed as he felt the acid in his digestive tract finally stop its magma impersonation. He groaned and ran his hand across his forehead shoving his sweat soaked fringe out of his face. When he finally felt his body completely calm down he raised stern eyes to the Honey haired Gryffindor standing right across from him. "You know you could have told me that it would feel like I was dying."

She snickered. "That would have ruined all the fun."

"You got some sick sort of perverse pleasure out of that didn't you?" He snarled as he stood up straight trying to straighten out his hair.

This time she laughed. "Of course, I have to get even somehow. You might have been nice to us this summer but don't think I have forgotten how rotten you were to all three of us for the last five years. I really think that today was justified." She heard Draco mumble something under his breath about vindictive women and death. But she just smiled knowing he really didn't mean it. "Well, you better get going, someone is waiting for you."

Draco's mood switched suddenly and he smiled brightly. "Yes your right I really should go." He turned and headed down the hall.

She watched him go and shook her head. It was still surprising to see Draco Malfoy, The Slytherin Ice Prince, become a grinning love struck fool.

* * *

Harry sighed as he watched the beautiful landscape roll by. Normally he loved to watch the undulating green hills as the Express raced towards Hogwarts but today he had other things on his mind. And he couldn't concentrate on anything else. He glanced towards the door again hoping to see it open but like the many times before it didn't budge. He was starting to get anxious again Draco hadn't shown up yet and Hermione and Ron had been gone for about twenty minutes. He took a deep breath determined to keep himself under control, Draco would come, his mate had promised that he would never leave him. He would just have to be patient until the dominant could get away from the meeting. He sighed again and decided he might as well do something instead of just sitting and stewing. He opened his trunk deciding to get ready for when the train arrived at Hogwarts. He removed his overly large shirt and started rummaging through his trunk looking for his school uniform.

A huge grin spread across Draco's face as he finally reached the compartment that held his mate. He could sense his mate's essence on the other side of the door and it was practically making his mouth water. He couldn't wait to have the beautiful Gryffindor in his arms again. But what he saw when he opened the door made is entire body quiver with desire. Harry was bent over his school trunk, shirt off, and school slacks pulled taught over his firm ass. The blond licked his lips and felt his fingers twitch as he fought the urge to reach out and grab those nice round globes shrouded in the dark fabric.

"Bloody hell." He heard the other boy grumble. "Where is that shirt?"

"I don't know but do you always wait for people in this state of undress?"

Harry shot up turning quickly, emerald eyes locking on the lithe form of his mate.

"Because if it is I might have to come find you more often." The blond said with a smirk closing the door behind him. "I wouldn't want anyone else to be privy to this delicious sight." He said in a sultry voice.

Harry suddenly realized that he still wasn't wearing a shirt and reached for the robe he had laid out to wrap it around himself.

But Draco strode forward and removed the robe from his hand. "No need to cover up my love. You are so lovely."

Harry blushed bright red at the feeling of Draco's eyes roving over his body.

"Oh gods you are beautiful." Draco moaned and reached out pulling Harry into his arms.

Harry sighed letting himself fall against the chest of his dominant.

The dominant ran his fingers up and down the sides of Harry's back just missing the spots. He felt more than heard Harry moan, the smaller boy bringing his lips against his neck and licking lightly. This time a moan escaped Draco's throat. His mate was treading on dangerous grounds here he wasn't trying to be dominant thank goodness but the raven haired boy was turning him on something fierce. He took out his wand and aimed it towards the door. Whispering a few words he made sure that both a locking charm and a silencing charm were securely in place before he returned his hands to Harry's back. Without removing his hands he used the side of his head to move Harry's head to the side slightly and then nuzzled the spot where his neck met his shoulder he smiled when his mate crooned softly. He pulled back a bit to see that Harry's eyes were closed and his lips were parted slightly. His smile grew even wider and let one hand slide down to Harry's rear while the other wrapped around his slim waist. With one quick tug he pulled the smaller boy flush against his body pushing their groins together. He moaned at the intimate contact and he felt the shudder run through Harry's small frame. "I don't think that I could have gotten through the entire train ride without seeing you."

"Me neither." Harry said leaning his head against Draco's shoulder.

Draco kissed the top of the raven head. "I love you, you know that?"

Harry pulled away and gave him a smile that was brighter than any Lumos spell he had ever seen. "Yeah I know."

Draco grinned and took Harry's hand in his and brought it to his lips kissing each knuckle. He heard Harry moan and a mischievous smile took over his face. He let his tongue flick out just barely touching the skin on the last knuckle he had just kissed. The high mewling noise that the submissive made caused heat to start to pool in his stomach. It was always amazing to him what Harry's slightest sounds and movements could do to him with just a touch or a moan his angel was capable of setting his entire body on fire. Just one little note of his Shiverin song and his entire body was aroused and hungering for any taste or feel of his mate. He kept his silver eyes focused on Harry's emerald eyes gauging how much of an effect what he was doing was having on the beauty. What he saw filled him with joy, Harry's eyes fluttered as he tried to keep them open, his lips parted and his tongue darted out to wet them. Oh yes this was having a very positive effect on his beloved. "Am I bothering you Harry?"

"N-n-no."

"Well then I guess I'll just have to work harder."

"What work har-oh gods!" Harry cried as Draco slid skillful fingers up the track of spots on his back.

"A little sensitive are we?" Draco said seductively.

"Mmmmm, yes…yes…oh yes." Harry stuttered already reduced to a gibbering idiot by his dominant's ministrations.

Draco laughed and kissed Harry's forehead again. He was about to latch his lips onto his mate's neck when Harry did something that completely took him by surprise. The submissive threw his arms around his mates neck and yanked the taller boy down crushing their lips together. Tangling his fingers in corn silk strands, Harry made sure that his dominant couldn't move his head.

What did Harry think he was doing? This was not good not good at all. If the Gryffindor kept going like this Draco would not be able to control himself. Even though it made his heart ache he pulled his lips away to try to warn his love. "Harry…mmmpphhh." He was cut off by Harry recapturing his lips. Draco growled his Shiverin side starting to take over. He lowered Harry to the floor laying himself on top of the slight form of his mate the smaller boy beneath him bucked his hips bringing their already hardened members together in an erotic dance. At this rate Draco would loose all control he had and take his love right here on the floor of the train. "Oh Merlin, Harry…hmmmm, you really shouldn't do that."

"But-but Draco." Harry said tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Oh no, Angel this doesn't mean that I don't want you. Gods Harry I want you so bad."

"Then why?" Harry mewled pulling at Draco trying to bring the taller boy down on top of him again. "Please Draco, please I … I need you."

Draco growled his mate had basically given the go ahead for them to shag. His Shiverin side was yelling at him to do it to take the last step and bond himself to his submissive completely; but the human side was trying to remind him that Harry would regret it later. "NO!." He yelled this time not only pulling away but also pushing himself away from his mate. "I'm sorry Harry this just isn't the place." It wasn't until then that he realized Harry's Shiverin song had started and very quickly it went from a soft trill to a high pitched screech. Draco glanced around franticly he was almost certain that the sound could be heard out in the hall way. He didn't think that even his silencing charms could cover up such a heart wrenching decibel. "Harry, love, please, calm down." But he wasn't making it through the raven haired boy had started to curl up into a little ball crying. "Damn it." The blond hissed this was becoming a normal occurrence. Grabbing his beloved he pulled the submissive into his lap and latched his mouth onto the back of his neck over the now perfectly formed Bureshaw. The dark purple mark had shrunk down and turned into a dark blue figure made of three spirals two pointed down and one up.

"Oh Merlin." Harry said breathily as he sagged in his dominants arms. "Draco…I-I'm sorry." Harry garbled realizing what he had been doing. Something was going to have to be done about this soon his inner Shiverin was telling him that it was getting late into his birthing cycle and his Dominant had still not bonded him yet. True they could still bond after the three months but it would be a lot stronger if done during a cycle. Not to mention that there would be no chance of children outside of the birthing cycle and his submissive side wanted children with his dominant more than anything. Actually if Harry was at all truthful with himself he would have to admit that his human side wasn't totally adverse to having children with the Slytherin either. No he was definitely more than willing to let himself to be impregnated by the blonde Adonis. After all Draco was the most important thing in his life now, the person that meant the most to him, his only, the man that he… "I love you Draco."

The blonde gasped letting go of his mate's neck. Turning the smaller boy around he looked down at him with unbelieving eyes. "What did you say?"

Harry lifted his head so that his dewy green eyes met Draco's disbelieving platinum. "I love you." He said again this time a little more sure of himself.

This time it was Draco's turn to cry. "You…you love me?" He had all but given up hope that he would ever hear those words come from his Harry's mouth. But now here they were and he was feeling so giddy he almost jumped to his feet, opened the door to the compartment, and yelled so that everyone could hear that Harry Potter loved him. It was a good thing that Harry was sitting straddling his legs or they might have both been in very big trouble.

"Yes Draco I love you." Harry said again this time with a large smile.

"HARRY!" Draco cried and pulled his love to him kissing him deeply. The frenzied pace of earlier was forgotten and the two happy mates were kissing languidly, hands caressing skin softly.

* * *

A loud crash was heard as Lord Gramèn and L'ukkai broke in the large door to Vaaku's residence. The Yasnaque hadn't been seen in court for a while. And Gramén was getting very upset that he had not received an explanation on how Vaaku's mission went. To say the Lord was disappointed was an understatement. Out of all his lay men the young brunette was normally the most prompt when it came to giving his reports and the fact that he had not could not be good. The scene that greeted the two Yasnaque as the entered the building only confirmed the fact. The place was empty the furniture and such was still there but any personal item that would give proof that a family once lived there was completely gone.

"What is going on here?" L'ukkai growled. "He's done it hasn't he? He's run off to claim my Nuinath for himself." Sharp claws raked a table that was next to the younger Shiverin trolling deep gouges into the dark wood.

"L'ukkai calm down." Gramèn tried to order his son even though he knew it was useless. "I've told you many times before that Vaaku follows the rules of the Great Mother to a fault. He will only ever have one mate and that is S'Asankie. He wouldn't even think about taking a second mate much less the Nuinath."

The younger man glared daggers at his Yasanè. "Then the bastard has deserted us and he deserves to die. I will not have him ruining my chances with my Kèrta. The boy belongs to me and only me." He bellowed and with a slam of the door left the building.

Gramèn sighed his son had lost it again. The boy really had a very loose grip on reality and it only took a very little to push him over the edge. To L'ukkai everything that didn't go the way that he wanted it was wrong. And if that thing was a person then that person was against him and deserved to die in his book. The young Shiverin was ruthless and it really didn't matter to him who the person was they would die in the end. Well this time Gramèn had to agree with him. Vaaku had sworn an oath of allegiance and had now broken it. By the laws of his kingdom that marked the young Yasnaque for death. If the he entered the kingdom again he would hunted down and executed.

* * *

Harry smiled. He ran a lone finger in circles against Draco's smooth chest. "So what are we going to do when we reach Hogwarts?"

Draco took his hand and kissed the back of it. "Sadly we'll still have to act like we hate each other or at least dislike one another." He felt his mate stiffen slightly. "Don't worry love. I promise not to yell at you. I know that it would set you off and that wouldn't be good. But please try to keep yourself under control if I just ignore you when I see you."

Harry nodded. "Yes my only I understand."

The blond smiled. Even though his Angel had finally admitted his feeling for him Harry still insisted on using his old term of endearment. But where it meant a lot to him before hand it meant even more now since it had the backing of Harry's complete heart behind it. "Harry, I think that you should know that I have every intention of completing the bond as soon as possible once we reach Hogwarts."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Harry's human side had gained more control now and he was trying to think about these things rationally. "Don't you think that Dumbledore will suspect something especially if I become pregnant?"

"I don't care." Draco stated pulling his mate closer. "I refuse to leave you unbounded any longer. I'm certain that those Full Bloods haven't given up on you yet and I have not intention of letting them bond you first. No just incase it would be better if we do it soon."

"Oh so it's only because you don't want to take the chance that if I'm captured that one of them would bond and impregnate me."

Draco laughed this time he pulled his mate completely on top of him. "Of course not Harry it's because I love you. If they do capture you, which I will do anything I can to stop, and you are not bonded then they will definitely bond you and then I'll loose you. Because once bonded the only way for it to be broken is for one of the pair to be killed. Of course if one is after another's submissive then they would have to kill the Dominant mate. It has been known to happen before." He lifted Harry's face to look him straight in the eyes. "And if it came down to it Harry I would kill anyone to get you back. You are my one and only my Kèrta. I will not let anyone have you besides me my beautiful Angel." Draco kissed him possessively as the bell rang through the train to announce that they would soon be arriving at Hogwarts. This was it soon Harry would belong to him completely. Now he just had to think of the best way to go about this and Granger was going to help him. It was the least she could do for that little trick she had played on him earlier.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed see you later. Wish me luck with this wedding thing I hope we can get everything done in time. 


	10. Chapter 9

**Title: **Harry Potter and the Shiverin Descendent

**Author:** Angel Lain

**Chapter:** 9

**Pairing:** DM/HP

**Rating:** R to NC17

**Summary:** See chapter 1

**Warning:** Unbeta read

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I have nothing left to say about that except "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" (Sorry I'm reading the first book again when I wrote this. Actually the British version it's so much fun. I have one question though what is a 'mint humbug?')

Well on with the chapter

Harry Potter and the Shiverin Descendent Chapter 9

Ron and Hermione were waiting for Harry when he exited the train.

"So how you feeling?" Hermione asked her friend.

Harry smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"That good huh?" Ron commented. But even he knew that this was a good sign. Their friend had been so worked up before they had left for the prefect meeting he had half expected to see him in tears when they were reunited.

"So was Draco a real gentleman?" Hermione asked with a giggle.

Harry let out a quiet squeak and his cheeks were painted an appealing pink.

"Oh heavens Hermione I don't want to know about that." Ron groaned as the three of them found an empty carriage. Harry stopped to pat their Thestral on the nose the animal neighed softly in thanks.

"Ronald Weasley you are such a prude." Hermione admonished her friend.

He crossed his arms and glared at her. "Just because I'm not interested in my friend's bedroom activities, and I emphasize the word bedroom, doesn't make me a prude. Did you ever think that Harry might want to keep what goes on between him and Malfoy a secret?"

"Come on Ron I wasn't asking anything personal was I Harry."

The green eyed Gryffindor sighed. Those two really needed to just get it over with and kiss each other. But he really didn't want to start a fight so he kept his ideas to himself. "No I guess you weren't.  
Oh I almost forgot. Draco would like to see you later." He said to his bushy haired friend.

"Huh, me?" She questioned pointing to her self a confused expression on her face.

"Yeah why would the ferret want to talk to Hermione?" Ron asked and then right away regretted it because Harry had turned on him instantly eyes blazing with anger and his fangs bared. "Now Harry I didn't mean any thing by it you know I've always called Malfoy ferret since fourth year." But this didn't do much to placate the submissive who felt as if his mate had been insulted.

"Ron." Hermione warned through gritted teeth. Ron was known for speaking without thinking but if he didn't shut up soon he was going to need to use that antidote sooner than they thought. And then she would be also put into the position of having to use hers. For if Harry was agitated enough to attack one person in an enclosed carriage he might not be able to control himself and not take his wrath out on her as well. By now the red head was thoroughly flustered and when Ron got flustered his brain completely shut off and he would say really stupid things. Stupid things that could possibly get himself killed. And if Harry's stiff posture and the wind blowing fiercely through the carriage was any sign. She had no choice she had to step in now. "Harry." She called grabbing him by the shoulders and forcing him to face her. "Focus on me Harry focus here." She ordered pointing at her eyes. She could feel the magic vibrating through her friend his breath coming in shallow fast intervals. "Focus Harry you need to focus. Ron didn't mean anything by that you know it. Come on Harry deep cleansing breaths." But no matter what she did it wasn't working. With a growl she pulled the necklace that Draco had given him out from under his shirt and pulled up the pendant so that he could focus on it. "Look here Harry think of your mate think of Draco. He would just insult Ron back call him Weasel or Stupid Jack Ass."

"Hey." Ron complained what she said getting through his foggy brain.

"Not now Ron." Even though what she really wanted to tell him was that it was the truth.

Harry's Jade eyes focused on the necklace that was held in front of his face. The small dragon though upside down seemed to be staring him right in the face. But in his mind the sleek form of the dragon was replaced by another dragon, his dragon, his mate. "Draco." He whispered.

"Yes Harry Draco, your mate, your dominant focus on him. He is the one that protects you who loves you let him deal with Ron."

"HEY!" Ron was starting to get even more agitated. Sure he admitted that he had been stupid in insulting Malfoy right in front of Harry right now. The smaller Gryffindor was becoming much more protective of the Icy Slytherin as the birthing cycle neared the end. He really hoped that when it was all done and over with that Harry was more like his normal self at least until next year. This really was going to put a damper on any chance that they had of celebrating Harry's birthday normally from now on.

Harry took in deep breaths the necklace now completely encompassing his entire line of sight. "I want Draco." He whispered pitifully tears starting to stream down his cheeks. "I…I…I oh gods Hermione am I always going to be like this?" He was crying uncontrollably now and no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't stop. "Gods I'm pitiful." He sobbed.

"Harry." Hermione warned. "Stop thinking like that right this instant. Or do I need to get Draco in here to kick your ass?"

He actually looked at her with what could only be interpreted as a hopeful look. "Could you, get him in here I mean, I don't need him to get my ass kicked." His crying had calmed down a bit by now. But He still had this terrible need for his mate. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with the blond so close to him everyday at school. He wanted the other Shiverin so much but weren't the Dominants supposed to be the horny ones. Of course the fact that he was now into his third month and had yet to be bonded was a major contributing factor. His hormones were getting the better of him and yelling at him to bed his mate soon. Something he would have been appalled by just a couple months before hand. But now it seemed to be the most natural thing in the world and he would like nothing more than to jump his mate the first chance he got. But he couldn't Draco was the dominant he was the one that had to take the initiative. Harry felt like hitting himself how was it that he had become so subservient to the blond? When was it that what Draco wanted became so important to him? But even as he berated himself for being so wishy washy when it came to the Slytherin he could feel his heart swell with love for his dominant. But what he didn't know was how much longer he could wait for Draco to finally complete the bond.

Draco growled low in his throat as he tried his hardest not to kill the people that he had decided to share a carriage with. In all reality he would have liked nothing more than to have jumped into the same carriage as his mate. But if they were trying to keep this a secret for now it would not have been a very good idea for the two of them to arrive at the school together. The other students might not be able to add it all together. But the head master and the other teachers, well maybe not Trelawney, but the others should be able to put it together. No he had to stay away from his mate for now while they were in the public eye. Of course there were still plenty of dark corners, shadowed alcoves, secret rooms, not to mention the ever convenient empty class rooms, and didn't Harry say something about having his own room this year. Oh yes he wouldn't have to deny himself completely of his lovely angel. Even the thought of it was causing noticeable distress in his lower regions. He was just glad that he was already wearing his school robe and not one his more luxurious ones from home that were made of a lighter more revealing fabric. He wouldn't want to have to explain to the other Slytherins in the carriage why he had burgeoning erection at this moment. He would probably want to kill them even more than he wanted to at this moment. If another one of the arses said one more derogatory thing about his mate he would not be responsible for what he did. Most likely he would settle for decapitation or if it was another male they might get a forceful circumcision. But letting the cat out of the bag in that fashion would do neither him nor Harry any good. To have the proclaimed Prince of Slytherin protecting a Gryffindor, not to mention the one that had been tagged the Gryffindor poster child, would not be a good idea. No instead he had to sit here clenching his fists trying his hardest to not rip his house mates into shreds or at least not tear off any part of essential anatomy. He relied mostly on erotic visions of his mate to keep him even somewhat in line.

"Draco, Draco." He felt some one taping him on the top of his head. Without even thinking he turned around and grabbed the offending person's writs and squeezing hard. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this but this person had taken him away from some very tantalizing thoughts of his beloved. "Ouch!" the person cried.

"Draco what the hell are you doing? You're going to break Theodore's wrist!" Blaise Zambini yelled trying to pull his friend off of their housemate.

The blond Slytherin glared at his darker haired friend and then forcefully threw Nott's arm back at the boy's chest. "Don't ever touch me unless given permission Nott." He growled easily falling back into his Slytherin tyrant mode. "Only a select few are allowed to touch me and I'm sorry to say that you are not one of them." With that he returned to looking out the window at the ever growing dark silhouette that was Hogwarts castle.

Yes this was going to be an interesting year and he couldn't wait to see what happened. But more importantly he couldn't wait to claim Harry and make the beautiful boy completely his forever. His entire body tingled at the thought of him and Harry finally completing the bond. He envisioned an entire night of pleasure with just him and his mate locked away in a room a large plush bead completely at their disposal. Oh and silk sheets had to have silk sheets that was always important. The way the fine material slid along ones skin was erotic in its own right but adds that to the act of making love to the most beautiful person in the world. He shuddered almost coming with just the vision those thoughts produced. Another shudder shook his body as another very arousing picture took over his thoughts. He imagined what it would be like after they had bonded. He pictured Harry sitting on a couch in what he assumed to be his idea of their dream home. His love looked up at from the magazine he was reading and smile at him lovingly. Then he would get a surprised look on his lovely face and a hand would find its way to his nicely rounded stomach. Then he would smile even brighter as the babies that they had conceived during their bonding kicked again revealing their anxiousness to get out into the world. He fought to suppress a deep moan at the thought of his mate with child. Oh yes he had no doubt about it that Harry would be unbelievably sexy all rounded and full of the life that he himself had seeded within him.

"Draco darling are you alright? Your not coming down with a cold or anything are you?"

He turned quickly and growled at the annoying creature that was Pansy Parkinson then just as quickly returned to looking out the window determined to ignore the others for the rest of the ride. He didn't even care that Pansy had started to cry and was not having to be comforted by Theodore Nott.

Remus Lupin wiped his hands on his slacks again trying to wipe away the sweat that kept forming on his palms. The students would be arriving soon and he was feeling quite nervous about the idea of teaching again. He didn't understand why he was so agitated though it wasn't like he hadn't taught before. And many of his students would be old acquaintances from the last time. Of course there were three years of new students he was going to have to get used to and not to mention this time it was common knowledge that he was a Werewolf. He didn't know how the children would take to the idea of someone that was practically part animal teaching them. Even worse the parents knew as well. He wondered how Dumbledore got it past concerned parents the fact that a creature that most of them saw as dark would be teaching their kids.

"Remus my dear man please calm down everything will be fine."

The younger man sighed he knew that now would probably be the only time to voice his worries to the Headmaster. "But Albus I really don't see how it would be alright with Parents, that spoke against me only three years before hand, for me to be teaching their children now."

Blue eyes sparkled and the ancient wizard smiled at him. "Actually if I remember right you gave your letter of resignation before the parents even had a chance to react to the idea that a werewolf had been teaching here."

"Of course I did I've been around long enough to know how others react to those with my…uhm affliction. They probably would have demanded my removal any how even without Lucius's help."

It was Albus' turn to sigh now. "Well actually I hate to say we did get some letters saying that they didn't want a werewolf teaching their children. It's sad that no matter how qualified the person is, and you are more than qualified Remus, there are always going to be those that can not get over their prejudice. But we also received many notes of support and gratitude from many parents for all that you had done for their children. It would seem that the students were quite vocal of their thoughts about their new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Many parents had received notes filled with their children saying how nice it was to finally have a professor for the class that actually knew about the subject they were teaching. Merlin knows that the teachers vying for the spot are few and far between. Well actually to be truth full there are absolutely no other teachers that want the spot."

"Albus are you telling me that the only reason that you hired me was because you couldn't find anyone else to take a position that is pretty much hailed as cursed in the intellectual sphere?"

The old man smiled and laughed. "Of course not my dear man I would never do a thing like that. I hired you back on because you are more than qualified to teach the curriculum. You proved that the first time. Also out of all the professors that have taken the position in the last five years you are the only one who left willingly of your own accord. All the others have had what we could call some rather unfortunate problems or never made it to begin with as is the case of Alastor. Well actually I think I hired Barty Crouch Jr. there so I guess you could say that the right man did arrive for the position. But I assure you I would never have hired him if I …."

"ALBUS!" The last Marauder cried getting tired of the old mans rambling.

The Headmaster laughed again. "Remus if I didn't think that you were capable of the job I most likely would have finally caved and have given it to poor Severus. Merlin knows he's wanted it long enough. But I believe that he his true usefulness lies in the position of Potions Master. I daresay that I would be hard pressed to find anyone that knows as much about drafts and poisons as that man does."

"Even if he is a spiteful git who holds a grudge worse than anyone I know." The werewolf growled.

"Now Remus be nice. I'm sure the feelings between you and Severus are mutual. If I remember right you two didn't get along even when you were students at Hogwarts yourself."

"I'm not talking about me Albus. I was referring to his hatred of Harry. He can't get over the fact that Harry looks even the slightest like James. He has made that poor boys life hell since he stepped in this school all because he reminds him of an old school rival."

"Yes I've talked with him about that. And even though I agree it was needed in the past…"

"Needed how could that be needed? The idea that he hates a child because of who sired him is a preposterous thing."

"Of course it was needed Remus. Harry has become very attached to all the staff here at Hogwarts. He sees the school as his home and the staff as sort of the parental figures that he has never had. If Severus had been nice to Harry from the beginning it might have been very detrimental for them both when Voldemort revived in Harry's fourth year. No with there even being a chance that The Dark Lord would eventually return Severus had to keep himself emotionally unattached to the boy or risk being found out as a spy." But now Dumbledore frowned. "Unfortunately I think I might have inadvertently put a wrench into the entire plan, as the muggles would say. I have spoken with Severus about Harry's most recent predicament and explained that the way he normally treats the lad would most likely no longer be a good idea. But due to so certain circumstances I am not at liberty to speak about I believe the wall that has kept his emotional attachment at bay has now been breeched. I am actually now relying on his hatred for the boy's father to keep things at least somewhat the way they were. Or at least so that it seems so on the surface."

"Wait a minute are you telling me you want him to still hate Harry? Do you really think that's such a good idea? The poor kid is already emotional enough if Snape starts yelling at him again who knows what could happen."

"Severus is well aware of Harry's condition even more so than you may think. I can only hope that he treads delicately and doesn't cause any major problems that can not be fixed. No the major problem that we have at this moment is that we have absolutely no idea who Harry's mate is. And that bothers me even more. He will be the one uncontrollable factor in this whole thing. And because we do not know what to look for he will be a danger too everyone in the school. He will be overly protective of Harry and if any one does anything to upset his submissive we could have a really big problem on our hands."

"SHUT UP!" Draco roared. That was it he'd had it these stupid idiots had insulted his mate once again. No one absolutely no one got away with calling his love a whore unless they wanted their heads torn from their necks.

"What the hell is wrong with you Draco?" Blaise asked. "Since when did you care that we insulted Potter and his bloody friends?"

Through his anger the realization of the mistake he had just made slipped into Draco's mind. Gods he was going to need to do some quick covering up to keep up the charade that he still hated Harry. Then he did something that paned him greatly he insulted his mate. "I'm just tired of hearing about the Fucking Golden Boy Potter that's all." Draco wanted to rip his own heart out right then and there. His beloved didn't deserve anything like that to be said about him. Harry was the most perfect, lovely and sexy person in the whole entire world. Sure he knew what was doing was for the better for both of them but that didn't make it feel any better. It seemed to work though since the others in the carriage seemed to except this excuse for his strange behavior. But Harry did not deserve the kind of treatment that he was getting in this carriage. He would just have to make it up to his lovely mate later when they had a chance to be alone together. A little extra cuddling should do the trick or perhaps he could kiss Harry all over his wonderfully delicious body and give him the submissive the greatest orgasm the boy had ever had in his life. He shivered slightly again, oh yes, that thought certainly had merits for the both of them.

"Draco." Pansy shrieked realizing the other Slytherin had been ignoring her again.

He growled and returned to looking out the window not even glancing at the annoying woman. He was too pissed at the moment to not kill the bitch. Leave it to her to have one of the few voices that could ruin a glorious hard on and the lovely visions that induced it. Nope Draco really didn't want to talk to her right now all he wanted to do was pout and hope they got to Hogwarts soon so he could get away from these annoying people. Why was it that he didn't realize just how down right immature his house mates could be about the Gryffindors until this year? He felt sick to his stomach to with the realization that he had been one of those narrow minded twits just last year. It's amazing how love could change some one so drastically.

It wasn't long, or at least that's how it felt to Harry, before they had arrived at the ancient castle that was their beloved school. Normally he would be as excited as any of the other students if not more so to enter the stone structure and make his way to the beginning feast. But for once he could honestly say that he wasn't looking forward to walking through those large wood doors. He had spent the entire summer worrying how people would react to him if they knew what he had become. How would the wizarding world react at the idea that The-Boy-Who-Lived, their savoir, their supposed only chance they had against the all encompassing evil that was Lord Voldemort, had become a week creature who was overly dependent on another just to keep his emotions in check? He could feel the tears pool in his eyes and he had a sudden urge to turn and run the other direction. He wasn't sure where he would go just as long as it wasn't Hogwarts where he would have to be among all those people. He wasn't sure he could stand everyone staring at him this year. Sure they would be staring at him because he was The-Boy-Who-Lived. But he couldn't help but think that some of them would see through the mask he had been trying to keep up almost all summer and see him for what he really was he didn't think he could handle that right now. Even all the new first years staring at him like they normally did would probably set him off.

He stopped dead in his tracks and just stood there and started at the large wooden doors that normally allowed entrance into the one place that he thought of as his true home. But now they seemed to be holding his doom at bay. Caging in everything that threatened to disturb what little hold he already had on his fragile emotions. He started to hyperventilate and the world around him started to spin.

"Harry?" Hermione questioned her friend noticing him swaying slightly back and forth.

"I can't…I can't." He stuttered his brain becoming completely fogged he was unable to even think straight.

Ron had to catch him when he suddenly stumbled back wards his song started high pitched but still quiet. And for now it had gone unnoticed by the other students who had all entered the school.

"Well don't just stand their Ron." Hermione ordered.

"Huh?" He asked dumbly holding his small friend a little closer as Harry started to shake.

"Get him off the main thorough fare." She ordered with an exasperated sigh.

"Oh yeah." Ron commented and picking Harry up and carried him off the road to a shadowed area were no one would see them. But they could still hear them and if Harry's song didn't stop soon the entire school was going to find out about his new condition a lot sooner than they wanted.

"Damn stupid idiots." Draco grumbled to himself kicking at some loose pebbles on the dirt path way leading to the castle. He had deserted his so called friends a while back sighting that their idiocy annoyed him to no end and that he felt sick just being around them. Pansy had of course whined stating that she would never leave her Drakies side. He had really felt like throwing up right then. He had told her where to shove her stupid simpering sentiments and shoved the bitch on her way literally. He smiled at the sight of her falling flat on her face into the dirt the gritty substance completely covering her piggish features. Oh yes she was pissed beyond compare her pureblood pride hurt more than her physical body was itself. She had tried to gain her composure and put on a haughty attitude as she lifted herself off the ground but her entire air of superiority was completely crushed when she tripped on her own feet and fell right back on her face. He couldn't help but laugh especially since she had broken out in tears right after wards and pushed herself up and took off running all thoughts of dignity completely forgotten. Hopefully the memory of this humiliation would be enough to deter her affections towards him and make this year at least bearable when it came to her. Maybe she would also realize that it wasn't a good idea to hang on him all the time and would keep her distance. The last thing he needed was for his already over emotional mate to see the Slytherin slut hanging on his arm. No that would never do Harry would have a nervous break down for sure especially in his unbonded state. No the last thing he wanted was to upset his beautiful Harry even more than the boy already was.

He cried when a feeling of complete fear coursed through him. "What the hell…oh Gods Harry?" Something was wrong with his love he had to get to him and fast. At this moment the fact that someone might see them didn't matter to him he had to be with his mate no matter what.

Harry was completely in hysterics now. He couldn't get over the stress that everyone would completely find out what he was and they would hate him for it. Or even worse he would be eve more watched than he was now never allowing him to have a private moment. They already expected great things from him what would they expect from him if they knew what he was now? And would they agree with the one that he chose to be with to love and spend his life with. He was their savior their only chance at salvation could they handle him being in love with a guy and a Slytherin at that. He shook and curled into a tighter ball. Like everyone else in this school he had been placed into a certain house the first day that he had arrived. On that day a certain social construct had been placed on them all. It was a stigma that was to fallow them all of their lives a certain position in life they were supposed to hold fast to. But was it possible for one to break out of that social construct to fight the way of life that was forced on them. It wasn't that he wanted to be a Slytherin heavens no but the belief that Gryffindors and Slytherins were supposed to hate each other and never join together was something he couldn't agree with any more. How could he when it was quite obvious that Draco loved him with everything he had and he felt the same about his silver haired dominant. But how would the wizarding world view him after they found out that he was forever bonded to the Slytherin ice prince, the son of a proven Deatheater, and one that many of them saw as completely evil. Would they allow their savior to be with whom he chose or would they try to shove the two of them back into the social construct that had been placed on them at such a young age? No he refused he would not give up Draco now that he had found him not now that they knew love. No he would not give up Draco even if Dumbledore told him he had to. He would fight to stay with his mate at all costs.

And even thought the human side of him was certain that Dumbledore would never do anything that would intentionally harm him. And taking him from his mate would definitely cause harm if not physically then mentally. But the uncertainty that now faced him at the beginning of the new school year was starting to get to him.

"I can't do this guys I can't go in there." He whispered quietly tears flowing down his cheeks. "I don't belong their anymore."

"Harry that's not true." Hermione tried to argue.

"No it's true they won't accept me, they won't accept me and Draco being together I can't take it."

"You can not be sure about that." She tried again.

"Yeah Har…" Ron tried to back their friend but he was interrupted when Harry wrenched himself from his arms.

"NO! You don't understand you'll never understand." He cried.

"HARRY!" A masculine voice called from down the path way.

Harry didn't have to see the source of that voice to know who it was. "Draco!" He cried getting to his feet he made to leave the seclusion of the shadows but someone was holding on to his arm. He growled and turned to see a red headed figure holding on to him holding him back keeping him away from his mate. He tried to pull away a deep growl coming from his throat.

Ron lifted his head blue eyes burning into the angry emerald of his best friend then said something that proved his love and loyalty to his friend. "Malfoy get your ass over here before Harry bites me and then jumps you out in the open were anyone can see from the castle." He still didn't like Malfoy but he knew what his friend needed and if it was the platinum eyed teen then he wouldn't stand in the way. But he would not allow Harry's hormone ridden mind to jeopardize the boys own life and there were those in the castle that would be more than willing to report Harry's condition to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. No he needed to keep Harry here in the shadows even at the risk of his own health. He could feel his smaller friend becoming even more agitated with every minute he was kept from his Dominant. If that damn ferret didn't get here soon Harry was sure to snap soon and he would have to deal with one seriously bad bite. He didn't think he could ever be happier to see the annoying blond than when he saw the other Shiverin run into the light flooding from the castle.

"DRACO!" Harry cried again reaching out for the blond with his free hand.

The Slytherin focused instantly on his mate and he didn't like what he saw. The Weasel was restraining his beloved. Sure Weasley was Harry's best friend but he didn't like the idea of anyone holding back his Angel. It brought up to many bad visions of Harry being captured by the full blooded Shiverin. "Weasley I suggest you let go of my mate right now." He ordered the other Gryffindor.

"Happily." Ron said releasing his smaller friend.

Harry immediately ran to his mate and threw himself into the taller boy's arms.

Draco kissed the crown of Harry's head and then pulling his love closer he leaned his cheek against the top of Harry's head. "What's wrong love why are you so upset?" Draco asked his angel but the boy didn't answer choosing instead to burry his face in his mate's chest.

"Harry does…" Ron started to explain but Draco interrupted him.

"I don't want to hear it from you Weasley." He still was pissed at the red head for restraining his mate even if it was a good cause he couldn't forget the fear it had raised in the pit of his stomach.

"Hey." Ron said.

Hermione raised her hand to placate him this was not the time to agitate either of the two Shiverin. "Harry doesn't want to go into the school Draco."

The blond was shocked he knew how much his Raven haired Angel loved the old school why would he refuse to enter? "Why Harry?" He shook his head slightly when he saw Hermione open her mouth to answer he wanted to hear it from Harry. But for right now the boy was refusing to speak instead he seemed determined to bring himself so close to Draco that they would become one person. And boy was his body reacting to his mate being so close. He could feel hardness starting to form in his pants again, his heart beat speed up and his inner thermostat must be off because he was heating up like crazy. But he needed to keep his mind clear if he was going to get to what was bothering his little mate. "Harry?" He asked again this time a little more forcefully hopping that Harry's submissive side was a little more in control right now. He felt his mate jerk slightly and felt bad for upsetting him but he needed to get the answer.

"I…I..." He buried his face even further into Draco's chest. "I…I...just can't do it Draco I can't go in there. What if they don't accept me what if they look down on me for not being human. You heard how they react to werewolves what if that is how they react to the idea that I'm a submissive Shiverin." He started to cry the tears sticking Draco's shirt to his skin. "They'll hate me I'm a week submissive creature that can't even defend himself. But they all expect me to be some great savior that is going to defeat the greatest evil that the wizarding world has seen for a long time." He pulled away and looked up at his dominant. "How am I supposed to do that if I can't even control my own feelings?"

Draco lifted his hand and grabbed Harry's chin forcing the other Shiverin to look him in the face. "Harry my lovely Kérta how can you think that they will hate you they don't even know that you're a Shiverin. And if they do find out and they treat you differently then I'll just have to kick all their asses. I will not have anyone upsetting my mate." He stated and kissed his loves lips lightly.

Ron made a choking noise and turned his face away from his friend and the other boy Hermione just laughed at his reaction.

But Harry was not placated he was still filled with dread at the very idea of stepping into the school.

Draco could still feel the fear that flowed through his loves thoughts and felt and anger for the entire wizarding world fill him. How could they have done this to his love how could they have put so much pressure on some one so young? His beloved had been told that he was the only that could defeat the Dark Lord but if Draco had his way his mate would never see that evil man ever again. If he could he would love to take Harry away from all this to find some secluded little place where it could just be the two of them together with their growing family. But no matter how much he would like to take Harry away and protect him from the outside world and what they wanted of him he knew that it wasn't possible. He could never provide for Harry as he would like if he didn't become a full fledged wizard and that would not be possible if he didn't finish school. No they would have to finish their schooling first before he would be able to take his mate away from all this.

"Harry listen to me you are going to stop crying, dry your tears and go in there and act like nothing has happened." Draco said in a tender yet demanding voice. "All you are doing now is getting your self all worked up. The only people in that castle that know what you are are Weasley, Granger, Dumbledore and most likely the teachers. I very much doubt that any of them are going to care that you're not exactly human. And I know for sure that at least two of them don't give a damn that you're with me." He glanced at Ron and Hermione over Harry's shoulder his silver gaze daring them to say other wise.

Ron just glared back at him and stuck his tongue out at the blond basically telling him without words that they would do nothing to hurt Harry and that he could just fuck off.

The blond just smirked and turned his attention back to his mate. "Here you go love." He whispered handing him a handkerchief.

Harry smiled and took the proffered cloth and used it to wipe the wetness from his face. He giggled when he felt the unmistakable smoothness of silk. Only his dominant would carry silk handkerchiefs.

"Is there something you find funny Mr.?" Draco asked poking Harry in the stomach.

"I'm going to ruin this you know." He stated waving the white fabric through the air.

Draco pulled his beloved to him again. "That doesn't matter to me Angel all that matters is that you're feeling better."

Harry's green eyes locked with his mate's and he felt him self falling into endless silver. He had a sudden urge to grab the blond and kiss him for all he was worth. He wanted nothing more at this moment to loose himself among the sensations that His Only could milk from his body with his skillful hands. He shivered at the very thought of those talented slender fingers wandering all over his body discovering all his hidden sensitive spots. The slightest pressure capable of prompting sounds that he didn't even know he was capable of making. Moaning, crying, screaming, mewling, keening, and sighing each only causing the Dominant to become even more aroused and making him even more determined to see what other sounds he could coax from the submissive.

A lovely heat started to form in his stomach and he had to fight even harder to suppress his urges to jump his mate right there in front of the school. The idea that Hermione and Ron were right there and would be privy to the entire thing did wonders to squash the erection that had started to form. Seriously if Draco didn't bond him soon Harry was certain that he was going to have to do something drastic and he really didn't think that the Dominant would appreciate that. The blond had to be in control that was the way it had to be and he understood that but the submissive in him was really starting to get anxious. Even though his more rational human side understood that Draco loved him and wouldn't leave him. His more subservient and emotional Shiverin side found the fact that his mate hadn't bonded him yet unnerving and it was starting to win out more and more much to his chagrin.

"Harry-Harry angle are you ready to go in?" Draco questioned the smaller boy his smile sweet and loving.

Harry felt his heart flutter and this time a different warmth flowed through him. It wasn't the intense all consuming burning heat of lust and passion which threatened to consume one from with in. This was a soft pleasing warmth that stroked you from the inside and spoke of undying love and protection forever. It was the kind of warmth that reminded Harry that Draco loved him no matter what and that they would one day be together completely and nothing could stop that. And it was that smile that gave him the strength to finally make daring steps into the castle and face what ever was to come. Because even if Draco wasn't right beside him he knew that his love would be there for him in the end. But He couldn't find away to bring himself to say all this to His Only so he only nodded.

Draco smiled even brighter and pulled his mate to him and kissed him deeply. Pulling away he ran his hands lightly up and down Harry's arms. "Weasel…eh Ron…"

All three of the Gryffindor trio gasped in amazement at Draco's use of Ron's first name.

"Would you mind please taking Harry in to the great hall? I need to talk to Hermione and I don't think he should be alone at the moment."

"Uh…yeah…sure." The red head stuttered but taking his friend gently by the arm he led him into the castle.

Harry went with him willingly but he couldn't keep from glancing back over his shoulder at his mate. What could the Slytherin want with Hermione? That and the fact that his love had just used both his friend's first name now had him completely and utterly confused.

Draco waited until he was certain that his beloved couldn't hear him anymore and then turned to the walnut haired Prefect. "Well I think it's quite obvious now that I'm going to have to bond him even sooner than I had originally planned." He said with a sigh.

"Is there something wrong with that?" She asked.

He shook his head and ran his hands through his hair. "No it's not like I don't want to bond with him. Gods more than anything I want us to finally be mated completely together in all ways imaginable. But I don't want to force him and I had planned at least to wait until after the first Hogsmeade weekend. That would be my first chance to make a special trip to Knockturn alley. I'm sure that my father would be willing to write to Dumbledore to give special permission for the trip."

She cocked her head. "Why would you need to make a trip to Knockturn alley?" The only thing she had heard about the place was that it was dark and dreary and a perfect haunt for any kind of evil which or wizard imaginable. But she was even more surprised to see the powerful Slytherin blush.

"Uh…well…you see."

"Spit it out Malfoy I want to eat sometime tonight."

"Well the shop that I got Harry's Necklace at is there and I want to return to acquire another very special piece of adornment. They aren't dark and Mr. Kruger is the best and most experienced wizarding jewelry maker. He's been around almost as long as Mr. Olivander and of course I only want the best for my Harry and…."

"Draco your rambling." She said a sly smile turning up the corners of her mouth. She almost laughed when she saw him blush even brighter. "Draco Malfoy are you planning on proposing to our little Harry?" She asked wickedly.

He started to fidget rubbing his hands back and forth against each other. "Well I did say that I want us to be together in every way imaginable. I know that after we bond that we will be considered pretty much married in Shiverin society and even in Wizarding society it is seen as a binding contract. But Harry was raised by muggles and to him marriage is a ring and a ceremony. He hasn't said as much but I know that it would be important to him to make this official in the eyes of the Wizarding community at lest. It may not be legal for a man to marry another man in muggle society but I'm glad to say that we Wizards are much more sophisticated and realize that love is love no matter what the pairing. And since Harry does not have a family, and since I have now let the proverbial cat out of the bag as muggles would say, I shall make my intentions known to you. I do intend to ask Harry to marry me by the end of this year but I do not plan for the marriage to take place until after we have graduated from Hogwarts. I want to make it special for him and with the bond finally in place there will be no reason to push it." He smiled the thought of marring Harry making him very happy.

Hermione smiled as well but then shook her head. "Yes I agree that Harry would probably like that very much but you are wrong on one thing Draco."

"Oh really what is that?"

"Your assumption that Harry doesn't have a family is completely untrue. Harry's parents might have been killed when he was little but over the many years he has acquired a much larger family than anyone could imagine. He is pretty much a Weasley in all but blood and name and he is a very important part of my family. There is of course Lupin who is practically Harry's Godfather especially now that Sirius is gone. He's like the brother that I've never had and my parents and sister have grown quite attached to him over the summer. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall are like his Grand Parents and I would say that Hagrid is like a rather large uncle. I'm sorry to say Draco but if you plan on marring Harry I believe that you have a lot more family to deal with than you originally thought."

Part of Draco felt like killing someone at that moment he didn't like the idea of so many people having any kind of claim on his mate. But he forced himself to remember that they were just family and that none of them would ever have the place in Harry's life that he now did the position of lover, protector, mate, and hopefully husband. He took a deep breath yes it was fine that all those people held a special place in Harry's life his mate needed and cared for them after all. Just as long as they didn't try to usurp his place at Harry's side for he would not hesitate to kill any one who did. "Fine I get your point but right now you are the only one that I feel comfortable relaying this to. I don't want Dumbledore to know about us quite yet. So that leaves any of the teachers in Harry's happy family out since they would definitely report straight to that annoying old man."

Hermione snickered softly at Draco's description of Dumbledore. She could never quite understand what the blond found so displeasing about the wizened old Headmaster but the Slytherin seemed to dislike him thoroughly and didn't trust him one bit. Perhaps Dumbledore could prove himself to the blond once he did find out about his and Harry's relationship.

"And I can't trust Weasley not to tell Harry I don't want him to know quite yet."

She nodded Ron was rather…uh…absent minded. He had a bad habit of letting things slip. No telling the red head would not be a good idea. "So what does this have to do with the bonding because if you were planning to wait and bond Harry until you propose I think that you're wrong."

Draco's blue eyes opened in shock he would have thought that Granger would rather he and Harry were engaged before they bonded but it would seem that he was wrong. "Well I was kind of thinking about it but that would still be a couple of weeks away and if Harry's emotions are this volatile already I don't think I'm going to be able to wait that long. Actually this Friday will probably be the best day."

"Friday why wait so long?"

"Because I don't want to have to get up and go to class the next day I want to have a chance to cuddle my mate for a while. This is an important experience for both of us and I don't want it to seem rushed. Plus it gives us a chance to reaffirm the bond over the weekend so when Monday comes it should be well in place. A brand new bond can be rather hard on both Shiverin involved and is draining both on the body and emotionally. Time to rest is very important for both members of the couple."

"So if you have it all planned out then why do you need me?" Then she saw something that completely shocked her. Right there in front of her Draco Malfoy blushed and a goofy smile spread across his face.

"Well you see I know that Harry's supposed to have his own room this year and well I was thinking…"

"That it would be a good place for the two of you to complete the bond." She finished for him.

He nodded. "But I want to make it special for my Harry and I was wondering if there is anything that you think that he'll particularly like you know anything overtly romantic that he prefers."

She snickered. "I'm sure the completion of the bond will be plenty for Harry. He hasn't said it in so many words but I think he wants that more than anything."

Draco tried to remain calm but he couldn't stop the extremely happy look that lit up his face. The very thought that his love had no resignation about bonding with him and was actually probably looking forward to it was the most delightful thing he had ever heard. But that didn't matter he still wanted to make this special for his Harry. "So what about the romantic side?"

"I have an idea why don't you meat me in the astronomy tower during Prefect rounds tonight and we can talk about it then. It will look rather suspicious if we miss the feast and I don't know about you but I'm starving."

He nodded admitting to himself that she was right and at the same time berating himself wondering since when did he listen to Gryffindors. It would seem that being in love with Harry was having a bad influence on him.

Harry sat down in the great hall and folded his hands in his lap and seemed to be like everyone else to be waiting for the sorting to begin but really he was waiting for Draco. He had just seen his dominant just a few moments before but already he was feeling the familiar ached that seemed to be taking over his body more and more often over the last three months. And the fact that the blond was here in the same building and they couldn't hold or even touch each other only seemed to compound it. He was so focused on his thoughts of Draco that he didn't feel Ron tapping his arm at first.

"Harry…hey Harry look." He pointed to the staff table.

The raven haired boy turned his eyes to the long table in front of the room what he saw there both shocked him and filled him with joy. Sitting next to Professor McGonagall and engaged in what seemed like a very interesting conversation with the older witch was Remus Lupin. The older wizard seemed to sense the emerald gaze that was trained on him turned and gave the boy a nod and a smile.

"What's he doing up there?" Ron asked

"Oh really Ron." Hermione chided coming sitting down beside him. "Isn't it obvious? He's teaching here again of course."

"Oh yeah of course." He said acting like he hadn't understood that fact before but then he glared at his female best friend. "I think I got that already Hermione. But I thought that the parents wouldn't let him come back."

She sighed. "Actually Ron I think that it was Snape that let it slip that Lupin was a werewolf and I'm sure that Lucius Malfoy and others," she purposefully left out Draco's name not wanting to get Harry upset. But she was almost certain that the blond Slytherin had something to do with their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher being found out in their third year. Not that Draco would say anything now the he had changed so much over the summer it seemed that love will do that to a person.

Harry had tried to pay attention to what they were saying but right at that moment Draco entered the room and took his customary seat at the Slytherin table. The blond didn't look at him directly but lifted his gaze to the head table than glanced at him out of the corner of his eye a quick smile gracing his face. He couldn't explain it but that little glance meant more to him that perhaps the largest smile that his mate could ever possibly give him. Perhaps it was the fact that even here with the possibility of all these people seeing him the Slytherin Prince was willing to let his façade drop a slight bit to prove to his submissive that he did indeed love him. He felt all warm inside and knew for now it would at least be enough to get him through the night.

That night Professor McGonagall explained to the other Gryffindors that due to things that had happened over the summer Harry would be receiving his own room. She really didn't explain why they just all assumed that it had something to do with Voldemort again. Harry knew that many different rumors would be circulating around by tomorrow morning. He laughed when he realized that they would be so far from the truth. He sighed and pulled the blankets around himself relishing in their warmth and the small snoring sounds coming from the two transfigured beds in the room. He had made it quite clear to his two best friends that he didn't think that he would be able to fall asleep alone in the room tonight and they had offered to stay with him. And since he couldn't have the real person that he really wanted staying with him tonight he had happily accepted their offer. He just hoped that if Draco visited his dreams tonight that he wouldn't bother his friend to much.

The rest of the week went by pretty quickly without many complications. Harry had a few breakdowns but most of them weren't that bad and were solvable by a poignant look from Draco. But on Thursday everything seemed to come back with a vengeance.

"Potter." Someone called snidely.

Harry who was waiting outside the potions class room for Hermione who was talking to Terry Boot about their group project turned to see Pansy Parkinson. The pug faced Slytherin had her arms crossed and had a haughty superior look on her face.

"What do you want Parkinson?" He said just as snidely.

"What do you think you're doing here Potter how did you get into NEWT potions? Surely you couldn't have earned it?"

"This coming from someone who didn't get a high enough OWL to get into the class herself."

She sneered and tried to act like it didn't bother her but he could see her fists clench. "Yeah well at least I didn't have to have Old Dumbledufus rig the test for me to pass."

Now he was really starting to get pissed. "I hate to tell you but I earned that grade fare and square. Dumbledore didn't hand me any of my grades on a Silver Platter as you might say."

"Well you must have rigged it some how because there is no way that you are meant to be in that class. There is no way that you could even think of matching up to Draco."

His breath caught in his throat at the mention of his mate's name. He had just spent a good part of the last couple of hours staring at the back of the blond's head trying to not let Snape realize who he was looking at.

"How could you even think that you are even worthy of being anywhere near Draco."

Harry knew that she was just trying to be nasty but the Submissive Shiverin side of him latched on to her words and started to twist them. He felt his breath catch and he started to shake.

"How could you even think to step into the same room as him your very existence infects him."

He started to shake violently and an angry wind blew down the hall.

"I'm surprised that being around you hasn't made him violently ill. Why if I were him I would get rid of you the first chance I got."

The wind became even wilder and a high pitch shrill echoed down the hallway.

"HARRY!" Hermione came rushing out of the Potions room wand at the ready. "Pansy you bitch STUPEFY!" A red bolt of light erupted from the tip of the girl's wand hitting the Slytherin right in the chest knocking her unconscious. "I'm sorry about this Terry." She said before turning her wand on the Ravenclaw and also stunning him. They really couldn't have anyone see what was going on at the moment and she would probably have to Obliviate the two of them later. "Harry." She called to the boy grabbing a hold of his shoulders. "Harry what happened?" She had to calm him down before anyone else came down the hallway.

"She…she…Draco…gods I need Draco." He gasped as if each breath was painful.

Hermione clenched her teeth her friends request tearing at her heart. Draco had left not long after class had gotten out and she was certain that he was probably already to the Great Hall for lunch by now. She couldn't very well leave Harry here while she went to get Draco he might get worse or even get caught. But she had to do something his song was becoming more erratic and she was almost certain that it could be heard through most of the castle by now.

"Miss Granger what is going on here?" A deep rich voice questioned.

"Professor Snape its Harry." She knew that she was taking a gamble here she was assuming that all the teachers had been told about Harry's condition. "Pansy said something that upset him."

Snape came to stand next to her and took in the sight before him. Potter was shaking terribly tears streaming down his face he seemed to fight for each breath he took. There was no denying it the boy was in bad shape. Pain laced through the normally staunch Professor at the boy's plight for in Harry he saw what could have befallen his own daughter had she been born. But he couldn't dwell on that right now he had to be in control of his emotions. "He's into his second month is he not?"

She nodded.

"Mine…My Only…need." Harry mumbled.

"Yes Potter I know." Snape said trying to sound reassuring. "Miss Granger I assume that you know who Potter's mate is."

"I…well…" She had promised Harry that she wouldn't tell anyone.

"Oh come on girl we really don't have all day. I don't care what kind of promise you made to the boy I think that there are things that are more important right at the moment." He ground out. "Fine if you don't want to tell me then make yourself useful and go and retrieve the other young man because I will assure you that he knows that something is wrong with his mate by now. It would be better if he knows exactly were to go instead of running rampant through the castle causing an unnecessary stir. I will be taking Potter here to my private quarters so that no one will accidentally find him like this. It is over there." He pointed to a large portrait of the Potions Master Douglas Averies. "The Password is Kate." He pulled Harry from her grasp and picked up the small boy. "Now go find his Dominant Granger." He ordered and took Harry into his rooms.

Laying the boy down on his couch he went into his private stores and retrieved the strongest calming potion he could find. But he wondered if this would even be enough to sooth the Submissive without his mate around. Forcing the viscous grey liquid down the boy's throat he waited until his breathing had calmed and no trinkets were flying throughout the room before he went to take care of the two unconscious students in the hallway.

Draco made his way slowly towards the Great Hall. Really lunch was the furthest thing from his mind at the moment. He had spent the entire last two hours with the feeling his mate's emerald eyes burning into the back of his head and every nerve in his body was on edge. Before this the idea of Harry staring at him for an entire two hours would have just pissed him off but now it just seemed to completely turn him on. Luckily his robes helped to hide his slight problem rather efficiently. He bit back a grown as the fastening on his school slacks rubbed rather roughly against his already stiff manhood. Gods he was going to have to bond Harry soon for both their sakes.

Suddenly an excruciating feeling of misery took over any feeling of romance he had just a few minutes before. Overbearing fear was mixed in with the misery and Draco could feel his body begin to shake. But this was not his feelings at all it was Harry again his beloved was in trouble. He shouldn't have left him but he thought that it would be better if they weren't seen together yet. So he had left his mate alone in the care of the Gryffindor book worm. He knew that Hermione would never intentionally harm his Harry but something had happened and it was bad this time. He needed to find Harry now but where exactly was his mate?

"Malfoy." Hermione called out his name as she rounded the corner. Even though she was very upset at the moment but she could still think well enough to use Draco's last name just incase someone else was around at the moment. But it wasn't really necessary since most everyone else was in the Great Hall for lunch.

"Where's Harry what's happened?" Draco growled letting his emotions take over.

"Pansy she said something to Harry it upset him."

"What that slut upset my mate I'll kill her." He hissed and he meant what he said if he got the chance he very well might kill his house mate. But right now Harry was more important he had to find and comfort his Angel. With this being Harry's second month he was very volatile and this could do some serious damage if Parkinson had upset him this much. "Where is he?"

"He's in Snape's personal chambers."

Insane jealousy washed over him with this information. Why in the hell was Harry in Snape's personal chambers. Harry was his, his mate, his love he should be with him not with Snape. If that damn bastard had done anything to his mate he would seriously maim the slimy git. He took off towards the dungeons knowing the basic location of the Potion Master's chambers and once he found him he would break the door down if need be.

"Malfoy wait." The Gryffindor called and took off after the Shiverin.

Snape returned to his chambers after depositing Pansy Parkinson and Terry Boot in the hospital wing an Obliviate securely in place. He had told Pomfrey to tell visitors that the two students had been caught dueling in the hall way and had hexed themselves unconscious before anyone could do anything. What he found when he entered the room surprised him. Harry was curled up on the couch crying his entire body was shaking so hard that the couch was actually shivering along with him. Bright flashes of light exploded around the boy and a strong wind had picked up again. The older man had to duck as a Black Obsidian paper weight flew at his head. This should not be possible the boy should have been practically comatose by now with the strong calming potion in his system.

"Need...gods need." The submissive muttered.

"Yes Potter I understand but who is it I can not find your mate unless I know who it is." Snape tried to coax an answer out of the small Gryffindor.

"I…no I can't tell you…he…he…" If at all possible the boy started to shake even more and his magic became even more wild as the large mirror above Severus's fire place shattered.

"Calm down Potter you don't need to tell me. I'm sure that Miss Granger will find him soon anyways." He tried to get closer to the boy but a gust of wind pushed him back. "Potter…Harry I'm not going to hurt you and I'm not going to try and take you away from your mate. But you need to calm down all your going to is cause harm to yourself." But it didn't seem as if the submissive Shiverin even heard him with some pushing and a little bit of pain from flying parchments slashing across his cheek he finally made it to the shivering boy. Taking Harry in his arms he started rub soft circles along his back trying to calm him down. Suddenly the door to his chambers burst open a strong burst of energy sending him flying almost falling on the small boy.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" He was hauled away from Harry and thrown across the room barely missing hitting his head on his desk. He shook it to try to stop that ringing that had started in his ears when his eyes focused on a pair of expensive looking black Dragon hide shoes. There was only one student that was brazen enough to wear those kinds of shoes around Hogwarts. He let his gaze wonder up to come face to face with a very pissed off Draco Malfoy. "What in the hell?" He whispered.

Draco grabbed him by the sides of his robe and lifted him so they were at the same height. "That's exactly what I was thinking. What in the hell were you doing with MY mate in your private quarters?"

"Draco don't." Hermione tried to stop the Shiverin but the blond just ignored her.

"Yo-yo-you're mate?" The normally calm Potions Master stuttered at his star pupil's question.

"Yes my mate, mine, my Kèrta, my marked. Now answer me why you had him here in your private chambers before I kill you." He growled.

"Draco you can't!" Hermione cried. "He didn't do anything."

"Didn't do anything?" He scoffed. "The bastard had Harry, My Harry, in his rooms in his arms. Who knows what he would have done if we hadn't come when we did. I will never let anyone touch my love that way but me no one." His anger was becoming even greater at the very thought of anyone else being intimate with his Submissive his jealousy almost completely stopping any chance of coherent thought.

"Yes that's right Harry is your mate and your mate right now needs you very much. He needs you over here consoling him instead of threatening our Potions Professor."

Finally what she said got through to the enraged Slytherin. "O Merlin Harry." He dropped Snape and raced to his mate's side he pulled the small boy from Hermione's grasp and into his lap. "Harry Angel calm down darling."

"Pansy-she-she…"

"Shush it's alright what ever she said doesn't matter none of it maters."

"But-but…"

Draco, seeing that he was going to have to take more drastic measures, turned the boy in his lap around and clamped down on the back of his neck.

Harry instantly stopped shacking, sighed and went limp. "Oh Draco." He moaned softly.

Snape watched the interaction between the two former enemies with complete and utter amazement. "It's Draco?" He muttered to the small woman that came to stand next to him.

"Yeah it was just as much as a shock to Ron and me."

He watched as Draco removed his mouth from Harry's neck and then repositioned the smaller boy in his lap giving him a light kiss on the cheek. "But they hated each other."

She laughed. "Yes isn't it strange how these things work?"

Draco kissed the top of Harry's head as his mate let his raven head rest on his shoulder. Harry gave a quiet sigh of contentment and cuddled closer.

"So I assume this is why Professor Dumbledore doesn't know." He knew very well Draco's opinion of the Headmaster. He had at first thought that the only reason that the boy hated the old man was because of his father's beliefs. But over the years at had become quite obvious that Draco's bias was his own and he had his own reasons for not liking the Wizard and now he could understand why. While both Draco's and Potter's Shiverin genes had not shown themselves yet before they were sixteen they would still have been drawn to each other. The pull would have been stronger for Draco since the Dominants were able to sense their mate's emotions and essence at all times. While the Submissive could only sense their Dominants essence while in close proximity to their mate. And they hardly ever sensed the Dominants feelings except at certain times like just after their entering sexual maturity, during mating, during birthing, and sometimes if the Dominant was experiencing extreme emotional overload. Draco had offered his hand in friendship towards the midnight haired boy in their first year and hadn't really felt any animosity towards the other boy until he was denied. But even then Draco seemed to find any way to talk to or be near the Gryffindor even if it was to antagonize him. And deep down the Shiverin part of him probably blamed Dumbledore for putting Harry in danger. It wasn't a surprise that the Slytherin would hate the headmaster. It would also explain why even though Draco never went against his father's beliefs he never really seemed overly open to joining the Dark Lord. No Voldemort definitely had his work cut out for him if he decided to attack Potter now. Shiverin Dominants are overly protective of their mates and that boy wouldn't think twice about killing anyone that tried to harm his Submissive. And it wouldn't be any nice quick Killing Curse either. Draco would just as easily tear out the Dark Lord's spine or any other vital organ that would assure a nice gruesome death. He wouldn't want to be Voldemort when Draco got a hold of him. Surely if Draco was that pissed off with just the idea of Harry being in his chambers the Dark Lord had done much more to gain his contempt. And he knew for a fact that Draco could hold grudges like no other it was going to take a lot of work on Dumbledore's part to get the boy to trust him.

Draco adjusted again letting his hand rub aimlessly up and down Harry's arm.

"What are we going to do now Draco?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Snape knows now what if he tells Dumbledore?"

"He won't." Draco stated glaring over the top of his mate's head at their Potions Master.

The man, who had regained his composure, arched a dark eyebrow the boy was threatening him. He knew that he shouldn't let a student get away with that much less let it intimidate him except that he knew that Draco would have no qualms about acting on that threat.

"You will tell that old fool nothing about this Severus." Draco warned.

Snape opened his mouth to say something but closed it immediately when he noticed Draco's appearance shift. The boy's eyes turned to narrow slits, his incisors elongated into deadly looking fangs and Silvery scales appeared on his arms.

"I suggest Professor if you like staying among the land of the living that you mention nothing about this. I will not have the meddlesome fool interfere he will not take my Kérta from me." He held Harry tighter.

The older wizard knew that it was useless to argue with the boy about the fact that Dumbledore would not take Potter from him and it was probably not good for his better health to do so. He didn't doubt that if he kept defending the headmaster of even hinted that he might divulge this bit of information that the Dominant would have no problem living up to his threat. But he knew that he would have to take it upon himself then to keep an eye on the volatile young man. If it seemed that there was any chance that he would harm another student then he would have to take action. That meant right now he would have to do something to ensure Miss Parkinson's lasting health even if the annoying girl brought it on herself.

"Fine Draco I will not say anything to the Headmaster about you and Potter's…"

"Harry." Draco said interrupting.

"What?"

"His name is Harry you will not call my mate by his family name especially in such a condescending voice."

Severus's eye twitched Draco was starting to over step his bounds here. He understood that his need to protect and defend his mate was very important to him but surely this was going overboard. He had called the boy Potter since the first year he couldn't change now people would start to get suspicious.

"Draco the idea is to keep it hidden that anything has change about Harry. If Professor Snape suddenly stops calling him Potter it might get some people questioning. I can name many students in just your house alone we wouldn't want to get curious.

The Slytherin's Shiverin attributes disappeared. "Your right Hermione." He said quietly. "No it would not do to raise their suspicions it could get back to the Dark Lord. I'm sorry my love I guess you'll just have to put up with it for a while longer." He said to Harry bringing the boys hand to lips and kissing the back of it.

"It's alright Draco I don't mind." Harry muttered but didn't remove his head from his Dominant's shoulder.

"Draco you must also promise me that you will not attack Miss Parkinson." Snape said.

The boy growled. "But that Bitch harmed my mate she deserves to die a slow and painful death."

The ebony haired man sighed this would not do at all. "If you harm Miss Parkinson in any way it will cause problems for both you and Pot…Harry." He might as well placate the protective Shiverin side of the blond. "It would definitely bring up questions if she suddenly showed up deceased."

Draco smiled wickedly. "Who said there would be anything left to show up."

The man groaned the boy could really be infuriating at times. "That wouldn't do to well either. If a student suddenly goes missing there would have to be an investigation and I'm sure some secrets that students didn't want known would come to light.

The Dominant seemed to think about it for a bit and then with a growl nodded his head. "Your right. Alright I won't touch her…" But then he added in a dangerous tone. "..for now. If she so much as looks at Harry the wrong way I will not be responsible for how many pieces she'll end up in."

The Potions Master tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. He knew that Draco was not making idle threats Miss Parkinson was going to have to watch herself and he was going to have to watch Draco. But now he had to get these students to their next class before they were missed.

Severus checked the clock on his desk. "Mr. Potter are you calmed down enough now to go to class?"

"I think I am sir."

Draco growled he didn't want his beloved to go he would rather just sit here and hold him for the rest of the day.

"Very well since it seems that lunch has ended quite some time ago and you are now late for the first of your afternoon's classes I will have to write you an excuse form."

Hermione laughed. "It's not going to matter much it's only Hagrid."

Draco stiffened. "Care of Magical Creatures you have Care of Magical Creatures next?"

"Yeah why?"

"I don't want you going Harry." He tried to curl himself around the other boy as if to protect him from the world.

"Draco I have to go I can't miss class."

"No I refuse to let you go he always has some sort of dangerous creature for you to take care of I will not let him put you in danger."

Hermione smirked. "You know Draco if you had even bothered to try you could still be in that class."

"Come on that class was a joke."

"I happen to like that class Draco." Harry stated.

"Oh well I meant for me it was a joke.

This time Severus smirked. "Nice try at a save." He whispered and continued to write the messages for the three students while Potter continued to try and talk his Dominant into letting him attend his next class. Really it was a waste of time because no matter how much Draco protested it was quite obvious that the small boy in his lap would come out the winner. And sure enough not even ten minutes later the three students, with sandwiches in hand since they missed lunch, were headed off to their classes Potter and Granger to care of Magical Creatures and Draco to History of magic where he would most likely spend the entire period stewing over the fact that he couldn't stand up to his Submissive when the little imp used the puppy dog face.

Friday finally came and with it the euphoria that all students feel with the knowledge that it's the end of the week and one finally has two days of reprieve from the grueling school work. But for Draco Malfoy it meant so much more this was probably the most important day of his life. True when he asked Harry to marry him that would be important too but after today they would be bonded forever. This was something he had put a lot of thought into and he hoped that this would be as special for Harry as it would be for him. He had talked many times to Hermione over the week and he planned to take into account the ideas and information that she had given to him.

Right now he stood in front of the mirror in his private quarters checking his appearance. He wanted to look perfect for his mate even though he didn't plan to stay that way for long. He wore a nice pare of fitted black slacks and a dark green shirt with full sleeves that laced at the wrists and neck. His hair was let loose since Harry had pointed out quite often that he liked it better that way. Mentioning that it was easier to run his fingers through it when it wasn't slicked back and who was he to deny his mate that pleasure. He was even more interested in pleasing his mate after the fiasco early yesterday afternoon. He had snuck off with Granger to the Kitchens last night during Prefect duties to actually sweet talk Dobby into helping him with some special preparations. 'My Harry should be happy with me.' He thought to himself. 'I even said please and thank you to a house elf all just for him.' The elf had promised that he would have everything set up just as he had asked and didn't even blush when Draco had asked for certain intimate items. Actually it didn't seem that he elf was at all surprised that he was planning to completely seduce and then bond The-Boy-Who-Lived. Perhaps the elf had sensed something long before their heritages came to light.

That afternoon Harry, Hermione and Ron took advantage of a free moment to step outside to get some fresh air. They headed out to sit by the lake.

"So how was potions class today?" Ron questioned not even thinking.

Harry blushed.

Hermione giggled. "It wasn't that bad I learned a new potion today."

"You what about Harry he is in the class as well right?"

The boy in question blushed even brighter

Hermione was now totally laughing. "Yeah he would have if he didn't stare at Draco during the entire class."

"Hermione." Harry wined trying to hide his face from Ron.

She laughed at him. "Of course Draco didn't seem to be doing much better he actually screwed up his potion today. I feel sorry for Blaise being partnered with him he's going to have a painful night in the hospital wing tonight. Just to say that Draco's potion shrunk a certain part of the anatomy that could cause Zabini problems with fathering children in the future if he doesn't get it fixed."

"Ooh ouch." Ron winced having sympathy pains. "Makes me even happier that I'm not in that class anymore it seems that the two of them make it quite dangerous."

Harry crossed his arms and pouted.

Hermione laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't feel so bad Harry I'll give you my notes later."

"Thanks Hermione."

"Hey what's that?" Ron asked out pointing to something flying towards them. It looked bulky and square with large wings sticking out of the top. "Please tell me that isn't some strange book of Hagrid's again the other one bit me again the other day while I was doing my homework I don't think I can take anymore."

As it got closer they realized that it wasn't just a book at all but a rather large majestic looking sooty grey owl caring a big leather bound book. The owl circled a few more times and then land with the book in Harry's lap. It looked up at him and hooted then stuck out its leg with a letter attached to it and hooted again making the point very clear. Harry undid the letter from the leg and then the strap holding the book in a harness that the bird had been wearing the owl nipped him lightly as in thanks to be rid of that heavy burden and then flew off back towards the castle. The scroll was nondescript with nothing really to tell who it was from but some reason Harry didn't see any reason not to open it undoing the green ribbon that bound it he unrolled the parchment.

"Who's it from Harry?" Ron asked.

"Uhm I think it's from You-Know-Who." Harry whispered eyeing the elegant scrawl on the envelope.

Ron started shaking. "You-Know-Who…is…is…he coming to get you Harry."

"It reads 'Thought you might find this book interesting please read the pages I have marked and meet me out side of the Gryffindor Common Room at six p.m.'"

"What…surely he can't come into the school you really should tell Dumbledore Harry."

Harry looked up from the letter and gave Ron a questioning look. "But I thought that we promised to keep this away from Dumbledore for the moment?"

"What we did no such thing Harry if that evil snake is threatening you we need to tell Dumbledore."

Harry started to shake slightly and anger caused his stomach to churn but he calmed down slightly when a slim hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Oh come on Ron he isn't talking about that You-Know-Who."

"Huh what other You-Know-Who is there?"

She smiled. "This one has silvery blond hair, platinum eyes and let's not forget that he's the same age we are and is still a student in this school."

"Oh." Ron said looking rather sheepish.

Harry blinked once twice and then his mouth opened in a wide oh. "You thought I meant Voldemort?"

Ron cringed again. "Please Harry don't say that name but yes that's who I thought you meant."

Harry didn't know if he should still feel sorry for upsetting his friend or if he should laugh he decided that laughing was a good idea.

"Harry don't laugh at me it was an honest mistake we've never called anyone else You-Know-Who but him it's not my fault that I made the mistake."

"I know Ron…but…I...I…to think that…you….would think…that I…would…" He couldn't finish his sentence through his laughter.

Ron pouted and stuck a piece of bacon in his mouth.

Harry just laughed and opened the book to the marked pages sure enough the nondescript brown leather on the front hid a book completely dedicated to the Shiverin species. There was no mistaking it now that this was from Draco but what did his mate want him to read? His eyes slid down the page and the further they went the redder his face got.

"Harry what's wrong can it really be that bad?" Hermione questioned getting up to sit next to him.

"I…I…I…oh gods." He croaked.

"What did he send you?" She glanced over his shoulder to see what he was looking at. "Shiverin Descendent Reproductive Organs and Mating Habits." She read out loud seeming to be completely nonplused.

"WHAT!" Ron yelled. "Why would he send that to Harry?"

She sighed. "Really Ron I thought it would be quite obvious he wants Harry to know what's going to happen when they bond."

"When they bond you mean that he wants to...with Harry…tonight…oh gods."

"Boy the both of you have about the same vocabulary." She teased.

But Harry wasn't listening he was trying his hardest to control his Shiveirn song at the moment. Draco wanted to bond with him tonight he couldn't stop the giddy feeling that raced through his body. Sure the more human side of him was nervous but the submissive Shiverin side of him had been ready for this for a while now. He was surprised at how badly he wanted to take this next step with his Dominant the possibility of getting pregnant be damned. He could take getting fat if it meant being fully connected with his mate finally. He'd even read the embarrassing book if that's what Draco wanted there had to be some reason for this.

_Shiverin Descendent Reproductive Organs and Mating Habits:_

_Female Descendent: A female descendent unlike the male is born completely capable of bearing children since they are always the submissive in the couple. Also a female descendent is capable of becoming pregnant with a male member of any compatible species (Veela, Wizard, Giant, Gorgon…ect.) If the other carries no Shiverin blood the genes will just go dormant again until the next carrier comes along. But if a female finds a Dominant descendent then the mating ritual is just like full Shiverin. (Differences being that the Dominant Descendent does have feelings for the submissive. This is not always true for the full bloods of the species. And each Dominant descendent can only have on mate for the rest of their lives again not always true in the Full bloods of the species. Only for those that follow the old teachings of Mava.) _

_The bonding will start with joint dreams after the two Descendents sixteenth birthday or at least of the birthday of the youngest. In these dreams the first steps of the bond will take place and can be very detrimental to the mental health of both Descendents if they are interrupted. (It will first affect the Dominant since the need to posses their mate is much stronger than it is for the Submissive. But if it goes on for to long it can cause feelings of lose and abandonment for the Submissive which can have far longer lasting effects on the sub.) Later the bonding continues with the giving of the Dominant's Bureshaw. This is something that might have been started in t he dreams but has to be completed in real life. This mark serves as a stimulus it can be used to calm the submissive when needed but also triggers the reaction of body to receive the Dominant during the completion of the mating process it will later also serve to be used to stimulate the Sub's body during child birthing. Without this mark it would be impossible for Submissive's to mate with a Dominant Descendent or Full blood but the mark must belong to that Dominant or it is impossible._

_Male Descendent Submissives: It is well known that male Descendents are completely capable of becoming a submissive if there are two male Descendents born at around the same time in close proximity to each other. No one is really sure why this happens but some believe it has something to do with hormones and others just chalk it up to fate. But no mater what you're belief is if two male Descendents are born near each other around the same time the eldest will always be the Dominant while the youngest is the Submissive. _

_Like the female the bond will start on the Sixteenth birthday of the younger but there is one noticeable difference. The Submissive male Descendent is not born with the ability to have children their body must adapt to this function this takes place not long after the beginning of the joint dreams. The body will start to form a womb for the fetus and a birthing canal. Unfortunately since this is a part of the anatomy that was not there before things have to move to make place for these organs. Because of this it is quite painful for the poor submissive. If the Submissive is able to fall asleep or if their Dominant is near by they are very lucky for no known pain reliever, magical or otherwise, can stop this pain until the process is done but the mates touch is capable of curbing it. From here on out the submissive male Descendent is capable of getting pregnant during their birthing cycle._

_When the Dominant and the submissive mate they will consummate their relationship like any homosexual couple. But during intercourse the Dominant will bite down on their Bureshaw before the sexual climax. This action will cause the Submissive's body to react causing a membrane that blocks the birthing canal to move to the side. Thus allowing the Dominants sperm access to their Submissive's womb and triggering the release of the other genetic material needed to complete fertilization (please see figure 10.5 bellow.)_

Harry let his eyes travel down to said figure what he saw made him turn ever redder. If the depiction of two Shiverin having sex was any clearer he would have sworn he was looking at some wizarding Porn magazine. That was until the picture changed from the one of the Dominant biting the Submissive's neck to very detailed and scientifically labeled depiction of what was going on inside. And even though he was loathe to admit it the picture was actually very helpful at helping him understand what was going to happen to his body when he and Draco finally did complete the bond.

Suddenly Harry remembered the letter that had accompanied the book and his face lit up. Pulling the parchment out of the front of the book were he had placed it he read it over again 'Please meet me out side of the Gryffindor Common Room at six p.m.' he felt his heart race could this mean that Draco wanted to bond now was this why His Only had sent him this book now? He swallowed hard trying to control the excited trilling song his Shiverin side was trying to get his magic to create knowing that he was to exposed out here on the school grounds. But he couldn't stop the giddy apprehension that was taking over his body and he knew that he was going to find it hard to get through the rest of the day.

That night Harry waited patiently out side the Common room hoping that no one else would come out and ask him who he was waiting for. He didn't want the uneasiness of trying to come up with an excuse. He couldn't very well tell them that he was waiting for the man that had once been his school enemy and now was the love of his life they would think him crazy. But he got lucky it seemed that everyone else was perfectly happy to just lounge around in the common room tonight. Either that or Hermione and Ron were running smoke screen.

"Do you really think it's very wise to be out her all alone Potter?" A velvety voice spoke from behind him and he jumped a little when his waist was encircled by a pair of strong arms. "What if some scary evil person took this chance to sneak up behind you and take advantage of that beautiful body you insist on hiding under those horrid clothes?"

Harry laughed and leaned his head back to look at the blond behind him. "If it's you taking advantage of me then I'm all for it."

"Hmm I should hope that you wouldn't let anyone else take advantage of you I don't know if I would like that to much." Draco said giving Harry's neck a light kiss.

Harry moaned. "A little jealous there love?"

The blond felt his heart flutter he still wasn't used to Harry vocalizing his love for him it made him all giddy. "Of course my Angel you're my Kèrta I don't plan on sharing you with anyone else." He led Harry down the hallway away from the Gryffindor common room.

"Where are we going Draco?"

"Someplace special." He came to stop in front of a picture of a wizard facing a large Griffin. The wizard had dark blond hair that he wore in a loose pony tail and very expressive almost sea green eyes.

"Hello there boys how are you this evening?"

"We are fine Ulise." Draco answered.

Harry was surprised he knew exactly were they were. "Draco this is my room." He commented.

"Yes Harry I know that." He patted Harry's arm then turned back to Ulise. "Ulise could I speak to Chintamani please?" The Slytherin asked politely.

"Of course young man." The painted wizard stepped aside and let the imposing creature step in front of the two boys.

Draco bowed his head slightly and the Griffin did the same. Hermione had made sure he understood how important it was to go through all these steps to get into Harry's room. Only Harry himself was allowed to speak directly to Chintamani without going through Ulise first if anyone else tried to talk to the Griffin, without asking the Wizard first, they would just get the cold shoulder and Chintamani would disappear into the temple behind them and wouldn't come back out until he heard Harry speak his name to the Yakshi near the tree in the foreground. Dumbledore had definitely gone all out on the security for Harry's room. It wouldn't do him to good to screw up on one of the steps and then have to wait until Harry was able to convince the Yakshi to call on Chintamani.

The Griffin lifted its head to look the blond in the eye. "Speak the password." The creature spoke in a surprisingly rich deep voice.

"Love Brings Strength." Draco spoke clearly. The Griffin nodded and the portrait swung open. "Come on beloved I have something special for you." He took Harry's hand and led him into the room.

"What, something special for me, in my room?"

"Sure why not you're comfortable in here, no one else can get in…" He turned to face Harry his wand in hand. "and I can't wait to see you lying on the bed waiting for me and me only." He waved his wand and the room lit up with the light of hundreds of candles that were placed everywhere including floating in mid air. "I did say that I wanted our bonding to be special."

"Oh Gods Draco." Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing Draco had gone all out. The Candles were every where lending a beautiful soft glow to the room along with that Draco had replaced his normal cotton sheets with what looked like expensive silver silk ones. On his dresser was a vase with some flowers in it. There were three roses a burgundy, Coral, and red then mixed in were three white lilies. He reached out and touched one of the Lilies. Then almost gasped with he felt his mate's arms wrap around him.

"The Burgundy rose stands for unconscious beauty. I don't know if you know it Harry but you are beautiful the most lovely thing I've ever seen." He punctuated this by a kiss to the top of Harry's head. "The Red rose stands for Passion and love. I love you Harry my Kèrta with all my heart and soul." He kissed Harry's temple. "The Lilies stand for Virginity and Purity. It is an honor to be with you Harry and the fact that you bless me with your purity is an even greater honor that I do not plan on taking advantage of." He kissed Harry's cheek. "And the Coral rose stands for Desire." He kissed the smaller boys neck then bit just hard enough to leave a nice red mark receiving a moan from his mate. "Hey I had to add it in there some where because I do desire you Harry in the worst way."

Harry groaned and turned to face the boy behind him. "Draco does this mean what I think it means?"

"Yes Harry." He kissed his submissive's lips. "I want you to bond with me completely and fully so there can be no mistake who you belong to." He kissed his mate again and started leading him towards the bed. "And it's not just about ownership my Angel. I love you with all my heart and soul." He turned so that he could lay Harry on the bed.

"So you were the one that sent me the book?"

"Yes my love. When I asked Hermione for help with how to make this special for you she told me one thing was more important than anything and that is for me to be truth full and tell you everything that is going to happen." He slid Harry's shirt over his head and threw it to the side. "To tell you everything." He removed his love's shows and threw them in the opposite direction of the shirt. "To make sure you know how much I love you." This time the Gryffindor's pants were removed. "And that I have no intention of leaving you in the dark about anything like so many have done." He leaned over to give his mate a fiery kiss and received an equally passionate one in return.

He pulled away when he felt Harry start to writhe underneath him. Sitting up he quickly removed all his clothes except his briefs and then came to rest above his submissive again. "Most importantly Harry I wanted you to know what was going to happen to your body while we made love."

The ebony haired boy couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips when he heard his Dominant use those words.

Draco let his fingers trail down his mate's chest till it came to rest on his stomach where he started to make lazy circles around the boy's navel. "Now Harry you know I love you and that I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you." He said looking into his love's emerald green eyes lovingly. "But you have to know that this might hurt a little the first time." He let his hand rest on Harry's hip. "It shouldn't be so bad and there are things that I can do to help with the pain." He kissed his beloveds neck receiving a contented sigh from the boy. "I'll prepare you of course." He moved his hand to the inside of the subbmisive's thigh. "And that spot on the back of your neck does wonders for putting you in the mood as some would say." Harry moaned when the wondering hand got rather close to the spot where he wanted it the most.

Draco became instantly hard at the sight of his love laying beneath him eyes closed and breath coming in short quick bursts. His love was trying to control himself and wasn't doing a very good job at it. His Shiverin song had already stared and his control over his body was waning terribly.

"Oh Draco." Harry moaned.

That little phrase was almost the dominants undoing. But he couldn't loose it just yet he had to keep himself in control he had to explain everything to Harry. Truth was important, Hermione had said, too many people had lied to his beloved kept things from him. If Draco wanted this relationship to actually be a good one for the both of them he would have to make sure that his love knew everything that was going to and could happen. Even though he really didn't think it would matter in Harry's decision to submit to this but it would do wonders later. Harry would be able to trust his dominant easier and Draco wouldn't feel guilty about keeping things from his submissive.

"Harry love." He tried to say calmly. "I want you to understand what is about to happen." He kissed the other boys cheek. "That is why I sent you that book." He kissed Harry's other cheek. "You did read all the pages that I marked right?"

Harry opened his emerald eyes and looked into the caring silver ones of his mate. "Yes My Only I read them." Harry rasped.

Draco groaned and became even Harder. "And…and you understand what is going to happen?"

One of Harry's hands wondered from the bed and traced up Draco's leg to rest on his ass. "Yes my love I understand." This time his voice was strong and sure and full of love and trust. His song changed and the soft trill was punctuated by the nice soft hum.

Draco shivered as his mate's song had the desired affect on his body. Just who was seducing who here? His hand moved from his beloved's hip to his thigh letting it stroke lazily. "So you understand how the bite affects your body how it causes the membrane to move and opens your birthing canal."

Harry cringed. "Draco could we please not talk about this now it's kind of ruining the mood."

The blond laughed lightly and ran his hand down Harry's cheek again. "I know Harry and I'm sorry but I just want you to know what's going on. I don't want anymore surprises between us than there already has been."

"That hasn't been your fault Draco you couldn't know that those other Shiverin were going to be fallowing me."

"No Harry I couldn't. But we already have enough secrets and mysteries clouding our lives I don't want any of them to be because I didn't explain everything to you. I don't want you to resent me later if something is to go wrong."

This time Harry lifted his hand and ran it down Draco's cheek. "Draco love I don't think that there is anything that could go wrong that you would be the cause of." He was surprised to see his dominant frown.

"Actually there is something I've been meaning to tell you Harry that could have a very large effect on our future."

"What are you talking about Draco?"

"It's possible that you won't become pregnant right away." Harry opened his mouth to answer. "No Harry listen to me before you say anything. There is something that I haven't told you yet the reason that most Shiverin families are not completely overrun with children. Since most couples have more than one child each time they conceive. If they got pregnant each time their families would just be full of children."

"And what's wrong with that?" Harry asked. Since he had lost his parents while he was still young he had always wanted children and the more the merrier.

Draco laughed. "Nothing my Angel but it might become a bit over bearing to have nine or more children all age five and under."

Harry seemed to think of this for a bit and realized that his Dominant had a point.

"But Harry none of this is your fault it's mine."

"No it's alright Draco you told me now it's okay."

"No Harry it's not my fault because I didn't tell you it's my fault because I'm the reason why we may not have children…" He then went on to explain to his mate the problems that the dominant had with fathering children.

About half an hour later found the two Shiverin on the bed holding each other.

"So Harry even with all you know now do you still want to bond with me?"

The smaller boy turned over so that he was facing his Dominant. "Draco it's true that I want children but if we don't have them right away I can deal with that. I'm not going to fault you on something that nature caused. Of course I would still want to bond with you. You are my love, my only, and my mate." He grabbed Draco's hand. "If it was possible for me to have a Kèrta you would definitely be it." He kissed his mate's knuckles. "Please Draco I want this just as much as you do. Take me Draco bind me to you so that we can finally be together as we were meant to be."

Draco felt as if his heart would burst from his chest at his mate's acceptance. "Gods I love you Harry." He gasped and then captured his mate's lips in a heated demanding kiss. His hands found the first flesh they could reach and started to stroke intently. He smiled when he heard his love let out a moan and then let out his own when his mate's song started up again. This was perfect absolutely the way he had hoped it would be when they bonded. There were no secrets between them now nothing to hang over their heads when all was said and done. No all that was left was love and the sweet understanding that the bond between them would soon be fully complete.

"OH GODS DRACO!" Harry cried as Draco's fingers slipped around his back and traced the spots that ran down the boy's spine. His song changed it went from being a happy undulating trill to a deep melodic hypnotic sound the underlying hum vibrating through the room was accentuated by the ping that echoed off the walls.

Now it was Draco's turn to cry out his mate's song effectively setting his insides on fire. The molten feeling in his abdomen quickly spread through the rest of his body and he felt his entire body quiver in excitement. "I love you Harry more than anything." He said breathily letting one hand slide from his mate's back to his side and then down to his hip. He stroked the skin there for a bit while he kissed his mates swollen lips.

"I love you Draco." Harry mewled. "Please Draco I don't think I can wait much longer." He wriggled under his Dominant trying to find the best angle to press their bodies together. He wanted so badly to just grab Draco and force the blond on to him but his submissive side was telling him that it was not right he was there to be dominated to be taken and that his dominant would set the pace. "OH HEAVENS." Harry cried as the dominant removed his briefs and took over.

(Deleted for content please see profile for link to complete chapter)

"Sweet Merlin Draco that…was wonderful." Harry moaned after they were done. Then he suddenly felt a feeling of complete love fill him and even though he was feeling the same thing as well he knew that it didn't belong to him. "Dr…Dr…co is that you?"

"Do you feel me love?" The blond asked.

"God's Draco this is the first time I've ever felt you're emotions it's intoxicating. I wish I could do it more often."

"Yes…yes it can be. I feel you right now and I can't help but want to take you again." But even as the blond talked he couldn't stop himself from yawning.

"I think we should get some sleep first before we have a repeat performance of earlier." Harry giggled.

"Yes you're right love." He pulled the blanket over their cooling bodies and yanked his love against his chest. "Goodnight Harry." He kissed the top of his head.

Harry cuddled closer and took one of his hands kissing the back of it. "Goodnight Draco."

Soon the two lovers were asleep the completed bond reverberating between the two of them growing stronger the longer they were together forever bonding their souls and destinies. Neither knew the implications of there actions or the series of events that had just been put into motion. They also did not see the soft silvery blue glow that surrounded Harry as they slept. The misty glow grew and then collected near the bed into the figure of a strikingly beautiful woman with dark charcoal grey curly hair that went just past her shoulders and ice blue eyes. She stretched and a pair of iridescent wings that looked just like Harry's and Draco's spread out behind her.

She looked down at the two sleeping boys and smiled. "Such sweet children." She brushed a piece of hair from Harry's face. "Oh Harry my beloved descendent my Nuinath I fear what the future holds for you and you're mate. It will not be an easy road that the two of you must fallow but it will benefit us all in the end." She bent and kissed both of their foreheads. Looking at them one more time she cringed a sharp pain coursing through her body. She saw the same look on Harry's face and felt terrible for causing such a sweet thing to hurt. "I have overstayed. The bond is not strong enough yet for me to force you to hold this much longer Harry I am sorry I will let you rest now and hope that soon the bond will be strong enough for you to assist me in holding this form for a while longer. Sleep well my loves." Her form started to melt away turning back into a silvery smoke. It floated by the boy's bed for a little while longer then made its way back over back towards Harry again melting back into his body.

In his sleep Harry groaned and turned so that he could latch his arms around his Dominant allowing him to pull himself fully against his mate maximizing skin contact. He sighed and relaxed again falling into a deep restful sleep.

Well I hope that Chapter wasn't too long? Now I know that their love making scene isn't the greatest I really have never written one of those before and I tried to keep it down a bit because I don't want to get kicked off of Fanfic. So I hope it works for you guys.

Aslo I have two questions for people with the recent announcement of Draco's birthday from J.K. Rowling (By the way happy late birthday Draco) do people think I should change my story to work with that day. I originally have Draco coming into his inheritance during school the year before in January (I can't quite remember if I gave an exact month but that is when I pictured it. He just hit me as a winter baby boy was I way off.) Please e-mail with your answer or add it to your review if you like.

Again look at my profile page for the links to the unedited chapter


End file.
